


Courage under Fire

by PattRose



Series: Courage under Fire [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Series, kid fic eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 135,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Series Courage under Fire starts here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sentinel

Courage under Fire Part 1

The Sentinel

By Patt

Jim Ellison, a California Fire fighter was having a bad day. He and his co-workers were up in the forest trying to keep the fire from spreading. This was his job. But it was a hard job these days for him. The smoke about killed him. He wondered why no one else seemed to be affected by it. No one else was complaining at all. But Jim's eyes hurt, his nose burned and his sense of taste was totally off. When he could hardly see anymore, Captain Simon Banks walked up to him and said, "Okay, Jim, let’s get you out of here."

Once away from the smoke, a hard thing to do since they were in the middle of a firefight, Simon asked Jim, "What's going on Jim?"

"Simon, for some reason I can't seem to see while I'm in the smoke. Something is wrong, I just don't know what it is."

"I want you to head back into town with Megan and have some tests run. There must be something wrong. Jim, we can't have you out there if you can't work in the smoke."

"I know, Simon, I'll go and see someone as soon as I get off."

Simon walked over to his wife and asked, "Megan, do you mind driving Jim to the hospital for some tests?"

"Jim, what's wrong," Megan asked with nothing but concern in her voice.

"I don't know, Megan. It's something with my senses and I don't know what to do."

"Simon, we'll get on the road now." Megan told her husband as she led Jim to the truck and helped him into it. "I'll let you know as soon as we find something out."

The drive down the mountain was a quiet one. Jim had a lot on his mind. He really felt like he was losing it. The idea of leaving this job scared the hell out of him. If he couldn't be around smoke, then he wouldn't be able to keep working with his friends and colleagues.

Once they got to the hospital, Jim got out and told Megan, "You don't have to wait, it's not necessary."

"Oh yeah, Jim, Simon will love that. Just dropped him off and went on about my regular life. Simon would have a cow."

"Fine, whatever," Jim said scowling.

As they were waiting in the Urgent care waiting room, Jim was having a hard time even reading. One minute he could see a poster down the hall and read every word and the next he couldn't make out the blur in front of him. _Oh shit, maybe I'm losing my eyesight. But that would have nothing to do with my sense of smell and taste, not to mention my hearing._

When they finally called Jim in, Megan stood up to go with him. He turned to her and said, "Megan I think I can take it from here."

"Jim, I really need to be with you, you don't look well at all."

"Megan, please, just let me do this and I'll tell you all about it when I get out of here."

As Jim walked into the room, she was on the verge of panicking. She didn't know what to do. She felt like Simon asking her to go with him, meant he entrusted Jim's care into her hands. But what good was she doing out in the waiting room? She walked up to the nurse and said, "Once Jim Ellison is changed into the examining gown, could you tell me so I can go in and talk to the doctor too?"

The nurse looked her over and said, "Are you family, ma'am?"

"Yes," Megan replied quickly.

The nurse said, "Then follow me and we'll see if he's ready for you to come in."

Jim was sitting on the examining table wearing the stupid looking gown when the door opened and a nurse popped her head in and said, "Your family is here for you, Mr. Ellison." The nurse stood aside as Megan walked into the room. The nurse left the room closing the door.

"Megan, what the hell are you doing? I don't need you in here holding my hand. I'm a big boy."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's for me? I'm scared Jim. You're our best friend and I don't want anything to be wrong with you."

As she said this, she had moved closer to Jim. Jim patted her arm and said, "Megan, thank you. I'm scared and you being here really does help."

"It'll work out, Jim. I just know it," Megan said trying out her best smile.

The doctor walked in and said, "Mr. Ellison, my name is Dr. Dread."

Jim and Megan couldn't help it, they both started laughing. The doctor smiled and said, "Okay, now that the ice is broken, my real name is Dr. Dean and what can we do for you today?"

Jim went on to tell the doctor about what he had been experiencing and the doctor set up all the tests to be run on him. By the time they were all done, it was four hours later. When he got back to the room, Megan was waiting with Simon. Jim looked upset and confused. The doctor walked in and said, "Jim, I can't find a thing wrong, but I have no doubt that you think there is something wrong. So, I want you to see Dr. Tyler Morrison."

"A shrink, right?" Jim asked angrily.

"Yes, he is." Dr. Dean said. "He's very good and might be able to help you out. In the meantime, you'll be on medical leave until he releases you."

Jim stood up and said, "Megan I'd liked to get dressed, do you think you could leave the room?"

Megan got up without saying a word and left the room. Simon stayed in the room and watched his best friend as he got his clothes on. Simon didn't say a word, but Jim knew he was in for plenty once they left the hospital.

"Jim, I think it would be a good idea if you maybe took some classes at the university. That would help pass the time a little more quickly. What do you think?"

"Simon, what the hell do I want to do at the university? I want to fight fires. It's my job."

"Not right now, Jim. You're off until further notice. Take some classes and learn something you've always wanted to learn."

As they walked out of the room, Megan joined them and the three walked out to Megan's truck. As they were talking, a horn honked and Jim fell to his knees and held his ears. Megan looked at Simon with many questions in her eyes. "Jim, come on, it's okay." Simon said helping him up off the ground.

Megan dropped Jim off at his apartment and wondered if she should go in with him. Deciding that maybe he needed some space, she let him be and drove off into the night.

Walking into his apartment, he didn't turn the lights on. Even though it was pitch black in the rooms, he could still see enough from the moonlight. And not having the lights on seemed to be helping his headache. Tomorrow, he'd get up and go to the University and sign up for some class. Maybe something totally different than anything he'd ever think of doing.

Jim got into the shower, still not turning on any lights, wondering if this was normal behavior. Then a smile came to his face when he realized that he was probably insane and all his friends thought that was perfectly normal. Sleep came easily to Jim that night, minus the headache. It was nice for a change.

When Jim woke up, he showered, got dressed had coffee and went to the U. He was going to do what Simon said, even if he didn't agree with him. He found a class in Anthropology and figured that would be something that would make them all roll their eyes over. This made him smile again. He filled out all the paperwork and got his books and they informed him he had twenty minutes until his first class. Jim wasn't expecting to go to a class that day, but figured what the hell. He was there.

Once he found the classroom he sat down in the front part of the room and just sat there reading the book. He didn't even notice as the room started filling up. When the teacher came walking into the room, Jim could hardly stop staring. He was one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen. _This man has my attention. I haven’t thought about a man in years._

Professor Sandburg saw this nice looking older man sitting in the front of his class and couldn't help but notice how he was giving him the once over. Blair blushed as he introduced himself to the class and welcomed them to the first class of Anthropology.

"Now, if you'll take notes it would make things easier." Blair said smiling. Everyone in the room got out their notebooks, except for the man in front. He seemed to be staring at him, but yet he wasn't.

Blair walked over to him and touched his arm and said, "Are you all right, man?" Jim came out of whatever he had been in and looked up at Blair with confusion written all over his face. "What is your name?" Blair asked quietly.

"Jim Ellison."

"Mr. Ellison, may I speak to you in the hallway, please?"

Not knowing what was going on, but knowing this sounded pretty important, he walked out to the hall and just stood there staring at the floor.

"Mr. Ellison, I swear if I didn't know better, I'd say you zoned out on my voice."

"My name is Jim. And what do you mean, zoned out?" Blair could see the panic clearly on Jim's face.

"Well, Jim, let me ask you this. Do you have any problems with your senses? Hearing more than you should? Seeing farther than you should be able to see? Smelling things much stronger than anyone else? Any of these?"

"How do you know that? I just spent an entire day and evening at the hospital and they had no idea of what was wrong other than I need to see a shrink."

"Well, my study on Sentinels is quite extensive and I believe that you might be a Sentinel. They are the watchmen of the tribes. That is why they're able to hear, see, smell, taste and feel more than anyone else. They can better prepare themselves for anything."

"So why didn't the doctor's know this? I would think if you know it, they should too."

"Jim, they don't believe in Sentinels. That's the difference. I truly believe in them and I believe that you're one. We'll start doing tests if you want to find out."

"What's in this for you?"

"Nothing other than being able to study someone that no one believes exists. Jim, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Ranger/Firefighter for the California Forest Patrol. Why?"

"That's probably why it's come out now. You've been up in the forest a lot lately, most likely by yourself watching to be sure there are no small fires starting from the big ones. This makes the senses become more pronounced."

"Okay, so where do we go from here?"

"Well, I think we should go back in the class and try to not concentrate on one sense too much and we’ll talk afterwards."

When they got back in the room, Blair continued with the speech he'd prepared. The whole time Blair knew Jim was watching him. He'd never ever had a man watch him the way that Jim Ellison was. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He didn't have a problem with male couples, but he didn’t know if he wanted that in his life right then. But today he was thinking about just that. He looked over at Jim and could see the need in Jim's eyes.

When class was over, Jim and Blair walked outside. Jim heard his name being called and turned and saw Henry Brown. Jim introduced H to Blair and the two men were talking away as Jim was walking over to his truck.

"So Blair, you want to come to our poker game this weekend?" Henry was asking Blair.

"That would be great. I don't know too many folks here yet. Jim, do you mind?"

"I don't care," Jim said in his usual grouchy tone.

"Don't worry about him. His bark is worse than his bite," Henry said smiling.

"Henry, would you like to go out one of these nights?" Blair asked.

"Henry smiled and said, "Sure, that would be great. Want to check out some of those singles clubs?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Blair said almost bouncing in his step.

 _Why am I jealous? It's not like he knows I have a thing for him. It's not like he dates guys. It's not like there's anything between us at all._ Jim continued staring at both men, glaring the whole time.

Henry excused himself so he could get to his class and left Jim and Blair alone. Blair smiled at Jim and said, "Jim, would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"I don't hang out at single’s club, Sandburg," Jim said, snapping at Blair.

Blair backed up a bit and said, "Jim, if you don't want to go, say no. It's no biggy. I just figured we could get to know each other better."

"I'm sorry, Blair. I'm a grouch sometimes. I'd like to have dinner with you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Jim, are you extra touchy feely?"

"Blair, what the hell are you talking about?" As he hollered at Blair, he was backing further and further away from him.

Blair walked closer to him and said, "It’s part of the package, Jim. You feel things more than anyone else."

Getting himself under control again, he asked, "So where do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I love Italian, how about you? We can go wherever you want. I just love food." Blair was getting the bounce back in his step.

"Italian, it'll be. I'll pick you up, if that's okay."

Blair took a note pad out and wrote something down. "Here's my address, Jim and I'll see you at about 7:00?"

"Sounds good to me," Jim said smiling for the first time that day.

"Oh Jim, why aren't you working?"

Jim's smile wiped off of his face quickly. "I got put on medical leave until they can figure out why I'm having problems."

"Don't worry about it, Jim, we'll get it all worked out. I'll see you tonight. Bye." Blair walked away a very excited man. He had found a real Sentinel and he was going to help him control his senses. He could hardly wait to get started.

**********

Tune in next week to see if Brown actually goes out with Blair to find babes, or will Blair pump our dear Henry for info on Jim?

Will Jim tell Simon and Megan, seeing as they are his best friends?

And what about Blair? What is going on with him and Jim? Will they take it slow, or will they take it fast and furious? Who will be more frightened of this relationship?


	2. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in love. Or would that be, two people are in love?

Courage under Fire   
Part 2  
Falling in Love  
By Patt

 

A very nervous Jim drove over to Blair's apartment to pick him up for dinner. _I don't think this is like a major date or anything. We are just two men talking about senses. I don't think he sees me like that. Yeah, right, Ellison. Face it, you're freaking out. And you want him to notice you in that way._

Jim never saw himself as a chicken shit, but maybe he was. Suddenly he wasn't hungry any longer. In fact, he felt like he would puke if he tried to eat anything. He pulled over to the side of the road and put his head down on the steering wheel. Why was he so frightened? Was it the man/man thing? Was it the fact that he was afraid of the man/man relationship after all these years? What would his family think? And Jesus what would Simon and Megan say about this? _God, I've made a really horrible mistake._

Jim pulled back into traffic and went to the nearest quick mart and called Blair. Finally after about four rings, the answering machine picked up. Jim didn't know if he wanted to leave a message about not showing up for dinner. What if Blair was waiting outside for him? _Fuck..._

Jim got back into the truck and drove as slow as he could to the address that Blair gave him. If he played his cards right, maybe something would happen, like a terrible car accident. _Ellison, you are such a wuss. Get a grip._

When he finally drove up in front of Blair's apartment building, Blair was sitting on the steps looking lost. Jim just watched him for a while and wondered why he looked so down. Then Blair saw Jim in the truck and his smile was like a Christmas tree lighting up. Jim realized suddenly that he was in major trouble. Blair really liked him and Jim didn't know what to do about it. _Well, you know what to do, but do you want to get into anything like that?_

Jim got out of the truck and Blair looked up at Jim and said, "I thought you weren't coming, Jim. The phone rang about an hour ago, but I didn't want to be let down over the phone. So I didn't pick it up. Was traffic bad? Is that why you're late?"

"Slow down there, Chief. That was me that called you on the phone. I feel like this was going too fast for me. I was scared. But I decided I couldn't just leave you sitting here in case you were actually waiting for me."

"Why did you just call me Chief? And what is the deal? It's better if you dump me in person?"

"Sometimes I call someone that, if they are a friend. I consider you a friend, Chief. I just want this to go really slow. Could we do that? And I wasn't going to dump you. I don’t even know what we are yet."

"So dinner is still on? Oh Jim, you won't be sorry. Things will get easier. You wait and see." Blair practically jumped into Jim's truck and put his seatbelt on. Jim got in and put his on and started the truck. The drive to the restaurant was quiet.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were seated right away. They just made it in time. Sitting down, they both looked at the menu and Blair finally broke the silence.

"Jim, do you think that I only wanted to have dinner with you because I like you? Because if this is the case, that's not it. I haven’t been with a man in years, but I wanted to help you with your senses. And I think it would be easier if we were friends. We don't have to be anything more than friends."

Jim stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "Chief, do you always talk this much or this fast?"

"Yeah, I do. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. First of all, I haven’t been with a guy in years, either. So I think I'm a little scared of this whole idea. You'll have to be patient with me."

"Jim, I'm a very patient man. I'm a teacher. You can't teach Anthropology if you aren't a patient person."

"Chief, what do you think you can do for the senses?"

"Well, we're going to need to do a lot of work on that. First we have to figure out how to control your senses inside of yourself. I'll have you picture in your mind, a dial of some sort that you can mentally turn up or down when needed. That'll be the first thing. Then I'm going to teach you to relax and meditate."

"And you think that'll help my senses? I don't understand how that would help at all." Jim was getting frustrated and was out of his element. As they were sitting there discussing this, Jim's ex-wife walked over to the table. _Oh for Christ's sake, could anything go right tonight? Hell no, Ellison, this is your life._

"Hi Jimmy," Carolyn said with a sweetness that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

"Hello Carolyn," Jim answered, "this is a friend of mine, Blair Sandburg. Also my teacher at the University."

"Well if nothing else, Jimmy," Carolyn said, "it looks really cozy. You two make a very cute couple. I never pictured you as a man that would date his teacher."

Jim just sat there in shock and finally Blair said, "Carolyn, I'm his teacher and he's having problems in the class. I often tutor my students and it's not like he is 18."

If looks could kill Blair would be dead. Dead and cold from the icy look coming from Carolyn.

"Jimmy," Carolyn asked, "does your dad know about you dating a guy? He's not going to be happy. I might have to call him and let him know."

Jim didn't say a word to either Carolyn or Blair. He just got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. Blair just sat there in shock. He had no idea what Jim was doing, but Jim didn't go to his truck. Blair turned to Carolyn and said, "You're truly a bitch and now I understand why he's not with you anymore." As Blair started walking away, she said to him, "You think you might have a good thing, but let me warn you, he's cold as ice."

Furious, Blair turned and said, "Well, I can totally understand how he would be with you, you fucking bitch. I can't believe he ever married you."

"Better than his dad hearing about Jimmy dating fags." Carolyn could hardly wait to leave the restaurant so she could call William and tell him the news.

Blair walked out of the restaurant. He could see Jim walking down the street with his shoulders drooping. His body screamed of sadness and loneliness. Blair wanted to take him in his arms right then. But he knew he didn't have a chance now.

Once he caught up to him he said, "Jim, I'm really sorry."

"She's not always such a bitch. I drove her to that point. She wanted a loving husband and I couldn't be that."

"Doesn't excuse the way she just treated you, Jim. No way would it excuse that."

Jim stopped and leaned against a wall of a building in an alleyway. As he stood there he watched Blair looking at him and saw no pity, only tenderness coming from his friend.

"Chief, I'm getting out of your class tomorrow, okay?"

"Good idea. Can't have you dating the teacher." Blair smiled as he leaned into Jim and pulled on his neck until Jim came down and met him halfway for a kiss. It was a soft tender kiss. Both men totally loved it.

They both walked back to the restaurant and the waiter led them to their table. He had hoped they would come back. Jim relaxed a great deal as they sat and had dinner. Blair went on to tell him all about the zone outs and how dangerous they were. He needed a guide, per say, to be his back up. Until he could control those senses, he had better not do things without one. Jim sat and listened to everything Blair said, and smiled because he realized it wasn't that bad being in love with a man again. _Shit, Ellison, you're falling way too fast and way too hard. What do you mean, you're in love with him? You don't even know him._

As they were still eating dinner, Henri Brown walked in to the restaurant. At that same moment, a friend of Blair's walked in. Blair said, "Hang on Jim, I see a friend of ours and a friend of mine. Can I ask them over?"

"Sure, Chief, they can join us. You don't have to ask." Jim smiled a warm smile at Blair as he left the table and met with Henri and Sarah and asked them over.

First Blair introduced Sarah, his teaching assistant to Henri, then to Jim. They joined them, even though Blair and Jim were almost done with their dinner. They all sat and talked, had a great dinner and drinks. Once they were done, Jim picked up the tab and they walked to the parking lot. Jim had stopped halfway with his wine, so that he could be the sensible driver. He asked Henri and Sarah to come with them so he could drop them home.

As they all got into the truck, Jim asked Sarah, "So are you going to tell me where to drop you off, or do I just drop you off at the university?" 

She smiled at him when she answered, "I'll just go to Henri's place. He's asked me to come for coffee."

Jim smiled into the rearview mirror and caught Henri's eyes. Henri looked happier than he had in years. When they got out, Jim said, "Henri, call me tomorrow and I'll pick you up to go and retrieve your truck."

"Thanks Jim," Henri said hurriedly as he rushed to keep up with Sarah.

"So tell me, Blair, is it something we all ate for dinner?"

"What are you talking about, Jim?"

"I'd like to stay the night with you, too." Blair looked over at Jim and saw how nervous Jim was.

"Jim, I don't think we should rush into this. We should go really slowly. We have to be sure this is what you want. No mistakes."

Pulling up in front of Blair's apartment, Jim undid his seatbelt and moved over to Blair and started kissing him until the younger man was moaning with need.

"Okay, Jim, you win. Would you like to come up?"

"Yeah, Chief, I would. Thanks." Jim undid Blair's seatbelt and they both got out Blair's side of the truck. Walking upstairs to his apartment, Jim kept leaning down and kissing Blair on the lips, neck and anywhere else he could get to. Blair was about ready to jump him right there in the hallway.

Blair opened up his door and they moved inside. Blair could see Jim getting a little nervous now, that they were inside. Outside the apartment they were safe because he couldn't have gone any further. But now he was inside and he'd have to do something.

"Jim, I think maybe we should just lie together and hold on to each other tonight. What do you think of that idea?"

"Chief, I'm okay. I'm a little nervous, but I'll be fine. I really want to be with you."

Blair didn't say anything else; instead he took Jim's hand and led him to the bedroom. _Thank god, I changed the sheets this morning_ , Blair thought. _These are going to be my favorite sheets._

Blair started undressing Jim and could feel Jim shaking. Knowing that Jim was nervous, he did what the thought would help him. Blair stepped away from him and started taking his own clothes off. Jim stood and watched Blair. Watching Blair strip was indeed a pleasure that everyone should know. But Jim would not like to ever share that pleasure with anyone. As Jim watched he felt himself getting hard as a rock and this excited him even more.

Then taking the cue from Blair, he started taking his things off and before long they both stood in the room naked, their cocks hard and standing up proudly. Jim couldn't help but notice that Blair's cock was the nicest one he'd ever seen. What was even funnier was the fact that Blair was thinking the very same thing about Jim’s, at that very same moment.

Jim started walking over to Blair and took him into his arms. They both lay back on the bed. They were kissing with passion that Jim had never ever felt in his life. Blair got on top of Jim and pushed their cocks together and each time they rubbed, they would both moan into each other's mouths. 

"Jim, I'm going to come pretty soon if we don't stop."

Jim smiled as he said, "Come for me now, Blair." Jim saying his name with passion in his voice was Blair's undoing. He shouted out, "Jim." Jim pushed Blair harder onto his cock and came with a howl of his own. "Can I spend the night?" Blair smiled and said, "Yeah, I think that would be great."

They cleaned each other off and then before they knew it they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Jim dreamed of his father calling to ask him why he was sleeping with a fag. Another dream was of Carolyn saying she was still in love with him and she wanted to get back together. And finally the last dream was his friends telling him that they never wanted him to come back to work. He woke up sweating with Blair looking at him with concern.

Jim got out of bed, wordlessly and went into the shower and washed the smell off of him. _What the fuck were you thinking, Jim, huh?_

Just then the shower curtain was pulled back and Blair stepped in and put his arms around Jim and said, "Don't pull away from me, Jim. Please don't leave me."

Jim pulled him closer when he heard those words and realized the dreams were just that. Dreams. If folks didn't like what he did with his life, tough shit. He was in love with this man. He knew that much. Jim was damn glad that he had found Blair Sandburg.

After their shower, they both got dressed and sat down at the kitchen table to discuss the shrink that Jim had to see that day.

Blair said, "Why don't I go with you? He can't discuss this stuff with anyone. So he can hear the truth, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that might work. Would you mind? I know you have classes to teach."

"I'll get someone to cover them for me. We'll get this taken care of and then we need to talk to your boss and your co-workers. It's important that if I'm not along with you that everyone knows what to do if you zone."

Jim leaned over the table and kissed Blair and said, "Well, let’s get started then. Call your assistant and ask her to cover for you."

As Blair walked by Jim patted his ass. Jim had never done that to anyone. Whether it be male or female. But there was something about Blair. He knew he was in deep already.

After Blair made his phone calls, Jim called Simon to set up an appointment for them for that afternoon. They'd tell Simon and Megan all about this and hopefully Henri and Brian would be there too. Then they could tell everyone at the same time. Simon set up the appointment for 3:00 that afternoon. Jim could tell Simon was dying to know what was going on. Jim told Simon where Henri was and asked if someone could pick him up to pick up his truck at the restaurant. 

On their way to the shrink's office, Jim was doing a lot of soul searching. He knew he was going to have a lot of things to handle. He knew his dad wouldn't be pleased at all. But that was too bad. He knew that his brother would be okay with it. Jim was a little nervous about how his friends would see him now. Things might change and Jim didn't like changes.

Blair looked over at Jim and watched him as he drove. He knew that Jim was trying to think some things through. Blair put his hand into Jim's hand that was next to his hip. And Jim took it into his, gratefully. This man could calm Jim without a word. _Is this what love feels like?_

**********

Tune in next week.   
Will Jim tell his Dad about him and Blair, or will he keep that for another year. How will the visit to the shrink go? How will the men and women Jim work with, take to the news? Will Jim lose friends over this? Will his best friends be supportive? Will Henri and Sarah become an item? Will they become really close friends to Jim and Blair? Who will Jim's new teacher be? And will he keep going to classes if he gets back to work? What is everyone going to think of Blair when they meet him? Will there be a fire in this story? Ha! 


	3. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's Dad doesn't think much about Jim and Blair being together.

Courage under Fire   
Part 3  
Rejection  
By Patt

 

Jim and Blair walked into the Psychologist's office and told the receptionist who they were. And what they were there for. They went and sat down in the waiting room and tried to patiently wait to be called. The receptionist brought over all the paper work for Jim to fill out. That helped kill some of the time. Jim hated paperwork, but Blair helping him made him seriously think that it wasn't that bad.

A nice looking gentleman came out of his office and called Jim's name. Standing up, both Jim and Blair went into Dr. Morrison's office and waited for him to introduce himself. "Hello," he said, "my name is Dr. Tyler Morrison. I like my patients to call me Tyler."

"It's good to meet you, Tyler," Jim said, "I'm Jim Ellison and this is my friend Blair Sandburg."

Blair stepped forward to shake the man's hand. Once the formalities were out of the way, Dr. Morrison asked them both to sit down. "Okay, where do you think we should start, Jim?"

"Dr. Morrison, I want to tell you a little about Jim and his senses. I've learned a great deal about him in the last couple of days. My studies took place in the classroom and South America."

"Excuse me, Mr. Sandburg, what are you talking about?"

"Tyler," Jim said, "I have problems with my senses, but no tests showed anything being wrong. They all thought I was nuts. But Blair has an answer. One that not only makes sense, but it'll work for me so that I can continue doing my job."

"Well, I have to hear this," Dr. Morrison said, "Mr. Sandburg, sit down and tell me all about this."

So Blair proceeded to tell him everything that would pertain to him helping Jim get back on duty. Then he had Jim do some simple tests and the Doctor was easily talked into believing with the results that Blair was showing him. Jim felt like a trained seal performing, but at least he showed the doctor what he needed to see. 

"Jim, I think I can go ahead and release you as of tomorrow." Dr. Morrison said, "I'll tell them that we'll continue to see each other monthly, but the problems seem to have disappeared."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Jim said letting out a breath, not even noticing that he had been holding his breath this whole time. _Things might be looking up._

"Jim, set up an appointment for three weeks." Tyler said, "Then we'll find out if you need to see me as often or not."

Jim waited while the doctor wrote the letter for Jim's release. The whole time he was waiting, he and Blair were both pacing. They couldn't wait to get out of there.

Once the release was in his hands, he asked for copies to be made and he and Blair walked to the truck.

"We have time for a nice lunch before we meet with Simon, want to try that new Thai place?"

"Jim, do you want to talk about any of this? You didn't seem too open with that doctor and I felt like you could have covered a few things while you were in his office."

"Blair, not everyone wants to open up and talk about things."

Shrugging, Blair said, "Sure, Thai sounds fine." Jim could not help but notice that Blair wasn't smiling anymore. _Ellison, this is a new world record. One day before you piss your lover off._

"Blair, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so mean. I'm just not good at opening up to anyone."

"No problem." But again, Jim could tell there was a problem. Blair didn't do as he said. He talked a good game, but didn't follow up with any talk about what exactly bothered him.

Jim didn't start the truck up, and just stared out the window of the truck. Blair finally looked over at him and said, "Jim, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to talk to me about what's bothering you. You want me to talk about myself, but you don't talk about yourself either."

"You're right, man. I hate when someone else is right. Okay, here is the deal. For some reason, I'm wild about you. I feel like we've known each other for years and yet I can't tell you that I think I'm in love with you."

Jim stared at Blair this whole time listening and when he heard the "I think I love you," part Jim moved over and pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him soundly. Blair finally gave in and kissed him back with just as much passion as he was getting.

"And you know what else, Jim? I don't like the idea of you being without some backup during firefights. So, I want to ask your boss for a ride along status. It might be considered if he knows what's going on."

"Let's go to lunch, Chief and then we'll worry about Simon. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Blair moved over a bit and put his seatbelt on and noticed that Jim hadn't put his on. At the stop light, He undid his and reached over and did Jim's up and then kissed him and put his back on again.

"Damn, but I'm a sucker for romance, Chief." Next thing I know, I'll be singing that song, "I went and fell in love, and stepped in a pile of you."

Blair began laughing and went into the hardest laugh he'd ever done in his life. "Jesus, Jim, where the hell did you hear that song?"

"I don't know the name of it, but I saw it in a movie called 'Waltz Across Texas' and it makes me think about you."

"A pile of you, makes you think of me?" The laughter was beginning again and Blair wasn't fighting it one bit. Jim gave him a look of having his feelers hurt and Blair laughed even harder. _Thank god, I found a romantic man_ , Blair thought to himself still smiling. _He's so fucking gorgeous; I can't wait to have him in bed again._

They got to the new restaurant and got right in and found themselves in a booth. Very cozy, Blair thought. Before they ordered, Jim found time to kiss Blair a few times, not caring who saw them. Jim wasn't paying attention to what was going on and the next thing he knew there was someone at the table clearing his throat. Jim pulled away from Blair smiling and then his smile left his face quickly. There standing at Jim and Blair's table was no other than William Ellison. Jim just sat there not knowing what to say.

Blair stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Blair Sandburg and you are?"

Ignoring Blair's hand, still glaring at Jim, William said, "I'm William Ellison, Jimmy's dad."

"Oh man," Blair said shocked, wanting to crawl under the table. It didn't help that Jim was still sitting there without saying one word.

"Jimmy, could you please follow me, I want to talk to you."

"Dad, I'm having lunch here, if you want to talk to me, do it here."

"Jimmy, I don't think you want your 'friend' to hear what I have to say. Follow me outside and we'll discuss this."

Jim started to slide out of the booth, and Blair stopped him. "No, Jim, if he has something to say about me, let me hear it. You'll tell me anyhow. You're not a child. You don't have to listen to him."

William glared at Blair as he said, "Listen here you little fag, you stay away from my son. He was never into men before. Must be something you did to him."

"Dad, stop it right now. I’ve always been bi. It's nothing Blair did. He's a great guy. You don't even know him. Why not at least give it a chance? Have dinner or lunch with us and let us all talk."

"Jimmy, do you suppose that having lunch or dinner with the two of you will make me think this is any less sick? I don't think so. You'll choose right now if you want to be part of the Ellison family or not."

"Right this moment, you want me to decide if I want to give up Blair for you and Steven. Fine, Fuck you, dad. Nice knowing you."

William glared at Jim and turned fast on his heels and stormed out of the room. Jim's eyes followed him out the door, trying not to show too much on his face. But Blair saw plenty. He saw the pain, the heartbreak and the misery of knowing he just gave up his family for someone he just met.

Jim glanced over at Blair and saw the pain in his eyes and said, "Okay, Chief, stop right now."

"Jim, I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the bullshit, Blair. I can see how bad you feel. This is no big thing. My dad has been looking for a reason to unload me from the family anyway. This just made it easier for him."

"Speaking of bullshit, Jim, I see your face, you don't. He just broke your heart."

Jim leaned into Blair's arms and said, "Yeah, he did. I was hoping, but I knew in the back of my mind what he would do."

"I'm sorry, Jim. I really am."

"Let's finish lunch and get to that meeting with Simon. I need to work. Keep my mind off things. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good, in fact, why not box it up to go. And then we can get out of here."

Jim kissed him softly and said, "Thanks for understanding my need to get out of here."

The drive to Simon's office was pretty quiet and uneventful. Blair was trying to give Jim some space and down time to think. When they drove up, Jim said, "Blair I don't know if I want to tell them yet. What if they disown me too?"

"Jim, that's fine, I didn't expect you to change your life in one day. That comes later."

Jim kissed him again and said, "Thanks."

When they walked into Simon's office, Henri Brown, Brian Rafe and Joel Taggart were all sitting there waiting for Jim to get there for this big meeting. Jim hugged them all when he walked in the door. Blair found himself feeling a little left out. Jim hadn't even introduced him to any of his friends. Brian looked over at Blair and stuck his hand out and said, "Brian Rafe, and you are?"

Putting his hand out to shake with Brian, Blair said, "Blair Sandburg, Professor Blair Sandburg."

Jim looked around and realized what he had done. "Man, I'm sorry, Chief."

"Everyone, this is Blair Sandburg, a professor at the university. He was my teacher but I've decided on another subject to study. He has some things to talk to us about today."

Taggart shook hands with Blair as he introduced himself. _They all seem really nice_ , Blair thought. _We'll see when they figure out what's going on._

Brown walked over and shook his hand saying, "Nice to see you again."

Simon opened up his office door and said, "Does everyone want to come in now?"

Blair looked up at Jim and said, "What would he say if we all said no and left?"

Henri smacked Blair on his back and said, "Good one, teach."

Smiling Jim walked into Simon's office knowing that things would be just fine. Megan was waiting in Simon's office and she looked really nervous. Blair stood up to talk to everyone. He had a book about Sentinels and he had a lot of data that he had studied for years. He went into his teacher mode and Jim noticed that everyone was paying attention. Blair was a great teacher. Jim also was thinking how crazy about him he was and how fast this was happening.

For the next four hours, Blair told them all anything and everything he could think of and then asked if there were any questions. They all had questions, so one at a time, he let them ask and answered them to the best of his ability. It made for a long damn day. Blair was exhausted when he was done.

Jim stood to give Simon the paper from the doctor releasing him for duty. Everyone stood up and congratulated Jim on his news. But Simon asked Jim how he planned on doing this. If he needed someone behind him watching his back, he needed to figure out something or he wouldn't be able to go out on a call.

This is when Blair hit Simon up for the ride along status. Simon actually liked this idea. He wouldn't worry about Jim so much that way. "When you're not here, one of us will work with him," Simon said, "so that he'll never be alone. At least until he has these under control."

"Thank you so much, Simon." Jim said softly but earnestly.

A fire alarm broke out and they all flew into action. Jim said, "Blair are you going to come with me? Or would you rather wait here?"

"I'll go with you, Jim. I'll watch your back, don't you worry."

As they drove up the mountain side, Jim wondered what idiot started the fire this time and if they were too late to stop a lot of the damage. The smoke was all encompassing to Jim and everyone else. Jim started coughing and gagging more than a person usually would.

"Jim, we need to turn those dials down. Remember the ones we talked about? Now find those in your mind and turn them down. This'll help you cope with being in the impenetrable smoke."

Jim followed everything that Blair said to do and found out that he could handle the smoke much better this time. _This might just work, Ellison._

They worked side-by-side getting the small fire under control so that they wouldn't have to bring in all the water choppers. Henri flew one, but preferred to be on the ground helping with his friends.

After the first was under control, Jim relaxed by the Fire Truck and told Blair what a good job he did. They both needed to get a shower, but that would have to wait. Jim was on duty and would be for the next three days.

He turned to Blair and said, "I won't be off for three days. I'm really sorry."

Smiling Blair answered, "No problem man. Just think what fun we'll have once you get to my place."

Jim knew this was going to work. They'd figure things out as they came up. No need to start worrying now.

**********

**Tune in next week.**  
What do Jim's fellow workers think of having a Sentinel working with them? Will Joel and Brian have any type of love life? Will Henri and Sarah both come to the station house for poker night? Will Blair ask Sarah and Henri for dinner? He wants things to go as smoothly as possible. What classes will Jim decide on taking? Or will that be put on the back burner, so to speak. Will he have time with the fire freaks starting fires right and left? How will Blair do with Jim's co-workers and friends? 


	4. Dinner with Blair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Courage under Fire  
Part 4  
Dinner with Blair  
By Patt

 

For the next four days Jim was on duty. He hated being apart from Blair. Every time he had a chance he called him on the phone. Megan came through once and smiled at Jim. Jim said, "I think they're starting to figure out that I'm talking to you and why. I don't think I'll have to tell anyone."

"And how are they taking it, tough guy?" Blair asked laughing softly, letting Jim know he meant it in the kindest way. "Jim, when are you going to be here again? I need you bad."

"I'll be off tomorrow at noon. So as soon as I sign out, I'll be over. Are you going to be at the university? Or will you be home?"

"I'll be home. I'm taking the day off. In fact, how about I make a really nice dinner?"

"Jesus, what you do to me. I hope you know that I can't sleep after I talk to you until I make a run into the bathroom."

Laughing again, Blair said, "Well, I'm not going to complain about that, buddy."

"I better go, Chief. I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Jim, do you believe in love at first sight or do you think that’s stupid?"

"Not stupid at all, Chief. In fact, I believe now."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, Jim. Night."

As Jim hung up, he felt lost. God, he hated being separated from him. Megan came walking through and sat next to Jim and touched his leg. Jim looked over at her and she smiled as she said, "So, tell me about this new man in your life? I'm dying to hear all about him. When can we have you two over for dinner? Are you going to tell Simon or do I have to?"

"Slow down, Megan. Geeze, I should have known you'd know what was going on. You always do. I'll tell you this much. I'm falling for him fast and hard. I'm crazy about him. He's smart, gorgeous and the best thing I've ever had in my life. Yes, I'll talk to Simon tonight, okay? Don't worry about it. You can have us over for dinner as soon as Simon tells me that he's okay with this. I'm not certain how he'll take it."

"Jim, I can't believe that you don't know Simon well enough to know that he'll accept whatever you tell him and continue loving you. You're his best friend. The only problem I see is that he'll feel awkward at first, beings he's used to having you all to himself. Simon is not a man that enjoys sharing, Jim. You know that. So have a little patience with him, okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk with him tonight and I'll get back with you and tell you how it's going."

"Night Jim, I'll talk to you in the morning, unless there's an emergency."

"Night Megan. Sleep well."

As she walked out, Simon walked into the room, he stopped long enough to kiss his wife goodnight and then came over and sat with Jim. "So Jim, what was that all about?"

"I have some things to tell you, Simon and I need to talk to you tonight. Megan wanted to hear some of it before you. You know how she likes to have that upper hand."

"Tell me about it. You have no idea how hard it is being married to someone that already knows it all."

Both men laughed for a few moments, almost dreading the talk. Simon knew that Jim had something serious to tell him and didn't want to push him. Jim, at the same time, knew that Simon and his relationship would change forever from this day on.

"Simon, I wanted to tell you that Blair Sandburg is not only my guide and friend, but he's also my new lover."

"And?"

"No, that's it, Simon."

"Well, damn it, Ellison, I thought you had something terrible to tell me. I didn't even want to hear it, really. I already knew that."

"How could you have known that, Simon? I didn't know until the last few days?"

"Jim, anyone watching you knows you're in love. We were all talking about it on the way down the mountain today. And we all agree that the kid seems to be good for you."

"I can't believe that everyone is okay with this. I really dreaded telling you, especially after the run in with my dad."

"Hell, what happened with your dad, Jim?"

"He disowned me in the middle of a restaurant. He was so pissed off it wasn't funny. I'm still a little angry at him for what he said to me and to Blair."

"Try not to dwell on it Jim. It doesn't help things to just think about the bad things. Believe me, I know."

"Thanks Simon for being here for me."

"Well, I'm going to bed, you should too. Goodnight, Jim."

"Night, Simon. Tell Megan to plan a night next week for dinner, she was asking about that."

"See you in the morning, Jim."

Jim went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. As he crawled into his bunk, Brown said, "So how is Blair doing tonight?"

Smiling widely, Jim answered, "He's great, H, thanks for asking. Night."

"Night, Jim." H said quietly as he turned over and started falling asleep.

Jim looked at his alarm clock next to the bed and wondered why he was waking up at two in the morning. Then he realized that he could smell smoke. Why hadn't the alarms gone off? Where was everyone and why weren't they up at the top. Jim jumped up and yelled to everyone, "Smoke, there's smoke up on the mountain. Get hopping."

Everyone got out of bed and Brown pulled the alarm and said, "Jim, how do you know?"

"I can smell it, H. Can't you?" Jim asked.

They all looked at him like he had lost it, but they all got on the trucks and started for the mountain. Before long, everyone could see a fire starting. Not a bad one, but one that would have been bad if Jim hadn't given them an added hour or two to get it under control.

Simon said, "Jim, I don't know how you have them, but thank god for those Sentinel senses."

Brian said, "I totally agree, this fire is going to be so much easier to fight than a huge one two hours from now."

Everyone went to work and once the other folks from the fire departments got there, no one said a word about the Sentinel senses. They had all agreed that it wouldn't work to have everyone know. Jim would become a person that would be watched all the time. Almost like a lab rat.

Once the fire was under control, they all started to go to the trucks and Simon said, "Jim, I'd like to talk to you."

He got in the truck with Megan and Simon and said, "So what's up, Simon?"

"Jim, Megan and I both think that perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell the city about you and have them build you a place up in the mountains. You'd have control of a fire alarm system. You'd be first on the scene. But always ahead of time, what do you think?"

"Simon, they would all know about me then."

"Jim, I think that Simon's idea is a good one, but maybe we could do it with only telling one person. The mayor. Would you consider it then?"

"Simon, don't you think it will seem weird to everyone else that the city would build me a house?"

"That's just it, Jim. We don't tell them they're paying for it. For all they know, it's yours."

"And Blair could come and stay with you, all the time." Megan added with a smile.

"Now that idea I like a lot."

"Megan, don't encourage him. He needs to make up his mind on his own, don't give him any ideas."

The rest of the ride down, they decided that they'd meet with the Mayor in the next few days and see what they could do. Once they got to the station, Simon said, "Jim, I know it's shitty, but do you think you could stay on for the next four days?"

"Simon, why would you want me to?"

"Because this is the dry season and we have a fire bug out there that is trying to ruin our lives and everyone that lives up there and around here."

"Fine, I'll stay on. But can Blair come for dinner or something. Shit, I'd like to see him."

"Not only can he come, but you can borrow our room. Right Megan?"

Megan just stood there with her mouth hanging open and said, "I can't believe he just said that."

They all laughed on their way into the station. Jim called first thing and left a message on Blair's answering machine and asked him to come up to the station.

They all sat down at the breakfast table and decided to talk to Jim. Brown started by saying, "Jim, I have to say this Sentinel thing is going to work out great for our line of work."

Rafe said, "I totally agree with Brown. Joel and I were talking on the way down the mountain and we realized how lucky we all are. This is a blessing, Jim."

Jim smiled as he looked at all his friends and said, "Well, it helps that you all know about it. Let me tell you, I thought I was nuts."

Joel said, "Oh you are nuts, but the Sentinel senses can't hurt."

They all laughed as they enjoyed a nice breakfast. Everyone chipped in cooking or cleaning. They were like a big family.

The phone rang and Joel answered it and called out, "Ellison, your brother is on the line."

Jim walked slowly to the phone, as he picked it up he acted like it was a snake. "Ellison."

"Jimmy, dad called me this morning with some crazy talk and I needed to talk to you before I told him off."

"Steven, he isn't crazy, I do have a new lover, he's male and dad did ask me to choose and I chose Blair."

"Yeah, that's what he told me and I couldn't believe it. What's going on, Jimmy? First of all, I couldn't care less who you date. We've just become good friends, I'm not blowing that for anything. Okay?"

"Thanks, Stevie. I'm glad to hear that. At least someone in the family still wants me in there."

"When are you off, Jimmy? I'd like to meet this Blair."

"Well, you can come up to the station tonight for dinner, he might be here. I'm working another four days. Some things have come up and I can't take off."

"What's going on Jimmy?"

So Jim proceeded to tell Steven all about the Sentinel senses. Finally finished, Jim said, "So what do you think, Stevie?"

"I think it's great that we finally know what caused you to do this. Now you won't think you're nuts."

"So are you going to come for dinner tonight, Stevie?"

"Count on it, Jimmy. See you at around 6:00. Okay?"

"Have a good day, see you then." Jim hung the phone up and smiled and turned around and saw everyone watching him and he realized that he hadn't tried to hide it at all. And they were all smiling. He went back over and sat down and the questions began.

The phone rang and Joel answered it again and said, "Jim, it's for you again. This keeps up and I'll charge you for the answering service."

"Ellison."

"Jim, what's going on? Who the hell else is calling you?"

"Blair, he's talking about my brother, Steven. Not to worry. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, I'll be there around 5:00. Is that all right?"

"That's perfect. I miss you. If you want to bring some camping stuff we can camp outside. I might be on duty, but they can't tell me where to sleep."

"All right, I'll bring my two man tent and sleeping bags. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. We'll see you in a few hours then. Bye."

"Bye Jim. Be safe."

"You too, Blair, bye."

Again he turned around and found everyone watching him and smiling. "Man, I have to get my own cell phone."

They all started laughing their heads off as they walked into the living room and started making up the charts for the next month for the sleep and work schedule.

Brown called Sarah and asked if she wanted to come to the station for dinner. When she said yes, Brown was walking on air. Smiling at everyone he came in contact with.

"Brown, what's going on?" Jim asked, "You act like you have a secret."

"Sarah is coming for dinner. I just told Megan and she said I need to run to the store for more supplies but she was happy about it. I think that Megan gets lonely out here, what do you think?"

"She's bound to miss having a woman to talk to. Men aren't that big on talking. Well, most of us aren't anyhow."

"Well, I gotta go and get the supplies. Talk to you after a bit."

Joel walked up to Jim and said, "Do you think Blair knows any other women at the university he could introduce friends to?"

Jim smiled as he said, "Ask him when he gets here, Joel. The worst he can do is say no."

"True, Rafe and I are hoping that he can find someone for us."

As Joel walked out of the room, Jim picked up the phone to call the university. He had to figure out what classes to take. He knew that he'd have to put them off for a while. Until they got all this figured out, he wanted to not have to worry about it.

The woman that answered the phone was very helpful. She told Jim that she'd send the brochure's for him to look over once he decided on the date to start. Jim found himself looking forward to having something else to do. He went to the bedroom and got his book. He was right in the middle of a good mystery. He loved them. Didn't matter who wrote them, but he really loved a well written one. There weren't that many writers out there that were better than James Patterson. So Jim sat down on the sofa and started to read. The next time he looked up it was almost 5:00. _Hot damn, it's almost time to see my main man. You're such a sap, Ellison._

The phone rang and Jim picked it up, saying, "Ellison."

"Jimmy, I need to talk to you." William Ellison said.

"Dad, I think that we talked about as much as we're going to. You made your stand perfectly clear."

"Jimmy, you can't be serious. You've never been with men before, I could tell. I know that this is just something you feel you have to try out."

"Dad, don't you think it's a little late for me to want to try being a homosexual?"

"Jimmy, are you saying you've been one all along?"

"Put it this way dad, yes and Carolyn wasn't doing a thing for me. I tried, I really did. I prefer the look of men, especially certain men."

"Jimmy, I'm going to make an appointment with a doctor friend of mine. I want you to see him. He's very good, especially dealing with sexual problems. He'll get you all turned around and you can drop the little fag."

"Dad, we're done talking. Don't call me again." As Jim hung up the phone, he was saddened to think that this is the man that brought him up. No wonder Jim never knew exactly how to feel about anyone or anything. His dad always made him feel uncertain.

He was just standing and looking out the back door when a pair of arms slid around him and Jim smiled and took in the scent of Blair. He loved his smell. He turned around and hugged him really hard.

"Jim, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, I just missed you is all. I'm crazy about you, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I do know but I don't mind hearing it, believe me."

Jim leaned down and kissed him. Blair pulled away and said, "Jim, we're at work, well, at least your work."

"Chief, what would you say to moving to the mountains here. I'd buy you a 4x4 truck to get up and down the hills easily."

"What are you talking about man?" Blair asked with a look of total confusion on his face. A confused Blair looked even more adorable to Jim.

Smiling at him, Jim went on to tell Blair all about Simon's idea about the Mayor and him living closer to the fires. He filled him in on everything and then said, "So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. That way you would be looking out for your tribe, like you're destined to do. And yes, I'd love to move in with you."

"It'll be a few months to get it built, but you and I can chose the floor plan. I thought it would be fun to design it ourselves. What do you think?"

"Sounds great, Jim. Now I think I should go and ask Megan if there's something I can do to help."

"Okay, I'll help too. I love cooking, you know?"

"I'm learning something new about you every day. I'm crazy about you too."

As they walked into the kitchen, Jim was tempted to tell Blair about his dad calling, but decided not to tell him. His brother would be there in the next few minutes and he was nervous enough about that. He didn't need any help with anything else.

When the doorbell rang, Jim went to answer it. Seeing Steven, he pulled him into a bear hug and said, "It's good to see you, Stevie."

"Same here, Jimmy. I'm so glad that you asked me up here. Thanks."

"Come on in, Blair is in the kitchen. I want you to meet him and you need to meet everyone else too."

"Lead the way, big brother."

As they walked into the kitchen, Megan and Blair both looked up smiling. Jim said, "Steven this is Simon's wife, Megan and this is Blair Sandburg."

Conner leaned over to Blair and said, "Well, at least you got a last name."

"Sorry, Mrs. Banks." Jim said laughing.

Steven shook hand with both of them and said, "It's very nice to meet both of you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Smiling, Megan said, "Yes, there is. We have tons to get ready, so get this apron on and I'll put you to work."

Jim walked outside to check on Simon. He hadn't seen him in a while and wondered where he was. He saw Simon sitting down on the step of the fire truck.

"What's up, Simon, you look like you lost your best friend."

"Well, I'm concerned about Megan. She's been sick for a while now and keeps putting the doctor visit off. She's afraid that something will be wrong."

Jim said, "Well, what is wrong?"

"She's just really tired all the time. She can't get enough rest. She goes to bed exhausted and wakes up exhausted. I'm just worried. You know that's my middle name when it comes to her."

"Yeah, I know. I think it's great. Let's get her to go in a little earlier."

"You see if you can talk to her tonight, okay?"

At that very second, they were summoned to dinner. They both walked into the house and could smell the wonderful food that was waiting.

**********

**Tune in next week for:** As always my beta remarks are part of the story.   
Will Jim's dad continue to bug him? _But, of course!_   
Will Jim talk Megan into a doctor appt? _He better!!!_   
How will everyone take to having Jim and Blair sleeping outside in a tent? Together?" _Won't bother them none._   
Will Blair have any friends that he wants to meet Joel and Brian? _Are you kidding? Blair could start his own dating service._  
Does Everyone like Blair? _What's not to like?_   
Does Steven like Blair? _I hope so..._   
Will they get any news about the house and new job? _Yes!!!!_  
How will Blair take to the idea of moving to the woods? _He's going to be so lost in the beginning._   
Will Jim get to meet Blair's mom soon? _Oh yeah! Can't wait._


	5. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Courage under Fire   
Part 5  
Friends and Family  
By Patt

 

As everyone sat down to dinner, there was talk from all different parts of the table. Jim was having some problems trying to hear what he was supposed to hear and what he wasn't. Being a Sentinel was a lot harder than anyone thought. Well, except for Blair. He knew that Jim had to get this under control or he would be a mess. Blair saw the look on Jim's face during dinner and he rubbed Jim's back as he said, "Try to focus on just the person you are trying to listen to but don't focus too much or you'll zone out on their voice."

Jim tried it for a while, but could tell that it was going to be slow going. That was all right, though. He liked spending quality time with Blair practicing this Sentinel stuff. He'd have a lot of time to practice if the City came through with plans to build a home for Jim and Blair. Jim would love to live up there. He watched Blair as he was animated in the middle of a conversation and realized that Blair probably wouldn't like being alone up there as much as Jim would. Maybe this is something they should discuss some more. _Well, we'll see what he says about it tonight._ Jim thought

At that very moment, Blair was thinking about spending the night with Jim. He had brought all of the necessary supplies for them. Blair wanted Jim to fuck him so badly that he could think of little else these days. Now, hopefully, Jim would see things the same way. Some men might want to take that slowly. Blair just hoped that Jim wouldn't be one of those guys

"Dinner is wonderful, Megan," Blair said, "how did you get the mashed potatoes so creamy and smooth

"It's a family secret," Megan said smiling, "if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Everyone at the table started laughing. Conner got up and started clearing the table off and Blair and Sarah started helping. Jim got up and did his part also. He didn't want to be the only insensitive one there. Then he looked around and saw the bums sitting around the table not lifting a finger. "Hey guys, you got broken arms or something?" Jim asked laughing on his way into the kitchen.

Well, they didn't want to be outdone by Jim, so they all got up and started clearing the table and making room for dessert. Megan had made a delicious looking strawberry-rhubarb pie. Everyone was talking about it as they sat back down at the table. Jim carried in the vanilla ice cream to go along with it and knew that there wasn't going to be a person here that didn't love Megan's baking.

"Megan, this is terrific." Blair said after the first bite.

"Oh Megan, you have to give me the recipe." Sarah pronounced as Henri told her how much he loved it.

"Simon, do you ever get tired of having people fall all over Megan because of her cooking?" Jim asked laughing.

"Nope, never do." Simon said, "I'm so damn proud of her it's not even funny. Everything she does is great.”

Jim watched Simon and could tell that something was wrong, and asked, "Simon, could I talk to you for a moment

"Sure, let's go outside." Simon replied

As they walked outdoors, Simon lit his cigar that Megan would never let him have in the station or their quarters. Smart woman, Jim thought to himself.

"So what's up, Jim?"

"Well, nothing is up with me, I just felt like there was something up with you and wondered if you wanted to talk to me about it."

"Jim, it's not something I can talk about right now."

"Why not, Simon? We discuss almost everything around here, why not you?"

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. The doctor told Megan that she might have some problems, but she's pregnant."

"Congratulations, Simon. That's great news."

"Jim, didn't you hear what I just said? He said there might be some problems. She's having pains and some spotting. So he told us not to get too excited about the whole thing."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Simon. I just can't believe that it won't work out. Do you mind if I tell Blair?"

"Yes, I mind. I just asked you not to tell anyone." Simon growled at Jim.

"Sorry, sir. I'll just go in and help clean up the dishes now." Jim said as he headed for the back door.

Simon grabbed his arm and said, "Jim, I'm sorry. I'm just frightened for both of us. We want a baby and had hoped to have one soon."

"I understand, Simon. I won't tell anyone."

As Jim walked into the house, he heard Blair saying to Megan in the kitchen "Are you pregnant?"

"Why would you think that, Blair?" Megan asked.

"Because you're so pale looking tonight and you've been suffering with nausea all evening. I figured you were getting the flu or pregnant." Blair answered.

"Please don't tell anyone, Blair. Simon doesn't want anyone to know."

Blair glanced over to the doorway and said, "Too late, Jim's here. He just heard what you said."

"Jim, please don't say anything." Megan said with tears in her eyes. Jim walked up to her and said, "Things will work out, Megan. The baby will be fine, you just wait and see."

Blair was confused. Why were they talking about the baby being all right? Why wouldn't it be? He was missing something. "Megan, I know of some wonderful breathing exercises that are good for the baby’s lungs and you too. I also know of some great recipes that you might want to try to help with nausea."

"That would be great, Blair, thanks." Megan said trying to be chipper.

Steven walked into the kitchen and said, "Blair, could I speak with you for a few moments?" Jim gave him an odd look and he said, "Don't worry, Jimmy, it's not bad."

"Sure, Steven, we'll go for a walk, I need one after the big dinner we had." Blair said walking to the back door.

As they walked down the driveway, and around the bend, Steven said, "I just wanted to tell you a few things about Jimmy that you might not be aware of. He seems really tough, but he's not. He's actually very tender hearted, you can easily hurt him and I hope to god you never do. Because I won't be a happy man if you do."

"Steven, I'm in love with your brother. I don't plan on hurting him, ever."

"Well, that's good to know. I kid you not, he doesn't bounce back easily. Carolyn never understood him. She wanted him to be all strong and manly. And Jim's more tender than most people would think. I'm not saying he isn't manly or strong, I'm just saying he's both. "

"I love that about Jim. He's very nice, gentle and kind. All the things I love in a man or woman." Blair said with a big smile lighting up his face. Steven seeing that smile decided that maybe Jimmy had a better chance at love this time. "Well, Blair, I hope things work out for the two of you."

"Thanks, Steven. Is there anything else on your mind?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, do you know anyone that would be interested in a lovely woman, 34 years old and sweet as can be? She works in my office and I was going to introduce her to Jim, but I see now that would be futile."

"You bet your ass, it'd be futile. Yes, Rafe is looking to date someone new. He seems like a nice guy. I don't really know him too well. Actually, I don't know any of them too well, but he seems like a great person. Ask him if he wants a blind date."

"He does seem like a nice guy. That would be good. I date her sister. So, we'd be one big happy family."

Steven and Blair laughed and talked for about an hour before going back inside. Meanwhile Jim talked to Megan about how strong a baby was. As he held Megan in his arms hugging her, he opened up his hearing and could hear a faint heartbeat. "Megan, how far along are you?"

"Well, the doctor said about four weeks, but I really thought I was about twelve weeks along."

"I think you might be twelve. I can hear his little heartbeat, Megan. It seems nice and strong."

"Jim, if you hear anything different about it, would you tell me right off, so I could have it checked out?"

"Sure, I promise. I really want this baby to be all right too, Megan. Things will be fine, I just know it."

As Steven walked into the living room, he went over to Rafe and said, "Brian, how do you feel about blind dates, if I know the person you're going to meet?"

"I guess I'd be okay with it." Brian answered.

"Good, because I want you to meet a woman from my office. She's 34 and she's really nice. So do you want me to have her call you, or do you want to call her?" Steven asked.

"Give me her name and number and I'll call her." Rafe said smiling and was very excited about a date in the future.

Henri walked through and said, "Brian, do you want to go out with Sarah and me? We can all meet for dinner and dancing one night."

"That would be great. Let me know tomorrow what night would be good and I'll call... hey Steven, what's her name?"

"Her name is Jennifer, she's 34 and she has a daughter by her ex-husband." Steven said.

"Man, I don't know if I want a ready-made family. I'm not sure I'm up to that yet." Rafe said, trying not to sound too shallow, but was afraid it was too late.

Steven glared at him and said, "Well, that's fine, Rafe. Don't worry about it. I'll find someone that will want to date her because of Jennifer, not because of who she is a mother to."

"I'm sorry Steven, I was being a jerk. I'd really like to meet her. I just panicked there for a moment. I'll call her tomorrow as soon as I hear from Henri." Rafe said trying to save face.

Taggart walked into the room and Blair said, "Hey, Joel, I have someone I'd like you to meet"

Joel got this panicked look on his face and Blair started laughing, "Joel, it's a woman. Don't worry." Even Jim started laughing at that one.

"Someone from your classes, or a teacher?" Joel asked guardedly.

"She's a teacher, Joel and she's great. You're going to love her. She wanted to meet someone nice, so I'm telling you, you're perfect." Blair said bouncing.

"What's her name? Do you want me to call her up for a date or what?" Joel asked nervously.

"Hey, why don't you meet with Brown and Rafe and you can all triple date that first time? What do you think guys? Oh and her name is Mary."

"Hey Joel, you wanna meet us at a great restaurant tomorrow night? We're going to do this. You might as well make that giant step too." Brown said. "Course, I already know Sarah, so I'm not nervous anymore." Sarah smiled and hugged him.

They all sat and talked and talked into the night. They were all having a wonderful time. The phone rang and Jim answered it, "Ellison."

"Jimmy, I hope I'm not bothering you, but I wanted to talk to you." William said.

"What do you want, Dad? I think you made everything crystal clear this afternoon." Jim said angrily.

As Jim talked to his dad, he paced back and forth in the kitchen, until Blair came into the room and he stopped Jim. He took him into his arms and held him close. Jim said, "Dad, I have to go. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Okay, Jimmy, I'll talk to you tomorrow, we'll see if we can't repair this mess, okay, son?" his dad asked almost timidly.

"Yeah, whatever, Dad. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jim said without much conviction.

Jim hugged Blair even harder when he got off the phone. Simon came walking through and said, "Geeze you two, get a tent." He laughed as he left the kitchen thinking he was quite the comedian.

"You ready to hit the hay, Blair, I'm really tired." Jim asked.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready Jim. Let's go and say goodnight to everyone before we do that, though." Blair said walking to the living room.

"Well, everyone, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to hit the hay. Megan, dinner was wonderful, Steven thanks for coming for dinner and everyone else. It was great as always hanging out with you." Jim said in a rush.

Laughing at Jim's way of hurrying things along, Blair said, "Steven, it was wonderful meeting you. I hope we can get together again, soon."

Jim said, "Chief, I'm really tired.” And everyone started laughing. Jim's face turned beet red and he said, "I'm really tired, I'm not kidding." And with that said, he turned and walked out the door.

"What's up with Jim?" Steven asked. "He was fine a few minutes ago."

"Your dad called him. That's who was on the phone." Blair said.

"Oh, that explains it. Well, you go and take care of him. It was great meeting you, Blair. I hope to talk to you soon." Steven said.

As they shook hands, Blair then turned to Megan and said, "Great dinner, Megan. I hope to make dinner for you the next time I see you. I'm a great cook."

"Well, it was wonderful meeting both of you men." Megan said as she shook Blair and Steven's hands. "Now I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted too."

Steven and Blair said goodbye to everyone else and then Blair walked Steven out to his car. As Steven drove off, Blair went around the side and saw the tent was all up and ready. He crawled in and said, "Is it safe for me?"

"Yeah, always safe for you, Blair, always." Jim said with a husky tone that had just gotten there.

"Jim, I think that we should just sleep tonight. What do you say?" Blair asked.

"Okay." Jim said sadly.

"Jim, I love you, man. Nothing will change that. But you seem down since your dad called and I want you in top form." Blair said smiling.

"Okay, I'll agree to that. I'm really tired Blair. Can I lie in your arms?" Jim asked.

"Where else would you be, Jim?"

"I love you, Chief."

"I love you, too. Now sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

Blair closed his eyes and was soon sound to sleep. Jim was sleeping soundly practically on top of him. Which was fine with Blair.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will Jim and Blair have a morner? (that's like a nooner, only sooner.) _LOL You betcher booty!_

How will Blair feel about the move to the mountains? _Hesitant._ Or will they even get to discuss it? _Probably not!_

How will the triple blind date turn out? _Good..._

How is Megan doing? _Better than expected._ What does Simon think about her being pregnant?" _He loves it!_

Will there be time next week to meet Naomi? _God, I hope ... NOT!!!!_


	6. Shock to the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Courage under Fire.

Courage under Fire   
Part 6  
Shock to the System  
By Patt

 

Blair woke up with a kink in his back. Why? He couldn't focus on anything right then, he was tired, cold and weak. Then he remembered that they were in a tent. Sometime during the night, the air must have gone out of the air mattress and they were sleeping on the ground. Blair didn't like sleeping on the ground. He did the only thing that made sense to him.

"Jimmmmmm?" Blair whined into Jim's ear. "I'm freezing, can I crawl on top of you and get warm?"

"Sure, Chief." Jim said as he rolled over and let Blair crawl on top of him. Blair was right, it was a lot warmer that way. God it felt nice having him around. Jim knew that he was a goner when it came to Blair. He was hard as a rock with the feel of Blair's body on top of his. "Chief, this can't be comfortable for you."

"Speak for yourself, man. I feel great and you do too." Blair said almost laughing with happiness.

"Chief, I'll be sure to get a better mattress for next time. We lost our air midway through the night." Jim said.

"Jim, would you like a morner?" Blair asked.

"A morner?" Jim asked.

"It's like a nooner, only sooner." Blair said giggling. Jim pulled him closer and they began to rub their erections together when Jim smelled something that wasn't good. "Shit, Chief, I have to go." Jim said as he rushed out of the tent putting clothes on as he ran. Blair had no idea what was going on, but he threw his clothes on and ran into the station house.

Jim pulled the alarm and ran upstairs to get ready for the run up to the mountain. Everyone was moving in fast speed and were on the mountain within ten minutes. Blair caught a ride with Brown and Rafe, after Jim told him he wasn't going along. Jim told him it wasn't safe, but it wasn't for Jim either if he zoned.

Once they all arrived, they located the fire easily and it was unproblematic to get under control. Every now and then Blair saw Jim glare at him, but he didn't say anything. Blair knew that he was in trouble, but this was part of what he had to do.

Once the fire was under control, they all proceeded back to the station house. Exhausted and dirty. Again, Jim went on the main truck, holding on to the side, not inviting Blair along. Blair looked over at Jim and whispered, "I have to be here for you Jim. That's part of being a guide." Then Blair slid into the seat of Simon's truck.

Jim watched him through the back window and knew that Blair was right. He just didn't like a person up there that didn't have to be. That's why he'd asked Simon to have Megan put on leave until after the baby. He didn't want her lungs affected, and affecting the baby’s lungs. Blair turned around and saw Jim watching him and he gave him a sad look and Jim jumped off and opened the truck door and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Jim, you go ahead and take my truck back. I'll ride back with the rest of the crew." Simon said as he tossed the truck keys to Jim. Jim smiled and said, "Thanks, Simon."

He got into the truck and said, "I'm sorry Blair. I never meant to do that to you. I'm so used to trying to keep everyone safe and forget that without you, I'd be the one they'd have to keep safe. I won't ever do that again."

"Wow, you are a fast talker when you think you're in trouble aren't you?" Blair said laughing.

"Let's get back and get clean and then we'll talk some more." Jim said driving down the road.

"Sorry tough guy, but I have to teach. So we'll be talking at another time. Maybe tonight? Do I get to sleep overnight again? And this time could we have something to sleep on?" Blair said as he moved closer to Jim and kissed his smoky neck.

"Chief, I stink, don't kiss me now." Jim complained. "Wait till I take a shower and then you can kiss on me all you want."

"Nope, we'll see each other tonight. I really do have to teach a class and I'm busy most of the day. Hey who's on call tonight?" Blair asked.

"People you don't know. Everyone is off, remember they're all meeting at that restaurant? Hey, we could meet there, couldn't we? Then I could go to your place for a few hours and then come back. What do you think?" Jim asked all in one breath.

"Sounds good to me, call and let me know when and where. I love you." Blair said quietly and sweetly.

"I love you babe." Jim said.

"I've never been anyone's babe?" Blair said laughing.

"You're kidding? Wow, I refuse to believe that no one has ever called you that. Baby? How about that?" Jim asked.

"Never. But I have to tell ya, tough guy, the sexiest thing you call me is Chief." Blair said smiling and very serious.

"Well, Chief, I need some sex. I need it soon. So how about tonight?" Jim asked.

"Sounds good to me, Jim. Call me with the info later today on my cell and I'll meet you all there. This'll be fun."

"No, Chief. Fun would be going to your place right now and spending the whole day there." Jim said smiling.

"Oh and Jim, I want to talk to you about the whole house in the mountain thing. I really do. So let’s not forget about it, okay?" Blair asked.

"Oh shit, you don't want to move in with me, do you?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I figured we'd talk about it tonight. Okay?" Blair replied.

"No, Chief, tell me now. I need to know. Because I'm not moving there if you're not going with me." Jim stated.

"Fine, Jim I'll tell you. I don't want them to know about you. That's my biggest fear. So, if we do a house ourselves, that's another story, but not one from them. Then they would have to know." Blair said as quickly as he could.

"Why do they scare you, Chief?" Jim asked.

"Because they'll use you for a guinea pig and then put it out for everyone to read and see. You'll be like an attraction at the zoo or a museum." Blair said stubbornly.

"All right, calm down. I'll talk to Simon about it today." Jim said wanting to calm his lover down.

"Okay, thanks, Jim." Blair said and leaned over before they got to the station house and kissed Jim. When they pulled up, he grabbed his bag in the sleeping bag and ran for his car. "I'll see you tonight, tough stuff." Blair called out as he got into the car and took off down the road.

When Jim came through, Megan was glaring at him and he said, "What? What is that look for?"

"You told Simon to keep me out of the mountains until I have this baby. Jim, that's uncalled for and you know it." Megan said as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

Smiling at the woman who was mad at him but still got him a cup of coffee, made him love her even more. "Megan, I just don't want anything to happen to Baby Banks."

Megan hugged him and said, "I know, I just missed being in on the action. I love that part of our job. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I would feel the same way, but it's for Baby Banks' own good."

"Thanks Jim. I need to be reminded of that now and then." Megan said as she started breakfast for the crew.

"Megan, you and Simon want to meet us all for dinner at that Italian Restaurant tonight?"

"Who all is going?" Megan wondered aloud.

"Blair and I, Jennifer and Brian, Mary and Joel, Sarah and Henri, Steven and Rachel and hopefully you and Simon." Jim said smiling.

"Oh I hope so, it sounds like great fun. I'll ask Simon as soon as he's out of the shower. Now go hit the showers, you stink." Megan said laughing.

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you in a bit." Jim said laughing as he walked into the locker room. He couldn't wait to get there and get clean. Stripping as he walked through, Henri said, "Hey did anyone decide on a time yet for tonight?"

"Not that I know of Henri. But Blair said he'd be willing to meet whenever everyone else did." Jim answered. Jim found it so comforting to have Henri standing there naked in the locker room with him and not being nervous or hiding from Jim. He'd have to tell him about it someday. Jim walked under the shower spray and started getting clean.

Brian walked in and got in the shower right next to Jim and said, "So everyone still on for tonight?"

"As far as I know, Brian. I asked Megan and Simon if they wanted to go too. I hope you don't mind." Jim said.

"No, not at all. It would be good for them to get out, ya know?" Rafe said.

"You getting nervous about your blind date yet?" Jim asked kidding.

"Oh yeah, a wreck is more like it. And that damn Joel is calm as all get out. You wouldn't believe it. He's so happy." Brian said.

"Good, now you calm down too, because Steven has very good taste in women. Not just looks, but there has to be something special about her. Know what I mean?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I'll keep telling myself that all day long while I'm off and going nutso." Brian said laughing.

Joel came walking in and said, "Morning gentlemen, is this a wonderful day or what?"

Both of the other men almost laughed out loud when he said this.

"So Joel, what do you plan after the dinner?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, it's totally up to her. I figured maybe some drinks and dancing. But we'll see what she wants to do." Joel said stepping into the shower spray.

Rafe leaned closer into Jim and said, "See what I mean. I think it's sick."

Jim started laughing hard as he shut the shower off. "He's just excited, something you should be." Jim said laughing all the out into the changing room.

Brian followed him out and asked, "Do you think I could hang with you until it's time for the dinner? God, I'm so fucking nervous. You'd think I'd never been on a date."

"Sure, Blair has classes all day long and I won't see him until dinner. I was thinking of going to look at some land for sale, wanna go?" Jim asked.

"Why, I thought you were going to let them build you a house up there?" Brian asked confused.

Joel walked out and said, "You're not going to move up there?"

"Actually I still would love to live up there, but Blair doesn't want the city or any type of government to know about my senses. It scares him, so I want to build my own place. I've got lots of money set aside. I can afford it." Jim said while dressing and putting his socks and shoes on.

"Hey Joel, want to go with me and Jim to look at some property?" Rafe asked.

Jim looked over at Brian like he'd grown two heads. Joel saw the look and said, "No, that's okay. I'm going to hang out here. We'll see each other tonight."

Jim knew that Joel was hurt, so he said, "Nah, come on, big guy. Come with us, it might be fun. You can help me tease Brian about his new date."

Joel's face lit up and he said, "All right, you talked me into it. Jim, I never want you to do stuff with us you don't want to. I know you're probably sick of us."

"Joel, why would I be any sicker of you than anyone else?" Jim asked laughing as he walked out of the room.

Jim was sitting in the kitchen getting things ready for his trip into town when the phone rang. "Mountain Fire and Rescue, Ellison speaking."

"Jimmy, I need to see you today. It's important. I mean really important." William Ellison said desperately.

"What time, Dad?" Jim asked. "The reason I ask is because I have plans this afternoon and tonight."

"Jimmy, please come as soon as you can." William begged.

"Okay, Dad. I'll come right now. Talk to you soon. Bye." Jim said and then hung up the telephone. Turning towards Joel and Brian he said, "Guys, could I ask a huge favor?"

"Sure Jim, you know we'd do anything for you." Joel answered.

"What's up, Jim?" Brian asked.

"I need someone to drive my truck, so that you can drop me at my dad's house and come back for me when I call. Which shouldn't take too long." Jim said.

"Sure, let’s all go in your truck and one of us can drive it around while you're talking with your dad." Joel said getting up and got ready to go. "Move it, Brian, we're getting out of here soon."

Jim started laughing as he took things out to his truck and put them in the lockbox in the back of the truck. When he was all finished, out came Joel and Brian. They were all ready to go. Both men got into the truck and Jim said, "Hang on just one second while I tell Megan something."

Jim walked back into the house and knocked on Simon and Megan's quarters and Simon opened up the door and said, "Jim, could you listen for the baby?" Jim could see the panic in Simon's face.

"Sure, where is she?" Jim asked following Simon in. Seeing the look of fear on Megan's face even scared Jim. "Megan, what's wrong, why do you think something is wrong?"

"I slipped and fell in the shower, Jim. I hit my back and butt really hard. And the baby hasn't moved since." Megan said tearfully.

"Calm down, Megan. I need you to just relax." Jim said as he started to rub her belly softly. He just kept rubbing and had his ear down on her belly and Simon and Megan both saw the smile come up on his face and were relieved instantly. "Megan, that baby is doing flip flops now. You're just nervous. Babies are tougher than they seem. The heartbeat is good and strong."

"Thanks Jim." Simon said as he pulled Megan into his arms and said, "I love you, Meg."

Jim had never heard Simon refer to her as anything but Megan, but this seemed so damned sweet that he almost got teary eyed. "Before I forget, did you ask Simon about dinner tonight?"

Simon answered, "Yeah, we'll be there. Can't wait in fact. It'll be nice to meet everyone's dates. We're good at about 7:00. That good for everyone else?"

"I'll get back to you in about two hours or so. See you tonight. And Megan, please calm down." Jim said as he left the room smiling.

*

Jim got into the truck and drove into town. Pulling up in front of his dad's house, he said, "If I don't ever call or come out, make sure they investigate."

Joel and Brian both laughed and said, "Good luck." Jim shut the door, and Brian moved over and drove away from William's home.

William was looking out the window when he saw his son be dropped off by two of his fellow workers. He went to the door and opened it before Jim ever thought about knocking.

"Hi Jimmy, come on in. Sally has breakfast made in the kitchen." William said.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm starved." Jim said as he headed in to see Sally. He loved Sally. When she saw Jim she ran and hugged him. Jim held on to her for a long time.

“It's been too long, Jimmy. Sit down and have some food," Sally said kissing the top of his head, just as she had when he was a child. It made him feel so warm inside. He never had those feelings when he was with his father. _It's really sad._

"Sally I think we can handle this. You go ahead and take off to see your sister." William said. Jim stood up and hugged and kissed her again.

"Come and see me sometime, Jimmy. I miss you." Sally said with her moist eyes staring up into Jim's eyes.

"I promise I'll come and see you more often. I'm sorry I've been so distant." Jim said.

"I'll see you later tonight, William." Sally said as she left.

"Have a good day, Sally." William called out after her.

"Okay, dad, what's up?" Jim asked cutting to the chase.

"Well Jimmy I thought you would want to hear this terrible thing from someone who loves you. This Blair Sandburg is a slut. He's been with 28 girls since the beginning of the year. Is this really someone you want to hitch your wagon to?"

"Dad, I can't believe you had him checked out. And how do you know how many women he's been with? Oh shit. Don't tell me you went and asked questions at his University." Jim said appalled.

"Well of course I did. I would do nothing less for either of my boys. Then I plan on turning him into the dean. The dean will want to know that some of those girls were his students, so he will have to have them expelled and Blair Sandburg fired from his teaching position." William said with pride.

**********

**Tune in Next Week:**

Will Jim ever forgive his dad?

Will Joel and Brian pick Jim up so he doesn’t have to spend one more second with the asshole?

What will Blair do or say about all of this.


	7. Problem Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's still fighting with his dad about Blair. What a nightmare.

Courage under Fire   
Part 7  
Problem Solving  
By Patt

 

Jim stood in his father's kitchen horrified. "Dad, please tell me that you didn't. Please I beg of you."

"Jimmy, I did what I thought was best. I'll take all of it back if you promise to stay away from him from this day forth. It's your choice."

Jim started pacing and said, "Dad, you can't do this. It's not right."

"Well, you tell me what's right, Jimmy? Standing aside as my son throws his whole life away on a male slut?" William asked.

Jim stood up and had tears dropping out of his eyelids. Even though he didn't want them to. "Dad, please don't make me do this."

"Jimmy, you have the rest of the day to decide. Then it's a done deal. Your friend won't be able to teach anywhere after that. He should have thought about that before he fucked all of those students." William said with such hatred that Jim almost threw up.

"I'll call you later." Jim said as he rushed out the front door. He didn't care that he was crying as he walked down the street. Brian and Joel drove up. Joel got out of the truck and said, "Jim come here. Let me talk to you. What happened?"

"Jesus, if I don't stop seeing Blair, my dad will see to it he never teaches again. You don't have a clue as to how great a teacher he is. It's something he couldn't live without." Jim said slowly calming down.

"So you're going to give up just like that?" Joel asked. "That's not the Jim Ellison that we all know."

"I agree with Joel, Jim," Brian said.

"He said if I don't stop seeing him, he'll make those calls and that will be it." Jim said, trying to explain.

Joel pushed Jim into the truck and Brian drove over to the University. "We're all going to go in here and talk to the dean. We'll warn him of what's about to happen and maybe that will be enough. Jim, you can't give up on him. It will break his heart. He loves you."

"I know, Joel. But I can't hurt him like that." Jim said looking down at his hands.

"You do what you want, Jim, but we're going to see the dean, aren't we, Brian?" Joel asked.

"We sure are. Blair is our friend too. We won't let your dad do this to him either." Brian said.

When they parked Joel said, "So do you want to be in on this or not? We're going to see the dean."

"Yeah, I want to talk to him too." Jim said as they walked up to the main office. Finding the where the dean was they asked if they could talk to him about a fire problem. Joel showed his ID and they were led into the dean's office right away.

Dean Rider said, "Good morning Gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Joel and Brian sat down while Jim paced the room and told the Dean what was going on. He explained in great detail that his father had paid people to say and do things, because he didn't want his son to be gay. When he was done, Jim finally stopped pacing and asked, "So, do you believe any of this? Or are you going to believe my father?"

"Mr. Ellison, your father is a great benefactor and I find it hard to believe that he would use his influence to do this. I'm in shock. I don't know what to think of any of this. I really like Professor Sandburg, but if he's sleeping with students, then he will have to pay the price." The dean said.

"You're not listening, my father will create the whole story. Because he thinks this will be easier to get me away from him. Either way I lose. Because when Blair finds out who did this, he'll drop me fast. Blair never slept with me while I was a student. In fact quite the opposite. He wouldn't hear of it." Jim said trying to talk the dean into believing his story.

"Mr. Ellison, if you can find one person who can prove this, then I'll believe you. Otherwise I would have to believe your father if he comes to me with this information." Dean Rider said.

"Not even if I gave more money to the college than he does?" Jim asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean Rider asked.

"I give a portion of my estate monthly, which I will stop if you don't listen to me. I don't care what my father says. You know the new library? Well, guess who gave the money for that? I'm that Mr. Ellison. Not William, but James."

"I had no idea you were James. How would I know that? You just said you name was Ellison. Of course, I'll listen. Why would a man who has been so generous do something as bad as your father is talking about? Right?" Dean Rider said smiling.

Jim was so pissed off about the whole thing, but had to make it appear that he cared about this asshole. "Yes, so in front of these witnesses, you'll agree that Blair Sandburg is an excellent Professor and won't be fired?" Jim asked.

"But of course." Dean Rider said.

"Dean, if he offers more money, call me first before you do something stupid." Jim said walking out of the office.

"Shit Jim, why didn't you do that to start with?" Joel asked.

"Because Joel, now I'm as bad as my father. I feel like shit. I just used my wealth and influence to buy Blair his job back. That dean doesn't care if Blair is a good teacher or not. He only cares what money they'll get out of it."

"Well, Jim, at least you did it for a good reason." Brian said. "Now we have to make a pact that Blair will never know about this. It would hurt him too much."

Joel held out one hand and Brian put his on top of that, followed by Jim's and continued until they said, "Deal."

Jim knew that things weren't done. It was all right, he could take on his dad. He knew he could.

Joel called Mary at lunchtime from Jim's truck and asked if 7:00 was a good time to meet at Antonio's for dinner. She agreed and he smiled all the rest of the day.

Then Brian called Jennifer and asked, "Hi Jennifer, this is Brian Rafe. Did Steven tell you about me?"

"Yes, he told me all about you. It's nice of you to call." She said.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet for dinner at Antonio's at 7:00. Steven and Rachel will be going too."

"That sounds really nice. I'm looking forward to meeting you. I'll see you there at 7:00." Jennifer said.

"Hot damn. I have a date. Jesus, I'm nervous as all get out." Brian said laughing. Jim put his arm around Brian's shoulder and said, "Things will be fine."

"Oh, call Steven and tell him where and when. Then call Simon and last but not least, Blair." Joel said.

"Yes sir." Jim said laughing at Joel barking out orders. He knew that Joel was excited.

Jim dialed up Steven and when Steven got on, he said, "Hey you still want to go for dinner with all of us tonight? We're meeting at Antonio's at 7:00. We'd really like to see you there."

"Sure, I'll call Rachel right now. I'm sure she'll be free. Jim, dad just called and said you dumped Blair. Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't. Dad is an asshole and I'll talk to you tonight. Please don't mention anything in front of Blair, okay?" Jim asked.

"Sure, I know better than to do that. Jim, I'll see you all tonight. Thanks for inviting us. See ya." Steven said.

Jim then dialed Simon's number and when Simon answered he said, "Hey Simon, you still want to hang with us for dinner?"

Laughing Simon said, "You bet. We can't wait to get out of here. This has been a long week. We'll see you tonight. Oh, where and when?" Simon said laughing.

"Antonio's at 7:00. We'll see you then. Bye." Jim said and hung up. He called Blair next. When Blair answered his phone, Jim figured he must be in front of a class because he was very quiet.

"Hi babe." Jim said blushing when Joel and Brian looked over at him.

"Hey, what are you calling now for? I thought you were going to call at lunch." Blair said trying to whisper.

"Blair I just wanted to tell you that we're meeting at Antonio's at 7:00. So are we still on?" Jim asked.

"Of course we're still on. Are you coming to spend the night with me afterwards?" Blair asked almost teasingly.

"I might be talked into it. We'll see what happens. Maybe you'll get lucky." Jim said laughing.

"Jim, I have to go, I'm teaching here." Blair said as he hung up.

Jim put his cell on the dash and both Joel and Brian started laughing. "What?" Jim asked.

"You are such a goner." Joel said.

"Oh yeah, he has it bad." Brian said laughing too.

Come on, lets go and see some land near the mountain." Jim said.

"Hey Jim, wanna drive your own truck again?" Brian asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Jim said getting out and driving once again. Jim wondered how he'd gotten so fucking lucky having such great friends. He treasured every one of them.

They all looked at land, and Jim found a piece he could afford with a two story old house on it. It was a pretty good price, because most folks don't want to live right on the fire line. Jim put down a deposit and gave them an offer.

They all went back to the station house to get their bags so they could change for dinner. While there, Jim got a phone call from the realtor. "Ellison," Jim answered.

"Yes, Jim, we got back word already. You're fine for the house because you’re paying cash. The woman selling the place said she'll accept your offer. You can pick up the keys anytime today if you'd like."

"Thank you, this is great news. I'll be by later to pick it up. Will you be open about 6:00 or so?" Jim asked.

"Sure, we'll be here. Congratulations, Jim." The realtor said.

"Thanks again." Jim said as he hung up. He walked into the game room where Brain and Joel were and said, "Hey, I got the house."

Both men jumped up and said, "Congratulations. Did you tell Simon yet?"

"Nope, on my way to do it now. I'll see you at Antonio's at 7:00." Jim said and walked over to Simon and Megan's quarters.

Knocking he heard Megan say, "Come on in."

"Hey, I had some news and I wanted to share with the two of you." Jim said.

Simon sat next to Megan and said, "So tell."

"I bought a house today. It's in the area that you were thinking about having me move to. So now, we don't have to tell anyone that works for the city or state. It's a pretty old home, but with a little bit of work, I think it'll look nice."

"Great news, Jim. I'm glad it worked out." Simon said shaking Jim's hand.

Megan got up and said, "Are you going to have an extra room for a nursery? You might want to keep this baby now and then." Both Megan and Simon started laughing.

Jim shocked them by saying, “You know that's a damn good idea. Actually it's got four bedrooms, so I'll have a lot of room for your children. It doesn't look like I'll be having any of my own." Jim said.

"You'll be welcome to use ours anytime you want." Megan said kissing Jim's cheek.

I gotta go and pick up some things, get the house inspected and sign some paperwork. Talk to you all tonight at 7:00." Jim said.

Jim met the inspector first and once that was done took off for town to pick up his things at the realtor's office. Once he signed those papers, he got the key. "You'll have to go to the bank just to finalize the paperwork, Mr. Ellison. Even if you're paying cash, it still has to be all legal."

"Sure, I understand. But I can start working on the house, right?" Jim asked.

"You bet. Go and have fun." The realtor said.

Jim left there and went to the restaurant, because it was almost 7:00. He couldn't believe he might be late for a date. He drove as fast as he could without being stopped. When he got there, he pulled up in front and let them park it. When he walked in, he told the hostess, who he was with and she said, "Follow me." Jim followed her to the banquet room and saw them all sitting there. They were all talking and laughing. It looked like everyone was getting along just fine. Jim walked in said, "So do I get to meet these new women or not?" Then Jim noticed that Blair wasn't there. He looked over at Simon and Simon shrugged his shoulders and said, "He couldn't make it, Jim."

Jim might have been deflated, but he went over to the women and met them all and shook hands with each of them. He sat down next to Megan and she held his hand for a few moments. Leaning into Megan he asked, "Did he sound all right when he called?"

"No, not really. He sounded upset." Megan said quietly. Jim looked at her and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes. He doesn't live to far from here. I'll go and get him."

"Good idea, Jim." Megan said smiling. Jim walked out of the room and could hear Megan telling everyone that Jim would be right back. They decided to wait to order until Jim got back with Blair.

He got to Blair's place and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Not expecting Jim at all, he opened the door and then tried to shut it again. Jim stopped him and said, "All right, what the fuck is going on?"

"Hey, I talked to your dad and the dean today. If I don't stop seeing you, I'm no longer teaching. Jim, I can't believe that you went to the Dean with that crap about you giving more money than your dad does. He believed it until he did some checking and found out that there was only one Ellison that gave more money than William and that was your brother Steven."

"Blair, it's my money. Steven handles all of my finances. I'll have Steven write the letter. It's my money. I was left a large inheritance by my Mom's Father. My dad never quite got over that. Fuck him. He can't do anything to you, Blair. We'll get a lawyer and find the underlying cause of all of this. I won't think twice about taking the dean down with my father." Jim said with such anger that Blair backed up.

"Please come to dinner with me. Please babe. I need you there. They all want to meet you. I want you there more than anything in the world." Jim pleaded.

"Jim, I'm not ready." Blair said breaking. Jim knew he had him now. "So, get ready. Come on, I'll call and have them order our food and it'll be there when we get there. Babe, please?"

"Okay. I'm sure I'll live to regret this, but I can't say no to anything you ask, Jim." Blair said laughing as he ran into the bedroom to get ready. "Blair what do you want me to order?"

Blair gave him his order and Jim called and asked Megan to order for them and told her they'd be there in about fifteen minutes. Megan said, "Give him a hug for me and Simon."

Jim smiled and said, "I will. See you soon."

Once they got to the restaurant, they went right to the banquet room and Blair got to meet all of the new women and they of course were taken with him. Everyone always was. Male or female, it didn't matter. Everyone loved Blair.

Jim sat and watched all of his friends during dinner. He really liked all of the new women he met tonight. They seemed to get along well with his friends. And he really liked his almost sister-in-law. Steven had whispered that he was going to pop the question that night.

The evening flew by. Jim was so glad they all got together. When everyone was leaving, Jim hated to see the night end. But then he remembered where he was spending the night and a big smile replaced the frown.

Blair watched Jim and said, "You just remembered that you're going to my place didn't you?"

"Shit, how do you do that?" Jim said laughing.

When they got in the truck, they went to Blair's place and as soon as they were inside the door, Jim started stripping his clothes off. Blair did the same. Before long they were both standing there naked. Jim finally found his voice and said, "Let's take this to your room, Chief."

Blair took Jim by the hand and pulled him as fast as he could. They both hit the bed and started kissing. Jim said, "Fuck me Blair. Show me who I belong to."

Blair reached over and got the lube and the condom and started preparing Jim for the fun that was coming his way. While he was doing this, he was telling Jim how hot his body was. How gorgeous he was. Jim was about ready to come just from Blair's voice. _He's got the sexiest damn voice of anyone I've ever heard in my life. He knows it and is using it against me._ Jim thought smiling the whole time.

"Jim, this might hurt for a while. If it hurts too much, you tell me and I'll pull out, okay?" Blair asked. Jim could tell how scared he was. "Chief, I want you in me. I want to feel you inside of me now." Jim ordered. Blair pushed partway in and stopped when he saw the look on Jim's face. Yeah, it hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. "More Chief, more." Jim begged.

Blair pushed the rest of the way in and held still. Not so much to not hurt Jim, but because he was ready to come just from the feeling of being inside of Jim. "Blair, fuck me hard, now." Jim ordered again.

Blair pulled out and slammed back into Jim. This time he hit Jim's prostate, and Jim was one happy camper. The noises that were coming out of his mouth were driving Blair to pound into him harder and harder. Soon Blair was saying, "Jim, I'm sooooo close, babe."

"Come for me. Come in me, babe. Show me who I belong to. I want to belong to only you, Chief." Jim said in a very husky voice that was driving Blair over the edge. Blair reached down and grabbed Jim's cock and started stroking Jim until Jim said, "Hard, babe, hard. I need you to come in me now. I want it now." Jim came howling Blair's name, as Blair came shouting Jim's.

"Holy shit." Blair said lying on top of Jim sometime later.

"Yeah, this was pretty fun wasn't it?" Jim asked laughing. "Blair, please tell me that it'll always be this fun."

"Oh yeah, big man, it'll always be this fun." Blair said pulling out of Jim. Both men moaned, not from pain, but from loss of each other.

Blair went and got the wipes and cleaned them both up. "Can you spend the night, Jim?"

"Sure can." Jim said snuggling up to Blair for the night. "Will there be a morner?"

"Blair laughed and said, "If you play your cards right."

"I love you, Chief."

"I love you, Jim."

The two men fell asleep and didn't worry about anything. They were too busy thinking about how in love they were.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

What will Blair think of the new house in the mountains?

Will the dean of the university make trouble?

Will Jim have time to fix up their home? Or will he end up asking everyone for help?

What will become of William Ellison's body, after Jim kills him? (I might be kidding, or I might not be. Don't ya hate him in this one?)

Will there be a baby soon? (We might cut to like four months later or something)

Will there be any weddings soon? We've got four couples that it could happen to.


	8. Kicking Ass, Taking Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to take care of things at the university.

Courage under Fire   
Part 8  
Kicking Ass, Taking Names  
By Patt

When Blair woke up the next morning, Jim asked, "Do you want to have sex or do you want to get ready to take care of things at the University?"

"That's not fair, babe. Tough call. But I guess we better go and take care of things at the Uni."

"Up we go, hot shot." Jim led him into a shower where they fisted each other’s cocks really fast so they wouldn't walk around hard all day long.

Jim called his lawyer and asked him to meet him at the Dean's office first thing. He explained what had happened, so the lawyer would know and the boys rode in the truck quietly, both somewhat nervous.

Once there, they waited along with Jim's lawyer, Aaron Saks. Finally the Dean called them in.

"I have no idea why Mr. Sandburg is here. He has been fired for misuse of his position." the Dean ranted.

"Excuse me, Dean Rider. I'm Aaron Saks. I'm the Attorney for James Ellison and his estate. The money that comes in here each month to help out struggling students is from his account. He puts it in his brother's name because he doesn't want the notice. It's all legal. Papers have been done up to document this process for about seven years. Now you're telling Professor Sandburg he no longer has a job because of some idiot notion brought to you by William Ellison? Tell me, when was the last time he gave this University anything? I can promise you he would have only done it if it served his purpose. He has to get something back. Today, when I return to my office I want you to know that Professor Sandburg and James Ellison will be filing a suit against you and the University. We will take nothing less than you losing your job. We're done here now." Aaron motioned for the guys to follow him and the Dean called out, "Wait."

"What?" Jim asked.

"I never filed the paperwork on Mr. Sandburg, because I didn't have enough to use against him. So Professor Sandburg isn't fired at all. In fact, he should be in his class right now."

Aaron looked at Blair's smile and said, "It's up to you, Sandburg. Suit or no suit?"

"I'll teach for a while longer and see if Dean Rider keeps his nose clean." Blair bounced in place. He was so excited. "I do have a class starting in ten minutes, so I must leave for now. See you later, Jim. Thanks, Mr. Saks."

"You're welcome, Sandburg."

"See you tonight, Chief? I'll show you the house." Jim said quietly.

"I'll meet you at the station house and then we'll go and see our new home. Later." Blair went flying out the door happily.

"I'm going to be watching your every move, Dean Rider. If James or Blair tell me of anything that is done to them, the suit is on." Saks walked out the door, not waiting for a reply.

"See you later, dean." Aaron said smiling.

Once they were in the hallway, Jim asked, "What was with that James stuff?"

"They listen more if you sound rich and important. They don't care if Sandburg was innocent. They only care about money. Have a good life, Jimmy." He shook hands with Jim and walked off. Jim strode to the classroom where he knew Blair was going to be and tapped on the door.

Blair opened it and whispered, "What? I'm trying to teach here." Then he almost snickered.

"I need to talk to you and then I'll leave you alone."

Blair stepped into the hall, closed the door and said, "Hit me."

"I need to know if you're ready for all of this. I'm expecting a great deal. You'll have to help me with my senses and teach me to control them when I'm alone. You'll need to move into a house that isn't done yet and needs a lot of work. You're going to have to put up with me for a month because I'm taking a leave from work, so I can get the house done as quickly as possible. You're going to have to put up with all of my friends, day in and day out. And I haven't even gotten to the fire part. I'll be going in the middle of the night many times a week to get fires under control. That would leave you by yourself an awful lot. Do you think you can handle all of this?" Jim looked scared to death.

Whispering, Sentinel soft, "I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight. Then we'll talk about all of this, but I don't see a problem. It's called life, Jim. And we'll handle it one day at a time. Sound good to you?"

"I love you so much. I've never wanted to kiss anyone so badly, as I do now."

"Jim, not here. We have our safe places, but not at our work. Now go home and relax. We're going to be just fine. I'm ready for all of it. I'm ready for you. I'm ready for us. Go out and buy us a bed. We need one for tonight." Blair walked back into his classroom and began teaching once more. Jim loved to listen to him.

*

On the drive home, Jim realized Blair was right. Everything would be fine. His dad was going to make trouble from time to time, but they could handle it. He'd talk to Simon about a leave of absence to fix up the house. They would be there for all of their friends. That's what was most important. Okay, not most important, but semi-close. Jim found himself singing along with the song on the radio that suited both he and Blair so well. The heat was definitely on. And all he could think of was a semi-dressed Guide waiting for him.

*

Jim stopped at the furniture store not far from their new home and bought a bedroom set. He picked something very rustic and hoped Blair would like it. Then he picked out all of the office furniture and everything for the spare bedroom. He would let Blair pick out the rest of the furniture in the house. Then Jim walked by the baby furniture and decided to buy up things for a nursery for Simon and Megan’s baby. And hopefully one of these days Steven and Rachel would have a child also. Jim and Blair were going to be the ultimate uncles. Once he was done with that, he set up a delivery time for three hours from then. Jim knew he had time to go and take care of a few other things before he had to be at their new home.

*

Jim drove up in front of his dad’s house and got out of his truck. He was ready to tell his dad exactly what he thought of him when Sally opened the door.

“Jimmy, it’s wonderful to see you again. Your father has been in his room all day long, I can’t get him to eat. Perhaps you could do it,” Sally hoped.

“Sure, give me his food and I’ll take it upstairs,” Jim volunteered.

Sally handed him a tray with lunch on it and a large glass of ice water. Jim took it from her and walked up the stairs with a smile on his face. He was ready to kick ass and take names. It was a simple as that.

Jim knocked on the door and opened it and saw a defeated looking William sitting on his bed. “Did you come to rub my face in my failure, Jimmy? Is that why you’re here?”

“No, I’m here to tell you that if you ever try and hurt Blair Sandburg again, I’ll do something terrible to you. Stop hurting people that you don’t think fit into your lifestyle. He fits into mine just fine, so either learn to live with that, or never see me again. Your choice. What’s it going to be, dad?” Jim asked.

“So even if I don’t like the idea of you being with a man, you don’t care?” William questioned.

“That’s exactly what I mean. You have no say in my life, dad. I’m happy just the way I am. And I’m telling you that I’d like to have you in my life, but it has to be on my terms. I bought a house today and I thought of all the things you could help me with and it saddened me to think I’ll never see you again,” Jim said.

“What if I could come to terms with your life-style, but it might take me a little longer than you think?” William inquired.

“I think it would be very nice if you came around to accepting me and Blair. I would be very happy having you over to the house and spending holidays with us. Are you interested in that?”

“Yes, I am. I know I was never a very good father, but I can hope to make it up to you. Please just give me a little time,” William pleaded.

“You got it, dad. I need to paint the house and get some new things put in and up, so you could help me next week or the week after that. I’m taking a month off from work so I can get the house ready for me and Blair. I would hope that you would like to help me,” Jim suggested.

“I would love to help next week. I can help you paint,” William offered.

“Yes, that would be wonderful. What changed your mind about me and Blair?”

“Your brother called me and told me he asked his girlfriend to marry him and that I would never see either of them if I didn’t accept you the way you are. So I decided that I was going to have to change, or lose both of my sons. I’m sorry I made such a mess for Blair at the University,” William apologized.

“You can tell him yourself when you’re at the house next week, painting. I’m putting you to work, old man,” Jim laughed.

Jim looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late, if he didn’t leave now, so he said, “I’ve got to get on the road. They’re delivering our bedroom furniture today. It’d be good to actually be there,” Jim laughed again as he headed for the door. “Talk to you later, dad. Eat your lunch, you’re worrying Sally.”

Jim walked down the stairs and Sally asked, “Is he eating?”

“Yes, he’s eating and he shouldn’t be giving you anymore trouble. He’s going to be coming to my new house next week to help with painting. You’re welcome to come too, Sally.”

“Thank you, Jimmy. I just might. There is always room for another pair of hands with painting,” Sally smiled and kissed Jim goodbye.

*

Jim found himself singing along with the radio again and smiled. He rarely sang along with the radio. Blair had changed him a great deal and Jim felt good about most of the changes. _Oh hell, I feel good about everything that has to do with Blair._

When Jim arrived he started cleaning up the house with his new vacuum and mop. He was busy working when the doorbell rang. He already knew it was the furniture store, because he saw them coming up the drive five minutes before they actually got there. Jim went and opened the door and smiled at the two men that were there to deliver his things.

“Come on in, the bedroom is ready for the furniture and the second bedroom is ready for the baby furniture,” Jim said smiling.

The two men started bringing in the pieces of bedroom furniture and Jim inspected each piece as they set it down. For the price he paid, he wanted everything to be perfect. They got all of the bedroom things in Jim and Blair’s room and started moving the nursery things into the smaller bedroom. Jim had picked out a room that had a nice paint job already and it was a pale yellow. He figured it would make a nice nursery.

Once the nursery was done, the men started bringing in the office furniture. Jim had chosen a bright and airy looking room for their office. There were two desks, two chairs and a lot of book cases. Jim looked at the finished room and smiled. It already looked great.

The men then brought in the spare room furniture and it was a queen sized set that was very beautiful. Jim figured that it might come in handy for someone staying the night now and then.

Jim brought the two men each a bottle of water and then they all talked about how good everything looked until the men finished their job. Finally the lead man said, “We’re done here. I just need your signature.”

Jim signed and walked them both to the door. He was so excited, he could hardly think. They needed so much more for the house, but at least this was a start.

Jim decided to go to the store and buy some new kitchen things, so he could make up a really nice dinner that night. He looked at his watch and realized he didn’t have enough time before Blair would be getting home. He had forgotten to give Blair his key to the house. So he sat on the bed, and waited for his lover to get home.

He realized he didn’t plan this too well. They didn’t have the washer and dryer yet and had no sheets for the bed. Sighing he laid down on the bed for a short while, hoping Blair would be home soon.

He was almost asleep when he heard Blair’s car coming up the road. He jumped up and straightened his clothing and went to meet his lover at the door.

Blair walked up the stairs to the house and smiled. “Great house. I love it.”

Jim grabbed him and pulled him in for a much needed hug and kiss. Blair started snickering and said, “Are you planning on greeting me every day like this?”

“As often as I can, babe. Guess what?” Jim asked.

“What?” Blair answered.

“We have no sheets or blankets for the beds. We have furniture, but nothing to go on top of it. And no washer and dryer. Want to go shopping?” Jim asked hopefully.

“Sure, let me look at the house first,” Blair stated as he began to go from room to room, making all of the right noises about liking his new place.

“Do you like it?” Jim asked.

“I love it. I really think you did a great job picking out the furniture that we have so far. I’d like to pick some of the rest of it out. Would that be all right?”

“That would be great, Chief. Can we go shopping now?”

“Sure. I really love the nursery. Hopefully a lot of people will have babies that will use that room since you and I won’t be having any.”

“Does that bother you, Chief? Did you want children?” Jim worried his lip.

“Nah, I want you. That will make me happy enough. Now tell me what else you did today,” Blair ordered jokingly.

Jim told him all about his visit with his dad and how well it went and Blair smiled.

“Man, I knew he’d come around, I just knew it. It’ll be nice to spend time with your dad. I know I sure miss my mom,” Blair said sadly.

“Why don’t you invite her to come and visit with us?” Jim wondered.

“I will. I’ll call her tomorrow and tell her that you did up a spare room for her and we’ll go from there,” Blair said happily.

“So are you up for shopping? We need a washer and dryer, sheets, blankets, comforters and all the appliances for the kitchen,” Jim stated.

“Yup, and we’ll see how soon they can deliver everything because we need these things and soon,” Blair agreed.

Jim kissed Blair, for no reason other than he wanted to and he loved him. It was enough for Blair too.

“Oh, I called Simon today and put in for a month’s leave, but I’ll let them know if I smell smoke anytime that I do. I’m yours for the next month,” Jim said merrily.

The two men left for a late afternoon of shopping and knew that things were going to be a little crazy for a while. But things would work out just fine.

**********

**Tune in next time for:**

Are we going to get to meet Naomi?  
Will the boys have everyone over once they get settled?  
What is Jim going to do for a friggin month? LOL


	9. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THey are moving in to the new house.

Courage under Fire   
Part 9  
Moving In  
By Patt

Even though it was late, Jim and Blair went shopping for everything they needed for the house. And most of it was going to be delivered the following day. Jim would be there to tell them where everything went. They got the new fridge, not that they needed one, because the one in the house worked just fine, but Jim wanted all of the appliances in the kitchen to be black. So they got a fridge, a stove, a dishwasher and an over the stove microwave oven. It was going to look so damn nice when it was done. Blair had plans on what color the walls would be in the kitchen and dining room. Next they purchased a very large washer and dryer. They were going to be off the kitchen in a small room, so they decided on black for them too. While they were at Sears, they bought all the portable kitchen appliances that you could ever want. They were all going to be delivered. The only things that Jim and Blair were taking with them were the sheets, blankets and comforters. They were going to have to rough it for one night sleeping on them without being washed.

“We’ll get everything we need for the living room and dining room tomorrow night, how does that sound?” Blair asked.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Jim answered.

“Let’s stop at a laundry on the way home so we can wash all of these things for the bed,” Blair suggested.

“Geeze, Chief, I think we can wait till tomorrow when the washer and dryer gets delivered. Don’t you think?”

“I’m afraid of any skin reactions you might have on the unwashed bedding. I don’t want you to have anything happening to your skin and senses. You don’t need that right now. So let’s stop and get the free detergent and dryer sheets and we’ll get home to get moved in a little bit,” Blair said.

“We’re finding free detergent?” Jim teased.

“You know what I mean. It’s free of scents and colors. It’s perfect for you. Then we can sleep easier tonight. Do we have an alarm clock yet?” Blair asked.

Jim smiled over at Blair and said, “I’ve got some things at the house from the station house. One of the things is an alarm clock, so you’ll be safe. What time to do you have to be at school tomorrow?”

“I’m supposed to be there at 11:00, but I’m thinking about cancelling. I’d love to spend the day with you instead and once the furniture came, we could go shopping for the next batch. I’m paying for half of this, right?” Blair asked seriously.

“Sure, if you want to pay for half, that’s fine, because the house is going to be in your name too. That’s something else we need to do at the bank tomorrow. Or we can go the next day. But I really want to spend some extra time with you. Do you think you could get any time off?” Jim wondered.

“Yeah, let me call my boss and tell him I’m in the midst of moving and would like some down time before I have to be back at work. I’ll call as soon as we get home. Gosh, do you think we could stop by my apartment so I could get a few things? I wasn’t thinking this through at all,” Blair whined.

Jim held Blair’s hand and smiled at him. “Don’t worry, we’ve got all of the time in the world. Let’s not worry about anything. We’ll stop by your apartment on the way to the Laundromat. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds great to me. And then we need to get some food for the house too. And some beer,” Blair snickered when he saw the funny look on Jim’s face. “I can’t help it; I have to have a beer before bedtime to relax. Although you might be my new relaxation technique.”

“I hope I will be, babe. Let’s get busy or we’re going to be up until tomorrow,” Jim sped across town to Blair’s apartment where they loaded up the rest of the back seat with things Blair couldn’t be without.

Then they headed to the Laundromat to get all of their new things washed and thankfully Jim had rolls of quarters in his truck from the last poker game. They came in mighty handy. Once they were done with the bedding, they made their way over to the grocery store. Thankfully one was open all night, which was close by the new house. Jim couldn’t believe how long it was taking Blair to choose cleaning supplies. He said he wanted everything to be perfect for the new house. Blair was being a fantastic help.

On the drive home Jim asked, “So every Sentinel needs a helper, right?”

“Yes, that person would be called his Guide,” Blair answered.

“So you’re my Guide?”

“I would sure like the chance to find out. So far, it seems like we mesh together well. So I would guess, yes.”

“Good, because I don’t want anyone else having this much control over me that doesn’t love me,” Jim snickered and ruffled Blair’s hair.

“You’ll gain a lot of control back as the months go on and you’ll find you won’t need me as much,” Blair explained.

“I can’t imagine never needing you.”

“That’s a really nice thing to say, Jim. Thank you.”

“Here we are. Ready to help me bring all of this stuff into our new home?” Jim asked as he grabbed a handful of new bedding and started up for the house.

It was a nice house, it was surrounded by trees but yet had a lot of places that would have sunshine and tonight, the moon was shining so bright that they didn’t need the outside lights on at all. It was like the evening was meant for them. Maybe it was.

They took trip after trip into the house, carrying all of the things that had been in the big truck. Once they were done, Blair immediately started putting the groceries away and then went in to make the bed. Jim joined him and said, “Are you sure you like the bedroom set? Because if you don’t, we can send it back and get another one.”

“Jim, I love the bedroom set. It’s beautiful. And it’s going to look super nice with this new comforter we got for it. Now get busy and help me make this bed.”

The two worked in silence for a short time, until the bedroom was completely done. Blair moved all of his items into the huge walk-in closet and then put his toiletries in the chests in the bathroom. He felt like he actually belonged here.

Jim put all of his toiletries in there too and smiled when he saw all of their things together.

“It’s been a long, long while since I share living space with someone I loved. I hope I’m better at it this time,” Jim admitted.

“You’re going to be fine at it. You’re doing great so far. Now let’s go get something to eat and have a beer and then maybe we could sit out on the front porch for a while?” Blair asked.

“You won’t have to talk me into it. I love the outdoors, so I’ll gladly join you on the porch. Let’s make us a sandwich, grab a beer and go sit outside,” Jim stated happily.

They worked side by side in the kitchen like they had been doing it for years, and both of them stopped and smiled at each other at the same moment. Jim felt terrific about this whole thing. He knew he had made the right choice about asking Blair to move in. It had been so quick, but sometimes things are just right. When the moment hits, you seize it.

Both men sat on the glider once they got to the porch and each took a swig of the ice cold beer.

“So you never told me about your Mom,” Jim started.

“Oh she’s great; you’re going to love her. I need to call her and let her know where I moved. I’m not sure how she’ll take the whole gay issue, but she’ll have to accept me or move in with your dad.” Blair laughed at the look on Jim’s face.

“Once we’re settled, maybe she can come and stay with us for a while and we can have my dad over at the same time. We’ll find out if we can stand the two of them together,” Jim kidded.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll call my mom and invite her tomorrow. She’s going to love you,” Blair beamed with joy.

Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him. They continued kissing for some time. Finally they both came up for air and Jim said, “This is going to be great having you at my beck and call.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Whoa, I’m not a beck and call kind of guy.”

They both laughed and finished their sandwich.

Blair looked over at Jim and asked, “Would you like to do some Sentinel tests tomorrow while we wait for the furniture and appliances?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Although the cable guy is coming tomorrow too, between noon and five. We might have the entire day all used up before we know what’s happening. How about we play it by ear?” Jim asked.

“Doesn’t that hurt to play it by ear?” Blair said and took off running into the house. Jim was very close behind. He stopped at the door and locked it and then ran into the bedroom where Blair was stripping already.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m beat. I’ve been going since five this morning. Could we just hold each other?” Blair wondered.

“Sounds good to me.” Jim stripped and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he was done, he slipped into bed and Blair took his turn in the bathroom.

“We have two sinks, babe. You don’t have to wait out here when I’m in there getting ready for bed,” Jim observed.

“Okay. I was a little nervous about where and when I can go into the rooms. It’s going to take me awhile to get used to living with someone. I’ve never lived with anyone besides Larry,” Blair professed.

Jim stiffened up and asked, “Larry?”

“Yeah, my Barbary Ape that I used to have in my apartment. He was my subject for a paper and he was great company. I liked him better than most humans.”

Jim calmed down and said, “I think I just had my first moment of jealousy.”

“Well don’t worry about it, I belong to you, big guy. No one else. Since we’re talking about other people, how do you feel about Carolyn now?” Blair couldn’t help but ask.

“I loved her for a short time, but she didn’t accept me the way I was. She wanted someone totally different and she also hated the hours I put in at the station house. She didn’t think I should have to stay there for more than one night. For some reason, she thought I should be treated special, I guess,” Jim explained hoping he was calming Blair down.

“Was it her idea to get a divorce?”

“Yes, she said she found someone else while I was working on my four night shifts. She was nice when I met her, but she couldn’t take my four night shift. She hated being alone. I felt bad for years, but I finally got over it. She’s not nice to me at all. I often wish she would move to another country,” Jim admitted.

Blair snickered and cuddled closer to Jim. “Once we get the house in shape, can we have everyone over for dinner? I can cook pretty well.”

“That would be great, Blair. Tonight you made a mean sandwich, so I believe you can cook.” Blair could tell he was smiling from the sound of his voice.

“If I fall asleep, will you be angry?” Blair asked.

“Nope, I’m going to sleep too. We have to get up early. What time did you set the alarm for?”

“Oh fuck, I forgot.”

Blair started to get up, but Jim turned on the bedside lamp and set the alarm quickly. “We’re getting up at 7:00. That sound good to you? Did you call your boss?”

“Fuck, I forgot. I have to get up and call him. What time is it?” Blair inquired.

“It’s midnight, Blair. Call him in the morning.”

“Okay,” Blair said as he curled into Jim’s body and fell asleep. He didn’t even say goodnight. He was that exhausted.

Jim just smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Blair.”

A sleepy voice said, “And I love you.”

*

When Jim woke up to the alarm the next morning, he could smell coffee brewing and breakfast cooking. Do I know how to pick them or what?

Jim walked out to the kitchen with his hard on and didn’t even seem to mind it until he saw Blair standing there in the nude he almost came in his boxers.

“Want to share a shower?” Jim asked.

“You betcha,” Blair answered and followed Jim into the bathroom.

After Jim relieved himself, they both jumped in the large shower. There was plenty of room for both of them in it. Jim really loved this house. It was built just exactly like he would have wanted to do it himself.

The two men washed each other’s bodies and once they were clean, they began to fist one another’s cocks. It was fast and furious, so there was no time for talking. They were too busy coming. Once the shower cleaned them off again, they got out and dried off.

Blair picked out his clothes and Jim said, “I wish we didn’t have to get dressed today.”

“Well, we do. We have a tv coming, appliances coming and a washer and dryer coming. We can’t ask them to come in with us naked, right?” Blair started to laugh at his little joke. Then Jim joined him.

“Hurry up and get dressed so you can call the dean or whoever you have to call,” Jim suggested.

Blair smiled and went in to get his phone. He called and got a substitute for his classes for the next week and couldn’t wait to tell Jim. He walked into the bedroom and Jim was dressing wearing a big assed smile on his face.

“You were listening weren’t you?” Blair asked.

“Can’t hardly help it being in the same house,” Jim confessed.

“I’m going to have to get used to living with a Sentinel, that’s for sure.”

“Good.” Jim pulled Blair in for a kiss and the doorbell rang.

“Who the fuck delivers at 8:00 a.m. in the morning?” Blair asked.

Jim glanced down the driveway and saw it was Sears. “Evidentially Sears does.”

They told the men where they wanted everything and it didn’t take too long to get things put where they belonged.

They not only brought the large screen tv, but they attached it to the wall that Jim and Blair told them they wanted it on. Jim found it odd that they had this big tv and no cable yet.

They brought in a brand new computer and Blair said, “When did you get this?”

“While you were checking out all of those refrigerators that you liked so much. I wanted us both to have new computers, so we now do.” Jim showed them where they wanted the computers and Jim knew that he and Blair would be having fun putting everything together later that day.

When the men were done, they left and Blair put his arms around Jim’s middle and said, “I could use a huge hug.”

Jim did just that and said, “It’s all coming together isn’t it?”

“Yes, it sure is. I can’t wait for the rest of the furniture. We’ll do that in the next five days or so. Oh man, we need to get a tv for our bedroom. One that has a dvd player in it. What do you think about starting a list of things we need?” Blair asked.

“Sounds good to me, babe. Let’s sit outside for a while and watch the birds,” Jim suggested.

And they did just that.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will Naomi be making an appearance?  
Will they invite the gang over?  
Are we going to have a story about someone else now and then?  
What do you think of Courage under Fire?


	10. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to settle in and get used to each other.

Courage under Fire   
Part 10  
Settling In  
By Patt

**Two weeks later:**

Jim and Blair looked around the house and smiled at each other. They had done a really good job, getting the entire thing furnished and decorated. Blair loved the fact that Jim allowed him to put South American Masks on the wall in the office. In fact the entire office had a South American feel to it. It really turned out nicely.

“We did a good job on the house,” Jim observed.

“We sure did. It looks great and we’re ready to have someone over,” Blair agreed.

“I thought you might want a little more settling in time before we had company over,” Jim said.

“Is there a problem?” Blair asked nervously.

“No, not at all. I just love having you to myself and hate the idea of sharing you any time soon.”

“You are so romantic.” Blair beamed with happiness.

“I think you need to get out more,” Jim teased.

“Oh while you were in the shower this morning, my mom called. She’s coming in one week,” Blair warned.

“That’s great; I can’t wait to meet her.”

“You might not think that once you do spend time with her. She’s sort of pushy and wants things to be her way or no way. I just hope she doesn’t ruin our relationship.” Blair looked nervous.

“Calm down, Chief, things will be just fine. I’m not leaving you because of your mom. I’m not leaving you for anything. Besides, remember the house is in both our names. We have to stay together now.” Jim kidded.

“Seriously, she’s going to think that you’re over-bearing just because you bought the house and put it in both of our names. She doesn’t like to have a lot of ties to anyone or anything. All of these years, she doesn’t have a thing to show for herself. I have no idea what she plans on doing when she’s retirement age. She sure as fuck can’t retire from doing nothing.”

“Don’t worry about it now, okay? Let’s just enjoy each other and the new house. It looks great doesn’t it?” Jim asked for the tenth time that day.

“The house looks perfect. I love all of the colors of paint we chose, they’re very calming. And the furniture was picked by someone with excellent taste,” Blair teased, knowing full well he was the one that chose everything in the living room and dining room.

“He does have good taste, in houses, furniture and his lover,” Jim teased back.

“I was going to make up spaghetti tonight. Is anyone off from the station house?” Blair asked.

“They’re all off for the next four days. You want to have everyone over for dinner?” Jim asked.

“I thought it would be nice,” Blair answered.

“Their girlfriends too?” Jim wondered.

“Yes, everyone and I need you to make all of the calls while I run to the store for the salad fixings and vegetables for dinner. Can you do that?”

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “I think I can handle calling all of them.”

“Good, I’ll be BACH.” Blair kissed Jim quickly and rushed out the front door.

Jim continued to smile. Blair made him so fucking happy it wasn’t even funny. He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial for Simon and Megan.

“Banks residence,” Megan answered.

“Hey Megan, how would you and Simon like to come for dinner tonight? Blair is making spaghetti with all of the trimmings.”

“Jim, that would be wonderful. I just got done whining about forgetting to take something out for dinner. We were just talking about where we were going out to eat. So yes, we’d love to come. What time?”

“How about 6:30?” Jim asked.

“6:30 it is. We’ll see you tonight. Can’t wait to see the house.” Megan hung up her phone with a big smile on her face.

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Jim called Henri to see if he and Sarah could come for dinner. Henri said they were coming. Then he called Brian Rafe to ask if he and Jennifer could come and they were both there and said yes. That left Joel and Steven. When Joel answered, he sounded down.

“Joel, is everything all right?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, I’m just old. I kid you not, Mary is wearing me out.”

Jim laughed and said, “How would you like to come for dinner tonight at our new house? Blair’s making his spaghetti dinner. We’d love for you and Mary to come.”

“Sounds good to me, what time?” Joel asked.

“6:30 sounds good to us, but feel free to come anytime.”

“We’ll see you at 6:30, Jim. Tell Blair we said hello.”

Jim hung up the phone smiling. So far everyone was coming. He called Steven and asked him if he and Rachel would like to come for dinner and they were both there and said yes. So it was going to be a full house. Blair was going to be thrilled. Jim knew that Blair had been very happy in the last two weeks, but he also missed his friends from school and missed seeing Jim with his friends. Blair had told Jim it was his hope that Jim’s friends would soon be Blair’s too.

Jim checked the house to be sure that every room looked perfect. Thankfully it was spotless, so there would be no last minute dusting and cleaning. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer and pulled up Pogo. He would play a few games of Canasta while he waited for Blair to get home from the store.

Jim heard Blair’s new SUV as soon as he got on their main road. So he was standing in the driveway, in front of the garages when Blair drove up. Blair smiled at the sight. He knew that Jim listened to him all the time, so he hoped that Jim could hear his heartbeat get happier at the sight of his lover.

“Need help with the groceries?” Jim asked as Blair got out of his SUV.

“But of course,” Blair said smiling.

The two of them made four trips into the house with bags of groceries. Jim couldn’t believe all of the food Blair had bought in that time span.

“What did you do, Chief, buy out the store?”

“As a matter of fact, they did put a closed sign on the door as I left,” Blair teased back.

“Everyone is going to be here at 6:30, so what do I need to do to help?” Jim inquired.

Blair smiled at his eager lover and said, “Just follow my lead. First we put all of the groceries away. Then we start the spaghetti sauce. We’re having fresh French bread with garlic, fresh Italian beans and a wonderful tossed salad. This is going to be a great dinner, just you wait and see.”

Jim knew that his life-mate was an excellent cook, so he never doubted it. “I know it’s going to be excellent. What can I do now?”

“Will you start cooking this roast beef on the stove?” Blair handed him a huge hunk of beef.

“You use roast beef instead of hamburger?” Jim asked, somewhat shocked.

“It’s just like the lasagna I made the other night, Jim. Don’t freak out. Did you like the sauce in the lasagna?”

“Yeah, I did. Now I’m looking forward to a new way to look at spaghetti.” Jim washed his hands, then rinsed the beef off before he put it in a pot of water to boil. “On high, Chief?”

“Yes, on high. We have to watch the water so it doesn’t boil out or we’ll be calling the fire department,” Blair kidded.

In the next hour, Blair built a beautiful salad that everyone would enjoy and then he started his homemade sauce. He then pulled the beef out of the pan and put it on a cutting board and began to slice the beef in small bite sized pieces. Then he dumped all of them into the spaghetti sauce and set it to simmer. He knew he would have to add more tomato sauce as time went on, but he just had to watch it.

Jim got him a beer and said, “Thanks for remembering beer.”

Blair took his beer and smiled. “It was no problem. I got four kinds so hopefully everyone will like something. And then I got two bottles of wine in case someone doesn’t like drinking beer. This is going to be a great night, Jim.”

They both found things to do while they watched the spaghetti sauce cook and simmer. Four hours later, Blair said, “Jim, come here for a minute.”

Jim walked in smiling and said, “Is it time to help with something?”

“I need you to tell me if this sauce is spicy enough and if the meat tastes tender enough to you.” Blair dipped the spoon into the sauce and got a spoonful out and put it on the plate to cool.

Jim gladly went over to the plate and went to taste it. He used a fork that was sitting beside the plate and tasted the meat first. It was so tender it almost melted in his mouth. It was perfect, just like it had been in the lasagna. Then Jim concentrated on the sauce itself. It was very good. It had enough salt, garlic and had something in it that gave it a little kick. Jim loved it. “Great sauce and meat Chief. It’s perfect.”

“Oh thank god,” Blair sighed with happiness. “You know what you could do now?”

“What?” Jim asked.

“You could start chopping the fresh fruit. I need the melons chopped into bite sized pieces and the watermelon too. Then I have grapes, apples, pears and oranges to add to it. Everything looked perfect, so I figured instead of some dessert that’s bad for us, we’d all have a great fruit salad. Do you think that works, or do you think I should go back and get a cake?”

“What kind of cake?” Jim teased.

“I’m serious, man. Do you think a fruit salad will be enough for dessert?”

“Chief, this fruit salad is going to be a killer fruit salad. It’s perfect. So stop worrying. Everyone is going to be here in about an hour, what do you need me to do after the fruit? And what do I put the fruit in?”

Blair found a huge crystal bowl that would hold everything nicely and Jim began to cut up the fruit.

“When you’re done with that, we’ll set the table.” Blair began to get the plates and bowls and glasses down and took them into the dining room.

“Thank goodness we have a huge table; otherwise we’d have to set half of our friends in the kitchen and half in the dining room. It was a good idea to get the big table, Chief.”

“I think that’s why you keep me around, to make all of those hard decisions.”

Both men laughed as Jim finished up the salad and put Saran Wrap on top of it. Then he took it out to the big fridge in the garage. That way they had more room in the kitchen fridge for dinner things.

The two of them set the table and got everything set. Now all they needed were their friends. Everyone had seen the house, but not since they got things painted and furnished. Both of them were very excited about entertaining.

“Come on, the sauce is fine, let’s go sit in the living room until everyone comes,” Blair suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Jim replied.

As they sat down, Jim leaned in and kissed Blair softly. “Thanks for doing all of this.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one doing things. We’re a good team.”

Jim smiled and said, “When you’re mom gets here, we’ll invite my dad over and see if they try to kill each other, or try to kill us.”

“Works for me, babe. I love you, in case I haven’t said it lately,” Blair confessed.

“And I love you.”

Jim stood up and looked out the window. He laughed at what he saw. It was like a parade. All of their friends were coming up the road one right after the other. Blair went out to the porch so he could see it more clearly. He didn’t have those great eyes like Jim did.

They all got out and parked and walked up to the house. Everyone was laughing and talking as they walked up to the front door.

Blair was the official greeter. He said hello to everyone and guided them into the house.

Rachel said, “Oh my god, it’s beautiful. You two have done an excellent job with decorating this place.”

Steven hugged her and said, “I couldn’t agree more. This place just sings your names. It was like it was made for you two.”

Simon laughed and said, “I’m not sure I want to come into a house that sings to them.”

Megan began to giggle at her husband’s joke and said, “As lovely as it looks, it can sing, dance or cook my meals for all I care.”

Everyone laughed.

Jim took them all on a tour of the house while Blair just went in and checked on dinner. He put the spaghetti on to boil and knew they were almost there. He then sliced up the French bread and put butter on each slice, followed by garlic salt. This dinner was going to be fantastic. Blair was starving.

They all ended up in the kitchen and Brian laughed at all of the French bread lying on the pans. “Are you expecting a lot of French people?” He loved teasing Blair because Blair still didn’t know how to take their humor yet.

“Oh man, that was a bad joke, even for you,” Blair said smiling at the man.

Jim got the spaghetti out and started putting it in the boiling water.

“Everyone go and find a seat in the dining room. Dinner is just about there,” Blair suggested.

Jim led them all in and told them to sit wherever they wanted to. When he went back in the kitchen, he noticed that Blair’s heartbeat was raised a little and wondered why.

“Everything all right, Chief?”

“Everything is great. I’m a little nervous, is all. So don’t worry about me.”

“I always worry about you, babe,” Jim said sexily.

“Oh don’t even start something with a house full of people, or I’ll make you sorry.”

Jim smiled and knew he had better behave, or Blair would get back at him but good.

Blair brought out the salad and told everyone to dig in. On the serving cart, were the different kinds of salad dressing, shredded Romano cheese and Mozzarella cheese.

All began to dig in, because the salad looked that spectacular. Jim came around the corner carrying a huge bowl of pasta and sauce. “We mix our spaghetti, so hopefully that works for everyone else.” Jim sat it down and went for the French bread. Blair brought out the Italian beans, with spaghetti sauce and bacon bits on top.

Joel said, “I think I’ve died and gone to food heaven. This is a fantastic looking meal, Blair.”

“Thank you, Joel. Jim helped.”

They all started to eat and Jim and Blair finally relaxed a little bit. Jim hadn’t even noticed he was nervous until that moment. He wanted everything to go right, and it was.

Simon was unusually talkative that night. It was a nice change. Megan liked seeing him let loose a little bit. He was usually so uptight, that it made her nervous.

Jim finally found a break in the talk and said, “What do you think of the nursery?”

“Are you asking me? Because if so, I love it. It means that Simon and I are going to have a day off from baby care now and then. I’m looking forward to alone time already.” Megan gave Jim a huge smile.

Rachel smiled and said, “I think it’s really nice that you’re kid friendly. We like that, don’t we Steven?”

Steven looked surprised that she said that and said, “Do you have something you need to tell me?”

“Well, we might want to move our wedding date up a little bit. I just found out today that I’m pregnant,” Rachel said timidly.

Steven took her in his arms and kissed her hard. “I love you baby. And if we’re going to have a baby together, I couldn’t be happier.”

Everyone congratulated the couple. Megan said, “When is your due date?”

“One month after yours,” Rachel said smiling.

Jim was thrilled. “I’m so happy for both of you. No, I’m happy for all of us, because we all get to help with raising these babies. I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” Blair stated happily.

Brian said, “Well, Suzanne is going to be thrilled.”

“Who is Suzanne?” Jim asked.

Jennifer said, “She’s my three year old daughter. And she will be very happy to have a baby in the family. I’m so ecstatic.”

Everyone talked, laughed and finished their dinner. When they were all done, all of the women and men helped with the dishes and cleaning up. The men were used to doing it at the station house, so it was second nature to all of them.

They all went out to the back yard and sat in the outdoor furniture and just talked and talked and talked.

Blair smiled over at Jim and Jim smiled back. They both knew that this night couldn’t have gone better.

As Blair went to get the bowls for the fruit salad, he told Jim, “You stay with your friends, I’ll get dessert.”

“They’re our friends and I’ll help.”

And they both did just that.

*********

**Tune in next week:**

How will Naomi’s trip go?  
Will she get along with William?  
Will William be nice to Jim and Blair?  
Will Naomi be nice to Jim and Blair?


	11. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is coming around and Naomi is being a pain in the butt.

Courage under Fire   
Part 11  
Parents  
By Patt

 

“Come on Chief, get the lead out,” Jim called out as he was heading out to his SUV. “We’re going to be late picking your own mother up at the airport. How long could it take to get ready to go? I got you up two hours early. Come on…”

Blair came rushing out to the SUV and said, “Sorry, I just couldn’t get my hair to do anything right this morning. Look at the rats nest.”

Jim burst out laughing because he sounded just like a woman. “Chief, you’re going to get teased if you don’t stop.”

“Tell me my hair doesn’t look like a rats nest. It’s totally flying all over the place. Look at it and tell me the truth.”

Jim looked over at Blair as he started the SUV and smiled. “Chief, your hair always looks like it has a mind of its own. It didn’t just start today. This is just your mom.”

“I want to look good for Naomi so she won’t say I look frazzled because I’m in a same sex union.”

“Do you think she won’t approve? I mean, surely you told her about us, right?” Jim asked hoping for a good answer.

“Of course I told her about us, but it’s different when you see them up close and personal.”

“So you think we’re going to have trouble, Chief?”

“I certainly hope not. That’s why it’ll be good to have your dad over this week a couple of times too. They can entertain each other.”

“I hope my dad will play nice while he’s here,” Jim said.

“He knows that if he doesn’t, he won’t be invited back. And even if he doesn’t want to admit to it, he loves his sons.”

“Thanks, Chief. We’re almost there. Are you going to be all right?”

Blair smiled at his lover for being so worried about him. “I’m fine. Everything will work out, I’m just a little nervous. But she’s going to love you.”

“Are you telling me that or yourself?” Jim teased.

“Both of us, I guess. I’m excited to see her. It’s been a really long while since we’ve seen each other.”

“She doesn’t come for holidays?” Jim wondered aloud.

“She’s not big on holidays. So I usually spend them alone or with some friends. Now I have you to share every day with, so I’m not lonely anymore.”

“Chief, were you really lonely when I first met you?”

“I thought you’d be able to tell. I was so lonely; I was ready to scream to get your attention.”

“I’m glad we got together too. I’ve never been happier in my life. Thank you for loving me,” Jim said sweetly.

“I’m thrilled to love you and know you returned that emotion. You always talk about how cold you were with Carolyn, but I’m here to tell you, I don’t see it. You’re one of the most loving people I’ve ever been with and I’m happy to belong to you,” Blair admitted.

Jim reached across and grabbed Blair’s left hand and held it tight. There was no more need for words; both of them knew how the other felt. It was wonderful to be in love.

*

When they arrived at the airport Jim parked and they walked in to wait in the luggage area. The plane was on time, so Naomi would be down shortly. Jim looked up and saw a camera taking pictures of people as they walked down the aisle from the plane. Jim said, “So point her out to me.”

Blair looked up at the monitor and smiled when he saw her. “There she is. She’s the one wearing the bright blue dress that could be flashing, it’s so bright.”

Jim chuckled at Blair’s joke, but didn’t tell him that he agreed with him. “She looks much younger than I thought she’d be.”

“Well, she was probably 13 when she had me,” Blair said sarcastically.

“Very funny. Here she comes, down the escalator,” Jim announced as if Blair couldn’t see for himself.

Blair went rushing up to his mother and hugged her for a long, long while. Jim just stood where he was until Blair brought her over to Jim’s side. “Naomi this is Jim. Jim, this is my mom.”

Jim stuck out his hand to shake hands with her and she said, “Don’t be silly, I hug.”

She proceeded to hug him really hard. Jim felt good about it. Things were looking up, as far as Jim was concerned.

“You look very lovely today,” Jim said almost embarrassed.

“Why thank you, Jim. You look very nice too. Blair has always had excellent taste in his lovers. So I’m not shocked to see you look as good as you do,” Naomi said as she started over to the carousel with the luggage on it.

For some reason, Jim didn’t like her remark about all of Blair’s other lovers. This worried him somewhat and now he wondered if he didn’t have something to panic about. _What if Naomi hates me? What if she really didn’t like the way I looked at all and was just being nice? What if Naomi could make problems between me and Blair?_ Jim knew he was going to have to settle down, or he would drive Blair away quickly.

He didn’t say another word all the way back to the SUV. He put Naomi’s entire luggage into the back and then got in to drive.

“So Jim, tell me how you met,” Naomi started first thing.

Blair said, “We met in my classroom, mom, I told you that.”

“Well, I was just making small talk. So you’re a fire fighter?” she asked.

“Yes, I am. I belong to the forest rescue division. Our home is right at the beginning of the mountain range that I work in,” Jim explained.

“So it’s quite a ways from Blair’s teaching position?” Naomi asked.

“Mom, it’s not that far away. We both liked this house and this area, so it’s perfect for us,” Blair stated sharply. He was getting pissed off and wasn’t even sure why.

Jim sped up somewhat hoping to get home quicker and get her unloaded into the house. _What a shitty thing to think about, Ellison._

Little did Jim know that Blair was thinking the very same thing.

“So how long are you staying, mom?”

“For a month, darling. I figured we haven’t seen each other in a long while and we need to spend some quality time with one another. And I need to spend some time with Jim too. I hear you only work four days a week.”

Jim sighed and said, “I’m on four days and off four days. We work 24-hour shifts, so it’s not exactly four days a week.”

Blair reached across and grabbed Jim’s free hand and held it close to him. Jim smiled over at Blair to let him know that things were fine.

“Jim’s dad is going to come over a few times while you’re here. Won’t that be nice meeting William?” Blair asked.

“If you say so. I’m not big on meeting the in-laws,” Naomi almost snapped.

“All right, mom. What is the problem? We aren’t even at the house yet and you’re already making waves. I thought this was going to be a nice visit. You’re not giving Jim a chance. And his dad is still nervous about me and Jim being together so I would appreciate you being nicer when you’re around him.”

“I’ll tell you what the problem is… You moved in with him after a week of knowing each other. You could be traveling on expeditions, but you gave all of that up to be with Jim. I don’t understand you. You were happy with the one night stands for all of those years, and suddenly you choose a middle aged man?” Naomi was letting Blair have it with both barrels.

“Mom, I told you, I’m in love with Jim. Nothing you say or do is going to change that.”

“And that’s fine. But you asked me a question, and I’m answering it.” Naomi stiffened in the back seat when she saw Jim look at her in the rear-view mirror.

 _Fuck… She hates me._ Jim thought to himself.

“Mom, promise me that you’ll give Jim a fair chance. Do you agree to that?” Blair asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course, sweetie. I’d do almost anything for you, you must know that.”

“Here we are, mom. This is our new house,” Blair said proudly.

Jim parked and got out to get the luggage and Blair went to help him. “Sorry, man. I know she can be a pain.”

“It’s all right, Chief. Don’t worry about it so much.”

Jim walked into the house and left the two of them standing outside. Naomi looked at Blair and said, “Does he always throw little tantrums like that, honey?”

“Mom, he isn’t throwing a tantrum. You’re being a bitch. I would appreciate you treating him better. It’s the least you could do.” Blair walked into the house and didn’t even care if his mom followed or not. He was already sick of her and she hadn’t even been there two hours.

Jim waited until they got in the living room and he walked in. “My dad was on the phone and he’s going to come over tonight and meet your mom.”

“Oh that’s great. You’ll like him, mom. Just keep an open mind,” Blair warned.

“Of course I will darling. Where is my room?”

“Oh sorry. This is the house, let me show it to you and then I’ll get you settled into your room.” Blair led her through the entire house and Jim went and sat on the swing outside. _She not only doesn’t like me, but I don’t think I like her that much either. This is a nightmare. And she’s going to be here a month? I’ll be ready to kill her by then._

About 30 minutes later, Blair walked out carrying a beer for him and Jim. He handed the beer to Jim and said, “Sorry.”

“She can’t help it if she doesn’t like me, Chief. We’ll get through it.”

“I’m telling you, she’ll come around. You wait and see. So your dad called when we got home?” Blair asked.

“No, I called him. I told him Naomi didn’t like me much and asked if he wanted to come over and join in,” Jim said jokingly, but he was really serious.

“I hope he doesn’t agree with her and give us a hard time,” Blair said.

“Why? She’s giving me a hard time, why should he be any different?” Jim barked.

“I knew this was going to happen. She’s driving us apart already,” Blair said nervously.

Jim kissed him softly and said, “I’m just hurt. I’ll get over it. A lot of people don’t like me.”

“Like who?” Blair asked in all honesty.

“Like Carolyn and a few other ex’s.”

“Fuck Carolyn. Not by you, just in general.” Both men laughed at Blair’s attempt at humor and it helped calm Jim down a little bit.

Naomi walked out of the house and onto the porch and said, “Well, you just disappeared. How rude, sweetie. You should have told me where you were.”

“We’re just out here waiting for William to get here. And speak of the devil, here he is,” Blair said getting up to go down to meet William in the driveway.

William parked and got out and shook hands with Blair. Then he smiled and waved at Jim on the porch.

Jim waved back and swallowed the last of his beer. He figured he would need another soon. This was going to be a fucking nightmare.

“Hi Jimmy, this is a really nice house,” William said as he hugged Jim.

Naomi said, “You’ve never been out to the house before? This is the first time and you live in the same city?”

“Well, in their defense, they were getting it ready for family and friends. They just got done with it last week. I take it you’re Naomi Sandburg, Blair’s mom. I’m William Ellison.”

“You don’t look old enough to be Jim’s dad. And you’re must nicer looking then he is too. He must look like his mother.”

Blair just stood there with his mouth agape and didn’t know what to say.

William picked up the slack and said, “He looks just like my father did. And my mother thought him very handsome. So it just depends on the person that happens to be in love with him.” William didn’t like this woman at all. And he wasn’t even a good parent and thought she was terrible to Blair.

Jim said, “Why don’t we all go into the house. We’ll just sit and talk and then we’ll decide what we should do for dinner.”

They all followed him into the house. Blair pulled on his mother’s arm and said, “Mom, shut up. And I mean that.”

“Whatever do you mean by that, Blair honey?”

Jim thought he might throw up. William pushed him into the kitchen and said, “How about a beer for your old man?”

“She hates me,” Jim stated flatly.

“She’ll get over it, or she’ll lose her son. I know I had to get over it or lose you and Steven. People change when they have ultimatums.” William gave Jim a hug and grabbed the beer.

*

In the living room, Blair was pissed.

“Mom, I expect you to treat him with some respect. If you can’t be nice to him, then let me take you to a hotel. He doesn’t have to put up with this shit,” Blair was pacing.

“I see how you’re taking his side, right off. You don’t even act like I count,” Naomi whined.

“Mom, you don’t count when it comes to me and Jim. I love him and I’m not giving him up for you. So get a grip and stop being such a bitch, or I’ll take you into town. And don’t think I won’t.”

Naomi sat down and pouted. She thought this would get Blair’s attention, but all it did was make Blair angrier.

“Jim, come on in to the living room. Bring your dad. It’s safe,” Blair called out.

Jim walked in and sat next to Blair on the love seat. William sat in the recliner in the corner. He was hoping for some fireworks. He couldn’t do anything, but he enjoyed a good scene.

“William, what do you think of Jim and Blair being a couple?” Naomi asked.

“I think they make a good couple. I didn’t at first. I tried to break them up, but Jimmy set me straight right away. I didn’t want to lose my son, so I got my shit together and decided to accept them for who they were.”

“You don’t think they moved in together a little fast?” Naomi questioned.

“Maybe so, but they seem happy and content. That’s what’s important.”

“So you went from not accepting them, to accepting them in a day?” Naomi asked sarcastically.

“Yes, when I found out that I was going to lose my sons, I had to make a decision. Tell me what you would have done. If Blair said you had to choose, what would you say?” William asked bluntly.

“I would tell him I was his mother and to stop talking to me that way. I should be first. I raised him and deserve that,” Naomi was pissed.

Blair got up and walked down the hallway. No one knew where he went except Jim. Jim could hear him in his mother’s room getting her luggage ready to go.

“Naomi, Blair’s in your room getting your luggage as we speak. I think it would be a good idea for you to go and talk to him.” Jim hoped she would have a heart-to-heart with him soon.

“Why should I? He told me to shut up just a few moments ago,” Naomi shouted.

Blair came out pulling all of Naomi’s luggage and said, “Come on, mom. I’m taking you into town.”

“You must be joking. You’re going to choose him over me?” Naomi stared wild eyed at Blair waiting for his answer.

“Yes, I’m going to choose him over you. I adore this man. He makes me happy, Naomi. I was hoping that you would give us a chance, but you’re not going to. William, could you please take her to a hotel for me? I don’t want to leave Jim right now,” Blair hoped that William would agree to take her ass into town.

“I sure will and we can plan dinner on another night,” William grabbed one of the bags and started out the front door. Blair followed behind him carrying the other one. Naomi turned to Jim and said, “Are you happy now?”

Jim looked sadly at Naomi and said, “I’m far from happy. He’s going to blame me for all of this someday, maybe not today, but someday. So eventually you’ll get your wish and he’ll dump my ass.”

Blair walked in and said, “Never. I adore you. I don’t want to hear another word about dumping anyone’s ass other than Naomi’s. Mom, William is waiting outside for you. Have a good life.”

“Blair honey, I can’t believe you chose him over your own mother. I’ve always been here for you and you just send me out the door?”

“Mom, I haven’t seen you in three years. You don’t care about me anyhow, so let’s get real. Jim is more important to me than you are right now. So get out of my house and don’t come back.” Blair held the door open and Naomi stormed out the door. Blair then slammed the door behind her.

*

“I’m so sorry, Blair,” Jim pleaded.

“No need for you to be sorry that my mother is an ass. I knew she might take it badly, but I never dreamed she would be so fucking rude to you. I’m sorry for her. It’s her loss. She’ll never get to know you like I do and like I said, it’s her loss.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and began to kiss him. In between kisses, he said, “So sorry. So very sorry.”

“Jim, make love to me,” Blair asked.

“I think we should talk about this some more first,” Jim suggested.

“I think we’ve talked enough for one night. Make love to me. Don’t make me beg.” Blair pulled on Jim’s arm and Jim followed Blair into the bedroom.

Jim really didn’t feel like making love, but he figured that Blair probably needed it right then. It’s the least he could do for the loss of his mother.

“Jim, we’ll just hold on to each other for a while, how does that sound?” Blair countered.

“That sounds much better. Thank you.”

Jim knew that they were going to have a lot to discuss, but for right now, he was going to hold his lover and maybe kiss away some of Blair’s tears. Because Jim could see them in his eyes already. Yes, this was going to be a long fucking night, but it was a night that Jim could help Blair get through.

And they would make it just fine.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will Naomi call from her hotel room?

Will William talk to her about the boys on their way to the hotel?

Will Blair be angry with Jim at all?

Will things work out all right?


	12. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi has to come around, or else.

Courage under Fire   
Part 12  
A Mother’s Love  
By Patt

“So Naomi, you’d rather have no son then to have one that’s gay?” William asked Naomi as he started driving her home.

“I don’t necessarily have anything against the gay part; I just don’t see Jim as a good fit for Blair. I would hope they would understand and if he was any type of man at all, he would step down instead of letting this come between a mother and son,” Naomi explained.

“So you expect my son to give up the happiness he has found for you? Is this what you mean?” William asked.

“Yes… If he was any type of man at all, he would have done it.”

“I beg to differ. He adores your son and would do almost anything for him. In fact, he would probably stand down if Blair allowed it to happen,” William said angrily.

“Well maybe there is hope yet.” Naomi didn’t seem to see a problem in how she looked at it, and William was bound and determined to show her how wrong she was.

“I tried to break them up, Naomi and it didn’t work. I didn’t want my son to be gay. I had nothing against Blair, I just couldn’t see Jim in a relationship like that with a man. So I bribed the dean of the university to take Blair’s job away from him if he didn’t give Jim up. But my son fought for him. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Blair that would hurt his career. He’s a good man. They’re both good men, as I’ve come to find out. It just takes a while to get used to it.”

Naomi smiled at him and said, “You don’t seem to understand. I don’t care for Jim. It doesn’t matter if they’re gay or not. I just don’t like him as my son’s partner in life. And I’m going to point out everything that I think Jim probably does and see if I can’t open my son’s eyes.”

“Naomi, your son isn’t even speaking to you right now. How do you expect to tell him anything?”

“He’ll mellow out in the next few days and I’ll call and talk to him when Jim isn’t there. I need to talk to him alone. I think Jim controls him,” Naomi said seriously.

William burst out laughing and said, “Blair is the boss in that house, it just shows you how much you don’t know about them. Jim adores Blair. He wouldn’t hurt him for anything in the world. Now you on the other hand have hurt him terribly. I would think you could be thinking of ways to make it up to him, instead of tearing them apart.”

“Laugh all you want, Mr. Ellison, but your son is holding something over my son’s head. I can just tell. For some reason, Blair isn’t acting like himself. Can you explain that to me?” Naomi was being very sarcastic now, which pissed William off big time.

“He’s in love. Have you ever seen your son in love before? And as far as Jim holding something over Blair’s head, you’ve got it backwards. Jim bought the house with his own money and then had the house put in him and Blair’s name as soon as they moved in together. He didn’t want Blair to think it wasn’t his. He wanted Blair to feel like everything Jim had was his. He also bought Blair a new SUV for going up and down the mountain trail every day. He wanted Blair to be safe. Now tell me that could be the actions of a man that doesn’t have good intentions.” William noticed he was driving too fast and slowed the fuck down before they ended up in a ditch.

“Mr. Ellison, you’re taking this too personally. First of all, of course you’re going to say wonderful things about your son. You have to, he’s yours. But I can see that he’s controlling and I want my son away from him as soon as possible.”

William just looked at her like she had grown two heads. “You’ll lose your son. I know from experience. They aren’t going to let you win.”

“Well, we’ll see how much this son of yours thinks of my son. If he really loves him, he’ll step down and move out and leave my son to be happy,” Naomi was just full of poison that night.

“And I’m telling you that even if you broke them up, Blair would never feel the same way about you. He would blame you for the rest of your life. Give up now and enjoy your son’s company while you can,” William suggested once again.

“You don’t know my son at all. He would never stop loving me. Ever. He’s mad right now, but he’ll get over it in a day or two and then he’ll be back to talking to me and it’ll be the end of the two of them. You wait and see. I promise you I know my son more than you do,” Evil Naomi continued.

“Then all I have to say to you is, watch out. Blair isn’t anyone’s fool and he’ll see right through you. He’s a very intelligent man and I can’t see him just deciding to go with what you say for no reason.” William couldn’t wait until he found a motel.

On the side of the road, there was a Red Roof Inn and he pulled into the parking lot. “This will have to do, Naomi because to tell you the truth, I can’t stand being in the car with you one more moment. And I plan on telling Blair everything we discussed tonight.”

“You’re a controlling son-of-a-bitch too. I see now where your son gets it from. Tell him whatever you want, but I’m telling you, a mother’s love will win out,” Naomi climbed out of the car and got her two suitcases. William didn’t even help her carry them into the motel. He just put the car in drive and took off like a bat out of hell.

*

Jim couldn’t sleep, so he walked out to the front of the house and watched the stars. It was so quiet and relaxing that he wanted to just zone on the stillness of the night, but knew better. He was sitting on the porch, trying to relax when Blair came out carrying two more beers. He handed the second one to Jim and smiled at him.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re trying to get me drunk,” Jim kidded.

“I might have to. I noticed you didn’t stay in bed very long, so I figured another beer might help out. Do you suppose your dad killed her on the way to a hotel?” Blair teased, but almost sounded serious.

“First of all, my dad wouldn’t hurt her. Second of all, you can call him and talk to him. Why don’t you bring the cell out here and call?” Jim asked.

Blair jumped up and went to get the cell phone. He speed dialed William as soon as he was on the porch.

“Ellison.”

“William, this is Blair. Did you find a place for my mother?” Blair asked.

“She’s staying at the Red Roof Inn right down the road from you boys. I figured she would be close if she wanted to talk to you. But she doesn’t have any intention on taking anything back that she said. She wants Jim to leave you,” William warned.

“Well, he’s not. No one is leaving anyone. I love him and he loves me. She’ll get used to it as the time goes on. Thank you for taking her to the Inn,” Blair said.

“I wasn’t very nice to her, Blair. And I can’t even say that I’m sorry about it. I told her all about the shit I pulled with you boys to try and break you up and she still didn’t listen. She really dislikes Jim. She thinks you could do much better,” William acknowledged.

“I can’t get anyone close to being more perfect. She’s either going to get used to it, or she’ll be out of my life.”

“That’s what I told her and she laughed at me. She said she knew you better than I did. And of course she does, but the things she was saying about you weren’t what I would think about you,” William explained.

“I’ll talk to her tomorrow and don’t worry about anything, William. I’m not leaving your son because of what she says,” Blair assured him.

“I’m just pulling up in my driveway, so I’ll let you go for now. If you need help with anything while she’s here, let me know. I hope things work out better than I think they will.”

“Thank you, William. Now I have to go too, because my partner is frowning big time and that just won’t do.” Blair hung up the cell phone and went over and sat on Jim’s lap.

“Blair, she needs time. You need to spend time with her alone,” Jim advised.

“Jim, she’s not breaking us up. I won’t have it. I haven’t seen her in three years, it’s not like she really cared about seeing me any other time. She only comes when it’s convenient. She’s not winning on this one. So I don’t want to talk about it any longer.” Blair stood up and grabbed Jim’s hand and pulled him inside the house. He locked the door and said, “Now let’s go to bed. And this time you’re staying in bed with me. I’m not in this alone.”

Jim went in and got ready for bed again and Blair joined him right after that. They held each other close and whispered sweet nothings in each other’s ears. Before long they were both sound asleep.

*

The next morning, Jim had to go into the station house for four days. He was almost ready to call in sick, but he’d been off for a month. He couldn’t do that to Simon. He got in the shower, finished and got dressed and Blair was still sleeping. Jim didn’t want to wake him up so he went and wrote a note for him.

Blair,

Take some time in the next four days to spend with your mom. Take her out to eat and show her your new office at the University. She’ll be so proud. What I’m basically saying is I want things to go well with her, so don’t start trouble. Don’t even bring me up. Okay? I love you. Drive safe and have a great four days. Call me if you get a chance.

Love,

Jim

Then Jim walked out the front door, locked it and went to work. He didn’t feel good about leaving Blair like this, but there was nothing he could do about it.

[[[[[ ]]]]]

When Blair woke up, he saw the note on Jim’s pillow and smiled. He wished Jim had woken him up for morning sex before he went on his shift. But he knew that Jim was worried about Naomi and things weren’t going to be right for a while.

Blair called down to Red Roof Inn and got Naomi’s number and called it. She answered, “Hello?”

“Hi mom, I was wondering if you want to go for breakfast this morning,” Blair asked sweetly.

“Just the two of us?” she asked.

“Yes, just the two of us. Jim is on duty for the next four days. So I’ve got some time to kill. I have a class later today, so I can’t spend the entire day with you, but I’d like to have breakfast with you. I’ve got some things to tell you.”

“That would be wonderful, sweetheart. I’ll see you in an hour?” She asked.

“That’ll be good. There’s an IHOP right down the road from the Inn. It’ll be perfect,” Blair said happily. His mother sounded better that morning and he hoped that she wasn’t going to fight him so much on their relationship.

“See you then,” Naomi said before she hung up.

Blair got up and jumped into the shower and got dressed and ready to go within thirty-five minutes. Well, I’ll just be early. I might catch her off guard.

*

Simon said, “Jim is there something wrong?”

“No, why do you ask?” Jim answered.

“Because your mother-in-law came last night and you’re here early and you’re off your game,” Simon teased.

“She hates me,” Jim said as he sighed.

Joel came by and heard him. “Who hates you?”

“Blair’s mom. She hates me. Said I controlled Blair and I wasn’t right for him. He could do much better.”

Megan started to laugh. Everyone looked at her oddly and she said, “Doesn’t this strike everyone else as the weirdest thing you’ve ever heard? Jim and Blair are a perfect couple. She must be nuts.”

“Well, she might be nuts, but I’m here for the next four days and she’s going to have Blair to herself to talk him out of our relationship,” Jim said sadly.

Megan began to laugh again. “You are such a twit. He would never leave you. I could see him distancing himself from his mother before he even thought about leaving you. He’s got it bad, Jim. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll try not to. Anyone up for 5000 Rummy?” Joel called out as he got the cards.

“Did everyone already finish their work?” Simon asked.

“Yes, dad we did our work.” Brian and Henri both teased.

“It’s a slow day, so let’s play cards,” Megan said as she sat down at the table.

Jim realized this was going to be a fucking long four days. He sure hoped Blair was going to call him.

*

Blair pulled into the parking lot at the Inn and Naomi was waiting for him. She was dressed in her usual colorful clothing and Blair smiled. She marched to the beat of her own drummer that was for sure.

“Good morning, Blair.”

“Good morning, mom.” As soon as Naomi buckled up, Blair took off for IHOP.

“Did you sleep well, honey?” Naomi asked.

Blair looked over at her and realized she was going to be something he was going to have to deal with. It was as simple as that. She knew damn well he didn’t sleep well last night, so she was rubbing it in. But he wasn’t going to give in, so he said, “Slept like a baby. How did you sleep?”

“I’d sleep better at your house while Jim is gone, if that’s all right,” Naomi said.

“Nope. You’re going to stay at the Inn until we get some things worked out. I’m not letting you into our home again until you accept us and I don’t see that happening any time soon.” Blair pulled into IHOP and parked.

“Blair honey, I’m not going to come around. I think he’s controlling you even while he’s at work,” Naomi stated.

Blair laughed and said, “I don’t much care what you think. In fact, if you don’t change your tune, I’m leaving you here in the parking lot and I’ll see you next year sometime.”

“You see? My son would never talk to me like that. Blair, what is wrong with you?”

“I’m in love, Mom. I’ve never been in love before. And I want this to work out. So if you can’t accept Jim, then tell me now. I don’t want to waste any more time on you.”

“Waste time on me? Blair Sandburg, you can’t talk to me like that,” Naomi said as she got out of the SUV. Blair went over and shut her door and got back in the SUV and drove off. Naomi just stood there in shock. She couldn’t believe this was her son doing this shit.

Blair drove down the road on the way to the university, laughing the entire way. He liked the shocked look on his mother’s face. He wanted her to know he meant business.

Naomi went inside IHOP and asked to use their phone. First she called Blair’s cell phone number, but it went to the voice mail. Then she called Jim’s cell phone number.

“Ellison,” Jim answered.

“I hope you’re happy. He left me in the parking lot at IHOP. He was very mean to me. I have no way to get back to the motel and I have no money with me. I didn’t think I would need any. Blair is being ridiculous,” She said.

Jim had to fight the urge to laugh his head off. He couldn’t believe Blair left his own mother in the parking lot with no money. That wasn’t really like him. Jim said, “I’m right up the road, would you like a ride, or do you want me to bring money for you?”

“I’ll take a ride. Blair was past rude. Is he always like this?” Naomi asked, still in shock.

“No, he’s usually really nice to people. He’s never left anyone in a parking lot before,” Jim answered and everyone listening in the kitchen started to laugh quietly.

“If you could come and pick me up that would be good.”

“I’ll be there in five minutes. I can’t talk or anything, because I’m on duty. But I’ll pick you up and drop you off,” Jim said before he closed his cell phone.

Jim turned to everyone and burst out laughing. “Blair left his mother in the parking lot at IHOP. She said he was mean to her.”

Simon said, “Go Blair.”

Megan said, “I can’t believe you’re going to pick her up. I would leave her ass there.”

“She’s my mother-in-law. So I have to be nice. If I can just keep from laughing, I’ll have it made. Simon is it all right if I take off for about ten minutes?”

“Sure, just keep your beeper handy and hurry it up. We’re losing money on this game,” Simon teased.

Jim left with everyone laughing in the background and went to pick Naomi up. She got into his SUV when he pulled up and she said, “Blair was downright rude. I hope he isn’t like that all the time.”

“Nope, he sure isn’t. He’s one of the nicest, kindest men I’ve ever met. He has no enemies. Everyone loves him. He must have been angry at you,” Jim surmised.

“Well, I’m going to have to think and meditate for the next few days and when you get home, we’ll go out to eat or something. Maybe I’m not giving you a fair chance.”

“That would be great, Naomi. Thank you. Blair will be really pleased to hear the news. He was mad and upset last night.” Jim pulled into the parking lot at the Red Roof Inn and waited for her to get out.

“I’m sorry I was so rude to you,” Naomi said quietly.

“I accept your apology. Thank you,” Jim answered.

“We’ll see you in a few days then,” Naomi said before she slammed the door shut. Jim smiled as he watched her walk into the Inn.

He drove directly back to the station house and called Blair’s cell phone. Blair answered on the first ring. “Hi there.”

“Your mom just called me for a ride back to the motel. I’m letting you know that she said you were rude and mean and she was going to give me another chance.” Jim almost started laughing.

“I was rude and mean, but she had it coming. I’m not cutting her any slack, Jim. I love you too much to fuck this up,” Blair explained.

“I’ll talk to you tonight. Have a good class.”

“Thank you, Jim. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Jim closed his cell and everyone said, “Are we going to play cards or what?”

“Deal me in,” Jim said laughing as he walked over and sat down.

Things were beginning to look up. He should have known Blair would know how to handle his mom. Thank god for that.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will William be happy to hear about Blair and his mother?

Will we see some station house stuff in the next one?

Are Jim and Blair ever going to have sex?


	13. Pin Up Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is asked to pose for a calendar for charity. Blair's not too happy about it.

Courage under Fire   
Part 13  
Pin Up Man  
By Patt

Everyone was out fighting a fire except for Megan and Joel and they were shocked to find someone at the door at about 7:00 a.m. Megan opened the door and said, “Can I help you?”

The nice looking gentlemen put his hand out to shake hands with Megan and Joel walked up. Joel lowered his voice somewhat to make it sound more menacing and said, “What can we do for you?”

“Hi, let me tell you where I’m from so you both won’t be so difficult to talk to. I’m from the Make a Wish Foundation and we’re doing a Pin-up Calendar of Firemen in the Cascade area. We’d like to know if there is anyone in this station house that would fit the bill. Oh and my name is Mark Marshall. Just call me Mark,” Marshall said.

“We have a few men in this station house that would be perfect for it. They all look fantastic with their shirts off,” Megan said smiling.

Mark asked, “Do you know when they’ll all be here?”

“They’re on their way back down from the mountain right now. They were fighting a fire. Today is a very busy day, but a good day when a fire is put out, nothing is better,” Joel said.

At that very moment the trucks pulled up with Simon, Brian, Jim, Henri and all of the other fire fighters that were on. Megan got close to Mark and said, “This is Jim Ellison coming in right now.”

Jim walked in and started taking his shirt off and coughing. But he was standing their shirtless, giving Mark quite the show. Mark looked at Megan and whispered, “He’s perfect for it. Will you help me talk to him?”

“Jim, go take your shower and come back down, this nice young man would like to talk to you about something important,” Megan said almost snickering.

Jim could see that she was entirely too happy about all of this, so he knew he was in trouble. He already had trouble with his mother-in-law, he didn’t need any other trouble. “What’s going on, Megan?” Jim asked.

“Go take your shower, this can wait,” Megan said as she shoved him up the stairs.

Brian walked up and said, “What’s going on with Jim?”

“They want him for the Make a Wish Foundation Fireman Pin-up Calendar. And I told them he probably would,” Megan explained.

Henri and Brian started to laugh and Henri said, “Oh man this is too good to miss. Let’s go upstairs and tease him.”

Mark said, “This is a wonderful charity, and I do hope that you won’t talk him out of it. The kids from this foundation are counting on the donations to get their wishes.”

Brian stopped on the stairway and said, “I guess we shouldn’t make fun of him then.”

Simon said, “When will it happen? It can’t be during his working hours. Do you need a copy of his schedule?”

Mark smiled and said, “That would be terrific. We want to get this done as soon as possible.”

Joel said, “I think you should ask some of the kids if they ever wanted to spend the day with a fireman. We all would be pleased to help someone live a day in our shoes.”

Mark smiled even bigger. “That’s a wonderful idea, Joel. I’m going to tell my superiors as soon as I get back.”

Jim stood in the shower, getting clean with a smile on his face. Yes, his body still looked good enough to have them ask him to pose for a pin-up. He already knew that he would say yes. He knew that they were tastefully done, because he had seen one before.

Brian and Henri got into the other showers and Brian said, “We were going to tease you, but it’s for a good cause. We know you were listening, so don’t try and act all innocent.”

“Do you suppose I should ask Blair first?” Jim wondered aloud.

“Are you nuts? It’s just a picture of your chest. It’s not like you’re going to be naked or anything. Why would he mind if it was for a good cause. Am I right?” Henri asked.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll tell him about it later.” Jim got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. Hopefully there would be no more fires for the next two days. That’s all he had left to do before he could be off four days with Blair.

He walked down the stairs and Mark said, “Mr. Ellison, I have a favor to ask.”

“The guys already told me upstairs and I would be glad to do it. But I think you should use all of us.” Jim suggested.

Mark quickly said, “We only have room for one fireman. You’re going to be December. We can probably shoot it in the next few days.”

“Well I’m on for the next two, and then I’m off for four. So you’ll have to work around that, because when I’m off, I’m off.” Jim walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He was starving.

Mark followed him in and said, “We’ll have everything ready by tomorrow afternoon and as long as there are no fires, you’ll be ours? Right?”

Jim wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, but it was for a good cause, so he said, “Sure.”

Mark left and Jim figured he wouldn’t hear back from him for a little while, because it would take them that long to get the shoot set up. Jim actually felt quite honored to be chosen and he wondered how they did indeed choose. Wait until I tell Blair all about this. He’s going to laugh. I hope. I’ll wait and tell him in person.

*

The following day, the men were working on the trucks getting them cleaned up and working in proper order when a big van drove up with camera men and women getting out. Jim really didn’t feel like it that day, but it looked like they were going to do it anyhow.

“Hi Jim, I told you we’d be back. I’ve got a crew ready to do your shoot. Can we start now?” Mark asked.

Jim said, “I need to find Simon and make sure it’s all right with him.” Jim walked into the station and left everyone out talking to the other firemen. Jim walked back out and said, “Simon said it’s a go.”

They set up a back drop of flames behind the biggest engine and asked Jim to take his shirt off and wear just his uniform pants with his suspenders and boots. Then they handed one of the big hats to Jim and asked him to put that on and Jim did as he was told. All of the other guys were laughing and smiling watching this going on.

A woman walked up to Jim and said, “I need to put this on your skin to make it look shiny. Do you mind if I rub it all over your chest?”

Jim looked at her like she was nuts. “Yes, I mind. I’ll do it myself.”

“Okay.” She handed the jar of oil to Jim and Jim began to rub his body down with it. Brian and Henri started whistling and teasing Jim like crazy. Simon walked out of the station house and said, “Everyone not in the picture, get inside.”

Jim smiled in thanks to his boss and continued to rub the oil all over himself. Before long he was standing out there with just the photographers and Mark. Jim finished with the oil and pulled his suspenders up onto his slick shoulders. They told him how to stand and pose alongside the truck and they started snapping shots left and right. Before long they seemed to be slowing down and then they decided to get some of him smiling. The rest of them were serious, not happy ones. So now Jim smiled for them, thinking about Blair and how funny he would think this was and before long they were done.

Mark walked up and said, “Thank you so much Jim, you were great. They said they got everything they needed today. You were a regular pro.”

“Thanks, I think.” Jim pulled the suspenders down and started to head into the station house.

Mark said, “I’ll send you the photo’s when we’re done and tell you which one we go with. I need you to sign this waiver and then we’ll be out of your hair.”

Jim didn’t even read it or anything, he just signed and smiled at everyone. “Thanks.”

They all packed up their things and were gone within minutes. Jim found it odd that they didn’t need any more time to get things cleaned up. But he guessed that’s why they were called pro’s.

When Jim walked into the station house everyone started to hoot and holler, making Jim blush.

“I need a shower,” Jim said heading for the stairs.

“Hurry it up, we’re going to play some rummy again,” Megan said happily.

*

When Blair called Jim that night he was tempted to tell him about the photo session, but decided it would be better to talk about in person.

“So Chief, how is your mom doing?”

“She’s doing all right. She still doesn’t like you and hates it that I’m being rude and mean to her, but she’ll get over it or she can leave.” Blair had set down rules and so far his mother seemed to be minding them.

“God, I miss you,” Jim said softly.

“Yeah, I miss you too. I hate sleeping alone. Just one more day and then you’ll be home at ten, right?” Blair asked hopefully.

“Yes, I’ll be home tomorrow at ten. I can’t wait to see you. Please tell me you’re mom isn’t staying at the house.”

“Nope, she’s still down at the Red Roof Inn. I told her she wasn’t welcome here until she could accept us both together,” Blair said proudly.

“Good for you. Now I need to go, but I’ll be home tomorrow night and we’ll make up for the last lonely four days when I see you,” Jim said sexily.

“Sounds good to me. I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you. See you soon.”

*

The following day at class, Mary walked up to Blair and said, “Do you have time to talk before your next class?”

“Sure, what’s up? You and Joel doing all right?”

“Oh yes, we’re fine. I just wondered what you thought about your hubby being a pin-up man for the Fireman Calendar. I guess the guys have been teasing him like crazy.” Mary looked at Blair and realized that Blair didn’t know about it yet.

“I haven’t heard about this yet. Although Jim comes home tonight, so I’ll hear about it then. And we’re going to be talking about it, that’s for sure,” Blair said angrily.

“Blair honey, it’s for charity,” Mary interjected.

“Then he should have felt comfortable about telling me about it, wouldn’t you think?” Blair brought up this good question.

“The only reason I know, is because Joel came home last night and told me then. Maybe Jim was waiting until he got home to tell you about it.”

“Maybe, but I’m still a little irritated,” Blair said as calmly as he could.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to start trouble. Especially with the two of you. You’re just so darling together. Please don’t be angry with him. Please?” Mary pleaded.

“Don’t worry about it, Mary. Everything will be fine. Now I have to get ready for my next class. Talk to you later.”

Mary walked away from his classroom feeling like shit, because she knew he was very angry. She felt like she should warn Jim. She would have to think about it.

*

When Blair got home that night, Naomi was on the porch waiting happily. “Sweetie, what do you want to do for dinner tonight?”

“Whatever you feel like, mom.”

“What’s wrong honey? Did Jim do something to piss you off?” She asked hopefully.

“No, I just have some things on my mind and I need to think them over. How about if we have dinner tomorrow night. You could have dinner alone tonight. I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t be much company,” Blair explained.

“Okay, sweetie. We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner.”

“It’ll be with me and Jim, mom,” Blair reminded her.

“Oh that’s right. I won’t have you to myself anymore this week. Well, how about if we wait until he goes back to work again. Then we can have dinner and go see some movies,” Naomi said.

“No, you’ll go out with Jim and me, or I won’t go anywhere next week with you. You’re going to have to give him a chance, so get a grip, mom.”

“Okay, honey. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Night, mom.” Blair locked up after he walked Naomi out to her rental car and saw her drive off. He had things to think about. And none of them made him happy.

Why would Jim keep it a secret that he posed for a Fireman’s Calendar, unless it’s not what he thinks it is. Surely he wouldn’t pose for a nude calendar would he? I’ll wait until he comes home and ask him in person. Maybe he wanted to talk to me in person about it. Joel told Mary in person, not over the phone. I bet that’s it.

Blair started to make a quick dinner for himself and then grade papers. It was going to be a fast night, because Jim got home at ten.

*

Mary couldn’t stand it anymore. She had to tell Jim. She called the station house and asked for him.

“Ellison,” Jim said happily.

“Jim, this is Mary.”

“Hi Mary, what’s up? Something you need to ask about Joel or something?” Jim asked.

“Jim, I accidentally told Blair about you posing for the pin-up calendar and he wasn’t that happy to hear about it. I just felt like I should warn you,” Mary explained.

“It’s all right, Mary. I’m going to talk with him tonight about it. He’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, I feel better now. Talk to you later, Jim.” Mary hung up the phone and didn’t tell Joel that she had called Jim. He was asleep in front of the tv at that moment and didn’t even notice Mary was gone. She smiled at the sight and kissed him softly. He woke up happy to have her lips on his and they began to make out like a young couple. She loved how Joel made her feel.

*

Jim wondered why Blair would be upset about his posing for the calendar and also wondered if he should call him early and talk to him. But he preferred to not do it at the station.

He would be talking to him soon enough and that would have to do.

*

Blair had all of his papers graded and the house was clean. So he was just sitting on the sofa watching tv when Jim got home at ten o’clock.

Jim walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Blair and kissed him hard. “Hi babe. I missed you.”

Blair looked into Jim’s eyes and saw the man he loved and decided at that moment that if Jim wanted to pose for a calendar, then that was that. Blair wasn’t going to make a big deal over it. He was too in love with Jim to let this get out of hand. He pulled Jim back into the kiss and Jim finally broke it off when he needed more breath.

“Chief, you drive me wild. I need you so bad, but I wanted to talk to you about something first. I felt like I needed to tell you about it in person. Hopefully you’ll understand and things will be all right, but if you’re angry, tell me about it. Okay?”

“What’s going on, Jim?” Blair asked innocently.

“I know that Mary told you about me posing for a Firemen’s Calendar, so don’t act like you don’t know about it. I was waiting until we could discuss it face to face, but they came in right away for the shoot. It’s for Make a Wish Foundation. All proceeds go to MAWF. I just couldn’t say no. And they brought the pictures to me today and I wanted to show them to you,” Jim explained.

“I want to see the pictures,” Blair said honestly.

Jim walked over to the envelope he had set on the table and grabbed it. He opened it up and pulled about 22 pictures out. He handed them all to Blair and said, “Which one do you like the best? They already chose the one they wanted to use, but I wondered which one you would like.”

Blair started going through the photos and was getting hard, just looking at his gorgeous lover. He looked fantastic and he could totally understand why they wanted Jim for this. He was perfect in all of them. But there was one serious one that was almost haunting and Blair said, “I love this one.”

Jim smiled and said, “That’s the one they chose. Are you mad at me?”

“I was. But I saw your eyes and knew I couldn’t stay mad at the owner.” Both of the men laughed at the statement.

Jim ran his hand over Blair’s hard groin and said, “How about we go into our bedroom and I take care of that for you?”

Blair couldn’t get up fast enough. He was so fucking horny it wasn’t even funny. “Lock up and I’ll meet you in our room,” Blair ordered.

Jim rushed to the front door and locked both locks. He turned off all the lights as he rushed into the bedroom and he didn’t know how Blair did it, but he was naked already. Jim stripped as quickly as he could and slid into bed next to his lover.

They began to make out in the dark and Jim turned on the table lamp. Blair said, “What are you doing?”

“I want to see you. I haven’t seen you in four days and I’m not going to do it in the dark.”

Blair went back to the kissing. Jim slid down Blair’s body and began to give his lover a proper blow-job.

While he was there, he started to loosen Blair up for the fucking of his life. Jim was so hard, he felt like he was going to explode.

“Fuck me, big guy.”

“I’m going to. I love you so much, Chief.”

Jim pulled Blair’s legs around his waist and began to push into Blair’s tight, hot, hole. Jim threw his head back and moaned with pleasure. This was enough for Blair to almost come alone.

“Fuck me, babe.” Blair begged.

Jim started thrusting harder and harder until he reached down and stroked Blair’s cock and Blair came quickly howling out Jim’s name. Jim pounded into Blair three more times and came calling, ‘Blair’.

Jim got the wipes out of the bedside table and cleaned them both off. He then pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I missed you so much, you can’t even imagine.”

“Oh yeah, I think I can. I’ve had to put up with my mother for the last four days alone. I think I missed you more.” Blair teased.

“Are we doing something with her tomorrow?” Jim asked kissing Blair’s neck.

“Yes, we’re going out for dinner. But you belong to me in the afternoon. I only have one class in the morning. Then I’m yours.” Blair moved his head so that Jim could get to his neck better.

“Babe, I’m sort of tired, can we pick this up in the morning?” Jim asked.

“You got it. My alarm is set for an hour early so we can fool around. You sleep well and remember how much I love you.” Blair kissed Jim once more with passion.

Jim kissed him back and said, “Sleep is fucking over-rated.”

And they were once again off and running. Or would that be off and fucking?

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will Naomi act like a civil person to Jim?  
Will Blair have to get ugly with his mother again?  
Are there going to be any actual fires in the next one?  
How is everyone else doing?


	14. Working Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair hates Jim's schedule.

Courage under Fire  
Part 14  
Working Hard  
By Patt

 

The next four days, Blair made plans with his mother for dinner, but spent all the rest of the time with Jim doing Sentinel testing. He wanted to know that Jim was going to be safe in the mountains during a fire if Blair wasn’t around. 

Jim didn’t want Blair to know, but he liked the tests that were being done because it meant time being spent with his lover. And any time spent with Blair was good time. 

On his fourth day home, he was getting ready for work and Blair was getting depressed. “Chief, you all right?”

“Yeah, I just hate when you leave for four days. I wish you could work regular schedules. I miss you too much in a four day period.”

“I’m sorry. It’s probably not what you signed up for, is it?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I’ll take you any way I can get you. And if I didn’t sign up for it, that’s tough because it’s too late now. I’m totally in love with you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” Blair confessed. 

“I bet your mom doesn’t feel the same way,” Jim teased. 

“She’ll come around, man, you just wait and see.”

It was almost ten and Jim had to get to the station house. “Chief, I have to go. Don’t miss me too much, but miss me enough to make you want to stay with me forever.”

“I can do that,” Blair said truthfully. 

Jim kissed him one last time and walked out the door. Jim hated leaving Blair too. They were so much in love, but Jim knew he had to work the four day schedule, so there was no way around it. 

*

When Jim arrived at the station house, the alarm went off first thing. They all suited up and got on and in the truck and were up in the mountain side within minutes. They found a fire that they got under control after about two hours. Simon figured out where it started and wrote up a report. Someone had started the damn thing. With a match, no less. 

They all got down to the firehouse and showered and got to bed. They knew that if someone lit this fire up on purpose, there would probably be more of them. So they all went to bed to rest in case they needed to go out again. 

About 3:00 a.m. Jim smelled smoke again and pulled the alarm. Everyone was ready within moments and were on the truck and up the mountainside again. Henri took the chopper with the water and dumped it on the main fire so it wouldn’t be so hard to control for the men. Once again, Simon investigated the fire and found it was man made and found the matches that started it. He bagged the evidence for the fire report the next morning. 

Everyone was very angry that someone was doing this on purpose. There was little damage done these two times, but it could have been worse, if there would have been a wind strong enough to blow it all over the place. 

They all got back to the station and showered, once again. Jim felt loneliness hit him while he was washing his hair. He was used to being with Blair so much, that it hit him hard that day. 

*

Blair had finals that week, so he was busier than he’d ever been. His classes were the largest they had ever been, so he had a lot of papers to grade. Most of his students were good students and he knew that everyone would do well. He found himself missing Jim because he knew that Jim wouldn’t be there for four more days and nights. Blair really hated that schedule, but knew Jim’s job was an important one and knew better than to say anything to Jim about it. 

*

For the next four days, Jim was busy fighting fires during the day and night. And Blair was busy teaching and testing his students. They were both exhausted and weren’t sleeping well alone. 

Blair called Jim every single night when he was just finishing up grading papers. Tonight Blair could tell Jim was ready to be home. 

“So how are you?” Blair asked. 

“I miss you,” Jim answered. 

“I miss you too. It’s always a long four days, isn’t it? I’ve been busy with finals and still find time to miss you like mad,” Blair declared. 

“Sometimes I really hate this shift, but it’s something we have to do, so I need to stay focused and get a grip,” Jim said sadly. 

“You sound tired.”

“We’ve had a fire every day and every night since I came back on. We’re all getting tired. There are two new fire fighters at the station and I don’t think they like me very much,” Jim admitted. 

“Because of me?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t know. They don’t talk to me and they don’t have anything to do with Joel, Brian and Henri either. It’s weird. I think they don’t like that the guys have accepted us being gay and moved on. These people might be close minded. It doesn’t matter as long as they fight the fires with us and they are doing their jobs.”

“I’m sorry that things aren’t going as well as you might like them to. But not everyone is going to like us, Jim. Look at my mom. She’s still fighting me. Tonight she refused to come over because I told her that I didn’t want to go out to eat until you got home. She said that you’ve ruined me,” Blair stated with a chuckle. 

“That’s true about your mom not liking us being together. My dad came around but your mom is fighting us big time,” Jim said. 

“Don’t worry about anything right now Jim. Just think about you getting off for four days and us spending most of the time doing Sentinel tests and fucking each other senseless.

“Sounds good to me, babe. We’re getting ready to play some cards, so I guess I’ll go for now.” Jim hated to hang up, because he loved hearing Blair’s voice. 

“Talk to you tomorrow night at 8:00. Be well, be safe and be mine,” Blair said sexily. 

“I am yours.” Jim closed his cell phone and found both of the new guys staring at him. 

“Got a problem?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, we wonder how come Simon Banks lets you talk to your fag while on duty. It shouldn’t be allowed,” Jason Myers said rather loudly. 

Mike Miller walked up to Jim and said, “You want to make something of it, fag?”

“I don’t start fights at work, but I will report you to Captain Banks if you continue to bother me with your foul mouths,” Jim said. 

Jason said, “Figures that you wouldn’t do anything to stand up for yourself, you’re such a pansy.”

And without thinking, Jim punched him in the mouth.

Mike Miller jumped on Jim and started hitting him. Simon came out of his quarters and saw the two men beating on Jim and was instantly pissed off. 

“Knock it off right now. I won’t put up with this shit in my station house. If you men don’t like it here, you can put in for a transfer,” Simon bellowed. 

“Are you talking to the fag too, or does he get to stay here no matter what?” Myers asked. 

“You’re both going to be put on report,” Simon shouted back. “I won’t put up with this shit from any of you and that includes Jim Ellison.”

Jim pulled away from the two men and walked into the living room. Megan walked up to him and said, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. I don’t like to lose my temper, but he called me a pansy. Jesus, who calls someone a pansy? I’m not even sure of what it means,” Jim kidded. 

“Want to play cards with us? We’re just getting ready to start,” Megan asked nicely. 

“Nope. I don’t want to be around them. I’d be better off upstairs reading my book. Thanks anyhow,” Jim said as he walked up the stairs to the sleeping room. 

Megan walked in and said, “You got a problem with Ellison, Myers?”

“Yeah, I do. I don’t like fags or people that like fags. What are you going to do about it?” Myers said. 

Simon said, “I’ll expect both of you to transfer out of this station house if you can’t be civil to Ellison. He’s not a trouble maker and I won’t have trouble maker’s working for me.”

Miller said, “I knew you would take his side. Why is that? What has he got over all of you?”

“We like him,” Henri said. 

“He’s our friend,” Brian added. 

“And you’re going to sit there and tell me that it doesn’t bother you that some guy is sticking his dick up Ellison’s ass?” Myers asked. 

“Actually that does bother me, but it’s none of my business,” Simon said calmly. 

“So you don’t like the idea either,” Miller wondered. 

“Just because I don’t like the idea doesn’t mean I have the right to call him names or anything else. So knock it off or put in for a transfer. Which is it going to be?” Simon commanded an answer. 

“We’ll stay but we don’t have to talk to him.” Meyers got the deck of cards and started to shuffle them. 

Megan said, “Do you mean that if he came down to play cards you wouldn’t play cards with him?”

“That’s exactly what I mean. I don’t want to hang out with his kind,” Miller said angrily. “Now let’s play cards.”

“Upstairs Jim heard everything that was said and felt sad. He pulled out his cell phone and called Blair. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Blair asked. 

“I was just missing you and wanted to hear your voice,” Jim said softly. 

“Jim, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Chief. I just wanted to talk to you for a little while.”

“I thought you were playing cards,” Blair said. 

I felt like reading instead. So I just wanted to hear your voice,” Jim mentioned again. 

“There’s someone there that doesn’t like our lifestyle, right?”

“Right…”

“Well, it’s their loss man.”

“I know. But I don’t have to like it anyhow,” Jim confessed. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go through this all alone, Jim.”

“I’m not alone, I’m telling you about it,” Jim reminded him. 

“I feel helpless and I don’t like that feeling at all. I love you, babe.”

“Thanks, Chief. I feel better. See you in two more days,” Jim said before he closed his cell. 

At ten o’clock, Jim got ready for bed and shut the lights out. He was tired and didn’t want to read any more. 

At midnight, everyone else came up and got ready for bed. Jim hated having to share a room with all of them. Now he was wide awake and didn’t want to give Miller and Myers the satisfaction of driving him from his own bed. 

*

For the next two days, Jim stayed busy fighting fires. There was always one in the afternoon and one in the middle of the night. They were all getting sick of putting some idiot’s fire out. 

Every time Jim was anywhere close to Myers or Miller, he tried to turn his hearing down, because he sure didn’t want to hear what they were saying. They were a major pain in Jim’s ass. 

*

Blair couldn’t believe that finals were through. He was off for the next six weeks. Well, once he posted the grades anyway. That meant more time for Jim. He hoped that things were going okay for his lover. He knew that he wanted people to think he was a big tough guy, but he probably got his feelings hurt over all of this. 

As Blair posted the grade sheet, he felt very proud. Not one of his students did badly on the tests. They all passed with flying colors. 

Blair was in such a good mood that he stopped by the Inn on his way home to get his mom to take her out for dinner. She was thrilled. 

Blair was ecstatic over Jim getting off that night. He could hardly wait. Things were looking up. 

Once he took his mom to the Inn, Blair sat and waited for Jim to get off. 

*

“Ellison, why don’t you do us all a big favor and transfer out of this station. All of the guys on the other shifts, can’t stand the idea of sleeping in your bed when you’ve slept in it. They’re afraid they’re going to catch something. So how about it? Going to give your notice?” Miller asked. 

“Fuck you, Miller. If you don’t like me, tough. This isn’t a popularity contest at all. I just want to do my work and ignore the fuck out of all of you,” Jim said as he stormed off to get his things to go home. It was finally time to leave. 

Simon walked out and said, “Jim do you want to file a complaint?”

“No…”

“Okay, see you in four days. Have a good shift. Tell Blair we said hello,” Simon said. 

Jim didn’t say anything and started for the door. 

Simon grabbed him and said, “What’s wrong? You act like you’re mad at me. What did I do?”

“You’ve never told me how you really feel about me and Blair, but now I know. I’m sorry that I’ve put you in such a predicament. See you in four days.”

“Jim, I said I don’t like the idea of Blair fucking you. It makes you seem less of a man. I can’t help it. But you’re still my best friend and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jim didn’t say anything as he walked out the door. Simon knew he had probably just made things worse. _Open mouth, insert foot._

*

When Jim arrived at home that night, Blair was waiting on the porch, with a cold beer. “I figured you might need this.” Blair handed the beer to Jim. 

“Thanks, I need it more then you’ll ever know.” Jim sat down next to Blair and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Things will get better, Jim.”

“I know. I’ll just try and be patient. I’m really tired, do you think we could sleep tonight?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“Works for me.”

And that’s exactly what they did. Jim knew things were never going to be the same again, but for some reason he didn’t mind it right that moment. Blair would make all things better. Thank god for that.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will Jim and Simon ever talk more about this?   
Will Jim tell Blair what Simon said?   
Will Myers and Miller start more trouble at the station?


	15. Joel's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Joel's turn to find someone and fall in love.

Courage under Fire  
Part 15  
Joel’s Love  
By Patt

 

Joel had big plans for his four days off. He was shopping for an engagement ring for Mary. He knew that he’d only known her for three months, but he knew she was the one. Mary was working all day, so Joel had the day to plan the special occasion. He had brought one of her other rings that she wore a lot on that finger. Joel was set. 

Mary was ten years younger than Joel and sometimes Joel worried about that, but not today. Today was a good day and he had his plans made.

When he arrived at the jewelry store, he looked at all of the rings, but only one spoke to him and said, ‘this is Mary’. It was a little more than he expected to pay for it, but she was worth it and the ring was the same size as the one Joel had brought in for measuring. Joel felt like that was a good sign. 

He paid for it, had it put in a beautiful box and put it in his pocket. Now he needed to make dinner plans. 

He called the Paulos restaurant to see if he could get reservations. Mary loved Greek food and Joel wanted to make it extra special. He was told that they could have a table at 7:00 that night. Joel also saw this as a good sign. Things were looking good. 

Joel went home and showered, shaved and dressed nicely for their evening together. It was almost five and he decided to call Mary and tell her that she had a date with him. 

“Hello?” Mary asked. 

“I just wanted to give you a call and tell you that we have reservations at 7:00 at the Paulos restaurant. If it’s okay with you, I’ll pick you up at 6:30.” Joel was excited and hoped he wasn’t scaring her off. 

“What’s the occasion?” Mary asked. 

“I wanted to talk to you about some things,” Joel said sweetly. 

“Okay, I’ll be ready at 6:30. I can’t wait to see you. I always miss you when you’re on your four day shifts,” Mary stated. 

“We’ll see you in a little bit,” Joel said happily as he closed his cell phone. 

*

Mary wondered what Joel had to talk to her about. She hoped it was something serious, as in their relationship. She wondered if he was going to ask her to move in with him. They spent almost every night Joel was off there anyhow. Mary found herself getting very excited. She sure hoped it was something good. And she was going to her favorite restaurant. Things were going to be great, she could just tell. 

*

At exactly 6:30 Joel rang Mary’s doorbell. She looked beautiful. She was wearing dark blue, which was one of Joel’s favorite colors on her. She was a beautiful black woman and almost everything looked good with her gorgeous skin color. Joel leaned in a kissed her cheek and said, “You look beautiful.”

“Why thank you. You look very handsome, Joel. I’m ready if you are,” Mary said as they walked out the door and she locked up. 

The drive over to Paulos’ restaurant was filled with talk of Mary’s day at the University. She had had a busy, busy day and wanted to tell Joel some of the funny stories about it. Sometimes the college kids were just too much fun. And they didn’t mean to be. Joel was laughing at all of the correct times and Mary knew he was a little bit nervous. This made Mary smile too. 

When they arrived, they were seated immediately and looked over the menu. Mary smiled and said, “I already know what I’m having.”

“What?” Joel asked. 

“The lamb shank, Greek salad with extra feta cheese and the garlic and lemon potatoes. Oh and I forgot the best part, the lemon chicken soup. It’s to die for.”

“What do you recommend for me?” Joel asked. 

“The same thing. It’s delicious. All of it.” Mary laid her menu down and waited for the waiter to come back over. 

When the waiter came over he said, “We have two wine specials tonight would you like to hear them?”

Joel said, “Yes, thank you.”

“For the white grape variety, we have Aidani, and I recommend this one highly. And for the red grape variety, I recommend Aghiorgitiko. This is a stronger, but very tasty wine. Are you interested in trying one of them tonight?”

“We would like a glass of each,” Joel decided. 

When the waiter walked away, Joel said, “I figured we can taste each other’s if you don’t mind.”

“That’s perfect. And when we leave tonight, we’ll be sure to take home Baklava. This is a perfect night, honey,” Mary said happily. 

When the waiter came back with the wine, he took their order and said he’d be back with the Greek sourdough bread. 

As they ate some of the bread, the waiter brought out their salads and asked if everything looked all right. 

“Everything looks fantastic,” Joel answered. 

They started eating their salads and smiled at each other in between bites. Joel felt like he had indeed made the correct choice with the restaurant. Mary was very happy. 

When dinner came, they ate heartily and Mary couldn’t stand it anymore. “So what did you want to talk to me about that was important?”

Joel cleared his throat and said, “I know we’ve only known each other for three months, but I would like you to be my wife.”

Mary was shocked, but happy. “I would love to be your wife, Joel. You make me happier than anyone ever has. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Then Joel pulled out the box with the ring in it and handed it to her. He would have went down on his knee, but the restaurant was really busy and he didn’t want anyone laughing at him. 

Mary opened up the box and gave a sharp intake of breath. “Joel, it’s the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen in my life. I truly love it and you.”

“So we can ask everyone out in the next few days to tell them the news?” Joel asked. 

“That would be wonderful. But can I call Blair right now and tell him?” Mary was happier than he had ever been in her life. 

“Sure, call him. But ask him to keep it to himself until we tell everyone over dinner.”

Mary pulled her cell out and called Blair. He answered and said, “Hi Mary.”

“Guess who just proposed to me?” Mary asked joyously. 

“Oh my god, that’s wonderful news. Give Joel a hug for us. I’m so happy for you. I knew that you two would make a perfect couple. Congratulations,” Blair said quickly. 

“Well I better get back to our dinner. I just had to tell you the news. Don’t tell anyone besides Jim, okay? We’re going to plan a night out to tell everyone,” Mary explained. 

“Mum’s the word, Mary. Have a good evening and congratulations again,” Blair said before he hung up the phone. 

Joel and Mary started discussing everything that needed to be discussed while they finished dinner. Joel decided that he would move to Mary’s house since she had a house and not an apartment. 

“We’re going to put the house in your name too, first thing Monday morning,” Mary suggested. 

“Mary, that was your house that you’ve had for ages, I wouldn’t want to put my name on it after only three months.”

“Joel honey, I want whatever I have to be yours too. We’re going to share everything. I love you so much.”

Joel leaned across the table and kissed her quickly. 

“Are we going to have a large wedding, Mary?”

“That would be nice, since this is the first one for both of us.”

“Then I could ask all of the guys at work to be in the wedding and you can ask your friends to be bridesmaids and the maid of honor,” Joel stated. 

“Oh this is going to be fun, Joel. When are we getting married?”

“Whenever you want to, honey. I’m open to all dates.”

Mary smiled at her husband-to-be and said, “Then we’ll choose a date in the next few days. I would like Sarah to be my Maid of Honor, Megan, Jennifer and Rachel could be my bridesmaids. I’m loving this entire idea, Joel. I’m getting so excited.”

“Good, I’m glad you decided on that many, because I want Simon as my best man, with Jim, Henri and Brian as my groomsmen. But wait, I need somewhere for Blair to be included. And what about Steven? What can we do?”

“I’ve already thought about that, and I’m asking Blair to give me away and Steven can be one of the ushers,” Mary said quickly as to calm Joel down. 

“Oh that’s fantastic. I love you, Mary.”

“And I love you, Joel.”

Dinner continued and before long they were going to be heading home with their baklava, happily making plans as they made their way over to Mary’s house. 

*

**At Jim and Blair’s house:**

“Jim, guess who is getting married?” Blair asked excitedly. 

“Joel and Mary?” Jim teased. 

“How did you know? Oh yeah, hard to keep secrets with a Sentinel in the house. Isn’t that great news?”

“It’s more than great. I’ve never seen Joel as happy as he has been since he met Mary. She’s been really good for him. I hope they’ll be happy forever,” Jim said. 

“You think they’ll have a big wedding, since it’s the first for both of them?” Blair asked. 

“I haven’t a clue. I’m a Sentinel not a mind reader,” Jim joked. 

“Do you think they’ll move into Mary’s house? It was her folk’s house and got handed down to her when they passed away. You’ve never seen the house, but it’s lovely. Just needs a little bit of work to spruce it up. We could help with that, right?” Blair asked. 

“Again, I don’t know the answers to those questions, but we’ll find out as time goes on. I’m really happy for both of them,” Jim said smiling. 

“Want to make out?” Blair asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Do you really have to ask?” Jim said as he landed on his Guide and began to kiss him like crazy. 

*

**At Mary’s House:**

“I really do love your house, Mary. I think we could make a nice home here.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s not huge or anything, but it’s big enough to have all of our friends over, right?” Mary asked. 

“It’s the perfect size. We’ve never tried your bed out, what do you say we try it tonight?” Joel said almost blushing. 

“Sounds good to me,” Mary said as she grabbed Joel’s arm and started pulling him into the bedroom. She was laughing all the way. 

Joel knew this was going to be good, because tonight would be the first time he made love to his fiancé. Something he had never done before and he was ready. Mary was ready too and attacked him as soon as they were in the doorway. This was going to be good. 

*

In the morning, Mary woke up in Joel’s arms and kissed him tenderly. “Can I call everyone and set up a dinner engagement for tonight?”

Joel smiled at the woman who had taken his heart and left happiness in return. “Yes, you can call everyone now if you want to.”

Mary got her phone book out, grabbed Joel’s cell phone and dialed Brian Rafe first. When he answered, he said, “This had better be good, Joel.”

Mary almost laughed. “This is Mary, Brian. I’m calling to ask if you, Jennifer and little Suzanne would like to meet us for dinner tonight at 7:00.”

“That would be great, I’ll call Jennifer right away. She had to work late last night and I’ve got Suzanne for the day. Where are we going?” Brian asked. 

“Claim Jumper. Joel and I love it there. We’ll see you at 7:00,” Mary said before she closed Joel’s cell phone. 

Joel said, “He didn’t even ask why did he? He loves you too.”

Mary beamed with happiness and called Henri next. “This had better be good, Joel.”

“You’re the second one to say that this morning, Henri. This is Mary and I wondered if you and Sarah would like to meet us for dinner tonight at Claim Jumper, at 7:00.”

“That would be great. I’ll talk to Sarah and let her know the time and everything. It’ll be nice to have a night out on the town,” Henri smiled at Sarah who was lying next to him in bed as he spoke. 

“Tell Sarah I said good morning,” Mary laughed. 

“She knows you’re here,” Henri said chuckling. 

“Tell her I said hi and that we’ll see them tonight,” Sarah said sweetly. 

"Did you hear that?” Henri asked. 

“Sure did. I’ll see you both at 7:00.” Mary closed the cell and dialed Jim and Blair next. 

“Joel, this had better be fucking good,” Jim growled into the phone. 

“Well, actually it is good. We’re going to announce our engagement tonight at 7:00, at Claim Jumper and want to know if you’ll be there,” Mary said. 

“Sorry, Mary. I didn’t mean to growl at you, just Joel. We’ll be there at 7:00. Congratulations again.”

“Thank you Jim, and tell Blair I said good morning,” Mary closed the cell before Blair had a chance to answer. She knew that Blair would be right by Jim’s side. 

Mary called Megan and Simon next and Megan answered, “Hello?”

“Hi Megan, Joel and I were wondering if you’d like to meet us for dinner at Claim Jumper tonight at 7:00. It would mean the world to us,” Mary said sweetly. 

“Oh that would be great. We’ll be there,” Megan answered. 

“Don’t you need to see if it’s alright with Simon?”

“Simon will go where I do if he knows what’s good for him.” Megan teased. 

Mary laughed and said, “He’s lying right next to you isn’t he?”

“Yup and we’ll be there at 7:00. Thanks for the invite,” Megan hung up and smiled at her husband. He was wide awake and Megan decided to make him feel better about being so wide awake. 

Mary had one more call to make and that was Steven and Rachel. Rachel answered, “Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Mary, I wanted to know if you two would like to meet us at Claim Jumper tonight at 7:00 for dinner.”

“Oh that would be wonderful,” Rachel said and then told Steven the news. 

“Tell them we’ll see them at 7:00,” Steven said as he pulled Rachel back into bed with him. 

“Gotta go, duty calls,” Rachel said with a laugh in her voice. 

Mary laughed as she hung up the phone. 

*

At 7:00 everyone showed up at the restaurant and Joel and Mary led them to the table that they had gotten earlier. It was almost like a party room, so it was very private and very quiet. 

Jim picked up Suzanne and said, “How are you tonight?”

“I’m fine,” she answered. 

Jennifer beamed with the attention that Jim and Blair were giving her little girl. 

They finally all got seated and Joel said, “We have something to tell you. I asked Mary to marry me last night and she’s agreed to it, believe it or not. So we want all of you to be in our wedding. It’s not going to be huge, but we want all of you in it, no less.”

Everyone started talking at once and said, “Congratulations.” There was a lot of hugging and hand shaking going on. Before long everyone seemed to calm down a little bit and they ordered drinks and dinner before they went into any more detail about the wedding. 

Mary told everyone who she wanted to be in her wedding and then ended up asking Blair if he would give her away. Blair hugged her with tears in his eyes and he said, “You know I will.”

Brian asked, “Are you going to live at Mary’s house?”

Mary answered, “Yes.”

Megan smiled at Mary and asked, “Are you planning on having a family?”

Joel frowned and said, “I’m a little old to be having children.”

It was Mary’s turn to frown next. “Joel, I figured we’d have a baby. You’re only 50, we’re still young.”

“I didn’t realize you wanted to start a family so late in life,” Joel said quietly. 

Jim could tell this might be a problem so he said, “Well Mary is only going on 40, so she’s still technically young enough to have a child, easily. I say go for it, you two.”

Everyone hooped and hollered.

Joel smiled at Mary. “Whatever you want to do is all right with me. I was just surprised, but Jim is right. We’ve got a lot of time to raise a child.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to tell you right away, but I have a doctor’s appointment next week. I think I’m pregnant,” Mary confessed. 

Joel hugged her close to him and kissed her very hard. “I would love to have a baby with you.”

“Thank you, Joel.” She said. 

Everyone patted backs and gave huge hugs telling Mary and Joel congratulations. This group of friends was growing by leaps and bounds. 

Jennifer said, “This is so great for Suzanne. She’s always wanted cousins and I would easily call you all my family. So these babies will all be her cousins. I’m so happy.”

Henri cleared his throat and said, “Well as long as everyone else is telling their stories, I might as well tell you that Sarah and I got married last week in Vegas on our trip and she’s pregnant too. We were trying to keep it quiet for a while, but looks like it’s time to let the cat out of the bag.”

More hugs and congratulations went around the room. The waiter must have thought they were all nuts. He kept coming in and everyone was hugging instead of eating. 

“I for one love the idea of having all of these babies around. We’ll never have our own, so we hope that all of you will let us borrow yours,” Jim said. 

Joel hugged Jim and said, “We’ll pick ours up after graduation.”

“Ours too,” Steven chimed in. 

Everyone laughed and the evening continued to be a wonderful night. 

*

Blair was a little quiet towards the end and Jim knew that he was feeling left out because there was no baby plans for them. But Jim would try and make it up to him later. 

They would cross that bridge when they came to it. Jim certainly wasn’t going to bring it up tonight. 

Life was mostly good. 

Love was even better.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will Naomi be coming around more?   
Will Blair have hard feelings about never being able to have a family?   
What does Jim think about it?


	16. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair would like to adopt children.

Courage under Fire   
Part 16  
Hard Times  
By Patt

Jim knew they were in trouble as he drove home from Claim Jumper. Blair hadn’t said one word about the upcoming wedding or Henri and Sarah’s wedding in Vegas. Normally he would have. Jim knew that Blair was probably having second thoughts about being with a man, and no chance of ever having a child together.

“Jim, I can see you watching me, there is no need. I’m fine. I’m just bummed about not having any children. I’ll get over it,” Blair said sadly.

“Why do you have to get over it? We could adopt, couldn’t we?” Jim asked.

“Nah, it’s too hard to get a child in a same sex union. We’ll have to be content with being uncles to everyone else’s children. Will that be enough for you?”

“It’s plenty for me, but I don’t want a family like you do. So I think we should maybe discuss this a little more.” Jim pulled into their driveway and shut the SUV off. “I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, too, Jim. Don’t worry, I’m not having second thoughts about us, just feeling blue about not having any babies in our household,” Blair explained again.

“These are hard times, Blair and I want you to know, I’m here for you to discuss anything. Anytime, anywhere, I’m yours.”

“Thank you, Jim. I really do love you and stop being so insecure. Geeze, my mom did a lot of damage to you didn’t she?”

“Stop blaming things on your mom. We’re talking about our family life now. Not your mom.”

“Well, she is ultimately our family. She and William. Steven will have his family, so he’ll be able to give your father grand-children. But we never will. And don’t think my mom hasn’t picked up on that already. She wanted grand-children in the worst way.”

“How about a surrogate mother for us?” Jim offered the idea.

“Don’t you ever watch those tear jerker movies? They never let you keep the babies. It’s always a drama and we don’t need any more drama,” Blair decided.

“How about adopting some older children that really need a home?” Jim suggested next.

“I never thought about that. I guess that could work, if they understood about the gay lifestyle and all of that. It’s not as easy as it sounds, is it?”

“No, I guess not. I’m sorry Blair.”

“There is no reason for you to be sorry, Jim. It’s just part of life. And we can’t change who we are,” Blair stated.

“Would you like to take your mom out for lunch tomorrow?” Jim asked, changing the subject.

“That would be nice. She might even smile at you if you play your cards right,” Blair kidded.

“I’ll be on my best behavior. Don’t you worry about that,” Jim vowed.

“Would you like to make love all night long?” Blair asked.

“How about once and we sleep the rest of the time. I’m still tired from my long shifts. But I do want you,” Jim confessed.

Blair took his hand and walked him into the bedroom and slowly undressed him. When he got to Jim’s hard, leaking cock, he took it into his mouth, making Jim moan with desire.

“Chief, I love how you make me feel.”

Blair shoved Jim back onto the bed and went to town, giving Jim the best damn blowjob he had ever given him. It wasn’t but five minutes and Jim was shouting Blair’s name and coming down Blair’s hot, inviting throat.

“Sorry, babe. You’re so fucking good at it, I get too wrapped up in it and come too fast. Let me do you,” Jim pushed Blair back onto the bed. He stripped Blair’s clothing very quickly and sucked his cock into his warm, pleasing mouth in no time. Jim slicked up a finger and slid it into Blair’s hole and Blair came that quick. There was no warning from him either. They were both easy sluts.

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and they fell asleep quickly, knowing they loved each other more than life itself. Things would have a way of working out.

*

Jim was in the shower when Blair walked in and said, “My mom is on her way over to play 5000 Rummy with us and have a chef’s salad, here at the house. That’s what I decided would be fun to do.”

“Okay.” Jim didn’t like the way Blair sounded. He just sounded sad.

Jim got out of the shower and said, “Blair, I think we should talk about a break.”

“A break?” Blair questioned.

“Yes, you seem to need more out of our relationship then I can give you. We might need a break,” Jim explained.

“You’re fucking breaking up with me? I can’t believe this shit…”

“Blair, you’re not happy. I can’t make you happy, so maybe we need to think about something else that will.”

“So you thought that breaking up with me, would make me much happier, I take it?”

Jim looked at Blair sadly and said, “I would do anything for you.”

“I know you would, and I thank you, but I don’t want us to be over with. I want us to be forever. Like we promised each other we would. Now, no more talk of breaking up, understood?” Blair ranted.

“I’ll let it drop for now, but if this continues to bother you, I expect you to talk to me about it.”

“If it continues to bother me, I expect you to ask me about it. We should be talking about anything and everything anyhow. God, I love you,” Blair said as he pulled Jim down for a kiss.

“No way, you get my motor running too fast and your mom is going to be here soon.”

“Okay, but we’re taking this up where we left off tonight,” Blair ordered.

“You got it, babe.”

*

Naomi arrived and Blair was making the salads. She joined both men in the kitchen and said, “Jim do you ever cook, or does Blair do it all?”

“Mom, don’t start the shit already. Jim cooks a lot, I just decided to make the salads and that’s that. Now drop it,” Blair barked.

“Why are you so touchy honey? Did you and Jim have a fight?” Naomi asked, hopefully, as if Jim weren’t in the room. Jim just rolled his eyes.

“As a matter of fact, we were discussing adoption. So we weren’t fighting at all,” Blair said happily. Or at least he pretended to be happy.

Jim couldn’t believe Blair told his mother that. They hadn’t even really discussed it yet and now Naomi would be pressuring them both into doing something.

“Blair, I think you should hold off on adopting any children. Children from foster homes need a mother and a father. They won’t get that here. You have to think about that. Both of you need to think about that.” Naomi was just getting started.

“So if we adopted a six year old, you wouldn’t want him or her as your grandchild?” Blair asked.

“Of course I would. But I think you should think about it for a long while before you make any rash decisions.”

“Well, we’re thinking about it, so it doesn’t really matter what you say,” Blair said as he practically threw the salads on the table for lunch.

“Blair Sandburg, don’t you throw things around at me,” Naomi fussed.

“Mom, do you want to eat lunch with us or not?”

“Sit down with me. Jim, you haven’t had a thing to say about all of this. What do you think?” Naomi asked.

“I think we need to do a lot of thinking before we make any decisions.”

“See, honey, Jim agrees with me. Will wonders never cease?” Naomi kidded.

“Naomi, why do you hate me so much?” Jim asked bluntly.

“Because you’re not what Blair needs in his life. He needs a wife. Someone that can give him children. He’s always been wild about children, and it’s a shame that he’ll never have any now.”

Jim got up from the table and walked into their room.

“Shut up, mom. Jim, get your ass back out here and argue the point. Don’t give up already,” Blair demanded.

Jim stood in the doorway of their room and said, “She’s right.”

“She is not,” Blair answered.

“You do need to have a family. You know it and I know it. So let’s get this over with now,” Jim stormed back into the bedroom again.

“Oh no you don’t.” Blair followed him into the bedroom and pushed Jim up against the closet door. He began to kiss him very passionately. “Does this seem like a person that doesn’t want you anymore? Or does this feel like a person that is totally in love with you?”

Naomi stood in the doorway watching the two men and she said, “Blair might be right. He seems to really like being with you, Jim. I have no idea why, but it’s what makes him happy.”

“Thanks, Naomi,” Jim said coldly.

“Don’t thank her. It was my kiss that turned you around, and don’t forget it.” Blair kissed him again and then pushed Jim to the kitchen to finish lunch.

As they ate lunch, Jim was still really quiet and Blair said, “Mom, have you ever played 5000 Rummy?”

“No, I never have. Is it easy to learn?” Naomi wondered.

Blair smiled and said, “Easy as pie. You’re going to love it.”

They cleaned up the lunch dishes and then wiped down the table and sat there ready to play the game.

Naomi said, “So Jim, what do you think about adopting a child from someone else?”

“I think that if it’s an older child, they would understand more and be more accepting. But I could be wrong.” Jim had the first deal.

Jim explained how to play the game and made little notes for her to follow the rules.

“I think if you got a baby, it might be easier. Then they would learn to love you early on and you wouldn’t have to work so hard at it. So maybe a baby would be a good idea.”

Blair said, “Doesn’t matter, mom, we’re not doing it right this second anyhow. And believe me this is something that Jim and I will be discussing.”

“So Blair sweetie, how does everyone treat you at work, knowing about you and Jim?” Naomi wasn’t going to be happy until she started something.

“Everything is fine at the University. They’re an accepting bunch. They all think I have very good taste in men,” Blair teased and pulled Jim close for a kiss.

“And how about you, Jim?” Naomi asked.

“How about me what?” Jim replied.

“How accepting are the people at your work?” She just knew she was going to find something good.

“Things have been better,” Jim said softly.

“What do you mean, they’ve been better?” Blair asked.

“There are those two guys at the station house that don’t like it that I’m gay. So they try and start trouble every day, but I just ignore them when I can. I told you about them,” Jim explained.

“It’s nothing you can’t handle, right?” Blair asked hopefully.

“No, I can handle them just fine, don’t worry about it, babe.”

Naomi smiled at this and said, “I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Blair do you really want Jim’s life to suck that bad at work every day?”

“No, but I also don’t feel like giving up on us because of some fucking jerks that work there. Right, Jim?”

“Right,” Jim answered and smiled.

“Are you sure it’s going to be all right?” Blair was worried now.

Simon’s had to break us all up a couple of times. Simon’s getting tired of all of us, I think.”

“But it’s not your fault. We can’t help who we fall in love with,” Blair ranted.

“Yes, you can darling,” Naomi said coldly.

Jim said, “Naomi I really don’t want to discuss this anymore. You either play cards with us and talk about nothing, or leave,” Jim said just as coldly as Naomi had sounded.

“You are such a baby. I honestly don’t know how Blair stands you,” Naomi said.

“All right, that’s it. Naomi, get out. And this time go to the airport. I don’t want to see you again until you decide to be nice to Jim. I don’t need this shit. He sure doesn’t need this shit and we don’t have to put up with it.” Blair pulled his mother out of her chair and walked her to the door.

“Are you throwing me out? You’re going to choose Jim over me again?” Naomi sounded surprised.

“Yeah, I am. I love the big lug and he makes me happy. We’re going to have a family one of these days and I would love it if they had grand-parents, but if you don’t want to come around, then so be it,” Blair shoved her out the door and slammed it shut. Then he locked it.

Blair shoved Jim into the bedroom and said, “Get naked right now. Man, your ass is mine.”

Jim smiled and said, “You got it.” He stripped and stood there naked and waiting while Blair got undressed.

“Your mom is on the porch,” Jim said.

“So fucking what? She has to learn that you come first,” Blair said sexily.

“You talked me into it,” Jim responded.

“We’re always going to have hard times, Jim, but we’ll do it together.”

“I got it. Now what were you saying about my ass being yours?” Jim smiled fondly at his lover and they were on.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Is Naomi ever leaving?

Will Blair and Jim continue to discuss children being part of their lives?

Will any more happen at work with the jerks?


	17. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim comes in contact with hatred at work.

Courage under Fire   
Part 17  
Changes  
By Patt

Jim and Blair discussed adoption for the next three days and decided that they would make an appointment with a family lawyer about adopting a child, or two children. Blair was definitely ready. Jim was still unsure about how he felt about it. But he would do anything for Blair, so he was going to see the family lawyer if it killed him.

Jim had to report to the station house that night and Blair dreaded it. “I hate when your four days is up. The four days you work seem like ten.”

“I can’t do anything about my schedule, Blair. I told you about it at the very start.” Jim hoped that they weren’t going to have a discussion about this, because it was something he couldn’t change even if he wanted to.

“No, I understand, I just hate it.” Blair pulled him down for their last kiss of the night. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you back,” Jim said smiling for the first time that evening. He truly did love Blair more than life itself.

“I’m going to make that appointment with the family lawyer for us, if you’re still fine with it. And we’ll go when you’re off next,” Blair suggested.

“That’s fine with me, babe. I’ll do anything you want, you know me well enough to know that.” Jim smiled as he got his gear to head out to the driveway.

Blair walked him down to his SUV and they kissed once again. Jim finally had to break it up because he was getting to into it and needed to get to work. “See you in four days, babe.”

“Take care of yourself and if you need me for anything, let me know,” Blair answered.

“Goodnight,” Jim said as he got into his SUV.

“Goodnight, lover,” Blair replied.

As Jim drove off, Blair was saddened to think of the next four days all by himself. He went into the house and called Mary.

“Hello?” Mary answered.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow? Would you like to go for lunch or dinner? I miss Jim so much when he’s gone and I know you miss Joel too. So how about lunch and a movie?”

“Oh Blair, that would be so fantastic. I’m blue tonight because Joel just left and I was wondering what I would do for the next four days. Being off after finals is harder than it sounds.” Mary’s mood perked up as soon as she realized it had been Blair on the phone.

“We need to start a club of some sort. Where we get together in the afternoon or evening, whichever and do something with our friends,” Blair commented.

“That’s a great idea. We could have everyone over that has a spouse or loved one on the same shift. It would be wonderful. We could talk about it tomorrow,” Mary suggested.

“Sounds good to me, too. Where should we go for lunch?” Blair asked.

Mary smiled as she said, “How about Claim Jumper. I’ve been craving a stuffed sweet potato all week. Then we can decide on the movie we want to see. Should we ask anyone else to go with us?”

“We could ask Megan because she’s off until she has the baby. And then we could ask Sarah, Jennifer and Rachel,” Blair said.

“Okay, I’ll be in charge of calling them and telling them to meet us at noon at Claim Jumper. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Mary said before she hung up the phone.

Blair was all smiles as he walked into the bedroom and started getting ready for bed. He loved having such good friends and if it bothered him about going out with all women, it sure didn’t seem to affect him in any way.

*

Jim arrived at the station house and Miller glared at him first thing. Jim sighed as he walked through the station house and sat down.

“You have a problem?” Jim asked coldly.

“Yeah, we hate fags,” Miller said casually.

Simon was standing around the corner when he said it and said, “Miller, you’re off this shift. You’re on suspension and you’ll have to talk to your supervisor about it before you’re allowed to come back. Myers, you got a problem with Jim Ellison being on your shift?”

“Actually I do. I’m just wondering why it’s us that you suspend and not him,” Myers barked.

“Don’t you raise your voice to me you little asshole. Now get your gear and get out of the station house. I’ll speak to the supervisor tomorrow and we’ll see where you’ll be going.” Simon almost shouted.

Myers and Miller got their belongings and stormed out of the house. Jim looked like he had done something wrong and Simon cut him off at the pass. “They had it coming, Jim. They were making a problem. You weren’t. So just go upstairs and go to bed.” Simon turned and walked into his room.

Jim locked the front door and walked up the stairs for bed. He hoped that there would be no alarms that night, because he was exhausted. He wasn’t even sure why.

When Jim got into bed Joel said, “Jim, I heard what happened down there. I’m glad they had to leave. They’re assholes.”

“But Joel, if we have a fire tonight, we’re down two people. It’s not right.” Jim tried to get Joel to understand the logic.

“I’m sure Simon is calling someone in at this very moment,” Joel interjected.

“See you in the morning, Joel.” Jim rolled on his side and started to doze off. Joel did the same thing.

Henri and Brian were looking at each other and wondered if they should say something, but they didn’t. Instead they pretended they were asleep. They forgot that they were dealing with a Sentinel and he knew everyone was awake.

At 2:00 two guys came walking in and found the empty beds. Jim just looked at them and wondered what would happen or be said the next day. I can hardly wait for this. Not…

There were no fires that night and everyone got up at 6:00 a.m. as usual and started their day. Simon introduced the new guys.

“I would like you all to meet, Ben Carson and Jacob Bates. Otherwise known as Ben and Jake. They’ll be taking over Myers and Miller’s spots until we’re notified of anything else. Welcome aboard, guys.” Simon patted them both on the back as their little welcome.

Ben said, “I’m from station house 20, and I was put on report because I’m gay. They don’t like me there, so I’m telling you right now in case you want me out.”

Everyone shook his hand and Jim said, “So am I. Welcome to Station House 12. We’re a nice bunch here. You’ll like it.”

Jake said, “Well, I’m his other half, and we were both not liked in our station houses. So this is indeed a rare house to be sent to. Thank you for accepting us. And believe me, you won’t see anything but professional behavior from the two of us when we’re on duty.”

“Welcome aboard,” Joel said pounding both men on the back.

Brian said, “Brian is my name and I usually make breakfast, but I think it should be your job Jake. You just look like a morning person.”

Everyone laughed as Jake got up to make breakfast.

“How did you happen to end up at our house in the middle of the night?” Jim asked.

“Your Captain asked about us last week and told us that he would be calling if he needed two new guys for the house. So when he called at midnight last night, we were here in minutes. We live not far from here,” Ben said.

“I live close by too. We live at the entrance to the mountain. My better half is Blair Sandburg. He’s a teacher at Rainier University.” Jim was pleased to have someone else in the house that was gay for a change.

“Oh wow, are you the ones that have the gorgeous wood house about a mile from here?” Ben asked.

“Yes, that would be ours,” Jim answered.

Henri felt a little left out. He walked away and didn’t say anything and Jim walked up behind him and said, “It’s nice to have another gay person around, Henri. But I’m still glad to have my friends more than anything.”

“I’m acting like I’m ten years old. Sarah would kick my ass for being such a brat.” Henri hugged Jim quickly and smiled.

“Let’s go have breakfast and see if Jake can cook,” Jim suggested.

After breakfast, the men looked over the schedule that Simon had prepared and saw what everyone was supposed to be doing and they all got to work. Those fire trucks and emergency trucks looked brand new when they were done cleaning, washing and polishing them. It took most of the day, but they were proud of how everything looked when they were done.

They no sooner finished and the alarm went off and they all went out on the call. It was a small fire, so they weren’t gone long. But then they had to do the trucks up all over again. It was a vicious circle. But it was their job.

They all showered and got ready for dinner that night. Simon walked in and said, “I just wanted to let you know that the two guys that used to be here, took a transfer to another station house. So Ben and Jake if you want the jobs, they’re yours.”

“I want it. I like this house,” Jake said first.

“Me too, what he said,” Ben said smiling.

Joel said, “I like Jake’s cooking. I think we should put him in charge of the kitchen.”

“I agree.” Jim wasn’t teasing at all. He was very serious.

“I’ll do it. I love to cook. So not a problem,” Jake said laughing.

Simon said, “Okay, well that works out because our last kitchen person left, so we would have had to starve.”

They all laughed and talked during dinner. Jim finally asked, “Simon, where is Megan tonight?”

“She met Blair and all of the other spouses for lunch, movie and then is having dinner with Blair tonight. They were both bored.” Simon smiled with affection as he spoke of his wife.

“Didn’t your wife used to work in the house?” Ben asked.

Simon replied, “Yes, but she’s pregnant and the doctor wanted her to take it easy for the next four months. “

“Oh a baby, I love the sounds of that,” Jake said.

Joel said, “My fiancé and I are getting married soon and we’re having a baby too.”

“Congratulations, Joel,” Ben said nicely.

Henri then smiled and said, “My wife Sarah and I are having a baby also.”

“Wow, you’re all going to be really busy with family. That’s great,” Jake said smiling.

Brian said, “Well, my fiancé and I have a three year old named Suzanne and we’re discussing having a child soon too.”

Jim was the first one to speak. “What do you mean you’re fiancé? You didn’t even tell us, Brian.”

“It just happened last night. It was a surprise to both of us,” Brian said.

“Is it just me, or does anyone else notice all of the changes going on around here?” Joel asked.

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Jim answered.

“Me too,” Henri said smiling.

Simon said, “I think they’re all going to be good changes. We’re going to have all of these new babies and four men that won’t be having them that can help us spoil them rotten. How does that sound?”

“Well actually, Blair wants us to see a family lawyer about adopting as soon as possible,” Jim said.

“Oh man, that’s great,” Joel said.

“Good luck, man,” Henri commented.

“We’re on a waiting list now. We got put on it about a month ago,” Ben said quietly, not sure how anyone would care about their life or not.

“Congratulations, man,” Henri said. “More children, nothing beats it.”

Simon said, “Good luck to all four of you.”

“Thank you,” Jim replied.

“Thank you,” Ben said and then Jake said, “This is the best day we’ve had in months. Thank you all.”

*

In the next few days, Jim called Blair and told him all about the new guys and what had happened to Miller and Myers. Blair was thrilled of course and couldn’t wait until he met the new guys. It would be nice to meet someone that had something in common with him and Jim.

 

[[[[[ ]]]]]

The next four days went by quickly and uneventfully. As they were all getting ready to leave for the night Jim walked up to Jake and Ben.

“Would you like to follow me over to our house and meet Blair?”

“That would be great,” Ben said.

“I would like that too,” Jake agreed.

“We could have a snack and play some cards if you want to,” Jim said casually, not knowing if they really wanted to spend any time with them or not.

“That would be great,” Jake said.

Ben smiled and said, “We don’t have any gay friends and it’s been hard having just straight ones.”

Jim opened up the door on his SUV and said, “Follow me.”

As Jim drove home he called Blair. “I’m bringing company, so don’t be naked.”

“Man, am I glad you warned me,” Blair said laughing and then he closed his cell. Blair hurriedly got dressed and waited at the front door for Jim and the so-called company.

They pulled into the driveway and got out of their cars. Blair didn’t recognize them at all, so he knew it was the new guys from the station house. He was so excited about meeting them, he was bouncing.

“Hey Chief, this is Jake and this is Ben. They’re our new guys at the station house and I invited them over for a snack and cards. Is that all right?” Jim finally asked.

“That’s great. Are you kidding? Come on in, guys. It’s great to meet you. I have a wonderful fruit salad made up or I have chips and dip. Whatever you want more,” Blair was rambling and Jim thought he was the cutest person in the world. He just smiled at his lover and Jake and Ben noticed that.

“The fruit salad sounds good to me,” Jake said.

Ben agreed, “Yeah, the fruit does sound good.”

“Fruit it is. Jim why don’t you get the cards out and tell them how to play the game,” Blair ordered sweetly.

“Come on in and sit down guys. You’re in for a treat. This game is called 5000 Rummy. Its great fun and Blair makes a fantastic fruit salad, so you’re going to have it made either way.” Jim led them into the dining room and they all sat down.

Blair brought out the fruit and sat the huge bowl down on the table and sat the bowls for everyone to fill in front of each person. “Help yourself.”

They all talked while they ate, they played cards and had a wonderful time. Finally at 3:00 a.m. Jake said, “I hate to be a party pooper, but I’m pooped.”

Ben smiled and said, “I couldn’t agree more.”

“You think I’m a party pooper?” Jake teased.

“Yes, now let’s go home and get to bed.” Ben said.

“Now you’re talking,” Jake said almost running to the front door.

Ben rolled his eyes and said, “One track mind, I’m telling ya.”

“I’ve got one of those too,” Jim said smiling as he pulled Blair close to him.

“Thanks for having us over, guys. It was really nice. Next time, it’s at our house.” Ben said.

“You’re on,” Blair answered.

They all said their goodbyes and Blair and Jim watched them drive away. They walked back into the house and Jim said, “Don’t even get any ideas. I’m beat.”

“So am I. You can tell they’re younger than us,” Blair teased.

“I’ll show you younger,” Jim said as he chased Blair into the bedroom.

“That was the plan,” Blair answered happily.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Are you glad Myers and Miller are gone?  
What do you think of the new guys?  
Are we going to find out more about the family lawyer soon?  
How did Blair’s day go with the girls?


	18. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs to talk to Simon.

Courage under Fire   
Part 18  
Talking  
By Patt

Jim woke up with one thing on his mind and that was going back to work that night, and talking to Simon. He needed to find out if Simon had a problem with him and Blair. He didn’t think that he did, but he had mentioned to the jerks that he didn’t like it that Jim was sleeping with a man either, and then it was dropped. Well Jim wasn’t going to let it just go. He wasn’t going to mention anything to Blair, but he knew he had to talk to Simon.

Jim got up to take a shower and was joined by his lover. They fooled around as usual and then decided to go out for breakfast.

“So where are we going?” Jim asked.

“What about IHOP? You love their breakfast any time of the day. Do you want to invite anyone to meet us?” Blair inquired.

“IHOP is good. I think we’d have a better time if it was just the two of us,” Jim admitted.

“Really? I thought you liked Ben and Jake, I was thinking about asking them,” Blair said looking troubled.

I do like them; I just don’t think we need to do everything with them. We had dinner with them last night, I think that’s good,” Jim said.

“All right what’s wrong with you today? I can tell something is on your mind.”

Jim sighed and finally answered, “I’ve got to talk to Simon about a few things and it’s just bothering me more than I had thought it would.”

“What sort of things? Is he giving you a hard time about being gay?” Blair asked.

“Why do you ask that?” Jim wondered how Blair always knew what was going on.

“He just doesn’t seem like the type that would forgive you easily about being with a man. He’s very big on the macho scene. Is that what’s wrong?”

“Yes, he told the jerks that got suspended that he didn’t like it that I let you fuck me either, but it was none of his business. So now I’m wondering if he’s bothered about it in more ways than one. In fact, I might talk to everyone about it and see how they feel.”

“Jim, I can tell you how Joel feels. He’s such a good guy and he doesn’t care one way the other what you do with me. Now Henri and Brian are another story. I’m not sure they approve, not that I really care, mind you. Would you like me to talk to anyone?”

“No, I got it handled,” Jim answered.

“I wish things didn’t have to be this hard,” Blair commented.

“Thus is life, Blair. We can’t have everything easy. Some of it’s got to come hard.”

“Yeah, but I wish your workplace was more enjoyable,” Blair added.

“I like my workplace so don’t worry about me. Now let’s go and get some breakfast.” Jim loved when he could try and boss Blair around.

The phone rang at that moment and Jim picked it up. “Hello?”

“Jim, Megan and I wondered if you want to go to IHOP for Breakfast. She’s craving waffles something fierce.”

“Simon let me ask Blair really fast,” Jim answered and then covered up the phone with his hand.

“Do you want to go to breakfast with Simon and Megan? It’s IHOP.”

“Sure, maybe we could even talk about some things while we’re at it,” Blair suggested.

Jim uncovered the phone again and said, “Sure we’ll meet you there in twenty minutes.”

“See you then,” Simon answered before he hung up.

Jim looked very serious for a moment and said, “I don’t want to discuss this with Megan there. We don’t want to upset her for anything.”

“You’re right, we’ll wait until we have Simon alone,” Blair said.

“We won’t be discussing anything, I will. It’s my workplace and I’ll handle it. Okay?” Jim asked hoping that Blair would understand where he stood with this. Jim really didn’t feel like he needed Blair to fight his battles, even if sometimes he wished they would just go away.

*

Jim and Blair walked into IHOP and saw Simon and Megan immediately. Megan looked hungry as usual, making both of the men entering, smile.

“Good morning, Megan, you look lovely as always,” Blair said sweetly.

“Why thank you, Blair. You’re too kind,” Megan answered.

“What? I don’t rate a good morning, Sandburg?” Simon bellowed.

“Good morning, Simon,” Blair said somewhat sarcastically, alerting both Simon and Megan to Blair’s mood.

Jim sat down across from them and said, “Good morning to both of you. It’s a fine day today, isn’t it?”

Megan looked into Jim’s eyes and saw sadness and knew that her husband had done something. She just wasn’t sure what.

Simon agreed, “It is a lovely day for no fires, I hope.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jim said.

The waitress came and got their orders and the four friends just sat and talked, although Megan was still on alert. She found Blair to be cold and standoffish this wonderful morning, which wasn’t like him at all.

“Blair, how would you like to have dinner tomorrow night and maybe a movie?” Megan asked.

“I would love that, thank you. I get a little lonely and bored with Jim working for four solid days. I’m so glad you asked me. What did you want to see?” Blair asked.

Megan thought a moment and said, “The two dollar theater is playing Hellboy2 again and I’d love to see it on the big screen. What do you think about that?”

“You got it. I haven’t seen it on the big screen either, just on DVD. I think it would be exciting. Where do you want to go for dinner,” Blair inquired.

“I chose the movie, so you get to choose the restaurant,” Megan teased.

“Okay, how about Claim Jumper? I love their food and I’m dying for a steak,” Blair suggested.

“Wait a minute. That’s our favorite restaurant. How come you wait until I go to work to actually go there?” Jim asked.

“Because you didn’t ask me,” Blair answered truthfully.

“Well, I’m asking now. How about the day after I get off, we go to Claim Jumper for a steak dinner?” Jim asked as he hugged his lover.

Simon looked around to see if anyone was watching the two men and was relieved to find no one staring at them. Jim saw this and wasn’t any happier about the whole situation.

Blair asked, “So Megan, what time do you want to go tomorrow?”

“I’d like to see the movie first and then the steak dinner. If that’s okay with you, I mean,” Blair stated.

That’s perfect with me, I’ll pick you up at about 3:00. I’ll call you and let you know for sure,” Megan planned.

“Thanks again, Megan,” Blair said sweetly.

*

Breakfast came and they ate quickly without much talking. Blair could tell there was something going on between Jim and Simon, but he must have missed it because he didn’t know what it was.

After they finished breakfast, Jim and Blair took the bill and went to pay it. They said their goodbye’s and explained they had shopping to do. Blair knew of no shopping, so he hoped Jim would talk to him about this.

*

Once they were in the SUV alone, Blair asked, “So what happened at the restaurant?”

“What are you talking about?” Jim asked stupidly.

“Jim, I’m not blind. I know he did something to hurt you; it was on your face during the entire meal. So tell me, because I’m clueless.”

“When I hugged you, he hurriedly looked around to see if anyone was watching the two of us. He would have been embarrassed. And I realized at that moment that there is a problem, and there is nothing I can do about it.”

“You can talk to him about us, and let him understand how we feel. He might get more used to us if given the chance. Don’t just write him off, Jim. He deserves a chance, just like anyone else. We can’t expect him to understand our way of life overnight. Just let him know that you’re there for his questions and anything else that comes up. He’s a good friend to you. You don’t want to lose him.”

“Are you always this smart or is it just today?” Jim asked smiling for the first time since he saw Simon act that way.

“Promise me you’ll have a good talk with him tonight, before you go to bed,” Blair replied.

“I promise. I’ll be good too. I won’t let him bug me as much as I have been lately. And you have to promise not to tell Megan any of this, because we don’t want her upset,” Jim answered.

“I think she already knows, Jim.”

“Still, don’t say anything.”

“Okay, I’ll be good too,” Blair teased.

“What do you say to going home and fooling around all day long?” Jim asked.

“I say, put the petal to the metal and get there fast,” Blair took hold of Jim’s hand and held it tightly. Blair loved Jim so much, he could never tell him just how much. His words would never be enough.

Jim smiled over at Blair and knew that Blair was thinking about how much he loved him and that was fine because Jim was thinking the very same thing. Jim sped up to the house and they jumped out of the SUV and made their way into the bedroom.

*

When Blair came out of the bedroom, Jim had cooked a nice dinner and was ready to just sit down and relax with Blair before he had to go to work. They had made slow, passionate love twice that afternoon that took them into the evening. Blair was exhausted. He didn’t know where Jim got the energy sometimes.

They ate dinner, talking and smiling and kissing.

“Are we still on to see about adoption?” Blair asked changing the subject abruptly.

“I’d sort of like to wait until everyone else has their babies and then we can focus on our life more. Right now, I’d like to be there for everyone and their children. Do you understand that, babe?” Jim asked hopefully.

“Yeah and I totally understand. We have plenty of time for adoption. Let’s take our moments as they come,” Blair replied.

“I love you so much, Blair, that I can’t even describe it.”

“I was thinking about that this afternoon. It’s funny that we think so much alike. A little scary sometimes,” Blair acknowledged.

Jim looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to get ready to go and frowned. Blair saw the smile leave and that made him frown also.

“Jim, if you need help with this, please let me help you.”

“Blair, I need to handle this by myself. It’s something I have to do. I’ll talk to him and see what’s going on in his head.”

Jim got up and began to clean up the table and then walked in to the bedroom to get dressed for work. He had hoped he’d have enough time to make love to Blair one more time before he left, but there just wasn’t enough time. Jim got all of his gear ready and set it by the front door.

“I hate when you leave,” Blair admitted.

“I know. You aren’t alone in that feeling.”

“Be careful and have a good talk with Simon, okay?”

Jim smiled and kissed Blair hard, almost taking his lovers breath away. “I’ll play well with everyone.”

“Good, now go and be safe. Call me tomorrow when you have a spare moment. I’m just going to be out with Megan, no other plans after my morning classes,” Blair said.

“I’ll see you when I get back in four days. I’ll miss you,” Jim said as he kissed Blair one more time before he started to load everything into the SUV. They both hated this part, but knew that it was their life.

*

“So what’s going on with you and Jim?” Megan asked Simon as they sat down to a late dinner?”

“What do you mean?” Simon replied.

“You were ashamed of him this morning when he hugged Blair at the restaurant, but I don’t think that’s all it is. Did you say something to Jim about him being gay?” Megan inquired.

“I don’t like it,” Simon said shortly.

“Tough shit, Simon. He’s your best friend. Are you willing to throw all of that away because you’re embarrassed that your friend likes being with a man more than a woman?”

“It’s harder for a man, Megan. You have no idea how it really is. Joel is the only one that doesn’t seem outraged about all of it most of the time. I just don’t understand why he had to change,” Simon explained.

“Simon, he didn’t change. He’s always been gay, you just didn’t know it.”

“Well, he dated women now and then. I just wish he would have settled down with one of them.”

“I’m very ashamed of you right this moment. You’re being a coward and I always thought you were open-minded. Come to find out, the only one that is, is Joel. And I love him to death for that. Think how hard this must be for Jim. He has to come to work and worry about how you’ll all see him every day. And he’s not doing a very good job of it. I wouldn’t be surprised if he leaves this job and takes up something else. He’s very unhappy with you and the other men here. It’s up to you to make him feel good about things again, or you’ll lose your best friend. Think about it, Simon.”

“I will. In fact, maybe I’ll talk to the guys tonight before Jim gets here.”

“Well, you better hurry it up because Jim is due in about ten minutes,” Megan pushed Simon.

“In that case I’ll just wait and talk to Jim. We’ll see if we can’t get things worked out,” Simon offered.

“You’re going to lose him as a friend if you don’t handle this right,” Megan threatened.

Simon frowned and said, “How about if we talk to him together?”

“That’s a good idea, Simon. I like it.”

“Well, I’m going to go and wait for Jim to get here and then bring him over so we can talk.” Simon stood up to walk out of their quarters.

“You’re usually a good man Simon, I just hope you’re good enough for this talk,” Megan said.

“I promise to be on my best behavior. Now I’ll see you in about ten minutes,” Simon said as he walked out the door.

*

Megan picked up the phone and called Blair.

“Hello?” Blair answered.

“Hi honey, it’s Megan. I wanted to let you know that Simon and I are going to talk with Jim tonight and hopefully Simon will get some issues out in the open and they can work it out. I figured you might be worried about his work-place, so no need to. We’re working it out.

“Thank you, Megan. Jim is going to be so relieved. He was dreading the talk with Simon. I take it you noticed their relationship being a little off this morning.”

“Yes, I noticed that Simon is embarrassed that Jim is gay and he has to get past that. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow night,” Megan promised.

“Thanks again, Megan.”

“Talk to you later, honey. I’ll be by at 3:00 to pick you up, unless something else comes up.”

“Bye, Megan.”

“Bye, Blair.” When Megan hung up the phone she felt like a weight was lifted. She knew that Blair had been worried and this might have helped him too. It wasn’t just Jim in this.

Megan no sooner hung up the phone and Simon walked in with Jim following close behind.

Megan walked up to Jim and hugged him and said, “How are you doing tonight, Jim?”

“I’m great, Megan. I asked Simon if we could talk and he said that he had planned on bringing me over here to talk with you anyhow, so this works. How are you feeling?”

“I feel just great, Jim. Thank you for asking.”

Simon cleared his throat and said, “Jim, I want to apologize for my behavior this morning at the IHOP. I’m still uncomfortable with you and Blair being together. I know this isn’t your problem, it’s mine, but it still bothers me a little. I want you to have some patience with me and hopefully you’ll see me come around soon. I really like Blair a lot. He seems like a very good man. But that’s part of the problem, he’s a man. Can you give me time to get used to the two of you being together? I don’t want to lose you as a friend. You’re my best friend and I hope that remains the same until the day we die.”

Jim walked over and hugged Simon quickly and then stepped back. “I can give you all the time you need. As long as you’re trying to understand us and accept us I can’t ask for any more than that.”

Megan smiled at the two men that were doing quite well. She didn’t even have to get into it at all. She was suddenly very proud of both men.

She continued to smile as she asked, “Simon, are you going to try and not be taken off guard when they kiss and hug?”

“Yes, I just need to see Jim around Blair more often. I usually see him at work and I forget that he’s in a male/male relationship. I really am going to try, Jim.”

Jim started for the door and turned and said, “Thank you, Simon. You’re a great friend and I’m proud of you for trying. As for seeing Blair and myself together more, consider yourself invited to more barbecues at our house on days off. I agree that you need to get to know him more. In turn you’ll get to know us together.”

Simon patted Jim on the shoulder and said, “Have a good night’s sleep, Jim. Hopefully we won’t have any fire calls tonight and we can all rest all night. Sleep well.”

Jim smiled all the way out of Simon’s quarters and walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Things were going to work out fine, he just knew it. Jim couldn’t wait to call Blair and tell him the news. It would be one less thing for Blair to have to worry about. This made Jim very happy.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will Naomi be coming around more? _She’ll come back to visit soon and have a different outlook once she puts some thought into it. It’s either that, or not see her son._

Will Blair have hard feelings about never being able to have a family? _He’ll think more about adoption and things will be fine. The next few stories will be based around adoption and how Blair and Jim feel about it. They will either go see the lawyer or not. Either way, they will be happy._

What does Jim think about it? _Blair will find out that Jim is very nervous about having a child and having to explain their lifestyle to one of them. Blair will have to help Jim through this._

Is Naomi ever coming back? _She’s visiting a friend in Colorado who will tell her how stupid she was for being so mean to Jim. He’ll also tell her that if she wants to see Blair anymore, she’s going to have to change her ways._

How did Blair’s day go with the girls in the last story? _They had a wonderful time and set up a club for the wives and husband. They’ll call each other the Spit Fire Club. They will get together once a week for lunch and a movie. Or dinner and a movie. This will be brought into the next stories too. Everyone wants to know about the women and their pregnancies._


	19. Mother of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Naomi.

Courage under Fire   
Part 19  
Mother of Mine  
By Patt

 

**Denver, Colorado**

Naomi sat across from her friend, Bill and watched him eat his breakfast quietly, never once looking at her. Finally she said, “All right, what’s wrong?”

“I think you’re making a big fucking mistake with Blair. He’s a great kid and you’re treating him like shit. You’ll have to learn to accept his lover and move on. It’s as simple as that,” Bill explained.

“It’s easy for you to say, you don’t know Jim.”

“I talked to Blair three times in the last month and he told me all about Jim. He sounds great,” Bill countered.

“He wants to own my son and Blair isn’t the type to be owned by anyone. He’s a free bird and should stay that way,” Naomi said.

“Well, he’s going to be his own type of bird and do it without you because he doesn’t want anything to do with you. It’s too bad you can’t accept Jim and move on.”

“Bill, you have no clue as to what Blair will be giving up,” Naomi argued.

“What? What is he giving up? He sounds like he loves living with Jim. He loves cooking with him and spending time with him. Why is it such a big deal to you? You’re making a big deal out of nothing, I’m telling you,” Bill warned.

“Blair does everything while Jim works nights at the fire station. It’s just not right. Blair sits around the house and doesn’t go out or anything. He’s got a very sad and lonely life if you ask me,” Naomi said.

Bill looked at Naomi like she was a total idiot, with good reason, and said, “When I talked to him this last week, he was getting ready to go out with a group of mates from the station guys. They formed a club that meets once a week, called the Spit Fire Club. He didn’t sound unhappy when I talked to him. In fact, he sounded very happy. There are some new babies coming and he’s excited about that and he really likes the family ties they have made with everyone they work with. Both Jim and Blair seem to have made friends with each other’s friends and they are having a good time. I’m not worried one bit about Blair. I think you should worry about yourself instead.”

“Bill, why are you taking Jim’s side? You’re supposed to be **my** friend and lover,” Naomi wondered aloud.

“It might be because I really like when Blair talks about Jim. He sounds so happy and content. Jim has made Blair feel good about life and for this reason I like him a lot,” Bill explained.

“I just don’t like Blair being with a man,” Naomi admitted.

“Too bad, it’s what Blair wants. Do you want to see Blair again?” Bill asked.

“Of course I want to see my son again. He’s just mad for the time being, he’ll get over it and see me all the time,” Naomi said.

“I think you’re wrong, Naomi. He told me until you accept Jim; he doesn’t want you around him. You’re giving off negative vibes and he can’t live like that,” Bill said almost smiling at remembering Blair telling him this.

“Blair has always wanted children. Now that will be laid by the side of the road because of Jim. Blair was meant to have children. I was meant to be a grand-mother. I wanted grandchildren. Can I help it if I just don’t feel the same way about adopted children? And if they’re older kids, god only knows what problems they might have already. Blair would be taking on someone else’s problems. I just think it’s unfair of Jim to be so selfish,” Naomi whined.

“I think you are a cold heartless bitch sometimes, Naomi and I’m ashamed of you right this moment,” Bill walked out of the room with Naomi following close behind.

“I’m just being truthful. Do you think you would feel the same about a child that wasn’t your blood?” Naomi inquired.

“Well, you know my children were adopted, Naomi. I didn’t think that it made any difference. One of them is doctor and the other one is a lawyer. I think we ended up having two wonderful children. So yes I do believe I could love any child that Blair wanted to make his family. And I’m shocked you don’t feel the same way.”

“Bill, I didn’t know your children were adopted,” Naomi said, truly stunned.

“What difference does it make? They’re mine. I love them and they’re great kids. Why would I have mentioned to you that they were adopted? It just never occurred to me to bring it up,” Bill said.

“And what about your ex-wife? Did she feel the same way?”

“Of course she felt the same way. We adopted because we wanted to make a difference in two children’s lives and we did just that. You should be proud that Blair wants to do the same thing,” Bill commented.

“You have given me food for thought, Bill. I thank you for not kicking me out of the house and taking the time to explain things to me,” Naomi confessed.

“Are you going to give Jim a chance?” Bill questioned.

“I’ll think about it. Blair does seem to be happy. I just hoped it would be with a woman and children,” Naomi admitted again.

“I think you need to think about things and then go back and talk to them about everything. You don’t have to love Jim, it would be nice if you at least liked him a little bit.”

“I promise, I’ll try,” Naomi assured Bill.

“That’s all I can ask. But Blair really is happy, so give Jim a chance. When are you going to see them again?” Bill asked.

“I think that Jim just went on his four day schedule, so I’ve got time to think,” Naomi replied.

“Oh, you don’t know the latest. They started a new shift at the station house. Jim works 24 hours on, 24 hours off and this keeps going for seven days and then Jim gets six days off. So they have a lot more time together now. Blair loves the new schedule,” Bill divulged.

“I can’t believe you know all of this. Why doesn’t he call me and tell me anything?”

“He doesn’t think you really want to know. He knows you don’t like Jim and he’s chosen Jim over you, it’s as simple as that. That part makes him sad, but he’s getting through the days with Jim’s help. And there is always Jim’s dad, who is really good to Blair.”

“I’m going to call him and ask him if I can come for another visit. I’ll swear to him that I’m going to try and make it work this time. And I really will. He’s a wonderful son and I miss him like crazy,” Naomi stated sadly.

“Can you accept Jim?” Bill asked outright.

“Well, I’m going to have to aren’t I?” Naomi answered.

Bill handed the phone over to her and said, “There is no time like the present.”

Naomi dialed Blair’s number and heard her sweet son say, “Hello?”

“Hello sweetie, its mom.”

“Hi mom, what’s wrong?” Blair asked coldly.

Naomi didn’t like this feeling at all. Blair was like another person and she knew she had to get him back to his old self.

“Nothing is wrong, darling, I just called to see if I can come for a visit. I promise I’ll be nice to Jim. I swear I will,” Naomi said quickly.

Blair’s voice perked right up as he said, “Really? That would be great, mom. When can you come?”

“I was thinking in the next two days, if that’s all right with you,” Naomi wanted to get his permission first.

“That would be great. Just let me know so I can pick you up at the airport. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, sweetie. Now don’t worry about a thing. And by the way, I think it would be wonderful if you and Jim adopted a child. I’m ready to become a grandmother.”

“Thanks, mom. This means the world to me. I’ll wait for your call in the next two days.” Blair was bouncing and Naomi knew it.

Naomi smiled into the phone and said goodbye. She could hardly wait to see her wonderful son. He was such a good man. She was going to have to get used to having a son-in-law and that’s all there was to it. When she hung up the phone, Bill took her in his arms and began to kiss her like mad. She knew she had done the right thing because Bill hadn’t kissed her like this in years.

*

Blair got off the phone and smiled at Jim. “Did you hear?”

“Yeah, I don’t mean to listen, but sometimes I can’t help it. She sounds like she might give me a second chance. I swear to you, I’m going to make her love me too,” Jim assured Blair.

“Did you hear her ask about us adopting?”

“Yes, how do you feel about that?” Jim wondered aloud.

“I feel great about it. I’m not the one dragging my feet. Jake and Ben have been on the list for six months now. We need to get on it too, although they put in for a baby. We could take an older child and make things easier. What do you think about that?” Blair asked.

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “I would do anything for you, Blair so if you want to be put on the adoption list, let’s go do it today on my day off. Do you still have the lawyer’s name?”

Blair bounced in place and said, “I’ve got it in my wallet. Should I call and make an appointment?”

“Yes, the sooner the better,” Jim thought.

So Blair got on the telephone and made an appointment for that day with the lawyer. He was so excited, he couldn’t think straight.

Jim pulled Blair into the bedroom to keep him busy until the appointment that afternoon. And busy, he kept him. Blair was going to be walking funny by the end of this. An excited Blair made Jim extra horny.

*

When Blair and Jim got back from the lawyer’s office, they sat down and looked at each other with a big smile on their face.

“They said it might take a year or more, but he told us it might be next week. It just depends on how many kids they have to find homes for. I don’t know about you, but I’m thrilled to death and can’t wait for one of their calls. We just have to have the letters from our friends and family written up and taken back to their office as soon as possible. We’ll get that done and see what happens,” Blair said happily.

“Well we have to be checked out and they have to look at the house and everything first. I wonder how long it takes to get them to come out to see us,” Jim asked.

“I don’t know. We forgot to ask that part, but we’ll be ready for them no matter what. Maybe they just have to wait for the letters first. Let’s get the second spare room done up for a child in case one comes sooner than a year from now,” Blair suggested.

“Let’s go shopping right now, sounds good to me,” Jim replied.

And they did just that.

*

While out shopping, Blair’s phone went off and it was Naomi calling again. “Hi mom, what’s up?”

“I wondered if it’s all right for me to come tomorrow. I’m going to rent a car at the airport and drive to you and Jim’s house. Does that work for you?” Naomi asked.

Blair was about to burst with excitement as he answered, “Sure, that’s perfect with us.”

“Honey, I’m sorry I’ve been so hard to live with, but I’m going to work on this and make things right.”

“Thank you, mom. I appreciate all of your effort, late or not,” Blair teased.

“I’ll see you about ten o’clock tomorrow morning. Jim is going to be working, right?” Naomi asked sweetly.

“Yes, he’s back on tomorrow, but he’s off the next day, so we can all go out for dinner if that’s all right with you,” Blair offered.

“That will be great honey. When I get there you can take me to dinner that first night and we can catch up. Have you thought any more about adoption?”

“We saw the lawyer today and got on a waiting list. We’ll need a letter from you to give to them. We have to have one from all of our family and friends. Then they have to check our house out and see what we’re like. It’s going to be great, mom. I promise,” Blair swore.

“Good, now I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Jim I said hello and I’ll see him the day after tomorrow,” Naomi said.

“Bye, mom. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Blair said happily as he closed his cell phone.

Jim looked over at his happy partner and took him into his arms, right there on the street. He didn’t care if anyone stared. They could just get used to it. Jim loved Blair and felt like showing him that very moment.

Blair loved that Jim was being so demonstrative on a city street. Jim never did that, so this made Blair happy too. This was turning out to be a wonderful day.

*

When they arrived home, Blair and Jim got the second spare room all cleaned out and vacuumed, because the new furniture was coming the next day. They kissed in between doing odd jobs in the bedroom.

“This room is perfect for the furniture that we picked out, don’t you think?” Blair asked.

Jim smiled and answered, “I like that you chose very unisex things for the room, so it won’t be for just a boy or a girl. It can be either. You’re a very smart shopper.”

“Well I figure with the light gray walls we couldn’t go wrong with black and white comforter and pillows. It’s going to look just great.”

“Blair, you did a good job, thank you for helping me get through all of this. I’m a little nervous about adopting.”

“Don’t be, babe, we have lots of time and I’m here to calm you down any time you need to be calmed.”

Jim smiled and said, “I could use some calming right now.”

Blair took him by the hand and walked into the bedroom and made sweet love to his adoring partner most of the night. They dosed off and on all night long. When the alarm went off at five for Jim to get ready for work, Blair was very happy that he didn’t have to get up then. He kissed Jim quickly and went right back to sleep.

*

When Jim got to work, he said, “Joel, could you write a letter of reference for Blair and me for the adoption center?”

Joel beamed with joy and said, “You know it. I’ll have it done by this afternoon unless a fire keeps me from it.”

Jim then walked up to Brian and Henri and asked them the same thing.

“Sure, I’ll write one up for you. Do we have to say we know both of you, or just you?” Brian asked.

“Both of us, would work better I think,” Jim answered.

Henri said, “I’ll get started on mine as soon as I finish my morning routine.”

Then Jim asked Jake and Ben if they would write a letter for him and Blair and of course they said yes. Things were going very smoothly.

Megan walked out and said good morning to Jim and Jim told her about the letter and she jumped at the chance to help. “I can’t wait for the two of you to get a child. They would be loved and cared for like no other. My letter will say this and more. I’ll tell Simon about it and we’ll get them done right away.”

“Thank you everyone, you’re the best,” Jim beamed with happiness surrounded by all of his friends and co-workers.

Everyone went about their business and did their morning routines and Jim knew that he would probably have all of his letters by the time he left that day.

*

Blair woke up at eight and got his shower taken right away. He then made coffee, made a list of things to do for the day and sat down to drink his coffee in the wonderful silence. Blair had no classes that day, so it was going to work out well with his mother coming.

Blair called Mary first and said, “Hey Mary, how would you like to write a letter of reference for Jim and me?”

“You know I would, sweetheart. Is this about adopting a child?” Mary asked.

“Yes, I forgot to mention what it was for. Sorry about that,” Blair said laughing.

“Would you like me to call Sarah, Rachel and Jennifer and ask them for you?” Mary asked helpfully.

“That would be great, because my mom is coming for a visit today and she will be here in no time at all,” Blair explained.

“Okay, I’ll call them first thing and we’ll get these letters over to you as soon as we’re done with them. Good luck, honey,” Mary added.

“Thanks for everything, Mary.”

Blair hung up the phone and began to get ready for his mom’s arrival. It was already almost ten o’clock. Blair sometimes wondered where the time flew. Blair also wondered what was going to happen tomorrow after breakfast because he had his morning class to teach and that would leave Jim and Naomi alone together. Blair hoped and prayed it would go well.

*

Blair opened the door to his smiling mother and felt his heart leap for joy. He had missed her, and hoped she really meant what she said.

“Hi mom, you look beautiful as always,” Blair said hugging her tightly to his chest.

“Oh honey, you always say the nicest things. Thank you for letting me come and stay with you. I won’t make you sorry, I promise,” Naomi said smiling.

Blair grabbed her bag and said, “Come on in and let’s get you settled in the spare room.”

Naomi followed him and noticed the room to the second spare room was closed and she asked, “Is someone else here?”

“No, we got on the adoption list, pending our reference letters and the home check and we’re having furniture delivered today. You can help me set up the room, if you don’t mind.” Blair wanted to include his mother in everything, so she would feel like she was part of it.

“That sounds wonderful. Do you have the sheets washed and all of that?”

“Yeah, mom, we did it last night when we got back. We’re both so excited, but they told us it would probably take up to a year to find a child that would meet our needs. Or our needs that would meet a child,” Blair explained.

“I’m very proud of you, sweetie. I can’t wait to see Jim so I can apologize to him,” Naomi said still smiling, so Blair knew she wasn’t kidding.

“He wants to get along with you in the worst way, so please don’t let me down this time, mom.”

“I won’t. I promise. Now give me something to do,” Naomi ordered.

At that moment the delivery truck drove up and he said, “Here is the furniture, we’ll be busy doing up the room all day long.”

“That’s great, I can’t wait to see what you chose,” Naomi said opening the front door and keeping it open while the men started bringing in lovely furniture. It was all light oak and very, very pretty. Naomi knew that Blair must have picked it out, because it reminded her of him.

Once they got everything in the house, Blair closed the door and said, “Shall we?”

The two of them worked side by side all the rest of the day as they arranged the twin beds and dresser and night stand. Then they made the beds, put the blankets and comforters on and then they hung the drapes. Blair stood back and smiled. “It looks great, doesn’t it, mom?”

“Yes, it does. I can’t wait for Jim to see how lovely the room turned out. Whoever becomes your adopted child will be lucky to have you and they will be very comfortable in this room, that’s for sure.

“Thanks, mom.”

“What if there is more than one child that needs a home?” Naomi asked.

“Then I guess you’ll be sleeping on the sofa-bed.” Blair teased.

“I’m serious. What if there are two from one family or something?” Naomi nagged him.

“It’s no problem, because we have the loft too. There is enough room up there for a desk and bedroom set. So we’re set for two children if we can get them,” Blair said.

Naomi hugged Blair hard and said, “I’m sorry I missed out on the last few months of your life because I was being stubborn. I really thought it meant something to have a blood child. But I’ve discovered that suddenly it doesn’t matter to me at all. I wish you both the world, Blair.”

“Thanks, mom. Now let’s play some Rummy and eat a snack before we go out to eat,” Blair suggested.

Naomi followed him into the kitchen smiling the entire way. Things were going to work out just fine, she knew it. So did Blair.

**********

**Tune in Next Week:**

Will Jim get along with Naomi?

Will Jim and Blair get all of the letters from their friends and family?

Will Jake and Ben be in this next one?

How are things going with Simon and Jim?


	20. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little problems are to be expected.

Courage under Fire   
Part 20  
Trouble  
By Patt

 

Jim didn’t know what was going on with Blair, but this was the fourth time in eight days to have all of the guys and gals over to play cards. They all loved either poker or 5000 Rummy. It isn’t that Jim didn’t like seeing them, he worked with these people and liked them a great deal, but enough was enough. Blair was getting tired at night and that left a certain Sentinel horny as all get out.

They were all playing poker and Megan was kicking their butts. Jim hated when Megan won because then Simon was a grouch the next day at work. Simon was a sore loser to say the least.

“Come on boys, give me all of your money,” Conner antagonized.

“Why don’t you just rub it in?” Blair teased.

“I will every chance I get. How often do I win at poker?” Megan asked no one in particular.

Simon glared at his wife and said, “I hate to tell you the obvious, but you win every week we play. I like 5000 Rummy better.”

Megan and Blair started laughing, but no one else was. Blair figured that they were all tired of losing every stinking hand. Blair glanced over at Jim and saw how tired his lover looked.

“Did you all have a really tiring day yesterday?” Blair asked them all.

Henri said, “Yeah, we had four fires and one emergency, where we had to lift a woman who weighed about 400 pounds. Geeze, did we ever feel out of shape.”

“She broke her leg and we had to help the paramedics lift her when they got there. We made a make shift splint until the big guns showed up. They were happy to have the help when it came to lifting her,” Simon said.

“Wow that sounds like a busy, busy day. Mine was calm and quiet. Did anyone else have a quiet day?” Blair asked.

Mary smiled and said, “I saw you at the uni and you didn’t look bored to me.”

“I didn’t say I was bored, I said I had a good and quiet day. I graded papers all day and they were almost all A’s. It was a great day,” Blair added.

“Well, I had a good day too,” Sarah said quietly. She was the quietest person of the bunch.

Steven Ellison smiled and said, “Well, I had a great day. Nothing bad happened and we painted the baby room so we can start to buy furniture soon.”

Rachel glowed when he talked about her and said, “I think the room turned out fabulous and can’t wait to start shopping for baby things. Has anyone else done a baby room yet?”

Joel laughed and said, “We’re doing ours next week. We did already paint too. It must be in the air. We’re very excited. What about you, Megan and Sarah?”

Sarah loved that she could talk about this while playing poker and everyone accepted that. She loved this bunch. “We’re done with the room and Henri has made a wood cradle for when the baby is first born.”

“Oh how cool,” Blair said.

“Yeah, what he said,” Jake commented happily.

Megan scooped up the last batch of money and said, “Honey, we have enough for the crib and dressing table now.”

Everyone laughed but Jim. Blair knew he was more than tired and he planned on finding out what as soon as everyone left.

Jim said, “Well I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m tired.”

“We can take a hint, big brother,” Steven kidded.

They all got up and got ready to go. Jim and Blair hugged them all before they left and finally when the last person was out the door Jim shut it and leaned against it.

“Your ass is mine,” Jim growled.

Blair smiled and said, “So that’s what’s wrong with you? You’re horny?”

“You better believe it, and I swear you flirt with everyone’s girlfriends and wives. You’re a menace,” Jim shoved Blair into the bedroom and started to strip off Blair’s clothing.

“I do not flirt with our friends, I’m just being friendly. So is Jake, you gonna tell me he flirts too?” Blair asked in between kisses.

“Yes, he flirts too. Ben has talked to me about it. It bothers him a little bit,” Jim explained.

“We’ll discuss this later,” Blair decided.

“Good plan. Get on the bed, now,” Jim ordered.

“God, I love when you boss me around, it’s so fucking sexy,” Blair said smiling all the way over to the bed.

When he lay down, he was hard as a rock, the moment he saw Jim start to undress. Jim was one of the sexiest men alive, and Blair was just grateful that Jim still wanted him as often as he did.

Jim slid on top of Blair, both men naked and hard. Jim began to kiss and nibble on Blair’s ears, knowing that drove him nuts. Blair was already starting to beg for release and Jim had just gotten on the bed.

Blair was indeed a slut, but he was Jim’s slut. And no one could be happier about it.

The noises coming from the bedroom were filled with hunger, wanting and finally fulfillment. Jim knew how to work Blair’s body just perfectly, so that Blair never lasted too long. It all had to do with the Sentinel senses. He could tell when Blair liked something more than something else. And Jim made sure and used it to his advantage.

After they were done making love, Jim held Blair in his arms and kissed his neck over and over again.

“Were you just horny tonight, or was it something else?” Blair whispered.

Jim kissed Blair’s lips and then said, “No, just horny.”

“Feel better now, big man?” Blair teased.

“Oh yeah…” Jim answered, feeling quite good about everything.

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair.”

The next sounds that could be heard coming from the bedroom were little soft snores coming from both men.

*

Jim had to get up and go to work the next morning and while he was showering Blair made him breakfast. Jim decided while in the shower, he would talk to Blair about having everyone over so much. He didn’t want to share his Guide that often.

Jim walked out into the kitchen and kissed his lover.

“Good morning, Jim. Sleep well?”

“I slept like a log, you?” Jim asked.

“Oh yeah, when you fuck me like that, I sleep like crazy,” Blair admitted.

“Blair, I have something to ask you and I don’t want you to get upset about it,” Jim began.

“Okay…” Blair stood back and looked at Jim very seriously.

“I’d like it better if we didn’t have the gang over as much as we do. I’m tired of seeing them that much. The only person I want to see that much is you,” Jim confessed.

“Is that it? I was worried. That’s fine. I was getting a little burned out too. We’ll set up a weekly poker game and go with that. Will that work for you?” Blair smiled waiting for Jim’s answer.

“That would be perfect. Thank you for understanding,” Jim kissed Blair and began to eat his fantastic breakfast. Once he was done, they kissed at the door and Jim was on his way for the 24 hour shift. Blair hated sleeping alone at night, but knew that this was still better than the old shift. And it was only four more days and Jim would be off for six days in a row. Now Blair did love that part of Jim’s shift. They did all sorts of things together then.

Blair went in to take his shower and get ready for teaching and found himself thinking about Jim making love to him the night before. _Jim is really good at fucking me._ Before long Blair was ready and leaving for his office at the university.

*

Simon walked up to Jim and said, “I need to talk to you.”

Jim got serious and followed Simon over to Simon’s house. “What’s up, Simon?”

“I don’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings, but I think we all hang out too much together,” Simon explained.

Jim started to laugh heartily making Simon wonder what he had missed. “What’s so funny? I wasn’t expecting that reaction at all.”

“I just got done telling Blair this morning that once a week was going to be it from now on. We do too much together. We work together, we live together and we play together. It’s just too much. So we’re with you on that,” Jim declared.

“I’m so glad you’re not angry,” Simon said.

“Nah, I totally agree with you for once, eh?” Jim teased and walked out of Simon and Megan’s quarters.

Simon followed Jim into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and saw everyone sitting there talking. He decided this would be a good time to ask a favor.

“How would you all feel about painting the nursery with me today, in between our chores and if we have time? Megan is gone for the day and it would be a nice surprise when she got back,” Simon inquired.

“I’m game,” Henri said quickly.

“So am I,” Jake said.

“I think you can count on all of us, sir,” Ben said.

“Stop calling me sir. It’s Simon.”

“Yes, Simon,” Ben answered smiling.

Jim asked, “Do you have the paint already?”

“We’re got the paint and the furniture all ready, we just need a room to put it in. Thank you all for helping me. I hate painting,” Simon admitted freely.

“Let’s all get our work done so we can start painting right away,” Joel said, taking over.

They all followed his lead and did just that. In two hours, they had everything done they needed to do on the trucks and in the station. So then they all headed over to Simon’s quarters to do up a nursery.

The color Megan had chosen was a very pale yellow. That way it would work for either a boy or a girl. Simon knew that Megan didn’t really want to know for sure. He knew she had her suspicions, but nothing tangible.

They all worked together in the second bedroom and got it done in about an hour. Then all of the men helped put some of the furniture together and placed in the room. Most of it was already ready.

Jim looked at the room and saw how nice it looked and felt a pang of something, he couldn’t name just yet. Maybe jealousy, he wasn’t sure. He wanted a baby too. Jim looked over at Ben and saw the same look on his face too. Jim sighed and went to clean his hands up.

*

That afternoon, they were all sitting around the table playing 5000 rummy when Megan came in and told them all to stand up. They did as ordered and she gave each of them a huge hug and kiss. She was so happy that it made all of them glad to see her like this.

“Thank you all for helping Simon do the room and surprise me. I was definitely shocked. It looks beautiful in there. Come and see the bedding I got today. I already put it on the crib so you can see how the room looks. I also put up the curtains. It’s darling. Come on, come with me,” Conner ordered and again, all of the men followed without any questions.

They all saw the room and smiled.

“I want you all to know that I was having trouble getting into this room, but it was because Simon wasn’t getting into it. Now I feel like a different person. Thank you so much for the help,” Megan remarked.

“I really like the furniture you chose for the room,” Ben said.

“Thank you, most of it isn’t new, I wanted to recycle in my own way. Simon finished the cradle for me last weekend and it looks great, I think,” Megan responded.

Joel hugged her quickly and said, “Now I can’t wait to get our room done up.”

Henri smiled and said, “I can’t either, this is going to be much more fun than I thought it would be.”

Jim’s cell phone went off, so he walked back into the station house and answered it. It was Blair.

“Hi Chief, what’s up?”

“Just wanted to call and tell you that I love you,” Blair answered.

“That’s a nice way to end an afternoon, Chief, thank you.”

“I do love you, Jim.”

“I love you too. See you tomorrow morning. Do you have a class first thing?” Jim asked.

“Nope, I found someone to take it for me, so I can spend the entire day with just you.”

“That’s great. I can’t wait to see you. I’ve been missing you today,” Jim admitted.

“I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good and safe night,” Blair ordered.

“I will. I love you,” Jim replied.

“Do you know why I love being with a fireman?” Blair asked.

“No, why?” Jim answered.

“Because I get to slide down your pole,” Blair said and laughed and laughed before he hung up the phone.

Jim closed his cell, smiling like crazy. He was so in love with Blair that it wasn’t even funny. Thankfully Blair felt the same way.

Life was good.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Are they all going to do up rooms for their babies this week?

Is Jim going to tell Blair about wanting a baby so badly?

Will Jim ever stop wanting to have sex with Blair every time he turns around. _(We hope not)_


	21. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim can't seem to get enough of BLair.

Courage under Fire   
Part 21  
Satisfaction  
By Patt

 

Jim lay panting in bed next to Blair and couldn’t believe that he was able to fuck Blair three times in one day. Jim couldn’t seem to get enough of his lover. This wasn’t a bad thing, in Jim’s eyes.

Blair lay quietly in Jim’s arms and wondered for the first time, if he was satisfying Jim. Jim had fucked him that morning, that afternoon and now tonight. Jim seemed to crave Blair more and more lately and Blair worried that he wasn’t enough for Jim. He was afraid to ask, because Jim might say something horrible.

“All right, I can hear your heart beating triple time, what’s up with you? Did I hurt you?” Jim suddenly became worried that maybe he had wanted Blair too much for one day.

“No, you didn’t hurt me. I was just thinking,” Blair said quietly.

“So tell me what you were thinking about. It must have something to do with us, or your heartbeat wouldn’t have been climbing the charts,” Jim asked.

“It’s nothing, I swear,” Blair assured Jim.

“If it’s nothing, you can tell me about it,” Jim replied.

Blair looked into his lover’s eyes, seeing the kindness and love and decided he would talk to him about this. Here goes nothing, Sandburg.

Blair took a deep breath and began, “You know how you wanted me so badly this morning, and then you wanted me again this afternoon and now tonight you needed me again. I’m just wondering if you need more from me and I’m not satisfying you.”

Jim pulled Blair in closer and said, “I can’t believe you’re worried about not satisfying me. Did you not see my face all three times today? Do you know anyone else that lets their lover have him three times a day? On second thought, I don’t want you to know that about anyone else.” Jim laughed and kissed Blair softly.

“I just worry, because you’ve wanted me more than usual lately and I wondered if it had something to do with the Sentinel senses,” Blair said.

“It has nothing to do with the senses. I just missed you and thought about fucking you all day yesterday at work, and wanted to make it come true. Am I asking too much of you?” Jim wondered aloud.

“No not at all. I love it when you want me that much. It makes me feel needed, wanted, loved and secure for a short while. I always feel like you might leave me, and that scares the shit out of me.” Blair decided to be truthful for a change.

“Leave you? I can’t imagine my life without you. Why would you think that?” Jim asked almost angrily.

“See, now you’re pissed off. I knew I would make you mad. And one of these days you are going to leave me because I’m so insecure,” Blair explained.

“Blair, we’re going to have a family together. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, so I don’t want to hear another word about me leaving you. We’re stuck together like glue and I for one am happy about it. Is there anything else bothering you?” Jim inquired.

“No that’s all. I wanted to know if I was satisfying you and if you really liked being with me.”

“Blair, are you not in the same room with me when we’re making love? I can’t believe you’re asking these things. I love you more than life itself. Don’t you forget it,” Jim stated.

“I do know that you love to fuck me, but I would like to fuck you now and then,” Blair said quickly, before he lost his nerve.

“I let you fuck me,” Jim responded.

“When was the last time, Jim?” Blair asked.

“Geeze, I don’t remember, that might be a bad sign. Why didn’t you say anything before tonight?” Jim asked.

“I didn’t want to scare you off,” Blair replied.

“I told you this before; we’re stuck like glue, so we aren’t leaving each other. And as for you fucking me, I suggest you do that tomorrow morning before I go to work to remind me of how much I’ve missed it.”

“So you don’t mind when I do it?” Blair asked almost nervously.

Jim kissed his lover again and answered, “No. I love when you fuck me. I just get carried away sometimes and forget how much I love it the other way too. You have to remind me now and then. I get caught up in the moment and just forget that I’m not the only person in this relationship.”

Blair kissed Jim back and smiled. “So in the satisfaction category, we’re doing fine, right?”

“Yes, we’re doing great. I love you so much, Blair.”

“I love you too. I could never tell you exactly how much.”

“I have a favor to ask, Chief,” Jim whispered.

“What’s that, Jim?”

“Could we go to sleep? I’m exhausted and I need some sleep if you’re going to take care of me in the morning. It’s already 11:00. Can we just hold each other and sleep?”

“Yeah, Jim we can. Goodnight lover.”

“Goodnight, Chief.”

*

Blair did indeed make love to Jim the next morning, and did such a good job that Jim was begging. Blair loved when his lover begged for permission to come. Everything was fine as far as Blair knew and things would probably be just great.

As Blair was doing dishes after Jim left, the doorbell rang. Blair opened the door and found a nice looking man standing there.

“Can I help you?” Blair asked.

“Yeah, I was looking for Jim Ellison and someone told me he lived in this house,” The stranger said huskily.

Blair couldn’t believe how sexy this man looked and sounded. Surely he wasn’t an old lover of Jim’s. That would just make Blair more insecure then he was before.

“Well Jim lives here and he just left for work, could I help you with anything?” Blair asked nicely.

“I’m an old friend and I wanted to take him to dinner tonight. We haven’t seen each other since the service, and I wanted to touch base with him. Could you give him this note with my name and number on it?”

Blair reached out and grabbed the note. It said Tommy McGuire and had his phone number on it. Blair looked at Tommy and knew he was in for trouble.

“My name is Blair Sandburg and I live with Jim. I’ll give him the note. It was nice meeting you,” Blair lied.

“Nice to meet you too. I look forward to a call from Jim. Thanks for passing on the note,” Tommy turned and walked towards his very large expensive SUV parked in the driveway.

As soon as Blair calmed down somewhat and finished the dishes he called Jim on his cell phone.

“Ellison,” Jim answered.

“Jim, you know it’s me, why do you say, Ellison?”

“I like driving you nuts. What’s up, I’m in the middle of cleaning the back end of the truck,” Jim said sounding a little out of breath.

“Do you know someone named Tommy McGuire?” Blair asked dreading the answer.

There was a slight pause and Jim asked, “Why?”

“Someone with this name left a note for you and wants to take you out to dinner tonight. I just thought I would warn you ahead of time. He didn’t look like he would take no for an answer,” Blair explained.

“If he comes again or calls, tell him to go fuck himself. Chief, I have to get busy. I’ll talk to you later.” Just like that Jim closed his cell phone.

“All right, Sandburg, this is the time to get nervous,” Blair said out loud. 

Blair paced in the living room and thought about what Jim said and finally realized that Tommy must have been someone very special and he had hurt Jim. So there might still be a chance for Blair to lose him.

*

At the station house, Jim walked up to Simon and said, “Simon, I know this is last minute, but could you spare me today? Something personal has come up.”

“It must be important if you’re asking for a day off, so go ahead and leave. We’re fine here. We’ve got the two extra men that we’re training, so we’re not shorthanded at all. I hope everything is all right,” Simon said as he patted Jim on the shoulder.

“Everything will be fine, after I take care of some business,” Jim replied.

“You seem upset, did something happen to Blair?”

“No, Blair is fine. I just heard from someone I never wanted to hear from again and he just bugged Blair. I don’t want him near Blair. So I need to take care of it and make it clear that he’s not welcome around us,” Jim explained.

“Jim, are we talking major trouble here?”

“I can handle it, Simon. Stop worrying and thank you for the day off. Since tomorrow is my first of six days off, I guess I won’t see you for a while. Have a good time shopping for baby Banks.”

“Good luck with your problem,” Simon said as Jim started out the door. Simon knew it must be something bad because Jim didn’t even say goodbye to anyone.

*

Blair was cleaning out the stove when he heard the front door open. He jumped up and looked and saw Jim walk through the door. His heartbeat picked up a couple of notches just from the sight of his lover.

“What are you doing home?” Blair asked.

“I don’t want Tommy hanging around here and figured I would settle it once and for all,” Jim declared.

“So what’s the deal with him, anyhow?”

“He was an old lover and he got nuts on me. He started following me around everywhere I went after we broke up. I had to get a restraining order out on him. He still continued to fuck up my life, let me tell you. He started trouble no matter where he went and would bad talk me to my friends. I’m surprised he didn’t try to push you away from me already.” It was Jim’s turn to pace this time.

“So you’re not like interested in him?” Blair asked hopefully.

Jim burst out laughing and said, “Not hardly. He’s got nothing on you, Chief.”

“I saw how gorgeous he was and once again decided that I might not be able to satisfy you.”

“Blair, Blair, Blair… What am I going to do with you? I’m going to call him right now and tell him I’m getting a restraining order out on him and see if that doesn’t deter him just a little bit,” Jim said as he pulled Blair into his arms.

Blair felt instantly better and decided that Tommy McGuire didn’t have a chance. Not on his best day, would he ever be able to get Jim away from him.

*

Jim called Tommy and said, “I just wanted to let you know that I don’t want you around my house or anyone I know again. I’m going to the police and getting a restraining order again, just like last time. If you’re smart you’ll stay away.”

“Oh Jimmy, how fast you forget. I know you won’t be able to be around me in the same city without being in my bed,” Tommy replied.

“I not only don’t want you in the same city, but I never want you in my bed. I’m with someone now and he and I are exclusive. So give it a rest.”

A big sigh came over the phone and then Tommy said, “I can’t believe that Sandburg dude is going to be who you settle for. Have you lost your mind?”

“Don’t come around me or Blair again and I don’t want you to call me. Do yourself a favor and leave town before it’s too late,” Jim warned.

“Are you threatening me, Jimmy? I could tell the police that you did that, and it would change how they look at the restraining order. In fact, let me call the police now and tell them what happened.” Just like that, Tommy hung up the phone and Jim stood there stunned.

Jim looked at Blair and said, “I’ve got a big fucking mouth, you know that?”

“What happened? I could only hear your side of it,” Blair said moving closer to his lover and holding on for dear life.

“He said I threatened him and he was calling the police and telling them that I did that, so me getting a restraining order would be much harder to get,” Jim said unhappily.

“Let’s just sit back and take a breath. Leave him be. He’s not dangerous, right?” Blair asked hopefully.

“He’s not dangerous, no. But I feel like he’s going to be ruining our relationship if he’s around the same town as we are,” Jim explained.

“Jim, you’re the one that told me that we’re stuck together like glue, so I’m taking you at your word. You won’t want to be back with Tommy will you?”

“Never… I adore you and don’t plan on leaving you at any time. But he’s going to start trouble, I can tell.” Jim had a deep frown on his face and it didn’t look like it was leaving anytime soon.

“I suggest you call him back and tell him to come and talk to us. As soon as he sees that we’re a good couple, he might leave us alone,” Blair remarked.

“I could call him, but he’s not trust worthy and he will try and tear us apart. I wonder how he found out I was here. I know my dad wouldn’t have said anything, I don’t think anyhow. Who knows?” Jim pondered.

“Call him and invite him for dinner and we’ll talk to him. We’ll tell him that we’re starting a family and everything,” Blair said.

“No…I don’t want him knowing about us wanting to adopt. He might make trouble for us, so for now, that’s just between you and me,” Jim advised.

“Go ahead and call him. I’ll pick out something to start for dinner,” Blair suggested.

Jim went pulled out his cell phone and picked up the paper on the table and called Tommy. On the third ring, he answered, “What do you want?”

“I was being a shit head earlier, so I wanted to know if you’d like to have dinner tonight with Blair and me.”

“That would be great, that way I could get to know Blair better. He probably should know about our past anyhow, don’t you think?” Tommy asked.

“Yes…Come over at 6:00 tonight and we’ll be ready to eat,” Jim stated before he closed his cell.

“Now don’t you feel better?” Blair asked.

“Not even close to feeling better. He’s a creep. He’s going to try and break us up tonight, so I’m just warning you.”

“Jim, stop worrying and come and help me make a nice dinner. We’ve got a lot to do before 6:00.” Blair replied.

The two men worked side by side in the kitchen, talking and dancing around the main thing that was on their minds. Neither of them wanted to discuss Tommy.

*

Both men knew that things were probably going to be hard that evening, but they also knew that they could both take it on as long as they had each other. They both waited patiently as the time drew closer to 6:00.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

What is going to happen with Tommy McGuire?

Will there be time for anything else?


	22. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with the boys.

Courage under Fire  
Part 22  
Flowers  
By Patt

 

Jim and Blair heard Tommy McGuire’s truck drive up at ten minutes to six. Blair stood up and said, “Right on time.”

Jim opened the door to Tommy standing there carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. It was gigantic. Jim said, “Come on in, Tommy.”

“Hey Jimmy, the flowers are for Blair. I figure that he probably did most of the work for tonight and deserved flowers more then you did.”

Jim growled as Tommy handed the huge bouquet to Blair.

Blair smiled and said, “Thank you, these are lovely. Let me get a couple of vases and put them in water right away.”

Tommy followed him and said, “I’ll help you, Blair.”

“Okay…You could grab me two vases off the top shelf, right over in that cupboard. These flowers are beautiful.”

“I figured knowing Jim like I do, you don’t get flowers very often, so I figured it would be a nice change,” Tommy informed Blair.

Jim was past growling and was now pissed off big time. Tommy was making a play for Blair in front of him. What the fuck?

Blair gave Tommy a fake smile and said, “Oh I get my fair share of flowers from Jim.”

Jim blushed when he realized that he had never gotten Blair flowers that he could remember anyhow. So Blair was lying for him. _What kind of a lover am I, anyhow? This would have to change._

Tommy frowned and said, “Wow, he must have changed a lot then. He never gave them to me once. I’m glad you’ve taught him a thing or two.”

“We’ve taught each other a thing or two haven’t we Jim?” Blair asked sweetly.

“I would like to think we have, yes,” Jim answered.

“So you call Jimmy, Jim? Wow, he was always Jimmy in the service,” Tommy said casting a fake smile over to Jim.

Jim glared at him to let him know he wasn’t taking control of this situation. “I outgrew Jimmy a long, long time ago. Even my dad calls me Jim now. Everyone does. I don’t like Jimmy and especially don’t like someone I don’t hold dear calling me that.”

“You just said you didn’t like anyone calling you Jimmy, but does Blair call you that sometimes? Like when you’re in bed? I know you used to like it in bed,” Tommy antagonized Jim.

“No, he doesn’t call me anything but Jim, or babe. Right, Chief?”

“Right…We have our little nicknames, but just Jim and Blair for our real names,” Blair explained.

“Why do you call Blair, Chief?” Tommy asked.

“It’s just a nickname,” Jim answered.

Tommy turned to Blair and said, “His nickname for me was baby. Does he ever call you that?”

“No, he doesn’t. I find that childish, so I wouldn’t have let him call me that anyhow,” Blair was getting pissed off. Each moment with this man was making both Jim and him crazy.

“So he just calls you Chief?” Tommy asked.

“It doesn’t make any difference what he calls me, because that’s our business not yours. Now let’s get off the subject and tell me where you work,” Blair responded.

“Oh I work at the High School down the road. I start in a few days. I’ll be a teacher of Physical Fitness and Math. Didn’t Jim tell you?” Tommy was trying to annoy Jim and it was working.

“Why would I tell him that, Tommy. I didn’t know,” Jim enlightened the idiot.

“Jimmy, I told you when we were together that I wanted to be a teacher. I guess you didn’t listen to me. I hope you listen to Blair better then you did me,” Tommy said.

“I do listen to Blair. I know his likes and his dislikes and one of them is bugging the shit out of people. What do you want, Tommy. I’m sick of this song and dance. Just tell us what you want,” Jim ordered.

“Blair, this is how he used to get all the time. He never understood me. I bet you feel the same way sometimes,” Tommy wasn’t giving up without a fight.

“No, I don’t know how you feel because Jim and I talk all the time and know how the other one feels. In fact, we told each other about our past lovers, if they had meant anything to us. You weren’t mentioned, doesn’t that tell you something?” Blair was ready to argue.

“Oh right, like he would tell you that he was still in love with someone,” Tommy said stupidly.

Jim and Blair looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“What are you laughing at?” Tommy asked, angrily.

“You,” Jim replied.

“You’re a very cruel man, Jimmy Ellison. I see things haven’t changed that much. But don’t think you’re fooling me with this guy here. You don’t love this squirt. You couldn’t possibly,” Tommy’s voice had raised to a new level. He was very pissed off.

“Wait a minute, why do people always think because I’m short I shouldn’t be with Jim? What has that got to do with anything?” Blair shouted.

Jim hugged Blair to his side and said, “He’s just jealous, Chief. He didn’t even get a nickname.”

Without warning, Tommy jumped on Jim, knocking him to the floor and started to hit him in the face and neck. Jim fought back easily and tossed him aside.

Jim got up off the floor and brushed himself off and said, “Get out.”

“You’re still a pussy whipped asshole,” Tommy yelled.

“You’re still nuttier then a pecan pie. Now get out of here.” Jim opened the door and waited for him to walk through.

“You’ll be sorry you just blew me off, Ellison.”

“I was sorry the day I met you. So I’m still sorry,” Jim answered. He was being a little crueler then called for, but he couldn’t help it.

Blair said, “Get out of our home before I call the police.”

“Who do you think you are, you little prick?”

“I might be short, but my prick isn’t little. As for whom I am, I’m the person that Jim is in love with. Now get out,” Blair said with ease.

“Did he ever bring you flowers like I did? I don’t think so. They were really for him. He doesn’t love you. He just settled,” Tommy said as he walked out the door.

Jim slammed the door shut as soon as Tommy was through it. Then he leaned up against the wall and took deep breaths.

“Are you all right?” Blair asked.

“Yes, he didn’t hurt me, but I hate him with every fiber of my being.”

“Well, at least you aren’t the one that someone settled for,” Blair teased.

Jim grabbed Blair and began to kiss him passionately. “I never fell for anyone like you in my life, and I would never call it settling. I adore you.”

“I know you do, Jim. I was going to tell him I call you big man, but I didn’t think he could take that,” Blair joked.

“All kidding aside, he’s not done with us yet. He’s going to find out where we work and make trouble. I know this man. He’s a fucking idiot,” Jim warned.

“I know the principal at the high school he’s teaching at and I’m going to call him and tell him about Tommy. We’ll get to him before he gets to us, how does that sound?” Blair asked.

“What are you going to tell him? It’s not like you can call him and just tell him you don’t like him. You can’t do that. Then we’d be as bad as he is. No, we’ll wait and see what his first move is,” Jim advised.

“Okay, you’re right as always. Now can I throw these flowers away?” Blair inquired.

“Outside would be perfect,” Jim suggested.

Together they walked out to the big trash bin and threw the flowers away. Then they walked back into the house, but not before Jim saw Tommy down the road watching them. He leaned into Blair and pulled him in for a much needed kiss.

When they both came up for air, Blair said, “He’s down the road watching isn’t he?”

“Yes…I don’t want him thinking I settled. I didn’t. I’m alive and happy because of you. You’ve made my life worthwhile. I love you,” Jim confessed.

Blair smiled and took Jim’s hand and led him into the house for a night of love making.

*

The following day, Principal Saunders called Jim at 8:00 in the morning. Jim answered the phone unhappily. He hated getting calls on his days off.

“Jim Ellison?” Mr. Saunders said.

“Yes, who is this?” Jim answered.

“This is Mr. Saunders from the Thornydale High School. I just hired someone new and I was checking out his references. His name is Thomas McGuire. Could you tell me a little bit about him?”

“Do you know Blair Sandburg?” Jim asked.

“Yes, what has that got to do with Thomas McGuire?”

“Blair is my life partner and I wanted you to know that up front. As for referring Thomas for anything, I can’t do that. I’m sorry,” Jim said.

“Why did he put you down as a reference if you can’t help me?” Mr. Saunders asked.

“I don’t have a clue. I’m sorry I can’t help you sir,” Jim said quietly.

“Could you tell me if you would trust a child you had with this man?” Saunders asked.

“I can’t say anymore, sir. You will have to call his other references,” Jim suggested.

“Well I thank you for being as helpful as you could. Tell Blair I said hello and will talk to him at the University this week. Goodbye, Mr. Ellison,” Saunders said.

“Goodbye, Mr. Saunders. Have a good day,” Jim hung up the phone and looked at Blair.

“It looks like he’s dumber than a box of rocks. He put me down as a reference, do you believe it?”

“Yeah, I think he thinks that I don’t really matter and that you’ll do anything for him. He probably figured you would want him close by. He’s an idiot, what can I say?” Blair stood as tall as he could and kissed Jim quickly before heading in to make breakfast.

They sat down to eat and Jim’s cell phone went off. He didn’t even look at the person that was calling and picked it up.

“Ellison…”

“Jimmy, you fucker. I just lost the new job. Why did you do that to me?” Tommy shouted vilely.

“I can’t refer someone I can’t stand to be in the same room with, Tommy. I’m sorry, but that’s how it goes. Now please don’t call me again,” Jim closed his cell phone and turned to find a smiling Blair.

Jim’s phone rang again and it was Tommy. Jim answered and said, “I’ll change my number and don’t think I won’t. Now stop calling me. I’m not going to refer you, and that’s that.”

“You’re going to be good and sorry,” Tommy spat out before he hung up the phone.

Jim looked over at Blair as he closed his cell. “I think he might be dangerous. Maybe we should call an officer out to the house and talk to him or her and see what they think.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me. Why not call Gary Taggart, the cop that is Joel’s cousin. He’s on today I think,” Blair suggested.

“You know everyone don’t you?” Jim teased.

“It pays to know people in high places, eh?” Blair kidded, because he knew they both needed something to take their minds off of Tommy.

Blair got on the phone and called Gary Taggart and Gary said he would be out in an hour. There was nothing to do but wait and see what happened.

*

When Gary came to the door, Blair opened it up and asked him in. They shook hands and Blair introduced Gary to Jim.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gary. I really like working with Joel,” Jim said.

“Everyone likes working with Joel. Now what can I do for you?” Gary asked getting right down to business.

Blair proceeded to tell him all about what had happened and the final phone call.

“Okay, first of all, don’t answer your cell phone if it’s him. Make him call here. We’re going to be recording everything he says so we have that on file. Next, don’t antagonize him in any way. Be your normal selves and don’t let him push your buttons,” Gary explained.

“Do you think there is anything we can do?” Jim asked.

“Yes, all we have to do is get him on the recorder and his ass is ours,” Gary stated.

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Jim said sighing with relief.

“Let me go out to the car for the equipment. I hope he’s not watching and figuring this out,” Gary said as he walked out the door.

Blair looked at Jim and said, “This has to work, that’s all there is to it.”

Gary came in and got it all set up. The device recorded the caller’s voice and also picked up the number they were calling from. So it was a twofold blessing as far as Jim was concerned.

Gary showed them how to work the machine and then said his goodbyes.

*

That night they were just sitting around and Jim’s cell phone rang. He didn’t answer it when he saw it was from Tommy. So next thing they knew, the phone in the house rang. Jim pushed the buttons on the machine, as he had been told and said, “Hello?”

“You fucking asshole. I don’t believe you screwed up my life like you did. You owe me Ellison and this is how you repay me? I don’t think so. I’m going to make Sandburg’s life unbearable at the University and then I’ll start on your job at the Fire Station. You’re both going to be very sorry,” Tommy ranted.

“What do you plan on doing? They all know we’re gay,” Jim said.

“But they don’t know that you like teenagers. I’m going to spread the word and your name will be dirt,” Tommy spat out.

“Tommy, there is no need to go crazy over this. I told you three years ago that I didn’t want to see you again. Why did you choose now to show up and force yourself into my life again?” Jim asked.

“You belong to me, not Sandburg and I’m here to teach him a lesson. Don’t think I won’t beat the shit out of the squirt,” Tommy continued to rant.

“You would hurt Blair? No one should hurt him, he’s a good man,” Jim reminded him.

“I don’t give a flying fuck what he is. When I’m done with him, he’ll wish he’d never been born. I’ll start with the stories first and then I’m going to beat the shit out of him if he doesn’t get away from you.”

Jim sighed and said, “I have to go.” Jim hung up the phone and said, “I think we got enough for Gary. We’ll take it to the station tomorrow and give it to him. We’ll leave the machine on for another week or two, but just put new tapes in and see if he escalates. I’m sorry for all of this, Blair,” Jim pulled Blair in for a much needed kiss.

“Not your fault… Stop worrying about it right now. I love you and that’s all that matters,” Blair assured Jim.

“Things will quiet down, once they do something about this phone call. Until then, let’s not let it bother us. What should we do tomorrow?” Jim asked.

“Movie and lunch, on me,” Blair said quickly before he kissed his lover again.

“You’re on.”

Both men knew that this might be a rocky road, but they were willing to do whatever it took to get rid of Tommy. They didn’t care how long it took, either.

And come to find out, it didn't take long at all. The police took care of everything and Tommy left town. Jim and Blair were happy and relieved at the news.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Will there be any more discussion about Simon treating Jim badly? Or will Jim just forget about it and sweep it under the rug?

How does Megan feel about her husband saying and doing these things?


	23. Those Haunting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wishes he could take back everything he said or should have said.

Courage under Fire   
Part 23  
Those Haunting Words  
By Patt

 

Simon got up and started coffee in him and Megan’s quarters and had some quiet time to think about some things. He had noticed that Jim was pulling away from him, as in being his friend. He was still friendly, but the best friend bond seemed to be fading by the day and Simon wasn’t sure what to do about it.

Megan walked in and said, “What are you doing up this early?”

“Good morning to you too,” Simon teased.

“All teasing aside, what’s wrong?”

“Can I ask you something about Jim Ellison?” Simon asked.

“You can ask me anything you like, but you might not like all of the answers,” Megan replied.

“He seems to be pulling away from our friendship and even his work has changed when I’m around. Do you know what’s going on?” Simon asked.

“Gee, do you think it could have been you said you didn’t like that he was gay and did those gay things with a man?” Megan said bitterly.

“Those words are going to haunt me until the day I die, aren’t they?” Simon couldn’t believe how much trouble he got into with his big mouth.

“Yes, they are. It’s time you had a talk with Jim and tell him you either stand behind his life decisions or you don’t. That way he can move on. He doesn’t know exactly what to do with you either,” Megan explained.

“How do you know this?”

“I’m a very smart woman and I just sense these things. Now go take your shower and you can talk to Jim when he gets here this morning.”

Simon did as she instructed and smiled as he walked away. One of the best things he had ever done in his life was to marry Megan Conner. She was not only beautiful, but the best friend he could ever hope to have. Now he was going to think about this talk with Jim whether he liked it or not.

As Simon showered, he wondered if he did stand behind Jim’s life decision. Or did he wish that Jim was the old Jim? He would be nuts not to think about life being like it was before he found out that Jim was gay. But what was it that bothered him the most about Jim being gay? Was it being with a guy, or being with Blair? Could it be that he just didn’t like Jim’s choice? Simon shook the water from his face and said out loud, “You like Blair, so that’s not the trouble.”

Then he must not like Jim being gay. He couldn’t believe that Jim let Blair do those things to him or that he did them to Blair. But then again, he sure wouldn’t want anyone discussing what he did with Megan, so why should that make any difference? Simon got out of the shower, dried off and looked at himself in the mirror. I have got to come to terms with Jim being gay, because I miss my best friend and want him to be in my child’s life.

That’s all there was to it. Simon knew that he had to get used to the idea and he would talk to Jim about it that morning. The big man stood and smiled as he shaved his face. _Things were going to be just fine. I hope, anyhow._

*

When Jim got to the station house, Megan greeted him with a hug and said, “Simon would like to talk to you.”

“Okay, is everything all right with you?” Jim asked as he walked towards their quarters, knowing that’s where he heard Simon’s heartbeat coming from.

“I feel great. I know I look as big as a house, but the doctor said that everything is going very well. Stop worrying, you’re worse than my mother.”

Jim gave her another quick hug and knocked on the Banks’ door. When he heard Simon say, “Come in.” he walked in and smiled at his friend.

“Good morning, Simon. What’s up?” Jim asked.

“Jim, I want to tell you a couple of things. First of all, I wasn’t that happy about you being gay at the start, but I’m getting used to it now and secondly, I have to tell you we really like Blair a lot. He seems to be good for you and you for him. At first it bothered me what you guys were doing in the privacy of your own home, but then I realized how thoughtless that was, because I don’t want anyone discussing Megan and me when we’re alone. So that’s the last thing on my mind anymore and I also wanted to tell you how excited I am to have you in our baby’s life. We can’t wait for Uncle Jim and Uncle Blair to take baby Banks for the weekend,” Simon couldn’t help but laugh at the last part of his speech.

Jim smiled and said, “What brought this on?”

“I felt like you were pulling away from me and I didn’t want that. I want you as my best friend and I’m here to tell you that I love you as you are,” Simon admitted.

Jim smiled again and said, “I accept you as you are too. I’m sorry if I was pulling away. I didn’t know exactly where I stood. Now I do. Thank you for talking to me. You’re a very good husband, friend and boss. Now can I go and sign in and get the day started?”

Simon gave Jim a quick hug that almost made Jim laugh, and said, “See you later on today. I’ve got paperwork to catch up on right now. This has got to get easier, right?”

“It’ll get better once the baby comes. You’ve got a lot of things on your plate right now. Have you chosen any names for the baby yet?” Jim asked on his way to the door.

Simon pulled him back and said, “Don’t tell Megan I told you, but we think it’s a boy.”

“What do you mean you think it’s a boy?” Jim asked, raising his eyebrow.

“We think we see a little penis in the ultrasound, but we could be wrong, right?” Simon wondered aloud.

“Why don’t you just ask the doctor?”

“Megan didn’t want to know, but then we looked at the pictures from the ultrasound and it sure looks like a little penis,” Simon said beaming with joy.

“Did you pick names out yet?” Jim asked.

“Don’t tell anyone, but we’d like to name the baby Nathan Simon Banks if it is indeed a boy,” Simon said happily.

“That’s a great name, Simon. I can’t wait until the big day. How much longer?” Jim inquired.

“Just about six weeks, is all,” Simon said.

“Well good luck with everything and you know that Blair and I would love to have him at our house anytime you want a break,” Jim replied.

“Thank you for being such a good friend Jim. We’ll talk to you later,” Simon said as he walked Jim to the door and opened it.

Jim was very happy as he walked out of Simon’s quarters and everyone in the station house was very glad to see the look of happiness on Jim’s face instead of dread.

Megan walked up and whispered, “Did he tell you about the ultrasound?”

“Yes, he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. But your secret is almost safe with me. I’m going to tell Blair,” Jim confessed.

Megan hugged him quickly and continued to whisper, “Did he tell you the name?”

“Yup, I love the name. Now I need to get to work before everyone is over here listening to us,” Jim teased and walked away from Megan.

Megan was so happy. She hadn’t seen Jim Ellison this happy in ages and it was good to know that it was her husband who had something to do with it. Things were going to be all right, she could tell.

*

When Jim got home the next morning at 7:00 a.m. he was surprised to see Blair in bed sleeping. Usually he was up, with coffee and breakfast made. Jim shed his clothing off and slid into bed next to Blair and snuggled up with him.

Blair stirred and said, “Oh shit, I overslept. I’m sorry. Let me get up and make some coffee for you.”

“No…Let’s stay like this for a while. I wanted to tell you that Simon had a long talk with me today and he’s fine with us being gay. I swear, he really meant it. He told me that he really likes you and that we’re good for each other,” Jim said softly.

Blair snuggled in closer and smiled. He knew that Jim was happy and relieved at having talked with Simon. “I’m glad that he approves and I’m glad he can live with our lifestyle. Good for him,” Blair whispered before he found Jim’s lips and began to kiss him passionately. Gone were all the thoughts of breakfast and coffee and they were replaced with the idea of a naked Jim Ellison in his bed and he made good use of him.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Is there anything new at Jim and Blair’s house?

What’s going on at the station?

How about all of the women and their pregnancies?


	24. Men and Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in a joking mood.

Courage under Fire   
Part 24  
Men and Women  
By Patt

 

Jim was cleaning out the truck at the station when Joel said, “You know what the hardest part of being a man is?”

Brian said, “No what?”

Joel smiled and said, “Women.”

Joel, Brian, Simon and Henri started laughing like crazy. Ben and Jake just glanced over at Jim and shrugged.

Jim had never really felt out of place until that moment. He realized that his friends didn’t have that much in common with him anymore.

Simon noticed that Jim, Jake and Ben weren’t laughing and said, “Or sometimes it could be a man, eh Jim?”

“Yes, it could be a man,” Jim answered stoically.

Ben and Jake just continued cleaning and Joel walked over to them and said, “Did that little joke offend you?”

“Why would it offend us? We don’t even have any women,” Jake explained.

“So you aren’t angry?” Joel asked hopefully.

“No…” Ben said quickly.

“Good, because we like to think of all of us as one big happy family and I’d hate to irritate one of the family,” Joel said.

“Joel, stop worrying about it okay?” Jake said and went back to what he was doing.

Joel then walked over to Jim and said, “Hey Jim. Were you offended by the joke?”

“No Joel, I wasn’t offended at all.”

“Well tell me what’s wrong then. You three look upset about something,” Joel remarked.

“Maybe we just don’t have that in common with you and it bothered us for a moment or so. But it’s fine. It’s not like you’re going to tell us gay jokes,” Jim said.

“You wouldn’t be offended if I told a gay joke?” Joel asked.

“No…” Jim replied.

Brian overhearing the conversation said, “Well then I have a gay joke I would love to tell, but I was afraid you would be offended.”

“Do tell,” Jim said sitting down waiting.

“Okay, here goes…” Brian said, “There were these two friends, one who was gay, who died in a horrible car accident. They both went to heaven and were standing at the pearly gates when St. Peter met them.

St. Peter asked the first man for a picture of his wife. After looking at the picture, St. Peter asked him if he had ever cheated on her.

The man replied, "I was unfaithful to my wife one time."

St. Peter decided to give the man a station-wagon for him to drive around heaven.

Now it was the second man's turn.

St. Peter asked him for a picture of his wife and then asked if he had ever cheated on her.

The man replied, "Actually I'm gay, but here's a picture of my lover, and I never cheated on him."

St. Peter was very impressed and decided to give the man a Ferrari to drive around heaven.

After a few months in heaven, the two friends met up with each other. The second man was bragging about his Ferrari when the other turned to him and said, "I wouldn't be bragging if I were you. I just saw your lover on a skateboard." Brian ended the joke and waited for something from Jake, Ben or Jim. What he got was three men laughing their fool heads off.

“Good one, Brian,” Ben said.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve even heard that one before,” Jake said.

“I have to remember to tell Blair about this one,” Jim added.

Henri said, “I have one, would anyone like to hear it?”

“Hit us with your best shot,” Jim teased.

Henri said, “This guy walks into a bar and two steps in, he realizes it's a gay bar. "But what the heck," he says, "I really want a drink."

When the gay waiter approaches, he says to the customer, "What's the name of your penis?"

The customer says, "Look, I'm not into any of that. All I want is a drink."

The gay waiter says, "I'm sorry but I can't serve you until you tell me the name of your penis. Mine for instance is called 'Nike,' for the slogan, 'Just Do It.' That guy down at the end of the bar calls his 'Snickers,' because 'It really Satisfies."

The customer looks dumbfounded so the bartender tells him he will give him a second to think it over. The customer asks the man sitting to his left, who is sipping on a beer, "Hey bud, what's the name of your penis?"

The man looks back and says with a smile, "TIMEX."

The thirsty customer asks, "Why Timex?"

The fella proudly replies, "Cause it takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin!"

A little shaken, the customer turns to the fella on his right, who is sipping a fruity Margarita and says, "So, what do you call your penis?"

The man turns to him and proudly exclaims, "FORD, because 'Quality is Job 1.' " Then he adds, "Have you driven a Ford, lately?"

Even more shaken, the customer has to think for a moment before he comes up with a name for his penis. Finally, he turns to the bartender and exclaims, "The name of my penis is 'Secret.' Now give me my beer."

The bartender begins to pour the customer a beer, but with a puzzled look asks, "Why secret?"

The customer says, "Because it's STRONG ENOUGH FOR A MAN, BUT MADE FOR A WOMAN!"

Jim burst out laughing and said, “I could see you doing this, Henri.”

“I would not,” Henri joked back.

Before long everyone was talking and smiling and back to work. Simon was glad that there wasn’t a problem with the gay jokes being told. He himself wasn’t sure how they would go over. He found the second one a little offensive, but Jim laughed and so did Jake and Ben. Simon realized he must not have a good sense of humor.

Simon asked Jim, “Do you ever get tired of us telling you things about our wives and girlfriends?”

“No, I never tire hearing about my friends. It’s part of being a man and a woman. We are going to hear both things during the course of a day and that’s part of life. At first I felt a little out of place, but when you all were afraid to tell us gay jokes, I realized that you must be nervous about these things too. So never think you can’t tell us what’s going on with your wives and girlfriends. We love hearing it,” Jim explained.

“Thank you Jim.”

“You’re welcome Simon. Now how about we get these trucks ready in case we have an actual call soon,” Jim kidded.

The day and evening went very fast with many calls and an actual fire up in the mountains. The men worked hard and steady all day and night.

At 1:00 a.m. they all went to bed to sleep for about five hours before their shift ended. When Jim woke up at 5:30, he was the only one up for a change. He showered, changed and went downstairs to start the morning coffee. He couldn’t wait to get home to tell Blair about the day before. He just knew that Blair was going to love the jokes. Now if he could just remember them he’d have it made.

*

Jim drove up and saw his lover waiting on the front porch, half dressed. This was a good sign.

Jim walked up the stairs and pulled Blair into his arms. “You know what’s great about being with a man?”

“No, remind me,” Blair joked.

“You can sit on the front porch without a shirt on and no one would care but me,” Jim answered.

“That’s true,” Blair pulled Jim down for another kiss. “How was your day and night?”

“It was good. I’ve got two jokes to tell you when I’ve had my fill of you,” Jim pulled Blair into the house and pushed him towards the bedroom.

“Wait a minute. I want to hear the jokes,” Blair said laughing.

Jim told him both jokes and Blair laughed out loud. “So was this the first time anyone ever told a gay joke at the station?” Blair asked.

“Yup and it went over so well, that we’ll probably hear a stupid one from time to time,” Jim said smiling.

“So what brought this up?” Blair wondered.

“They were talking about women being the biggest problem that men have and they were all laughing and we didn’t laugh. Me, Jake and Ben. They thought they offended us in some way,” Jim explained.

“It didn’t, did it?”

“No… At first I was a little put off because it didn’t include us, but then I realized that their lives are different than ours and they should be able to say whatever they please, whenever they want. We all talked it out and got it worked out. Then we were bombarded with the jokes,” Jim said as he started to strip Blair’s clothing off.

“You have a one track mind, old man,” Blair joked.

“I’ll show you old,” Jim said and he did just that.

Blair was once again reminded why he loved old men. Or just this old man.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Anything new with Joel and Mary? Maybe we should have a story with them in it for a change.


	25. Missing Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel isn't communicating with his better half.

Courage under Fire   
Part 25  
Missing Passion  
By Patt

 

Joel got into the shower that morning and was surprised to see his wide awake wife joining him.

“Honey, why don’t you sleep late, I just needed to get a shower in before I sleep a little. We were up most of the night with fires,” Joel explained.

“I just felt like we needed some time together and there is nowhere better than the shower. I get to see you naked. I love seeing you naked,” Mary whispered and then pulled him down for a kiss.

“I’m not really in the mood today. I’m really tired,” Joel snapped.

“All right I want to know what’s going on,” Mary said softly.

“What are you talking about?” Joel asked, feigning absence of knowledge.

“You don’t touch me anymore. Don’t think I don’t notice it. I want to know why you don’t want me anymore,” Mary demanded.

“Mary, I fought three fires during the night, I stink and I’m exhausted. There is no other reason. Could we possibly have a rain check?” Joel offered.

Mary knew there would be no such rain check. It had been two months since he had made love to her and she would let it drop for now, but she was going to find out what was wrong.

“Whatever…” Mary got out of the shower and dried off quietly.

“I love you, Mary,” Joel said quickly.

“I love you too, Joel,” Mary answered and walked into their room to get dressed. She was actually quite pissed off. She dressed quickly, brushed her hair and grabbed her purse for the car keys. She was going to talk to Blair. He would calm her down.

She took off out of their driveway, seething. Why doesn’t Joel want me anymore? Is it because I’ve gained weight? Is he sorry we decided to have a child? These were all questions she needed to find out.

*

Joel got out of the shower, put his sleepwear on and walked through the bedroom wondering where Mary had gone. He walked into the kitchen and realized Mary wasn’t in the house anymore. Her purse was gone. Joel hung his head and wondered if he could ever explain things to her. She’ll never understand…

*

Jim was making coffee when he heard Mary drive up and he looked out the window to see what was going on. It was only 7:30 in the morning. He hoped nothing was wrong with Joel. He opened the door when Mary knocked and smiled at her. “Good morning, sunshine, how are you?”

She smiled back at him and said, “This is an emergency. I need to talk to Blair before school. It’s so important.”

“You can talk to me too, Mary,” Jim offered.

“You wouldn’t understand because you work with Joel,” Mary explained.

“Try me,” Jim pushed her into a chair and got her a glass of orange juice.

“Joel doesn’t desire me anymore,” Mary blurted out.

Jim had the decency to blush. After all, it was his idea for her to talk to him. “Mary, I’m sure there is a logical reason that he doesn’t seem to want you anymore. You just have to figure it out.”

“What could it be? Do you think I’m unattractive with the extra weight?” She asked pleadingly.

“What are you nuts? You’re beautiful. I would find you attractive if I went for women,” Jim said kindly.

“So you don’t think it’s the way I look?” Mary asked.

Jim shook his head no. “I think he might be worried about hurting you or the baby. Men are weird when it comes to pregnancy. He’s probably worried about what his penis will do to the poor baby,” Jim kidded, but realized that might be it.

“You think that could be it?” Mary wondered.

“I would believe that way sooner than I would believe he found you unattractive. So stop worrying about that. Go home and jump his bones, he won’t be able to resist, I’m telling you,” Jim suggested.

“Could I use your phone?”

“Sure, you know where it is,” Jim said pointing to it in case she had forgotten.

She called a friend of hers and asked her to work the day for her. She told the woman that she wasn’t feeling well. When she hung up she was smiling.

Blair walked out of the bedroom trying to tame his bed-head and asked, “What are you doing here this early?”

“Joel doesn’t want to make love to me and Jim thinks Joel thinks he’s afraid that his penis will damage the baby,” Mary said.

Blair burst out laughing and said, “That would be so Joel. Doesn’t he know how strong those babies are? Not to mention his penis isn’t that big.”

They all had to laugh at that thought and Mary said, “Well I’m not going to tell him that. If he thinks that, we’ll just have to talk him out of it won’t we?”

Blair smiled and said, “Who is we?”

“Okay, I have to talk to him. I’m off,” Mary started for the front door.

“Yeah, but I love you anyhow,” Blair teased.

Mary went back to Blair and hugged him. “I love you too. Thank you Jim, for talking some sense into me.”

Jim went over and hugged her quickly and said, “Just tell him you need some passion back in your life. Don’t give him a chance to argue.”

“Thanks, guys.” Mary almost flew out of the door, racing to her car and took off for her house.

*

“Aren’t they just too cute?” Jim asked.

“Well you won’t think cute if Joel doesn’t make love to her today,” Blair said.

“I’m sure that he’ll come to his senses,” Jim said smiling.

“Why don’t you call him, Jim?”

“Just what do you expect me to say?” Jim wondered.

“Tell him that his wife is horny and needs some release and if he doesn’t, we’ll do her,” Blair said laughing.

“Very funny, you goofball. Seriously, I think they’ll get it worked out today,” Jim believed.

“I hope so, or we’ll have Mary in our spare room. I mean that,” Blair assured Jim.

“Maybe I should call Joel and warn him,” Jim supposed.

“That’s what I said from the beginning of this conversation. Call him fast before Mary gets home,” Blair pushed Jim over to the phone.

Jim dialed their number and heard Joel say, “Hello?”

“Joel, this is Jim. I wanted to give you a heads up about your wife. She’s on her way home and she needs her husband. If you know what’s good for you, you better make love to her,” Jim warned.

“She’s gotten so big with the baby that I’m worried that I’ll hurt the baby when we fool around,” Joel almost whispered.

“Joel, get a grip. Nothing is going to happen to the baby from making love unless the doctor said not to. If he didn’t, everything is fine. Make love to your wife. I really don’t want to have the conversation with her again. So are we on the same page?” Jim asked.

Joel laughed and said, “I’ll wait for her in the bedroom. Thanks for being a good friend to her Jim.”

“No problem. Get naked and make her happy,” Jim said as he hung up the phone.

Jim looked over at Blair and saw he was now naked.

“Speaking of getting naked and making love, how about it big guy?” Blair asked.

Jim followed Blair into the room. No one had to ask him twice.

*

When Mary got home, she knew Joel was in the bedroom, so she started stripping on her way there. By the time she got to their room, she was naked and Joel lay on the bed naked and waiting for her.

She smiled and said, “Jim called, right?”

“Yeah… Never go to someone else again. We can talk about anything, Mary.”

“I was missing the passion you always showed me and I wanted it more than anything,” Mary explained.

She climbed on the bed and began to kiss her husband like crazy. She had missed him so much. Joel had missed her body next to his too. Before long they were making mad passionate love and Mary was making all of the correct love sounds to keep Joel going strong. Before long they both came and cuddled until they fell asleep.

*

Jim said, “Would you like to go to lunch and a movie today?”

“Yeah, why don’t we see if Joel and Mary would like to go with us,” Blair suggested.

“Nope, I want them in their house naked all day long. Now do you want to go with me or not?”

“Yeah, Jim, I do. I’d go anywhere with you. I hope one of these days we get to have a child,” Blair whispered.

“What brought that up?” Jim inquired as he pulled Blair into his strong arms.

“I just wish we could have a family like they all are planning on. It’s so easy for them,” Blair said wistfully.

“We’ll call the lawyer tomorrow or the next day if we still haven’t heard anything from him. How is that?” Jim questioned.

“That sounds good to me. I want a family,” Blair said.

“I do too, Chief.”

“At least we weren’t missing passion,” Blair said.

“They weren’t either, they were just confused. Things will work out for all of us, you just wait and see.”

The two men left the house for their lunch and movie date. They both smiled, but it was only on the surface and they both knew it. Things had to get better.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Megan and Blair are going to discuss their husbands. Oh boy, howdy!!!!!


	26. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair and Megan spend the day together.

Courage under Fire   
Part 26  
Warmth  
By Patt

 

Megan called Blair first thing and asked, “How would you like to meet for lunch and a movie?”

Blair smiled as he said, “That sounds great. I’m off, how do you know this stuff?”

“I talked to Mary last night and she mentioned you were going to be off and she would miss you. I decided to act on it. How about seeing that new comedy, New in Town?” Megan asked.

“That would be great,” Blair answered.

“Good, I’ll be there in ten minutes, be ready or I’ll get the wet noodle out,” Megan teased.

Blair laughed as he closed his cell. Megan was one of his best friends and he loved going places with her. He could tell her almost anything and know that she wouldn’t tell anyone. It was great.

*

Megan had missed her husband for the last two days because they were out fighting fires and he kept sleeping upstairs with the guys so he wouldn’t bother her. The only problem was, she missed him horribly, especially his warmth. She glanced down at her swollen belly and wondered if that’s why Simon was sleeping upstairs. She was so fat and unattractive. Maybe she would ask Blair about it. He usually told her the truth. She drove a little bit faster to get to his house and smiled all the way.

*

Blair saw Megan drive up and walked out and waved to let her know he was coming to the truck.

As he got into the truck, he smiled and said, “How are you this fine morning?”

“Oh god, you are just too happy. I need to slap you around or something. How come you’re not missing Jim like I’m missing Simon?”

“Mostly because he was home last night and went into work this morning. You goofball. So of course I didn’t miss him last night,” Blair kidded.

“Simon has been sleeping upstairs with the guys every night. And there has been a fire almost every night so I’ve been sleeping alone for about a week now. Do you suppose he’s avoiding me?” Megan asked with a sad look in her eyes.

“If anything, I would say he’s avoiding making love to you because you’re about ready to pop. One of these days you’re going to have that baby and then things will get back to normal. You just wait and see,” Blair assured her.

“Do you ever have nights where you really miss the warmth of Jim’s body next to yours?” Megan asked.

“Of course I do. Every night when he isn’t here, I miss him, but I know there is nothing that I can do about that.”

“That’s true. We married these men knowing what their lives would be like didn’t we?” Megan replied.

“We sure did and I’ve never regretted a day of our lives, do you?” Blair asked her seriously.

“Oh no… I adore Simon and he adores me. I have no complaints other than the bed seems cold for the last week. I’m so damn big, I can hardly drive anymore. I swear I’m having four babies instead of one,” Megan admitted.

“When are you due?” Blair questioned.

“In two weeks. I can’t wait. This baby is going to be so loved, it isn’t even funny,” Megan declared.

“Little baby Banks will be here and we’ll all be able to hold him and kiss him,” Blair said smiling happily.

“Have I mentioned lately what a great friend you are?” Megan asked.

“Yes you have, but you don’t have to. You’re a great friend back,” Blair leaned in and kissed Megan’s cheek.

They discussed their men all the way to the restaurant and got their table right away once they arrived. They were eating at Claim Jumper and Blair knew no matter what they had, it would be terrific.

They sat in the booth and smiled at each other. Blair looked at the waitress oddly and then realized what was wrong. He leaned into Megan and whispered, “They think you belong to me.”

She burst out laughing and said, “Do they really?”

Blair turned to the waitress and asked, “Do you think we’re together?”

The waitress, whose name was Beth said, “We all think you’re together. You come in quite a bit and you’re always with each other.”

Blair started laughing and so did Megan. “We aren’t together like that. We’re just best friends,” Megan remarked.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” The waitress said.

Blair and Megan laughed some more as the waitress walked away and got their drinks.

“I wonder how many people think that,” Megan commented.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m not giving Jim up for anything,” Blair said and began to laugh. Megan joined in and the talking got louder and louder as they talked about their mates, their lives and their hopes and dreams. Megan was surprised to hear how much Blair wanted a child and hoped that something would come of that. Blair was surprised at how much Megan missed Simon and hoped Simon would come to his senses soon.

The lunch went well. They ate everything on their plates and got ready to go to the theater. They were both looking forward to the laughing at the movie. They both needed a good laugh.

*

Jim was starting lunch fixings and Simon walked in and said, “You know if I didn’t know better I would be jealous of Blair.”

“Why?” Jim wondered aloud.

“He and Megan spend at least two days a week together and they are usually gone for four to five hours each time. What are they doing?” Simon honestly just wanted to know.

“Blair told me they go to lunch and to a movie every time, don’t you ever ask Megan what they did? I’m making lunch.” Jim was in shock. Was Simon that closed off?

“I try to stay out of her social life, you know?” Simon answered.

Jim stared at his boss and friend and didn’t know what to say. “No, I don’t know. I ask Blair every day what he did and who he saw. I like to show an interest. Don’t you care what she does or if she had a good day or not?”

“Of course I care about her. What a shitty thing to say, Jim.”

“Then ask her today when she gets home. She misses you and probably thinks you don’t care about her anymore. Talk to her, man.”

“Jim, you sounded just like Sandburg when you said that.”

“Well, I’ve learned many things from him and one of them is how to show love when it’s needed. Megan needs some love and affection right now because she feels as big as a house and thinks you don’t find her attractive anymore. Or is that the case?”

“How do you know this shit? Did she talk to you?” Simon asked.

“Yes she talked to me the other day and I assured her that you were just busy and not avoiding her like she believed. She’s getting sad Simon and I don’t want her to be sad. This is a happy time in her life, she should be singing and smiling all the time until that baby comes. So get a grip and ask her things tonight.”

“I will, I promise,” Simon assured Jim.

“I hope so, because I’d hate to see the two of you break up before she even has the baby,” Jim said seriously.

“Did I tell you what name we chose for the baby?” Simon switched gears as fast as he could.

“Nathan? Right?” Jim guessed.

“Yes, what do you think of it?” Simon questioned.

“I love the name. It’s a very nice and strong name. It’ll suit him well. And it goes well with Banks.”

“Is lunch ready yet, because everyone is starting to hang out in here and I think we should switch our subject matter,” Simon advised.

“Lunch is served,” Jim shouted.

The men flocked in like geese, making all of the right hungry and satisfied sounds as they ate their lunch. Jim just smiled and wondered if these people ever ate at home.

*

After the movie, Megan and Blair went back to Jim and Blair’s house. Megan sat down while Blair got her a cup of decaf tea.

“Do you know what I miss the most about Simon?” Megan asked.

Blair smiled at her and said, “The warmth?”

“Okay, so I’ve told you this before I take it. I’m sorry. I just have no one else to talk to.”

“Megan, I think you’re cute as can be, so stop worrying,” Blair said.

“I miss him fucking me,” Megan blurted out.

Blair chocked on his water and said, “Has it been awhile?”

“Like two months. I hate it,” Megan confessed.

“So take things into your own hands tonight and make love to him. Don’t wait for him to make a move, you make the move and let him think he’s in charge once you get to the place you want to be,” Blair suggested.

“What if he just doesn’t find me attractive anymore?” Megan said tearfully.

“Then he would be insane. He’s probably worried about poking the baby with his dick, thinking his dick would actually be long enough to do that,” Blair teased.

“Do you think he actually thinks about that?” Megan inquired.

“Yup, he does, if he’s anything like Joel. I think he is. Mary complained to me too, but she got Joel over it and now things are back to normal. Talk to him tonight and don’t give him any choice. Fuck his brains out,” Blair said and then chuckled.

Megan laughed out loud at Blair’s suggestion and answered, “I will. I promise.”

*

After lunch Simon helped Jim clean up the kitchen and when he was sure no one else was around he said, “Jim would you be afraid to fuck your wife if she was pregnant?”

Jim smiled at his best friend and answered, “Nah. Those babies are very strong and so is Megan. Stop worrying and start fucking. Don’t you miss her in bed with you?”

“You have no idea,” Simon divulged.

“Tonight don’t think about her being pregnant, just jump her bones,” Jim suggested.

“I’m going to. Maybe it’ll make her spend more time with me now and then,” Simon admitted.

Both men left the kitchen and went off to get other things done and nothing more was said, but Simon was thinking about his wife all day long. He could hardly wait for her to get home. He was actually off that day, he just worked when he didn’t need to. _You are insane, you dumb shit._

*

At about six o’clock, Megan got ready to go. “I had such a good time, I hate to leave, but you’re not the one I want to be in bed with, so I better go.”

Blair laughed hard and said, “Yeah, Jim doesn’t share well.”

“Honey, I hope you hear something from the lawyers soon,” Megan said as she drew him into a giant hug.

He hugged her back just as hard. “Thank you.”

“I’ll see you next week. If I don’t call you tomorrow, you’ll know I’m too sore to get out of bed,” Megan teased.

Blair walked her out to her truck and watched her drive away.

Now Blair had a boring evening to look forward to since Jim wouldn’t be home until seven the next morning. Blair also missed Jim’s warmth in the bed at night. He was going to attack him tomorrow as soon as he walked in the door.

*

Megan parked at the station and went in to their quarters, so she wouldn’t see anyone else. She showered and got all ready to attack her husband.

Jim walked up to Simon and whispered, “She’s home. She’s in the shower.”

“Should I be bothered that you’re listening to my wife?” Simon asked.

“Just letting you know so you can get over there,” Jim practically shoved Simon over to his doorway and Simon gladly left Jim in his dust.

Megan was just getting out of the shower when Simon walked in and saw her swollen belly and realized he found it terribly sexy to see a woman this far along. He was a fool.

Simon walked over to her and dried her off and then began to kiss her. She kissed him back happily.

Before long Simon was naked and they slid into the bed. Simon was still a little careful, but at least he was interested and this made Megan’s night.

Simon made love to her twice and she was the happiest she had been in months. As she lay in his arms afterwards she said, “I was going to attack you tonight.”

“Well, it looks like it worked out for both of us,” Simon said as he cuddled up to his wife.

They slept for a short while and when they woke up Simon asked Megan if she would like to go for dinner.

No one ever said Megan was a dope, she of course said yes and they decided on Claim Jumper. Megan loved that place and hoped to see that waitress so she could see who Megan really belonged to.

“I really missed this, Simon. I needed your warmth next to me. This was the best I’ve slept in weeks. I just needed you. No more sleeping with the guys unless you’re on duty. Otherwise you need to sleep with me.”

Simon knew she meant business and for once, he didn’t mind at all.

Life was good.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

William is going to see Jim and Blair’s life through different eyes and become very protective.


	27. A Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Courage under Fire   
Part 27  
A Father’s Love  
By Patt

 

William was having Jim and Blair over for lunch and he was going to surprise Jim with seeing his Uncle Phil. Jim hadn’t seen him in years and he was in town and wanted to meet Jim’s new love interest while he was there.

William busied himself with making a wonderful lunch and picking up the house. He wanted everything to be perfect. William had told no one about Jim and Blair so this was the first family member that would meet Blair and find out that Blair was a man. They all believed Jim was happily settled down with some woman named Blair. William never really felt the need to tell them, but that day it occurred to him how unfair it was to both Jim and Blair. So that is why Phil was coming for lunch to meet the boys.

*

**At Jim and Blair’s house:**

“Don’t you find it odd that suddenly your dad wants us to meet your family members? What do you suppose is up?” Blair asked as he was getting dressed.

“Who am I to argue, I always enjoyed my Uncle Phil, so I’m looking forward to seeing him and having him meet you. I actually think it’s nice that dad is even doing this. I wonder what he’s up to also, but I prefer to believe that he just really loves you and wants everyone in the family to meet you,” Jim explained.

Blair pulled Jim down for a quick kiss and then said, “You are an evil man. Don’t make me hot for you right before we go to your dad’s house. You are a demon.”

Jim laughed as he pushed Blair out the front door. “Come on, stud, let’s get on the road.”

The entire way over to William’s house, Blair was bending Jim’s ear and Jim let him. He knew that poor Blair was nervous. This was the first time he was meeting anyone in Jim’s family besides his dad or his brother and Jim knew how anxious he was.

*

**At William’s:**

William opened up the front door and said, “Phil it’s really good to see you, come on in.”

Phil shook William’s hand and moved into the house. “Is Jimmy here yet?”

“He prefers to be called Jim now, Phil,” William corrected him.

“Oh sure, I can understand that. He might find it embarrassing to have his wife hear him called Jimmy. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

William sighed and said, “Phil, I never said he married a woman.”

“Well for crying out loud, William who would he marry? A man?” Phil started to laugh heartily until he realized he was the only one laughing.

“I really didn’t want to tell you this way, but I wanted you to meet his life partner, Blair,” William remarked quickly.

“Oh my god, I don’t believe this. Our Jimmy is a fag?” Dear Uncle Phil was looking less dear by the second.

“I don’t like people calling him that, Phil.”

“Then he shouldn’t be with a man. That’s unnatural. Men that sleep with men are fags. They are lower than low in my eyes and I can’t believe you’re accepting it,” Phil spat out.

“Phil, it was either accept him or I would have lost my son forever and he’s a very good man. I didn’t want to lose out on that,” William hoped that Phil would understand.

“I’m leaving before they get here. I can’t wait to tell the family about this,” Phil said as he grabbed his jacket and headed to the front door.

“Phil, please stay. I told Jim you wanted to see him,” William said.

“Not any more, I don’t. I never want to see him or his little fag friend. Stay the hell away from the family William unless you see things our way,” Phil threatened.

“Not everyone in the family will feel the same way as you, you judgmental asshole and I hope you rot in hell,” William barked as Phil was walking out the front door.

“Most of us will, so just stay away from us with your evil ways,” Phil shouted. He walked to his car and got in and drove off.

William yelled out to the car, “Fuck you, dick head.”

William slammed the front door not even noticing that Jim was parked one block away, having heard everything that was said.

“What’s going on man? You’re as white as a sheet. Is it your senses?” Blair asked helpfully.

Jim laid his head on the steering wheel and took deep breaths. “My dad and my uncle just had it out over me being gay.”

“Oh shit… He didn’t know?” Blair asked.

“I would say no. My dad isn’t the type to bring it up for no reason, so he must have told him before we arrived, but dear Uncle Phil told my dad he isn’t welcome in the family as long as he has anything to do with us,” Jim explained.

“Come on, man, let’s get there and calm your dad down. He’s probably royally pissed off right now,” Blair evaluated.

“You might be wrong. He might be thinking he took on too much with me and be giving up already. His brother’s mean a lot to him. They fish every summer and he lives for those trips,” Jim said sadly.

“Oh I can’t believe he’s given up on us. He likes me,” Blair said beaming and bringing a smile to Jim’s face.

Jim drove into the driveway and they walked up to the door and Blair rang the doorbell before Jim lost his nerve.

William pulled the door open and said, “Come on in guys, I’m so pissed off I could spit and I need someone to calm me down.”

Blair asked casually, “What’s going on, William?”

“My so called brother just told me that I can’t be in the family any longer if I have anything to do with you and Jim. So of course I told him to go fuck himself. I told him numerous things and I hope he tells the entire family because I don’t want to be part of a family that treats family like shit,” William said.

“Dad, I’m sorry,” Jim said quietly.

“Don’t you dare apologize about that asshole,” William barked and Jim almost jumped.

“Dad, you can’t tell me that you don’t want anything to do with the family anymore. You love your brothers. You looked forward to seeing them every fishing trip, so you know you’ll miss them. I can’t let you do this,” Jim said sternly.

“Well you don’t have any say in this. If they want to write me off because of this, then I’m the bigger man and I deserve to be with you and Blair. Maybe you boys will have to let me tag along fishing now and then,” William said with a smile.

“Dad, you can’t give up your family for me,” Jim pleaded.

“Too late… In my eyes they are all dead. I had to make a choice about you and Blair and thankfully I came to my senses before you wrote me out of your lives. I’m glad to be in it, thank you very much,” William was full of piss and vinegar that day that was for sure.

“So what’s for lunch?” Blair said breaking the seriousness for a change.

William laughed and said, “Come on in. I’ve got plenty.”

They followed the man into his kitchen, but Jim still felt horrible about his dad’s brother. He had to go and find him and try and talk some sense into him.

“Dad, do you care if I go and see Uncle Phil myself?” Jim asked.

“Yes, I care. I don’t want you subjected to his bullshit behavior. Now sit down and have some lunch with me,” William ordered and both men sat down with him to have a quick lunch.

They talked about everything but the family during their meal and that was fine with William. When they were cleaning up, Jim said, “Dad, where is Phil staying?”

“You are not going over to his hotel. I forbid you to be around him,” William almost shouted.

“Dad, I want to see him before he leaves. I have the right. He doesn’t have to like seeing me, but I do have the right to try,” Jim explained.

“Fine, but don’t subject Blair to his shit, Blair will stay here with me,” William suggested.

“Where is he staying?” Jim asked again.

“He’s staying at Cascade Towers, room 206. He’s not going to talk to you, Jim. Why bother?” William asked.

“I want him to remember the look on my face when he calls me the names. He’s going to have to live with that look for the rest of his life,” Jim got his jacket and started towards the front door.

“Wait a fucking minute. Don’t I have a say in this?” Blair asked.

“No…I want to handle it myself. I’ll be back soon,” Jim said as he walked out the door.

“Don’t worry, Blair, he’ll be back quickly because my brother is an ass and Jim won’t like hearing his shit for very long,” William said.

“I just wish I’d been given a choice in this thing,” Blair said angrily.

“Blair, he needs to take care of this himself without having to worry about what’s said to you. Besides, he might punch him for what he would say to your face,” William commented.

“I can take care of myself, William,” Blair growled.

“But he wants to take care of this himself. Let him do it and be there for him when it turns out badly,” William advised.

“All right, do you want to watch some HGTV with me?” Blair asked, changing the subject.

“I think Color Splash is on right now. Come on we’ll spend some quality time together,” William put his arm over Blair’s shoulder as they walked into the living room and sat down as he turned the television on.

[[[[[ ]]]]]

Jim arrived at Cascade Towers and went to room 206 and knocked on the door. Phil opened the door and said, “Get away from me, Jim Ellison. I don’t want your kind around me or mine.”

“Uncle Phil, I wondered if I could talk to you about something before you leave. You don’t have to like my lifestyle in order to listen to me, do you?” Jim asked.

Phil stepped aside and said, “Ten minutes, so make it fast.”

Jim stayed standing and said, “All I have to ask you is not to tell anyone about me. No one needs to know. Why make my dad suffer for something I chose to do? Am I right?”

“So you want me to not say anything to anyone about you and that fag?” Phil spat out.

“Exactly… I want you to still have your fishing trips with my dad and I never have to be brought up. Couldn’t you just forget about me? You could just pretend I died or something,” Jim suggested.

“I guess I could do that. It would kill all of the aunts to hear this news, not to mention the cousins. This would be a nicer way to handle it. In fact I’m not going to say a word about you and that fag,” Phil said angrily.

“So you’ll still invite my dad on the fishing trips like you used to?” Jim asked.

“Yes, and hopefully he won’t bring up anything because if he does, all of this is blown and I would have to tell them about you and your fag.”

“Please stop calling him that. He has a name. His name is Blair. He’s a Professor at the University and is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. You would like him if you didn’t know that he was gay. It’s too bad that you’re letting your fears get in the way of meeting and knowing someone great in your life,” Jim said.

“Jimmy, your time is up. I really don’t want to discuss this anymore. Just know that I won’t bring it up to anyone, if they ask about you I’ll just say you were too busy to see me. No one need know. Now please leave,” Phil opened the door and waited for Jim to leave.

“Goodbye, Phil,” Jim said sadly as he walked through the doorway.

He got on the elevator and rode down trying not to think about what had just been said and discussed. When he got to his truck, he had to wipe tears from his eyes. He knew he had just made a pact with a demon. He was dead to his Uncle Phil. But Jim knew that he would have to keep this going to make his dad’s life bearable.

*

When he got to his dad’s house, he walked in and said, “I worked it out with Uncle Phil and he’s not going to say anything to anyone. He said he could just think of me as being dead. He agreed with me that no one needs to know. You’ll still be invited to the fishing trips and trips back to see the aunts and cousins whenever you want. We worked it out. Now don’t worry about any of it from now on, dad. Blair, I’d really like to go home now.”

Blair jumped up and said, “See you later, William. We’ll talk to you later.”

William walked them both to the door and gave them each a hug before they left. William was very sad for Jim, because he knew how crazy Jim had always been about his brother Phil. William wasn’t going to let this drop so easily.

*

Blair got into the truck and said, “Was it awful?”

“Yes, he would rather think of me as dead then gay,” Jim said.

“Things will be better Jim, don’t worry okay?” Blair asked.

“I know that things will be better when we get home and I can hold you,” Jim admitted.

“Thank god, I was afraid this would make you not want to hold me,” Blair confessed.

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim.”

They knew that life wasn’t always easy, but they hoped it wouldn’t hit home right now. Things had been going too well in their lives, they would have to get over this.

*

William got his address book out and called his brother Michael and said, “Hello Mike, I wanted to tell you something before you hear it from Phil. If you don’t want to have anything to do with me afterwards, that’s fine. I’ll totally understand, but you have to keep in mind this is my son and I stand behind him all the way. He’s gay and in a relationship with a wonderful man named Blair and has been for the last year. I just wanted to let you know,” William said as quickly as he could.

“You know, Martha and I often wondered if he was. He never seemed that interested in anyone during college and that’s unusual. We will be glad to meet his partner,” Mike said.

“Mike, thank you. You have no idea what that means to me. He’s a good man and deserves to have his uncles and aunts know about him and still like him,” William explained.

“We not only like him, but we love him. Rucker also wondered about Jim when they went out on double dates. Jim always left early and left the woman so he thought back then that Jim was gay. It didn’t bother him in the least. I’ll tell him and maybe he’ll stop by and see Jim when he has time off. Thank you for telling us, William. Was Phil an asshole or something?”

“He told my son, he would just think of him as dead,” William said sadly.

“Well I’ll call Jim next week. Let’s let him get over Phil before I call,” Mike said.

“Thank you so much, Mike. You’ve made my night,” William stated.

“I’ll call and tell Steven and tell him about his nephew and also tell them about Blair. Is he a good man too?” Mike asked.

“He’s the best. He’s helped Jim through a lot of things and he’s a Professor at the University here. You’d like him,” William believed.

“Well hopefully we’ll get to meet him this summer on our way to the fishing spot. We’re still on, right?” Mike asked.

“Phil won’t like it that you’ve accepted this. He said he was going to tell everyone what a terrible thing Jim had done to me,” William disclosed.

“Don’t worry about Phil. He’s an ass, always has been. He never had any children, and doesn’t know what it would be like to lose one of them. I’ll call Jim next week and talk to him. Besides his aunt would like to hear all about Blair.”

“It was good talking to you, Mike. We’ll talk to you next weekend. Say hello to Martha for me, tell her I miss her cooking,” William said.

“Goodbye, William. Give our love to Steven and Jim both. Take care,” Mike said before he hung up.

William hung up his phone and smiled.

He picked the phone up again and called Cascade Towers and rang room 206.

“Ellison?”

“Phil, this is William, I just wanted to let you know that the cats out of the bag. I already told Mike and he’s spreading the word as we talk. He’s fine with it and so is Martha. Rucker always knew, so it won’t be a shock to him. So you see, you’re the one that’s going to be dead to the family, not Jim. Don’t you ever talk to my son or me again. I hope you have a very lonely life without your nephews. Goodbye…” William slammed down the phone and wiped the tears that were slipping from his eyes.

William looked out the window and saw the sun shining and the birds singing and thought… _It was the least I could do for my son. I love him. There is nothing that beats a Father’s love._

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Is everyone ready to have Jim and Blair talk about a family?

Will it be too soon in their life or will they give it a try?


	28. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies, babies, everywhere.

Courage under Fire   
Part 28  
Stuck  
By Patt

 

Jim walked up to Simon and asked, “Where are Jake and Ben this morning?”

“They had an appointment with their lawyer, they’re getting a baby boy, six months old,” Simon answered.

“Oh wow, that’s great news. I’ve got to call Blair,” Jim said starting to walk away.

“Hey Jim, aren’t you with that same agency?” Simon asked.

Jim smiled and said, “Yeah, but we’re trying for hard to place kids, so we might have to wait a little longer.”

“Why would you want hard to place children?” Simon wondered aloud.

“Less chance that the parents will want them back, plus they need homes more than other children. We’re just trying to do our part.”

Simon patted Jim on the back and said, “Good luck, Jim. I hope one of these days it will be you getting a child.”

They no sooner finished talking and in walked Jake and Ben carrying a car seat with a very unhappy child inside of it.

“Whoa, what’s going on, Jake?” Jim asked looking at the screaming baby.

“This is our son, Miles Julian Bates-Carson and he’s not a happy camper. He’s been crying for almost an hour now. Anyone have any good ideas?” Ben asked.

Jim unbuckled the strap and picked the screaming baby up and started walking and bouncing the child. Miles stopped crying almost instantly. “You know what you need? One of those great baby swings. In fact, let me get it for you when I’m off tomorrow. In the meantime you’ll have to rock him this way,” Jim said happily. “He’s so damn cute.”

“Thanks, we think so. You’re really good with him,” Jake told Jim.

Brian, Henri and Joel walked into the room and they all took turns holding the new addition to the family. Simon went and got Megan and she took the baby into their quarters.

“She’s bringing him out again, right?” Ben asked.

Everyone started to laugh, but no one answered the question.

Megan walked out and said, “I’d like to have a baby shower for you this weekend when you’re all off. We could have it at Jim and Blair’s.”

Jim smiled and said, “That’s fine with me, Megan. I like the idea.”

Jake said, “Well, we have to go and get some baby furniture and take care of business at the house getting ready for someone new in it.”

Ben said, “Simon can I talk to you for a few moments?”

“What’s up?” Simon asked as they walked away from everyone.

“We could use a week off to find a decent sitter or a move in Nanny. We’ve got to do something and fast. We probably do need six days at least. Would that be all right?” Ben asked.

“That’s fine, I’ll put you in for family leave and that way you’ll still get paid without drawing from your vacation or sick days. So you guys have a good time shopping and finding a sitter. We’ll see you back in one week. If you have any trouble with anything, you know where I am,” Simon said kindly.

“Thank you, Simon. We’re very excited,” Ben added.

“Go on, get out of here. Enjoy your new baby,” Simon practically shoved them both out of the door.

Everyone wished them well and Jake and Ben were off to start their new life.

*

Simon caught up with Jim later that day and asked, “So how does it make you feel that they got a baby and you’re still on the list?”

“I told you, Simon, our time will come. We just have to be patient. We’ve got nothing but time,” Jim commented.

Both men went on doing the work they were doing and before long it was time for sleeping.

*

Blair’s phone rang at 10:00 that night and Blair jumped when it did, because no one ever called that late. He was nervous immediately. “Sandburg?”

“Blair, this is Chris Deed, your family lawyer. I was wondering if you and Jim could come by tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. We have some things to discuss.”

“Sure, we can be there at 8:00 sharp, Chris. Talk to you then,” Blair said happily.

“Okay, we’ll see you in the morning,” Mr. Deed said before he hung up.

Blair dialed Jim’s cell phone number and heard, “Hello?”

“Jim, it’s me. Chris Deed wants to see us tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. Is that good for you?”

“It’s great for me. Do you suppose they have a child for us?” Jim asked hopefully.

“Why else would he call us? We’ve been approved for adoption, we have everything that we could possibly need in the bedroom for a child, so now we just need the child,” Blair said.

“You expect me to sleep now?” Jim teased.

“I know, I’m excited too. Anything new there?” Blair asked.

“Yeah, I was going to tell you in the morning, but Ben and Jake got a little boy, six months old today and his name is Miles,” Jim said.

“Oh man, that is so exciting. I can’t wait to see him. We have to go shopping, that’s for sure.”

“I told them that we were going to buy a baby swing for them. One of the fancy nice ones and they didn’t seem to be adverse to it. Do you suppose we could do that after we see the lawyer?” Jim asked.

“Sure, we’ll do that and then stop by their house so I can meet little Miles,” Blair said happily.

“I have to get to sleep in case we get called out. I’ll see you at seven tomorrow morning. I love you,” Jim said sweetly.

“I love you too. See you in the morning,” Blair said before he closed his cell phone.

Blair didn’t think he’d be able to sleep at all that night because he was just too darn excited. But it wasn’t long after he got into bed and hugged Jim’s pillow and he was sawing logs.

*

The next day Jim and Blair got into an elevator at the lawyer’s office building and were pumped with excitement. They no sooner started to ascend and the elevator stopped running. Jim picked up the phone and dialed down to the desk right away. The man there said they would get working on it as soon as possible.

“Let me call Chris and tell him why we’ll be late,” Blair said as he pulled his cell out and dialed the number by heart.

“Deed?”

“Chris, this is Blair Sandburg and we’re in your elevator at the office building, and we seem to be stuck. I don’t know how long it will take to get the darn thing going again, but I didn’t want you to think we’re blowing you off.”

“Well put the phone on speaker-phone and I’ll talk to you boys while you wait,” Chris said pleasantly.

Blair put it on speaker-phone and said, “Okay, we’re all ears.”

Chris said, “How would you boys feel about two children? We have siblings and we don’t want to separate them for any reason and we’re hoping that you’ll consider two of them instead of just one. The baby is a little girl named Brooklyn Paige and she’s 10 months old. Her big brother is four and his name is Bryce Allen and they were unlucky enough to be born into a family that deals in drugs. So both of the children were born with an addiction and we don’t know the extent of damage as yet. But the four year old is a little behind in learning, so there might be some learning disabilities. So what do you think?”

“I think you picked the perfect family for these two. With Blair as their teacher, they won’t be behind for long. He works with a lot of college children that are having hard times, and he brings them up to par every time. I think we would make perfect parents for these two children,” Jim said excitedly.

“Will the parents be able to know where they are and see them?” Blair asked.

“No, they will not be told. They already signed away their rights as part of the deal about not going to jail. They’re going to rehab instead and we can only hope that they won’t ever have children again,” Chris remarked.

“Then I say sign us up right away,” Blair confirmed Jim’s nod of approval.

“You haven’t even seen them yet,” Chris said laughing.

“They need us and we need them,” Jim said.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better set of parents then you two. I knew the moment we met and you talked with us that you were special. Congratulations on the adoption of you son and your daughter. You will have them for nine months and then the court will appoint you as their legal parents. Until then, we could take them away for a bad reason, which I don’t ever see happening. It’s for the kid’s sakes to have the stipulations in the papers. Are you still on board?”

“Chris, as soon as this elevator gets unstuck, we’ll be there,” Blair gushed.

“We’ll see you soon,” Chris said before he hung up his phone.

“Do you believe it? Just what we wanted? Two children. We always said we’d love to have a boy and a girl. And now we’ve got a sister and a brother. We couldn’t have asked for more than that,” Jim confessed.

“Do you mind if I make some calls and tell them the good news?” Blair asked.

“Not until I get at least a hug and kiss for my partner in parenting,” Jim kidded.

Blair went into Jim’s arms and they began to kiss passionately and when they pulled apart from each other the elevator started to move.

“We aren’t stuck anymore,” Blair said.

“I don’t think we’ll ever be stuck again,” Jim agreed.

They jumped out of the elevator when it stopped on the sixth floor and they walked quickly to Chris’s office. When the receptionist saw them she beamed with joy and said, “Come on in. He’s waiting for you. Congratulations, Jim and Blair.”

“Thank you, Mandy,” Jim said as he walked into Chris’s office.

They both walked up to Chris’s desk with big smiles on their faces. Chris smiled back and said, “Sit down boys.”

They both sat down and Chris pulled a folder out with pictures and passed them to Blair. “This is Bryce, he’s four. He’s very shy and you might have to see someone about that, but he’s very sweet. I wanted you to see him in a picture before they bring them out to the house.”

He then reached in for another picture as Blair handed the first one to Jim and Chris said, “This is Brooklyn and she’s ten months old. Isn’t she darling?”

Blair was about to cry, he couldn’t believe how beautiful these children were. “Their parents signed away their rights?”

“Yes, Blair they did.”

Jim looked at the picture of Brooklyn and said, “What are the chances of them having second thoughts and trying to get them back again?”

“Honestly, I don’t see it happening. They are losers. But if something like that did happen, I would represent you and the children and we’d stop at nothing,” Chris said.

“What about grandparents and family? What will they think about this?” Jim asked. 

Chris answered, “No family at all. No brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles or grandparents. So you’re safe there.”

“That’s such a relief,” Blair confessed. 

“They are just gorgeous children. What do we do now?” Jim asked.

“We’re going to see a judge right now and he’s going to sign these papers for you and Blair and then you wait about three days and they will be delivered to your house. It might be more like two days. They are ready to go,” Chris informed both of the men.

They all stood up to leave, to sign the papers and Blair asked, “Can we take these pictures with us? They are so darn cute, I want to be able to show everyone we tell right away.”

“Yes, the pictures are for you. Now let’s get to the court house and sign some papers. We’ll meet in the front and I’ll take you right to Judge Harrison’s office to get things rolling. Congratulations, Jim and Blair.”

Both men beamed with joy and said, “Thank you.”

*

On the drive over to the court house Blair was holding Jim’s hand like he would never let go. “Are you as nervous about this as I am?”

“I think so. We have to come up with a nursery in the next two days. This is going to be harder than we expected. I can’t take off work because Jake and Ben are off for a week, so I can only help every other day for my shift. Will you be able to take care of things by yourself?” Jim asked.

“Don’t worry about a thing. The queen sized bed is going upstairs in the loft for the spare room and that room will become Brooklyn’s new nursery. We can buy all of the furniture today and I’ll take some time off from work until we get a good sitter and school for Bryce,” Blair said.

“We can do this, right?” Jim wondered aloud.

“We can do this. We’re going to be parents. I love you, man.”

“I love you, Blair. Now let’s get up the stairs here and meet Chris to sign those papers.”

*

The paper signing was uneventful. It was smooth sailing and the boys were off to shop. The stopped at a baby store and bought everything they could possibly need for a nursery. It was going to look wonderful. They decided on pinks and browns. Blair told Jim it was the in colors that year. When they finished there, they went to the section for toddlers and got bedding for twin beds in blues and browns. They had the spare room done too old for a four year old, so they would have to do it up again. They could save everything in the black and white decor for later.

They stopped at the paint stores for the colors of paint they needed and arrived home and started right in. The walls were painted within two hours and the new furniture came about four hours after that. Everything was going to be perfect.

“I’m glad we watch all of those hours of HGTV,” Blair teased.

“I’m serious, I’m glad we did,” Jim said seriously.

“These two rooms look wonderful. I think both of the children will be very relaxed and comfortable in them. Don’t you think?” Blair asked.

“Anyone would be comfortable in them. Stop worrying. Why don’t you call our friends and tell them the news while I make something for dinner?” Jim suggested.

*

Megan walked up to Simon and said, “Guess who is getting two children in the next couple of days?”

“Jim and Blair?” Simon said happily.

“Yes and it couldn’t have come at a better time. I think our baby is going to be coming soon. I feel crampy and feel like something is up. Maybe I’m going to go tonight,” Megan reasoned.

“Call the doctor and tell him what’s going on right now,” Simon said sternly.

Megan called him really quick and came back into the bedroom and said, “He wants us to go up to the hospital right now. He wants to be sure everything is all right,” Megan said nervously.

Simon told all of the guys that were on that shift where he was going. They all hugged Megan and shook Simon’s hand and wished them luck.

On the way to the hospital, Megan called Blair.

“Sandburg,”

“Blair, we’re going to the hospital and I feel like maybe this might be it. Would you like to come up too?” Megan asked.

“Of course I would,” Blair said quickly, “we’ll be there in a short while.”

“Thanks, Blair,” Megan said as she closed her cell.

“They’re going to meet us there?” Simon asked.

“Simon, the pains are getting worse, could you hurry?” Megan said anxiously.

Simon put the siren on his truck and almost went through red lights all the way there. Once he got there he helped her out of the truck and saw how pale she was. He was worried. He picked her up and carried her into the waiting room and the nurse brought a gurney out right away.

“Are you pre-registered?” The receptionist asked.

Simon looked at Megan and Megan said, “Yes, it’s all done with. We don’t have to do a thing but give you our names.”

So Simon did just that and they all rushed Megan upstairs to the delivery room area. The doctor was waiting and took her into a labor room and examined her with Simon looking on.

“Well, missy, you have a right to feel crampy. You’re dilated to nine centimeters already. You’re just about ready to go. Let’s get you undressed and ready for the delivery room.”

Megan quickly changed into the gown and didn’t show much sign of pain to the doctor, but then she said, “Doctor, I feel like the baby is coming out right now.”

The doctor examined her again and she was crowning. He told her not to push until they got into the delivery room. But it was too late. She was ready to pop. The doctor delivered Nathan Simon Banks in the labor room with no complications at all. He was 9 pounds 7 ounces, 22 inches long and had really good lungs.

Once everything was done, cleaned up and Simon and Megan had bonded with their little one, Simon finally went out to find their friends and tell them the good news.

Simon saw Jim and Blair pacing in the waiting room and they saw Simon and rushed to his side.

“How is she?” Jim asked worriedly.

“She’s doing beautifully and so is Nathan. He weighed 9 pounds 7 ounces and was 22 inches long. They are both doing well. Want to come to the nursery and see Nathan with me?” Simon was quite proud of his new darling son.

“We sure do,” Blair answered as they walked beside the proud father all the way to the nursery.

When they got there, Jim said, “My god, he’s huge.”

“That’s what they all said, is he’s almost too big for the cradle’s they keep in the nursery. Isn’t he cute?” Proud Simon asked.

“He’s darling. Looks like both of you, which is way cool,” Blair added.

“Well we’re going to leave for the night. I need to sleep before my shift. We’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Jim said.

Blair hugged Simon quickly and backed up and said, “Congratulations.”

“Thank you. This has been an excellent day for many of us. I’m glad to hear about your children and Jake and Ben’s child. It’s going to be nice raising a family together. Now go home and sleep well,” Simon said as he walked them to the elevator.

*

As they were driving home, Blair said, “I think that your dad was the most excited out of anyone we told today, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I agree. He was thrilled. He’s always wanted grand-children and in one day he got two. With Steven and Rachel, that will make three grand-children for him to dote over. He’s going to be in heaven,” Jim beamed.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. Let’s just go to sleep tonight and we’ll talk more about everything tomorrow. I’m going to take some time off from work, so I’ll have everything done in the nursery and Bryce’s room before you even get home the next time,” Blair explained.

“Thank you for taking over for me. I just didn’t want to leave the station too short handed right now. Man, I can’t wait for our children to come,” Jim admitted.

“Me too. It’s going to be great, you just wait and see,” Blair promised.

Jim somehow knew that Blair was going to be right again. This was fine with him.

Life was good.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Next up, we’ll hear about the kids. Nothing else planned right now. Thank you for continuing to read Courage Under Fire.


	29. Announcing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about the babies.

Courage under Fire   
Part 29  
Announcing…  
By Patt

 

Megan was writing out her birth announcements while she watched little Nathan sleep. He was such a sweet baby. It had been two weeks and she still didn’t send out her announcements, she was too damn busy staring at her baby boy all the time. Not to mention, she had to go check out Miles, Bryce and Brooklyn. Four new babies more or less. It was so darn exciting. She finished up her announcements and called Blair.

“Sandburg,” Blair said softly.

“What’s wrong?” Megan asked.

“I just got Brooklyn to sleep, she’s fussy with a new tooth coming in, so I don’t want to wake her up,” Blair explained.

Tell me you don’t have your birth announcements done, please?” Megan pleaded.

“Megan I just went and got them yesterday at the Hallmark store, they are for adoption announcements. They are so damned cool. I just loved them and so did Jim. Bryce thought they were way cool too. He seems to understand that this is his new home now and he’s doing really well with us. Brooklyn on the other hand cries a lot,” Blair said sadly.

“Do you think it’s just her teeth?”

“I have no idea. But Jim is starting to take it personally because she keeps crying when he holds her. And then she stops when I take her from him. He thinks she doesn’t like him and he’s driving me nuts. I haven’t got time for all of this shit,” Blair sounded tired.

“Where is Bryce, sweetie?”

“He’s at Pre-school. He goes all day long. We’re hoping to give him a jump start since they think he’s behind, but I see no signs of him being behind. In fact, he wrote his name this morning without much prompting from us. We think that’s pretty good for a child that’s four and never had any teaching in his household,” Blair said proudly.

“Oh yes, that sounds very good. I’m sure he’s not behind at all, Sandy,” Megan assured him.

“I need to go and get caught up on a few things before Brooklyn wakes up again. She’s a very fussy baby, not like Nathan at all,” Blair said.

“Try some peppermint water on her tonight or tomorrow and see if that’s what’s wrong. Some babies have colic and they just need their little bellies calmed down. Let me know if you need anything. When do you go back to work?” Megan asked.

“I go back in a week. I could only take three weeks off, even though I think it should have been longer. I will call you if I need help with anything, I better go,” Blair said before he hung up the phone.

*

Megan got off the phone and finished up her announcements and got them ready to go out to the mail. Simon had taken a wonderful picture of Nathan to put in the announcements. Everyone was going to love him. He was so darned cute. She was sure of it.

*

Blair looked through his cupboard and found decaf, peppermint tea and figured he’d make it up and see if that helped at all. He got the water brewing and Brooklyn started crying her little heart out. Blair went to get her and she cried even when he held her. He was ready to try the tea and see if that helped at all.

He put Brooklyn in the swing and got a bottle of watered down tea ready for her to drink. He put just a little bit of honey in it, so she would like the taste. She was screaming by this time and the phone rang.

“Sandburg,” Blair said tiredly.

“Is that Brooklyn?” Jim asked.

“Yes, she has been crying since you left this morning. I called the doctor’s office and we have an appointment tomorrow. I was hoping you’d go with me,” Blair said.

“Of course I’ll go with you. In fact, I’m going to see if I can have a week off to help you with her. I don’t think she likes me but I could still give you moral support,” Jim said.

“Jim, she cried with me too. I think its colic. I’m going to try a little tiny bit of decaf peppermint tea for her stomach and see if that helps at all. I’ll let you know if it helps,” Blair commented.

“I’ll see if I can come home tonight. Are you all right to pick Bryce up at 3:00?”

“Yes, I’ll pick him up. Thankfully the school is close and he’s an angel. We just need to give Brooklyn some time to get used to us too,” Blair assured Jim.

“I know. It’s only been two weeks. I appreciate you doing all you do for the kids,” Jim said.

“See if you can come home early, I could use a nap. I’m exhausted,” Blair said honestly.

“I’ll go talk to Simon right now. You better get to Brooklyn, she’s getting louder. She must need some attention or something,” Jim guessed.

Blair sighed and said, “Talk to you later.” He hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. He was tired of Jim thinking he could work miracles or something. It was getting old.

Blair got the bottle ready and picked up the screaming Brooklyn. She gulped the watered down tea and seemed to calm down a little bit. Before long she was passing gas happily and stopped fussing and moving around so much. Blair put her on his shoulder and burped her and was surprised to hear her burp three times in a row. He was sure it was colic now. Poor little thing. She looked at Blair and smiled for the first time.

Blair got her ready to go and pick up her brother and got her in the back seat and still no crying. He was in shock. She started baby talking and smiling at the toys in the back seat of the SUV. Blair got Bryce picked up, both of them put in their seats in the SUV and took off for home.

“How was school today, Bryce?”

“I learned how to write numbers today. I had fun. The teacher told me I was a good boy,” Bryce said sweetly.

Blair beamed with pride and said, “She’s right, you are a good boy. Did you notice that Brooklyn isn’t crying?”

“I’m glad. I don’t like her to cry all the time,” Bryce said.

“Does it bother your ears?” Blair wondered.

“No, I don’t want you and Jim to get mad and make us move,” Bryce said sadly.

“You’re not going anywhere, Bryce. Everything will be fine, you wait and see,” Blair pulled up to a light and stopped and kissed Bryce on the top of the head.

Bryce giggled and they talked more about school. Brooklyn had still not cried.

[[[[[ ]]]]]

“Simon, I need some time off. Blair is exhausted with Brooklyn crying all the time and I can’t help him enough every other day. I need at least a week off to see if we can figure this out,” Jim said.

“Sure, Jake and Ben are back and they don’t seem to be having any problems with their little guy. So take off a week or however long you need. Just let me know in advance so I can get someone to cover for you,” Simon said.

Jim smiled and said, “So I can go home right now and help Blair?”

“Sure, it’s been dead all day anyhow, you can only polish the truck so much, Jim.”

“Thanks, Simon. I’ll pay you back somehow,” Jim said on his way out the door. He didn’t even bother to say goodbye to the guys or Megan.

*

Blair got the kids settled in the living room playing with some toys while he started some dinner. Brooklyn had lots of teeth, so he was going to make some bland food tonight with no milk in it what-so-ever. That might help with the colic.

The front door opened up and Jim walked in making all of them smile. Jim looked from the kids to Blair and said, “All right what did I miss? Everyone is smiling, including Brooklyn.”

“I gave her the peppermint tea and she’s not cried since. So we’ll try and keep her off of milk products for a while and see if that helps. I’ve got some baby food and real people food to feed her if you want to give me a hand,” Blair stated.

“What do you need?” Jim asked.

“Go and pick up Brooklyn and see what she does,” Blair suggested.

Jim nervously walked over and picked her up from the floor. She smiled at him and pulled his sun glasses off. Then she slapped him in the face and laughed.

Jim started to laugh too and hugged her very tight. He realized that she didn’t dislike him, she felt bad. Leave it to Blair to figure this out and fix it.

“Why don’t you put her in her highchair, Jim?”

Jim did just as Blair asked and she still smiled.

Jim buckled her in so she couldn’t get out and turned to Blair and said, “She’s like another baby.”

“Yes, she is. Now would you like to feed her these two jars of baby food?” Blair asked.

“Sure… By the way, I have the next week off to help you with things,” Jim said happily as he started to feed Brooklyn.

“Yummy, peaches and green beans. Sounds appetizing,” Jim teased.

“Well, the peaches don’t have pudding made from milk in it and the green beans are safe I think. We’ll just keep trying this and see how it works. She probably needs a soy based milk. Remember how the woman at the foster home said she wasn’t a very good baby? Well maybe this is why. I can’t believe they weren’t trying anything to help her. Look how happy she is,” Blair smiled.

“Well, she might have some more attacks when she drinks her bottles,” Jim reminded Blair.

“I think I’m going to keep her off of milk until we see the doctor. We can tell him that she’s drinking juices and eating baby food. What do you think?” Blair asked.

“Whatever you think works, is fine by me. I’m just happy to have her smiling and eating. This is great,” Jim said as he finished up feeding Brooklyn and washed her up and then put her in her swing.

Bryce walked up to Blair and put his arms out and said, “Can I sit with you?”

“Why sure you can sit with me,” Blair said, voice filled with joy, as he sat down and let the little guy crawl into his lap.

“Now this is more like it,” Jim said quietly to just Blair.

Blair said, “Bryce would you like to help me make dinner?”

“Sure,” came the happy reply.

The entire evening went well and Brooklyn seemed fine without her milk, so that part of it was going well. At 8:30, they put both of the kids in the tub and got them ready for bed. Jim rocked Brooklyn to sleep and Blair read to Bryce until he was asleep.

They shut the doors part-way and walked into the kitchen. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted,” Jim said.

“You can say that again. Are we ever going to have sex again?” Blair teased.

“I think I could be talked into something,” Jim said and he pushed Blair into their room.

“Jim, I don’t know how I feel about having sex with the kids in the house,” Blair said very seriously.

“You’re joking, right? I mean did you plan on never having sex again, because these kids are going to be with us until college is through,” Jim snapped.

“Don’t you snap at me, big boy. You have no idea how tired I am,” Blair said angrily.

Jim started to undress Blair and Blair said, “What did I just say?”

“I’m just helping you get ready for bed so we can sleep,” Jim said.

“Don’t be mad at me Jim. I’m just tired.”

“I know you are Blair, so let’s get ready for bed and go to sleep,” Jim helped him strip and they walked into the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

The two men got into the bed and curled up in each other’s arms and Blair was sleeping within moments. About ten minutes later, Jim heard Bryce get out of his bed and come into their room and stared at the bed.

“Bryce, honey, what’s wrong?” Jim whispered.

“Can I sleep with you?” Bryce asked.

Before Jim got a chance to answer, Blair woke up and said, “No, you have your bed Bryce. Now let’s go back to bed. Come on, I’ll read to you again.”

Jim felt bad that they didn’t let Bryce into their bed, but he figured that Blair knew what he was doing.

Jim was just about asleep when Blair slid in next to him. “I locked the door if you want to fool around.”

“We’re too tired tonight, maybe tomorrow,” Jim answered.

“Okay…” Blair curled up into his arms and whispered, “Things will get better, Jim.”

“I know. Goodnight lover,” Jim whispered and kissed Blair soundly.

*

The next days passed quickly with seeing the doctor and having the doctor agree with Blair about a milk allergy and they put Brooklyn on a soy based product that smelled horrible, but it seemed to settle with her well.

Bryce was doing well at school. The teachers kept telling them how bright he was and this made Jim and Blair’s day.

Jim and Blair got the adoption announcements out in the mail that week and felt good about the pictures they included in the announcements. They were very proud of their children.

William came over three times a week at least to see his grand-children and loved them to pieces. Both of the kids loved William too.

On the fourth day Jim was home from work, Blair made love to him while Brooklyn slept in the afternoon. Both men were thrilled and Jim ended up making love to Blair right afterwards. They no sooner got out of the shower and Brooklyn was waking up. They felt like they were getting into a routine. This was good.

On the fifth day, they had lunch with Jake, Ben and Miles and had a wonderful time. Everyone was happy to see all of the kids playing.

On the sixth day that Jim was off, William came over to the house with his new purchases. He had bought two car seats for the kiddo’s and took them to the zoo. Jim and Blair got to fool around again. Thank god for grand-parents.

On the seventh day, Jim went back to work, but looked and felt 100% better. Things were going well and life was good.


	30. Playing Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has to try and not be so smart.

Courage under Fire   
Part 30  
Playing Dumb  
By Patt

 

Jim was cleaning the inside of the truck at the station when he heard Ben and Jake talking about having a party.

“The only problem is, Blair will have to come and he’s so damn smart he makes the rest of us feel stupid,” Jake said.

“He’s a really nice guy though. He can’t help it if he’s smart,” Ben said.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s not just us. Brian and Henri said that they feel stupid sometimes too,” Jake commented.

Jim got lower in the truck so Jake and Ben wouldn’t see him.

“Well, we’re inviting them, so get over it,” Ben stated.

The two men walked out of the garage and Jim was left to think about what they said. He never really thought about it because he knew what Blair was talking about most of the time. Jim knew that he was going to have to talk to Blair about it.

*

That afternoon, Ben handed out invitations to a barbecue at their house on Sunday. All of the men were off, so they all knew that they would be going.

“Hey Jim, you and Blair going to make it?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know yet, I haven’t asked him what he’s doing yet,” Jim said.

Ben looked at him funny and said, “Oh shit… You heard what we said today didn’t you?”

“I was in the truck. It’s not like I was eavesdropping,” Jim explained.

“Jim, we love Blair, it’s just that sometimes he does make us feel a little small in the brains department,” Ben said.

“He doesn’t mean too,” Jim stated.

“I know, please don’t say anything to him. It’ll make him feel uncomfortable. Just say you’ll come,” Ben pleaded.

“Okay, count on us coming. I won’t tell him,” Jim answered.

“Thanks, Jim.”

“See you in two days,” Jim said as he walked to his SUV with many things on his mind.

*

Blair was cleaning up the kitchen after he made a big mess cooking when Jim came walking through the front door at 7:00 that morning.

“Hungry?” Blair asked.

“Starving,” Jim replied.

Blair dished him up a plate full of food and sat it on the table. Bryce came walking out of the room and said, “Good morning.”

“Jim picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss. “Did you have a good yesterday with Blair?”

“Yes, we went to the Children’s Museum and he told me about everything that was there. Brooklyn didn’t have as much fun as we did though,” Bryce said smiling.

Jim sat him at the table and Blair brought over a plate of food for himself and Bryce.

“Brooklyn is still sleeping and I plan on keeping it that way,” Blair teased.

“Did she have a bad day yesterday?” Jim asked.

“No, I was kidding, Jim. Do you want me to wake her up?” Blair asked.

“Nah, I was just thinking we should eat as a family, is all,” Jim said.

“Let me get her, and you get her a plate of food. Scrambled eggs and toast is what she gets.”

Jim got up to get Brooklyn’s plate of food and Blair came walking out with a smiling baby ready to eat.

“She was up, just playing in her bed. You knew didn’t you?” Blair asked Jim.

“Yeah, I knew. Now we can eat as a family,” Jim replied.

As they were eating Jim said, “We’re invited to Ben and Jake’s Sunday for a barbecue. Kids too. Would you like to go?”

“Oh that would be great. The kids will all have fun. Bryce hasn’t met Suzanne yet, so maybe she’ll be there and they can play,” Blair said happily.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Jim answered.

“Okay, what’s on your mind?”

“We’ll discuss it later,” Jim said.

They continued to eat, but Blair watched Jim the entire time, wondering what was wrong. _What did I do this time?_ Blair wondered.

Jim cleaned up the breakfast mess, while Blair got the kids washed and dressed for the day.

Bryce ran into the kitchen and said, “Can I play in the backyard on the swing set?”

Jim smiled and said, “Yes, let me open the back door for you. We’ll put Brooklyn out there in the playpen so she can watch you. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me. I love my swing set.” Bryce was bouncing a lot like Blair did when he was excited. This made Jim smile big time.

Jim found Blair finishing getting Brooklyn’s shoes on and said, “We’re going to be outside on the swing set, so bring Brooklyn and she can swing on the baby swing.”

“Okay, we’ll be out in a second,” Blair answered.

Jim opened up the door and Bryce flew out it, racing to the swings. “Can you push me Jim?”

“I sure can,” Jim replied.

Jim began giving him big pushes but Bryce soon had the hang of it and didn’t need Jim pushing him any longer.

“I can do it by myself,” Bryce shouted.

“You sure can and here comes Blair, so he can see you too,” Jim responded.

Blair put Brooklyn into the baby swing and started pushing her softly at first. Brooklyn just loved swinging so it wasn’t long and Blair pushed her a little higher and higher.

The kids were having a blast but Blair wasn’t into it because he was worried about what was going on with Jim.

“Can you tell me now?” Blair asked.

“If I asked you to do something, would you do it with no questions asked?” Jim inquired.

“I guess so, but it’s going to be hard for me not to ask questions, it’s my big thing,” Blair answered.

“Do you promise?” Jim asked.

“Yes, I promise, now what is wrong?” Blair asked nervously.

“When we go to the barbecue, could you dumb it down?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Dumb it down?”

“You promised no questions,” Jim responded.

“Okay, I’ll dumb it down. I take it you overhead someone say that I’m always showing off my smarts or something, right?” Blair asked sounding a little hurt.

“You promised you would just do it and no questions asked.”

“Okay, I’ll be good. And dumb,” Blair said sarcastically.

“See, now you’re upset. I didn’t even want to tell you because now you’re worried about what people think of you,” Jim said.

“Jim, you told me to dumb it down. I’ve never been asked to dumb it down before. This is all new to me,” Blair explained.

“They feel intimidated by you being so smart and always knowing everything,” Jim said.

“Me? They’re talking about me?” Blair wondered aloud.

“Yeah, Chief, you’re very smart and sometimes it does make a person feel like they don’t know anything. I don’t want you dumb; I just want you to calm it down a little. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Blair answered.

“Are you upset?”

“A little, but I’ll get over it. Now let’s play with the kids and not worry about this for now,” Blair answered.

Both of the men did what they loved doing the most. Spending time with their children and playing outdoors.

*

On Sunday, they arrived at Jake and Bens to be met at the door by Steven. “Hi big brother. Hi Blair.”

“Steven it’s been ages,” Blair teased, since he had been over two days before that.

“Well, I haven’t seen Jim in a while, I keep missing his days off. Rachel thinks I’m doing it on purpose,” Steven said smiling.

“Hell, I think you’re doing it on purpose,” Jim said.

They all laughed as they walked in the door. Rachel met them halfway through the living room and grabbed Brooklyn from Jim. “How is our little darling tonight? How are you doing, Bryce?”

“I’m doing good,” Bryce answered his Auntie Rachel.

Rachel kissed both of the kids and then kissed Jim and Blair. “Everyone is outside already. We just got here and told them we would answer the door.”

They set down Brooklyn’s baby bag and walked into the kitchen and could see Ben, Jake and Miles laughing and playing. Beside them was Simon, Megan and Nathan. Then there was Henri and Sarah, followed by Brian, Jennifer and Suzanne. Joel and Mary were over to the side of them. All of the women were very pregnant except for Jennifer.

Jim and Blair walked out the door with Bryce and Brooklyn and everyone made a big fuss over the kids. They hadn’t seen them in a while, so Jim and Blair were eating that up.

Everything was going fine until Ben asked Blair if he had heard anything about the new plan the city was trying to pass for their neighborhood and Blair said, “No, haven’t heard about that at all.”

Everyone looked at Blair oddly, because Blair always seemed to know what was going on, everywhere.

Then Jake asked Blair if he knew how to make good Nacho’s and Blair said, “I’ve never made them before, but Jim has.”

Ben pulled Jim aside and said, “You told him didn’t you?”

“I mentioned something about it, but I didn’t expect him to change completely. I’ll talk to him in a second.”

Jim pulled Blair into the house and said, “Okay, I’m sorry I asked you to dumb it down. It was dumb of me. Now just go back to your normal self, because Jake and Ben are mad at me for mentioning it. Please go back to normal.”

“So you don’t want me dumb?”

“I love you the way you are,” Jim answered as he pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him longingly.

“Don’t start anything you can’t finish big man,” Blair joked.

Jim pushed Blair through the back door. Blair walked over to Ben and said, “I have heard a few things about the new plan the city is trying to pass for the neighborhood, if you want to talk about it, call me tomorrow. OK?”

Ben smiled and said, “Good, you’re back to normal.”

“I’m trying, anyhow,” Blair said smiling.

Blair could hear Megan telling someone that a pig has an orgasm for 30 minutes and heard everyone laugh and he laughed harder because he was the one that told that to her.

The barbecue was great, the kids all had fun playing with each other, everyone loved seeing all the pregnant mom’s to be and things were over way too soon.

*

On the drive home, both of the kids were sleeping and Blair said, “Was I all right tonight?”

“You’re always all right with me,” Jim said.

“I heard people repeating some of the things I’ve said in the past, so they must find them interesting, right?”

“Everyone finds you interesting. Sometimes a little intimidating because you’re so damn smart. I’m not saying any of us are dumb, but you’re very, very smart. But you did really well tonight and I thank you for it,” Jim explained.

“Next month, we’ll have the barbecue at our house.” Blair decided.

“Sounds good to me,” Jim answered.

As Jim pulled into the driveway, Blair said, “Let’s get these kids into bed and have some down time for us. And I’m not playing dumb in the bedroom.”

“Glad to hear it,” Jim answered as he got Bryce out of his seat and carried him into the house.

Jim was on a mission. He knew a naked Blair was in the evening’s plans. That’s what he was hoping for all night long.

Blair hurried too, because he could think of little else then a naked Jim.

Oh how great life was in the Sandburg-Ellison home.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

We’re going to see how Blair is at the University and who he has to deal with every day. The Dean is no joy to be around most of the time.


	31. Killing Him With Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the series.

Courage under Fire   
Part 31  
Killing Him with Kindness  
By Patt

 

Something was up with Dean Richards. He was angry at Blair every chance he got. And you better believe, he had plenty of chances.

Blair looked down at the paper in his hand and sighed. Dean Richards wanted to see him in his office at 2:00. Blair went to his own office and shut the door. He had an hour to kill and thought he would call Jim really fast and see what was up at the station. It had to be better than at the university.

He dialed Jim’s cell phone and heard, “Ellison.”

“Hey Jim, what are you doing?”

“Not much, we’re playing a mean game of rummy right now. We had a fire this morning, but nothing yet this afternoon. What’s up with you? You sound off,” Jim said listening to his lover’s heartbeat pound a little faster than normal.

“Dean Richards wants to see me in his office again. Lord only knows what he’ll call me on this time. I can’t remember anything going wrong, but I must have missed something or he wouldn’t be calling me into his office,” Blair said.

“Calm down, maybe he’s calling you in for something good. Did you ever think about that?”

“Jim, he’s never called me in for anything good. Why would he change now?”

“Blair, calm down. Things will be just fine and if they’re not, I’ll beat him up,” Jim kidded.

Blair wasn’t joking when he said, “I might take you up on that.”

“I better go,” Jim said when he saw Simon coming into the room.

“Tell everyone I said hello. I’ll talk to you tonight,” Blair said before he hung up the phone.

Blair graded papers until it was time to go and see Dean Richards. When he got to the Dean’s office, he knocked and the man opened up the door and said, “Come in, Mr. Sandburg.”

“It’s Professor Sandburg, sir. I’ve asked you to call me that,” Blair didn’t feel like kissing ass today.

“First of all, I don’t think you have room to tell people what to call you when we have a student saying that you’re attracted to her,” Dean Richards explained.

“What are you talking about? Who has made this allegation against me? I deserve to know and defend myself,” Blair said adamantly.

“Her name is Olivia Olsen and she’s in your first class of Tuesday morning. She said that you have been making advances towards her. I’m afraid that we’ll have to put you on suspension for a week while we investigate.”

“First of all, she’s failing the class. I told her that I wasn’t going to accept her paper late and she called me a few choice words in front of the classroom. Then she gave me a note, which I saved, that told me that she was going to have her boyfriend kick my ass after school today. I was going to bring it to your attention this afternoon, when I heard you wanted to see me. So, it’s not quite what it seems. Go ahead and put me on suspension, but I’m going to have plenty to tell them when I get my chance to talk,” Blair was really pissed off.

“Okay, now this makes a little more sense. Did you save the note?” Dean Richards asked.

“Yes, here is a copy of it. I’ve got the original locked in my safe. But this shows you exactly what she’s like. She’s not interested in class at all, she just wants to skate by for her dad’s money. If she doesn’t pass, she probably won’t get her funds for the month. That would be my guess,” Blair explained as much as he could.

Dean Richards looked over the note and said, “I guess you’re safe this time, Sandburg. Don’t you have a class in an hour? You better see about getting there.”

“Thank you for not suspending me,” Blair said thankfully, hoping this would make the man like him a little more. But somehow he knew that it wouldn’t help at all.

“I’ll get back with you if there are any problems with the investigation.”

“You’re still going to investigate?” Blair asked.

“Yes, we investigate all allegations made against our teachers. This isn’t your first one, so we have to be sure that they aren’t true,” Dean Richards said with a sneer on his face.

Blair made himself smile and said, “I totally understand, sir. I’ll be talking to you when the investigation is over. Thank you for your time.”

“Now that’s the attitude I like to see out of our teachers. Run along and teach your class. Try not to get into any more trouble,” Dean Richards said offhandedly.

“Yes, sir,” Blair answered and walked out the door.

The entire way back to his office, he was cussing inside and wanted to scream his head off. What a jerk. What a fucking jerk. I hate that I have to kiss his ass, but I have to kill him with kindness, this is my job.

Blair sat down at his desk and got the papers all ready for the test coming up in the next class. Thankfully Olivia wasn’t in that class, so he didn’t have to worry about that.

He dialed Jim’s number and heard, “Hi Chief.”

Blair told him what happened and Jim laughed. “I do believe that man does hate you. But don’t worry, you did everything right. He’ll come around, Chief. You just wait and see. I bet it’s because we’re gay. Do you think?”

“God, I would hope not, but maybe it is. I don’t hear anyone of the other teachers talking about him like I do to you. Although, maybe they’re intimidated by him. He’s really a jerk.”

“Chief, I have to go. I’ll talk to you in the morning,” Jim said before he closed his cell phone.

Blair frowned at the shortness Jim had used with him. There were no I love yous or anything else. Blair needed that right now. He was about ready to head to his class when his cell went off and it was Jim.

“Hi,” Blair answered.

“I wasn’t alone and everyone was watching me, so I couldn’t tell you how much I love you and admire you. I didn’t want you to go all day thinking I don’t care. So I’m in the bathroom, getting some privacy. Knock em’ dead with your test, Chief.”

“Thanks, Jim. I love you too.”

When Blair walked to his next class, he felt like a million bucks. He was very lucky to have Jim in his corner, even when he thought Jim wasn’t. He felt good about his class too, because everyone in this particular class was passing with flying colors.

He was almost to the door when he was pulled from behind and thrown to the floor. There he was kicked many times in the stomach and ribs. He looked up once and saw it was Olivia’s boyfriend Scott and then he blacked out.

When Blair came too, he was being looked at by EMT’s. The first one started to ask him questions as soon as he came too.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” EMT 1 asked.

Blair looked at his hand and said, “Two.”

“That’s good, at least your eyesight is all right. You’ve been banged in the head and neck, so we’ve got you on a back board until we get to the hospital and take an MRI and see if anything is wrong.

Jim and Joel came flying through the door at that point. “Who’s in charge here?” Jim asked.

EMT 1 said, “I am. I was just explaining to him why he was on a back board.”

“Todd? Is that your name?” Jim asked.

“Yes, that’s my name. Who are you and what is the fire department doing here?” Todd asked.

“Todd, this is my life partner and we were summoned her by a friend that saw it happen. Now I need to talk to Blair really fast,” Jim said shoving Todd aside so he could get to Blair.

“Chief, did you see who did it?”

“Yeah, it was Scott, Olivia’s boyfriend. She told me he was going to get me for failing her in my class, but I seriously didn’t believe her. I mean who would do this?” Blair had tears in his eyes and Jim knew that he was almost ready to lose it.

“I’m going to ride with you, Chief. So don’t worry about a thing,” Jim said.

“I can’t move my legs,” Blair said tearfully.

Todd said, “We’re ready to go. You can follow us if you’d like, but there’s not enough room in the ambulance for you and us. Maybe your friend can take you up to St. Joseph’s Hospital.”

“That’s fine. Get him there quick. I’ll call our doctor ahead of time. He’ll meet you there. His name is Michael Mason.” Jim informed them.

They loaded Blair into the ambulance and Jim could see how scared he was. “I’ll be right behind you, Chief. Right behind you.”

Jim and Joel got into the truck and started to follow with their siren on too. Jim called Simon and told him what was going on and that he needed to be at the hospital. Simon was fine with that and told Joel to stay with him.

“Joel, Simon said you’re supposed to stay at the hospital with me. You might be able to keep me from killing someone. I swear to god, if he’s not all right, I’ll kill that little prick,” Jim said sounding mad and scared at the same time.

“And we’ll help you, Jim. But let’s focus on Blair and not on hurting someone. Blair needs you to be strong. Especially if he can’t feel his legs. That’s got to be scaring the fuck out of him,” Joel said.

“It’s scaring the fuck out of me,” Jim admitted.

They pulled up behind the ambulance and Jim jumped out and was there before they even got the back door open.

“How was he during the ride over?” Jim asked Todd.

“He’s better; he’s starting to feel his legs again, so that’s a little better on the scare front.”

Blair looked at Jim pitifully and said, “Jim could you go and tell the kids in my class that I’m all right?”

Joel said, “I’ll go and tell them now. I’ll be back as soon as I talk to them and the Dean.”

“Thank you, Joel. I saw their faces. They were scared to death. Most people don’t know what to do when someone uses violence on them. I know I didn’t.”

Todd started to wheel Blair’s gurney into the emergency room and said, “You’ll have to wait until the doctor calls you.”

“I’ll be in the back with him. I’m from the Rescue Unit, I have every reason to be here. Now let’s stop wasting time,” Jim said shortly.

Todd decided that it was a lost cause and gave up. He knew that look on Jim’s face wasn’t going to change any.

They took him to the MRI room right away and started doing the MRI. Jim had to wait outside for that, but he was waiting in the hall when Blair came back out.

“How are you doing, Chief?”

“I’m feeling better, believe it or not? Do I look bad?” Blair asked, wanting to know what damage was done to him. He couldn’t move his arms because they had them tied down, so he couldn’t tell if his face was messed up or not.

“Yeah, Chief, you look pretty bad. But nothing that won’t heal. Just keep that in mind,” Jim assured Blair.

They all went into a room and waited for the doctor to come in. Doctor Mason showed up a half-hour later and went right to the room to see how Blair was doing.

“Jim, I need to check Blair out alone. I need for you to go and get some coffee and know that he’s with me, no one else. Now go,” Doctor Mason wasn’t giving Jim any choice in the matter.

“I’ll be back in a half-hour, so you better get it done fast,” Jim growled.

“Jim, you’ll wait as long as I need you to wait. Now leave us alone,” Mason pushed Jim out of the room and shut the door.

“Now Blair, what have we got here?” Doctor Mason asked.

*

Jim went to the cafeteria and got a big cup of coffee. The then found something to munch on while he waited. Joel came into the room while Jim was standing there.

“I took care of everything at the Uni. The police have already arrested the man that did this to him and the girl has been suspended from college. Not that any of that will help Blair, but at least he doesn’t have to worry about that for the time being.”

“Thank you, Joel. The doctor made me leave the room. I can’t believe it. It’s like I’m not the same as a wife or husband,” Jim whined.

“Jim, they don’t let wives or husbands back right away either. I bet they’ll be done with him now. I can’t believe the number they did on his poor face. Has he seen it yet?” Joel asked.

“No, but he asked about it. I just danced around the subject and then the doctor came in. So I was safe from telling him. “

“Let’s get back up there now and see if you can go back in again,” Joel suggested.

Jim followed Joel up the stairs and they stood outside the room.

“He’s crying,” Jim said sadly.

“Why?”

“Because they broke some ribs and he’s worried about being able to lift the kids up. This is so typical of him,” Jim said lovingly.

While they were standing there, Dean Richards came walking up and said, “Do we know how he is yet?”

“Don’t you even come near him. He showed you that note and you ignored it. Now he has to suffer for it,” Jim shouted.

Before Dean Richards had a chance to defend himself, Doctor Mason opened up the door and said, “Jim why don’t you come in now. Blair is ready to be moved to a room.”

“Jim, tell Doctor Mason that I’m all right to go home,” Blair pleaded.

“Jim, Blair has three broken ribs and a concussion. We’re going to be keeping him for two nights. You’ll have to take charge of the kids for a couple of days.”

“That’s fine. I’ll pick them up soon, Blair. Don’t worry about them, all right?” Jim asked.

“Jim, you’ve never had them alone. How will you handle them alone?” Blair asked sounding weepy.

“Blair, you do it all the time, I’m sure I can do it for two days. Stop worrying. I’ll bring you up some sweats and tee shirts to wear while you’re here,” Jim said trying to make things easier on his lover.

They all talked a little while before it was time for Blair to go up to his room.

*

Jim was very quiet while they got Blair settled into his room. Finally Blair couldn’t stand it anymore and asked, “Are you disappointed in me that he was able to get the jump on me?”

“No…You’re the victim here, Blair. I don’t want to hear you say that again. Now I want you to rest. I have to go and pick up the kids. OK?”

“Yes, I’ll rest, go get our darlings.”

Joel walked in and said, “Jim, Mary is going to pick up the kids from day care, so you don’t have to race home. She explained the situation and they are letting them go with her. It helped that Simon called them first to fill them in on what was going on. Anyhow, don’t worry about the kids. We’ll stay over there until you get home tonight.”

“Thank you, Joel,” Jim and Blair said at the same time.

Joel smiled and said, “I’ll see you two later on. I’ve got to get back to work.”

Jim pulled up his chair and sat next to Blair’s bed. “Lie back and relax a little Chief.”

“Jim, how bad do I look? I mean, is my face really bad. It feels swollen but not bad,” Blair wondered.

“It’s pretty bad, babe. You have two black eyes, a broken nose, your jaw is swollen and your neck is swollen too. That’s why they did the MRI. They wanted to be sure there were no spinal injuries.”

At that moment, Dean Richards came into the room and said, “Professor Sandburg? I can’t believe this happened and right in front of everyone. I wanted to let you know how worried we all are and how we feel just horrible.”

“It’s not your fault, its Scott’s. He made the choice to do this. He and Olivia.”

Jim stood up and said, “The doctor said he won’t be coming back to work for some time. I want to know if he’s going to be paid for all of this time off.”

“Of course. There was never any doubt.”

“Good, because it wasn’t his fault. If you would have listened to the note and paid attention, this might have been avoided,” Jim said angrily.

Dean Richards pulled out a paper and said, “Professor Sandburg, I need you to sign this paper saying that the University had nothing to do with it and you won’t be suing us for anything.”

Blair just looked at him and said, “I’ve been asking you to call me Professor Sandburg for months now and you never would. I guess I just had to get the shit beat out of me for you to come to your senses. I’m not signing anything. I’ll wait to see what happens and we’ll go from there.”

Jim said, “Blair needs to sleep now.”

“Okay, I’ll stop by tomorrow and see how you’re doing, my dear boy.”

Jim wanted to throw up. Blair really wanted to throw up. Both men hated this man, but didn’t want to make things any worse, so they both stayed silent.

After Dean Richards left, Jim shut the door and said, “Do you believe him?”

“Believe what? That he’s kissing my ass? He’s killing me with kindness? Of course he is, he doesn’t want to lose his job,” Blair said sadly.

“I want you to promise you won’t sign anything without discussing it with me,” Jim asked.

“You got it. Well I have to sleep now. You go home to our babies and take good care of them. We’ll see you in the morning,” Blair said sadly.

“You’ll be home soon, babe, don’t you worry about that. The kids are going to miss you like mad,” Jim said trying to comfort his lover.

“There is one thing that came out of this and that’s the Dean called me Professor Sandburg. He’s refused up until now. I don’t know why, but I don’t care. He said it now. I’m a happy man,” Blair explained.

“The guys will probably all be in to see you in the morning, so you rest up so you can visit with them. I love you, Blair. Sleep well and know that I’ll be thinking of you tonight.”

Jim left for the drive home and wasn’t one bit happy about it. He would have rather found that sack of shit and smashed his face in, but he knew he had children to get to and a life to go back to. Besides the police knew who it was and they would take care of it.

Jim arrived home and found the children with Joel and Mary. “Thank you for staying with them tonight. I’m very grateful.”

Joel said, “Jim, if you’d like to stay at the hospital with Blair, I can stay here. We both can.”

“No, the children need to know that Blair is all right and they’ll know that if I’m here with them. They know I wouldn’t leave him if he wasn’t doing well.”

“Well, good luck telling them where he is. They’ve been driving us bonkers all night asking questions. Okay, not them, just Bryce,” Joel said snickering.

“Thank you again, Joel and Mary. You’re the best.”

Jim closed the door after they left and Bryce said, “So what happened to our Pop?”

“Your pop?” Jim asked confused.

“I want to call him Pop and you Dad. So what happened to our Pop?”

“Well Pop got attacked by a very mean student at the university, but he’s going to be coming home tomorrow hopefully. He’s doing really well. He’s got black eyes and a broken nose, so he doesn’t look so well, but he is doing fine,” Jim explained.

Bryce went into Jim’s arms and started to cry. “I want our Pop home tonight.”

“He can’t. The doctors have to watch him at the hospital. He’ll probably come home tomorrow sometime. You’re stuck with me until then,” Jim kidded.

“I love you, Dad,” Bryce said hugging him.

Jim silently thanked god for giving them these children. He had always wanted a child to call him dad and today he got it. Things weren’t always bad. And wait until he told Blair about being called pop.

Jim fed the kids dinner, cleaned them up and put their pajama’s on and before long it was bedtime.

“Dad, can I sleep with you tonight?” Bryce asked Jim.

“No, you have your own bed. But I’ll read to you until you are asleep,” Jim answered.

Once both children were asleep, he got ready for bed himself. He wondered if Blair was awake and thought about calling, but didn’t want to wake him up. The phone rang just then and Jim picked it up hurriedly so it wouldn’t wake the kids up. “Ellison.”

“Hi, it’s me. I couldn’t sleep and wondered how the kids were,” Blair said.

“Guess who called you Pop tonight?”

“Bryce? He called me Pop?” Blair was thrilled.

“Yes, he had decided today that he would call us dad and pop. Then you didn’t come home and he was very upset about that. Hopefully you’ll be able to come home tomorrow. The kids miss you. I fucking miss you,” Jim said sadly.

“The doctor stopped in on his way home and said I get sprung tomorrow morning. So if you pick me up, I can go home,” Blair said happily.

“Good. We’ll be up first thing in the morning to pick you up. Well, I’ll drop the kids off at day care first and then I’ll be up. I don’t know what I was thinking, bringing them with me,” Jim said.

“You can bring them with you. I’ll be ready and down in the parking lot by the time you get there, so the kids can stay right in the SUV. How does that sound?” Blair suggested.

“Sounds like a winner. Now get some sleep so that we can actually bring you home and call me as soon as you’re ready.”

“Night, Jim.”

“Night, Blair. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Jim lay back on his bed and smiled. Things were going to be all right. Everything would work out. Blair was finally going to have someone killing him with kindness at the Uni and the kids were going to have their Pop back home and they could kill him with kindness too. Things were going to be just fine. Yes, life was getting better.

**********

**Tune in:**

The next one is going to be about everyone. Filling you in on what’s going on with the whole crowd. Thank you for continuing to read.


	32. Simple Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with everyone.

Courage under Fire   
Part 32  
Simple Pleasures  
By Patt

 

Steven Ellison had had a very long day. The only thing that made it worthwhile was the fact that his wonderful wife, Rachel was at home waiting for him. The drive went smoother just thinking about her. He was so thrilled that they were having a baby. Now Jim’s two children would have a little cousin. Rachel was getting as big as a house these days, but still happy as could be.

Steven walked in the front door and Rachel was waiting there holding a cold bottle of beer. Steven pulled her swollen belly closer to him and hugged her as hard as he could. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Why thank you, kind sir,” Rachel teased.

“How was your day?” Steven asked.

“Terrific. Blair came over today and we got the nursery all painted so you don’t have to do it this weekend. I know you’ve been really tired and worn out from work. Blair said he wanted to help me, so I took him up on it. I hope you don’t mind,” Rachel said smiling.

Steven smiled back and said, “I love that you spend time with our brother-in-law. I’m so grateful that you accept Jim and Blair. Thank you.”

“Steven Ellison, don’t you dare thank me for loving two of the kindest and most generous men in the universe. I’m grateful to be a part of their lives. They’ve made ours much richer haven’t they?” Rachel inquired.

“Yes, they have. So let me see this nursery. I can’t wait to see it,” Steven said as he pulled her in the direction of the room.

“I didn’t put any of the furniture in there. Blair said that was something you and I needed to do together. He thought that was important,” Rachel guessed.

“And he was right. I want to do it this weekend. We’ll get this room done up like no one would believe. The room looks great, babe. I love the color. Thank you for getting it done; you know how much I dislike painting.”

“So you don’t mind the pale blue, even if it’s a girl?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t mind it for either sex. It’s going to be a lovely nursery, I can’t wait to see it all finished. Has Jennifer been by to see everything since you painted?” Steven asked about his sister-in-law.

“She was here this afternoon and told me the greatest news. She’s pregnant. Brian is thrilled. Isn’t that great news?”

Steven pulled Rachel in for another kiss and said, “I think it’s terrific. They already have a darling child and this one will round out their family a little more. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes…Suzanne is very excited. She was here today and said she can’t wait for all of the babies to be born so she has someone new to play with. She also said that she’s crazy about Bryce. You can tell they are almost the same age. It’s nice that she has someone her age to play with instead of just babies,” Rachel said.

“I’m starving, are you planning on feeding me tonight?” Steven teased.

“Follow me, my husband and I’ll show you what I made for dinner,” Rachel said as she pulled him into the kitchen.

They began to talk as she filled both of their plates with dinner. Things were going well at the younger Ellison household.

*

Joel walked in the front door and was met by his very pregnant and tired wife. Joel had been grocery shopping while Mary napped.

Mary was smiling and had dinner on the table when he walked into the kitchen.

“I thought you were supposed to be resting,” Joel reprimanded.

“I was resting, and then I got up when the baby wouldn’t let me sleep any longer. I’m in labor, Joel.”

“You’re in labor?” Joel said excitedly and nervously at the same time.

“Yes, but the pains are far enough apart that we don’t have to go up to the hospital yet. The doctor said to wait until they were about eight minutes apart. So that’s what we’re doing. They are fifteen right now. So pretty soon, we’ll have a brand new baby boy. We’ll have our very own bundle of joy instead of someone else’s,” Mary said.

“God, I can’t believe this is the night. I better call Simon because I’m supposed to be going in tomorrow morning for work. I would say that’s a no go.”

“Yes, call Simon now,” Mary advised while she started to put groceries away.

Joel called Simon and told him what was going on. He informed him he wouldn’t be in the next morning and Simon wished him luck. When he got off he was smiling big time.

“I can’t wait to greet our little Samuel Joel Taggart. It seems like it’s been ages, don’t you think?” Joel asked.

“I think you should try carrying this weight around for nine months. I feel like it’s been twelve months instead. This night won’t get over soon enough for me. The pains are eleven minutes now, sweetheart.”

Joel marked it on a tablet and then sat down next to his wife and rubbed her belly. “Is it awful?”

“Is what awful? Labor?”

“Yes, labor.”

“Joel, honestly the pains aren’t bad enough yet to really complain. But I’m sure I’ll make up for it later on. Oh, I stopped by Rachel’s house today to see the newly painted nursery and it’s beautiful. She and Blair painted it a lovely shade of pale blue. It’s not as pretty as our nursery, done in greens, but it’s very nice.”

“Do they have the nursery all done up like we do?” Joel asked.

“No, they still have to put their furniture in the room, but the painting is done. That’s the hard part for Steven. He hates to paint. It looks great.”

“Are you having another pain? That makes it eight minutes apart. We better get ready to go up to the hospital,” Joel suggested.

“Let me call Blair first,” Mary said.

“Call Blair from the car. Let’s get you up to the hospital. Where is your bag?” Joel wondered aloud.

“It’s in the nursery, by the door. Oh the pains are coming a little stronger now. You’re right, we better go, I’ve got to call the doctor really fast,” Mary walked out the door and headed to the vehicle. She made the phone call as soon as she sat down.

Joel locked up and put the bag in the back seat of the car and started it up. “We’re going to have a new family tonight. This is the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Same here, honey. I’m excited too. Now let me call Blair,” Mary said as she hit Blair on speed dial.

“Sandburg?”

“Blair, this is Mary, I just wanted you to know that we’re going up to the hospital to have Samuel. I knew you would like to know.”

“Good luck, Mary. Kiss Joel for us and have him kiss you for us too. We’ll have you in our thoughts all night long. We’ll be waiting for Joel’s phone call. I love you both,” Blair said.

“Thank you, honey. We love you too. Joel will call as soon as it’s over,” Mary said before she closed her cell phone.

“Was he excited?” Joel asked.

“Yes, and I’m having another pain right now,” Mary said.

“Wow, they’re coming faster and faster. Thank god the hospital is close by. Joel drove up to the emergency entrance and said, “I’m going to drop you off and then go park. Okay?”

“That would work. I think I need to get in there soon. Wow, these pains are starting to come fast, babe.”

Joel walked her in and told them she was having pains four minutes apart. They took over and put her in a wheel chair. Joel went out and moved the car and came rushing back in to find them wheeling Mary up to Maternity already.

Joel grabbed her hand as they rode the elevator up. When they got her in the room, the doctor came in and examined her and said, “Mary, I told you to wait until they were closer together, but I didn’t tell you to wait until you were crowning. It’s time to have a baby, Joel and Mary.”

They pushed her bed into the delivery room and after four pushes from Mary, Samuel was born. He was a beautiful mixture of color. He looked a lot like both of his parents, so needless to say, he was a gorgeous child.

When everything was said and done, Samuel Joel Taggart weighed 9 pounds 7 ounces and was 22 inches long. Samuel was a good strong name for a good strong baby.

Mary went to sleep holding her baby and Joel made the phone calls to all of their friends and family. Then he sat down next to Mary’s bed and held her hand. It was a perfect night to bring a perfect child into the world. Joel had never been happier in his life.

*

Henri walked into the living room and said, “That was Joel on the phone. They had a little boy. Samuel Joel is his name. Joel said they’re going to call him Sam after Mary’s dad. Just think, soon we’ll be going through the same thing and calling all of our friends and family with our news.”

“I can’t wait, Henri. The nursery is done, we’re ready, now we just need a baby,” Sarah said.

“You said you had some news to tell me earlier, but I got sidetracked. What was the news?” Henri asked his lovely wife.

“Brian’s Jennifer is pregnant and they’re thrilled about it. I didn’t know how Suzanne would take having a sibling, but Jennifer said Suzanne is delighted,” Sarah said.

“Wow, we’ve got babies all over the place. I mean, who would have thought Jim and Blair would already have two in their family? Aren’t they the cutest things?” Henri asked Sarah.

“And no one could love them more then Jim and Blair. They’re perfect parents. I’m so happy for them,” Sarah admitted.

“What are you making?” Henri asked.

“A baby afghan to bring the baby home from the hospital in. What do you think of it so far?” Sarah asked holding it up.

“It’s light purple. Is there something you’re trying to tell me?” Henri guessed.

“Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice I was working on anything and that way you wouldn’t ask about it. But since you did, yes, we’re having a baby girl. I didn’t want to tell you in case you really wanted a boy. I was hoping that you would see her first before you got disappointed,” Sarah explained.

“Oh baby, this little darling is going to be perfect in every way. So what names are we deciding on since it’s a girl?”

“What do you think of Hannah or Hope?” Sarah asked.

“I like Hannah better. Sounds better with Brown. In fact, I love that name. How about we call your belly Hannah from now on?” Henri said smiling big time.

“Sounds good to me. I’m so happy that you aren’t disappointed, Henri.”

“I can’t believe you would think I would be disappointed. I love children, doesn’t matter if they’re boys or girls. In fact, I love the idea of having a little precious girl. I know that Jim and Blair are wild about Brooklyn. I think daddy’s and their little girls have a special bond. So don’t you worry about anything, Sarah. Me and Hannah are going to be just fine,” Henri said as he leaned in for a much needed kiss and hug.

There was no more talking in that room for some time. Both needed to remind the other of how much they loved one another.

*

Jennifer came walking into the kitchen and said, “Guess who just had a baby boy?”

“Joel and Mary?” Brian asked smiling.

“Yes…He was huge. No wonder Mary felt like she was 12 months pregnant. His name is Samuel Joel. Isn’t that a nice name?” Jennifer asked.

Brian Rafe found himself almost misty eyed because he loved his friends that much. Everyone was having babies and growing families were the big thing this year.

“Are you glad that we’re pregnant?” Jennifer asked.

“Yes, I think that Suzanne will make a perfect big sister to our little one. Even if we have a boy, I don’t think that Suzanne would mind at all.”

“You’re right, Brian. She would love either one. I hope we have a son for you,” she said.

“I don’t care. A little girl would be great too. I adore Suzanne, so another would just be two to adore,” Brian said.

“Brian, have I mentioned how much I love you lately?” Jennifer asked.

“You could show me. Suzanne is down for the night, we’re alone,” Brian suggested.

Jennifer took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

“Wait a minute, let me lock up and shut all the lights out first,” Brian said quickly as he moved into fast motion.

Jennifer walked into the bedroom smiling knowing that they were going to have a great deal of fun. She had just purchased some new toys at the sex shop, so they were going to try them out. Brian was in for a good time.

*

Megan had just finished giving Nathan his bath and getting him down for the night when she walked out into the living room and Simon told her the big news.

“Joel and Mary had a baby boy tonight. He weighs 9 pounds 7 ounces and was 22 inches long, just like our baby Nathan was. Isn’t that odd? Oh, his name is Samuel Joel,” Simon stated.

“Oh my god, I bet she’s so glad to have that over with. I know she was miserable these last few weeks. That’s a good sized baby and we know from experience. I love the name Samuel. They chose well. I’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Megan said happily.

“Is Nathan sleeping already?” Simon asked.

“You say already, I say it’s about time,” Megan teased.

“Did you have a long day with him, Megan?”

“No, I’m just ready to go back to work soon. I checked out the nursery that Jim and Blair go to and I really, really like it. So I’m thinking that maybe another month and it’ll be time for me to go back on the job. What do you think?” Megan asked.

“I can’t wait for you to get back on the job. I’ve missed you like crazy. It’ll be nice for a change. Whatever you decide is good with me. It’s not like he won’t get any attention. Wait a minute, who would watch him for 24 hours straight?” Simon asked worriedly.

“The place that takes Brooklyn and Bryce take kids night and day. So it’s not that big of a deal. Do you want to check out the place with me in three days when you’re off for the six?” Megan wondered.

“Sounds good to me. I would really like to have you back on the job. We all miss you. Especially Jim,” Simon commented.

“Well, I’ve missed everyone too. I don’t know why Jim missed me, because we always seem to argue when we work together. Do you suppose he likes the bickering?”

“It could be,” Simon stated.

For all they knew, this very well could be. This made Simon smile just thinking about it.

“How would you like me to show you how much I love you?” Simon asked.

“Megan stood up and grabbed Simon’s hand. “I would love it.”

Both of them were happy that they were off that night and Nathan was indeed sleeping soundly.

*

Blair and Jim lay in bed that night smiling. “God, I love hearing about new babies,” Jim said.

“I do too. No one deserves a baby more than Mary. She’s always been everyone’s best friend, Auntie and god-mother, but never a mother. She wanted this more than anything in the world. I bet Joel is walking on air tonight,” Blair guessed.

“Do you suppose that Joel remembered to call Ben and Jake?” Jim asked.

“I’m sure he did,” Blair guessed again.

“Maybe we should call and ask,” Jim said.

“Nah… I think that Joel can handle this all on his own. They had a list made up, Mary told me about it. Not to worry,” Blair explained.

“The kids sure went to bed early tonight, what was the occasion?” Jim asked.

“I was hoping that someone would fuck my brains out,” Blair answered.

“You got it,” Jim said shutting the door, locking it and turning towards Blair. He stripped his clothing off and stood in the moonlight for Blair to see. Blair got hard just looking at his lover. Jim didn’t even have to touch him. All he had to do was stand there. _This is cool._ Thought Blair.

Before long, Jim was between Blair’s legs and somehow, some way, Blair was naked. When did that happen?

Wonderful sounds could be heard from the bedroom. Sounds of joy, love and passion all rolled into one. Sounds that were in everyone’s rooms that night.

~~~~~

Ben locked up the house and made sure that Miles was sleeping soundly. He then walked into the bedroom where Jake was naked, getting into bed.

“Got plans for me tonight?” Ben asked.

“I have plans for you every night, big boy. Now get your clothes off and climb into this bed.”

“Wasn’t it good news about Samuel being born?” Ben asked.

“It was great news. Now give me some more good news. Tell me that you want to make love,” Jake said.

“Oh man, I want to make love,” Ben answered.

“Well hurry it up then. Get your butt over here and let it be mine,” Jake ordered.

“No small talk?” Ben teased.

“Nothing small right now. Only big, fun things are being discussed. Move on over here, babe,” Jake commanded.

“Can we go shopping for Samuel in three days when we’re off for six?” Ben asked.

“Will you shut up about Samuel and get into this?” Jake growled.

And they did just that.

**********

**Tune In:**  
Something is up with Jim. _Are we going to find out? Or does Patt just like to ask questions? Either way, it might be fun reading._


	33. Short Fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who in the world could they be talking about? LOL

Courage under Fire   
Part 33  
Short Fuse  
By Patt

 

Something was bothering Jim Ellison and everyone was trying to figure out what it was. Blair was worried, the kids were upset and the stationhouse was ready to kill him.

He snapped at everyone these days, but mostly Blair. It was upsetting the kid’s big time and Blair was determined to find out what was wrong with him.

Jim got home that morning, after his 24 hour shift and slammed the door when he walked in. Blair knew that he was already in a foul mood and he was glad the kids weren’t up yet to witness yet another bad day with their dad.

“I take it things didn’t go smoothly at the station house?” Blair asked.

Jim glared at Blair and answered, “I’m sick and tired of people getting into my personal business while I’m at work. If one more person asks me if they can help me with anything, I’m going to punch them.”

Now it was Blair’s turn to glare at Jim. “They’re your friends. If they think you’re having a problem they probably want to try and help you. It’s a given with friends.”

“Well maybe I’m sick of friends, did you ever think about that?” Jim ranted.

“Yeah, I have thought about it and this is what I have to say. You’ve been a bear for the last two weeks. Bryce is scared to even talk to you because you bite his head off when he asks you anything. You don’t even bother paying attention to Brooklyn. If you can’t be here 100%, then leave,” Blair said sternly.

“Oh this is rich. You’re throwing me out of my own home?” Jim said viciously.

“It’s our home, and yes I’m telling you to leave until you’ve calmed down. I don’t want the kids to suffer because you’re an asshole.”

“You’re an asshole,” Jim countered.

“When I have to be, yes. Now get out…” Blair shouted in anger.

“Don’t you fucking tell me where to go. I’ll leave when I feel like it. I’m going to bed,” Jim answered angrily.

“Fine, go to bed, just don’t come out when the kids are here, because I don’t want them upset,” Blair stated.

“Again, don’t you fucking tell me what to do.” Jim shouted.

Suddenly all that could be heard was Brooklyn crying. “I’ve got to get our little girl up and try and calm her down. Please don’t be here when we come out,” Blair said quietly.

Jim stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door. Blair went into Brooklyn’s room and lifted her out of her crib. “It’s all right baby girl. Poppy has you. Now let’s get ready for school.”

Blair finished with Brooklyn and stopped by Bryce’s room and saw he was in bed, wide awake. “Come on, big guy we have to get ready for school.”

“Why doesn’t Daddy like us anymore?” Bryce asked.

Blair smiled at Bryce, because it tickled him to no end that Bryce was calling him Poppy and Jim Daddy. But it saddened him that Bryce was worried about Jim not liking him.

Jim came walking into the bedroom and said, “Come here little guy.” Jim picked him up and held him close and kissed his cheek. “I love you more than life itself, so if I get in grouchy moods, please don’t think I don’t like you. I would never not like you. I adore you and your sister.”

Bryce hugged Jim hard and said, “I love you too. But you keep yelling at Poppy.”

Jim looked up and Blair and said, “I’m sorry.”

Blair just nodded and shrugged off the apology. It wasn’t like Jim meant it. He had been very angry that morning and said hateful things. Blair wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.

“I have to get Bryce ready for school,” Blair said grabbing the young child from Jim’s arms.

Jim knew that Blair didn’t accept his apology and knew why. Jim got up and went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Typical… Thought Blair as he hurried to get breakfast and get the kids ready to go.

After he dropped them off, he drove to the University. On the way he thought about Jim some more. What could be wrong with him? Was he sick of being a family man already? Blair knew he was going to have to figure out something because Jim was a mess. He missed Jim. Missed the closeness they used to share, but hadn’t in about a month. A month? That’s what’s wrong with him. He’s missing me.

Blair pulled over to the side of the road and called his teaching assistant and asked her to cover his classes for him that day. She said she could, so Blair closed his cell and started back to the house.

Once there, he climbed up the stairs and opened the door to a very sad looking Jim sitting on the sofa.

“What did you forget?” Jim asked.

“You,” Blair said before he climbed into Jim’s lap.

“I thought you had class this morning?” Jim asked, totally shocked by Blair’s behavior.

“I called Stacy and she’s teaching for me. I need you and I know you need me, so this is going to be a day of pure loving,” Blair said as he got off of Jim’s lap and took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

“Blair, what are we doing?” Jim asked.

“Well hell, if you have to ask, it’s been way too long since we did it. That’s what’s wrong with you, isn’t it? It’s been about a month since we’ve had any time to ourselves. I’m sorry, babe. I’ve been so busy getting everything else right, that I missed out of us,” Blair explained.

“I missed you,” Jim said pulling Blair into his arms for a much needed hug and kiss.

Blair stripped Jim, laid him on the bed and made love to him twice. Jim was sated and very happy.

Blair lay in Jim’s arms and said, “Jim, you can’t yell at people just because you’re horny,” Blair said sternly.

“I know. I didn’t mean to scare the kids. I truly mean that. I was feeling left out and figured that you had all the time in the world for them, but not me. I was being selfish and a prick. I’m sorry.”

“You were selfish, but you’re not a prick. You’re a man in love and needed to express that now and then. Jim, we have to get used to making love with the kids in the house. We can’t take off work every time we want to fuck,” Blair said.

“I know, and I’ve got to stop having such a short fuse. People at work were driving me nuts, because I couldn’t tell them I missed you. They would think I was a baby. Hell, I am a baby,” Jim stated.

“We’re just in love, man. I don’t want any more anger coming from you in front of the kids. If you have something to take up with me, then take it up with me. But you don’t have to yell and shout about it. These kids have to be happy, Jim. They have to be.”

“I agree. Again, I’m sorry. I’ll try and stay on top of it this time. Can I make love to you now?”

Blair snuggled up close to Jim and said, “What do you think?”

And they did just that.

*

Jim picked the kids up that afternoon and Bryce had a big smile on his face when he saw Jim.

“Daddy, you’re picking us up?” Bryce asked.

“Yup, I decided that it would be a good day to stop at the park and play for a while. Does that sound good?” Jim asked.

“It would be better if Poppy was with us too,” Bryce answered.

“We could swing by and get him,” Jim suggested.

“Goody. Now we need to get Brooklyn. She was naughty today. She kept crying,” Bryce told him.

“She just needs her daddy to give her some attention. Just like you do. And Poppy too. I was in a bad mood, but I’m better now,” Jim explained.

“I’m happy that you’re not mad anymore. It scared me,” Bryce admitted.

“Daddy is sorry he scared you,” Jim apologized.

“I love you,” Bryce said softly.

“And I love you, Bryce. Now let’s pick up Brooklyn and get out of here. We’ll go pick up Poppy and head on home.”

*

After a wonderful day at the park, dinner, baths and bedtime stories, both Jim and Blair were as tired as the kids were. They got them to bed and went to bed themselves.

“You tired, or do you feel like having some more loving?” Blair asked.

“You loved me enough today. I am tired. Are you tired?” Jim wondered.

“I’m exhausted. I want to talk about something though,” Blair said.

“What?” Jim asked nervously.

“What are you going to tell everyone at work tomorrow? You need to apologize to all of them. So what are you going to tell them?” Blair asked.

“I’m going to tell them I was a stupid fool, that missed his lover and his lover forgave him and gave him the best sex of his life,” Jim teased.

“Are you really going to say that?” Blair joked back.

“Yes. I was a shithead and they deserve the truth,” Jim said.

“God, I love you,” Blair said as he snuggled into Jim’s arms.

“And I love you.”

Before long, both men were sleeping and dreaming good thoughts.

Life was good again.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

It’s someone’s anniversary and they are stuck in traffic. What’s going to happen? You’ll have to wait and see.

**Thank you for reading.**


	34. Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always happen the way you wish they did.

Courage under Fire   
Part 34  
Traffic  
By Patt

 

“Are you going to be able to meet me at the restaurant tonight?” Jim asked Blair.

“Jim, it’s our Anniversary, of course I’m going to meet you. It’s a party. Everyone is going to be there. Joel is throwing it for us. He’s a doll,” Blair said.

“Well, I know you’ve been really busy with school work lately, so I just wanted to tell you that we don’t have to do it if you haven’t got time,” Jim said giving Blair an out.

“Jim, undomesticated equine couldn’t keep me away,” Blair teased.

Jim burst out laughing and said, “Okay. I’ll see you tonight. I love you and Happy Anniversary.”

Blair kissed Jim and said, “Back at ya, big boy. See you tonight.”

Blair left for the day and Jim stayed all day long with the kids. It was the first of six days off and he was feeling great. It didn’t hurt that he was in love and celebrating a major accomplishment. He never thought he would find anyone to get serious about, and then along came Blair. Jim smiled at the thought of his lover and went back to reading to the kids.

*

Jim had found a sitter close by. Jake’s little sister was 18 and was looking for babysitting jobs to help pay her way through college. Donna was an answer to their prayers. They never knew who to leave the kids with when they wanted to go out alone, so they usually didn’t. Usually Jim had to call his dad at the last minute and William would come over and gladly watch the angels, but Jim knew that his dad was getting too old to have to babysit them all the time.

Jim put both of the children down for their nap and the phone rang. He picked it up and said, “Ellison.”

Joel laughed and said, “Don’t you have caller ID?”

“I wasn’t looking, Joel. What can I do for you?” Jim asked.

“I was thinking that maybe you should ride with us to the party, so that you can ride home with Blair when it’s over. What do you think?” Joel inquired.

“That’s a great idea. Thank you for thinking of us. Did you find a sitter for Samuel?” Jim wondered aloud.

“Yes, Mary’s assistant is going to watch him. I trust her with him, so I’m not worried, but Mary is already regretting saying we’d go,” Joel said laughing.

“Joel, if Mary isn’t comfortable leaving him, then I think you shouldn’t,” Jim suggested.

“Jim, we need a night out. This is going to be great. Samuel is two months old and we’ve never been away from him. It’s time.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Jim said.

“We’ll pick you up at 5:30, if that’s all right with you,” Joel stated.

Jim smiled at the phone and said, “Thank you. I’ll see you at 5:30.” Jim was inwardly so excited he could hardly hold still about it. But outwardly, he was trying to act all calm. This was a major holiday for him and Blair.

In the next hour, everyone called to see if they were still on. Jim kept smiling at the thought of his friends thinking he would call it off at the last minute.

Jim made a nice dinner for Donna and the kids, so that Donna wouldn’t have to worry about it.

Jim jumped in the shower before the kids woke up from their naps, so he could be ready ahead of time. He didn’t want anything to go wrong. When he was done showering, he changed his clothing three times, trying to find the perfect outfit. _Blair would tell me that men don’t wear outfits, but I’m too nervous to think of a better word._

Donna arrived at 4:30, so she had plenty of time to bond with the kids before Jim left. She was very pleased that Jim had made dinner for all of them.

Donna said, “So what time do you think you’ll be home?”

“I would guess about midnight, or so. Is that all right?” Jim asked.

“Oh that’s fine. If I get tired, I’ll curl up on the sofa, if you don’t mind,” Donna said.

“That’s fine. It’s a very comfortable sofa. Thank you again for doing this on such short notice,” Jim confessed.

“I was thrilled to do it. Thanks for giving me a chance. I would love to watch these darlings all the time, if you need me to,” she offered.

“They really like you, Donna, so I’m thinking this will work out well. Blair and I like to go out now and then, so it would be nice to have you to rely on.”

“I’ll be glad to do anything for you,” Donna said happily.

Jim looked out the front door and said, “My ride is here. If you need me, you know the number. I’m only a phone call away. You two behave for Donna, understood?” Jim asked as he hugged each of his children.

“I understand, Daddy, but Brooklyn doesn’t understand yet,” Bryce said.

Jim kissed him once more and said, “She’ll get the hang of it, Bryce. Now have a good time.”

Jim walked out the door feeling a little bit guilty about having a night out, but just a little bit. He couldn’t wait to see Blair. He had something special made for him for this party. He knew that Blair bought him something too, because there was some money missing out of savings.

Jim walked out to Joel’s car and got in the back seat. “Hi Mary, hi Joel.”

Mary blew him a kiss and said, “Hello Jim. It’s so good to see you. I bet you’re excited about this night.”

“Can I show you what I got for Blair? You can tell me if it’s a good present for our first Anniversary or not,” Jim said pulling the box out of his jacket and handed it to Mary.

She said, “Oh Jim, this is beautiful. He’s always loved wolves, so this necklace is perfect for him. He’s going to love it. You outdid yourself, Jim.”

“What do you think Joel?”

“I think it’s gorgeous. Mary is right, you outdid yourself. He’s going to be very happy,” Joel said joyfully.

The three of them talked all the way to the restaurant and parked. Jim was in the bounce mode, just like Blair always was and this made all of their friends smile all the more.

Simon said, “We have a room in the back. So come on back.”

Megan asked, “Where is Blair?”

“He should have been here by now,” Jim said worriedly.

“I’m sure it’s just a traffic thing,” Megan stated.

Jake and Ben walked up and said, “Happy Anniversary, Jim.”

“I feel a little foolish standing here with all of you all by myself. Let me call Blair,” Jim said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Jim was very surprised when his phone went right to voice mail.

Everyone was there but Blair. Megan was even starting to worry by that time.

Simon suggested, “Why don’t we all order a drink and wait for the happy wanderer.”

“Good idea, Simon,” Brian said.

They all ordered a drink and some appetizers to get things started. Blair was already 45 minutes late. Jim was getting pissed off.

~~~~~

“Oh fuck, I can’t believe this is happening. Why couldn’t this happen another day? I need a traffic jam like I need another fucking hole in my head.” Blair reached down to call Jim and found a dead cell phone.

In front of Blair was about 40 cars and no one was moving. It wasn’t like Blair could leave his SUV where it was and walk to the restaurant.

Blair stepped out of his car and saw another man standing there and he asked, “Sir, do you happen to have a cell phone I could use? Mine is dead and I need to let everyone know where I am.”

“Sure, here you go,” the nice man said lending Blair the phone. Blair noticed that it was already 7:00. Jim was never going to forgive him.

“Hello?” Jim asked.

“Jim, man, I’m so glad you answered. I’m stuck in a traffic jam. No one is moving, so I don’t know what time I can be there.”

“Just go home,” Jim said sounding somewhat deflated.

“Jim, I didn’t ask for this. Why are you mad at me?” Blair asked.

“Because you didn’t charge your phone and you didn’t leave early enough from school to get here before rush hour. We’re ordering our food now. So just go home and I’ll meet you there,” Jim ordered.

“Jim, I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me,” Blair pleaded quietly.

“Just be safe. I’ll see you tonight when I get home,” Jim closed his cell and didn’t even say goodbye.

Blair handed the phone back to the man that let him use it and then went back to his SUV and sat inside all alone. He was so depressed.

He had big plans made. He bought Jim a wonderful present and knew that Jim would love it. Now it wouldn’t be the same, not giving it to him at the party. Why couldn’t I have left 30 minutes earlier? Why do I always have to screw things up?

Sadness overtook Blair’s body and he felt like he was going to cry at any moment.

~~~~~

“Megan, he’s fine. He’s stuck in a traffic jam. So I told him to just head home when it starts clearing out.” Jim told her, knowing she was worried about him.

“Well, it’s not like he asked for the traffic jam, Jim. I can tell you’re pissed off, but it’s not his fault,” Simon stated.

“It is his fault. He could have left earlier so he wouldn’t hit the bad traffic. He just doesn’t take time seriously,” Jim mentioned.

Henri said, “Well, are we going to eat, cuz I’m starved.”

“Yes everyone order what they want. It’s on us,” Jim reminded them all.

The waitress took all of their orders and Jim ordered something to go for Blair.

Mary said, “So you’re not so mad that you won’t feed him?”

“He has to eat. Besides I know it wasn’t really his fault. I’m just a little let down,” Jim admitted.

They all talked for a while until the food came and they ate quietly. Everyone knew that Jim was upset.

*

“God, I swear to you, I’ll go to church on Sunday’s if you get the traffic moving. This means the world to Jim and I’m screwing it up. Sorry, I didn’t mean to say screwing. Please move the cars. Please???”

Blair suddenly remembered that Jim had bought him a charger for his SUV. He pulled it out, plugged it in and then plugged his phone in. It started charging right away.

Blair then dialed Jim’s phone.

Jim answered, “Your phone is working?”

“I just remembered that you got me that charger, so it’s charging as we talk. I hope I don’t run out of gas sitting here,” Blair said quickly hoping that Jim would forgive him.

“You’re still in the jam?”

“Yup, haven’t moved but one or two cars through since it started. I’m so sorry, babe. I meant to leave earlier, but two students came in with some problems and I had to help them first. I truly am sorry,” Blair declared.

“It’s not a big deal, Blair,” Jim said as casually as he could.

“It is a big deal. This is our one year Anniversary and I’m spending it alone in the SUV. Talk about a bummer,” Blair said.

“Like I said, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“OH man, the traffic is starting to move. I gotta go. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Wait for me, all right?” Blair begged.

“I’ll be here,” Jim said sounding hopeful for the first time that night.

He closed his cell phone and smiled at everyone. “He’s on his way. Sorry everyone.”

They all had finished eating and just sat there talking until Blair came rushing into the party room. Jim stood up and Blair flew into Jim’s arms. They kissed with much passion and longing.

“I’m so sorry, babe,” Blair said.

“Your dinner is right here,” Jim pointed to the take-out bag sitting next to his chair.

“Even angry you ordered me food? You’re the best. I love you,” Blair beamed with happiness.

Everyone in the room got up and Simon was the first to say,” Well we need to get home to Nathan.”

One by one, they all followed suit. Blair was on the verge of crying. He missed the entire fucking thing. He couldn’t believe it.

Jim and Blair both stood and thanked their friends for coming.

After everyone left, Jim said, “Eat.”

Blair sat down and ate the dinner that Jim had gotten him to go. It was delicious cold, so it must have really rocked when it was hot.

Jim handed Blair the gift box and said, “Happy Anniversary.”

Blair reached into his pocket and brought out a box about the same size and handed it to Jim. “Happy Anniversary to you, Jim.”

Jim opened up his box and saw a gorgeous medal on a chain. The medal had a black panther on it and on the back, it said, ‘my beloved’. Jim got tears in his eyes and said, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

Blair opened his up and saw the inscription that said, “you belong to me’. Blair kept looking at the wolf on the pendant and finally said, “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten. Thank you so much.”

“How about we go home. We can do some celebrating on our own when we get there,” Jim suggested.

“You got it, big man. I love you so much,” Blair said sadly.

“Blair, I’m just happy that you’re here. I’m not mad any more. I just needed some time with you, but we can do that alone anyhow. For our first Anniversary, we should be alone.”

Blair drew Jim in for a kiss and said, “Let’s get out of here.”

And they did just that.

**********

**Tune in next week:**

No plans for the next one yet. I’m going to be writing four of them for the Moonridge Auction, so that’ll probably be when I write the next ones. Thank you for continuing to read them.


	35. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone does something to Blair and Jim won't stand for it.

Courage under Fire   
Part 35  
Revenge  
By Patt

 

Two months after Blair had been attacked at the University by Scott Beck, he got a call from a lawyer.

“Mr. Sandburg?” the man asked.

“Yes, who is this?”

“My name is Carl Carson, I’m an attorney that was called by your attorney, Chris Deed. He asked me to look over your case and see what chance we have of making them pay for the pain and suffering you’ve gone through. So I would like to set up an appointment for you and Mr. Ellison to come in and talk to me. When would be a good time?”

“Mr. Carson, I don’t think we need an attorney. The attorneys for both of the kids from the University have sent me papers with a final offer to settle. Jim and I are talking about it now,” Blair explained.

“That’s what Chris told me, but I think you need some professional advice. It won’t cost you a dime to bring the papers to me so I can have a look see at what they’ve offered. I promised Chris I would do this for him,” Carl said.

“Okay, how about tomorrow morning? Jim gets off at 7:00 a.m. and we could come right after we drop the kids at day care. Would that work for you?” Blair asked.

“That would be perfect with me. I’ll be in my office from 7:00 on. So whenever you get here is a good time. I’m not an ambulance chaser, Mr. Sandburg. I’m just doing a favor from a friend,” Carl explained.

“Call me Blair and Mr. Ellison is Jim. We’ll see you in the morning,” Blair said before he hung up the phone.

 _I wonder what that was all about._ The settlement papers had just come the day before and Blair thought it sounded fair. It was $15,000.00 and that was more money than Blair had before he got the papers.

Blair couldn’t wait to discuss it with Jim the next morning.

*

The next morning, Jim and Blair dropped off the kids at day care and took off for the office of Carl Carson. When they got there Jim could tell that Blair was nervous.

“Calm down, Chief. You didn’t do anything wrong, they did. If this guy thinks it’s okay to sign then we’ll sign, but I think he has other plans,” Jim stated.

They knocked on the door and a young, nice looking man answered the door and said, “You must be Jim and Blair. Come on in. The morning belongs to you.”

Jim and Blair followed the man into his inner office and sat down in front of his desk.

Jim decided to speak first. “So why did you call us in today?”

“Chris has been talking to the lawyer for the two kids that did this to you and he heard about the settlement number and called me straight away. Did you know that Scott Beck got two years in prison for what he did to you?”

“No, I hadn’t heard, because they were doing it without a trial. I knew that much. He got two years?” Blair asked.

“Yes, which was very nice for him, not so nice for you. I wouldn’t have let him have that for anything in the world. He’s a menace and now in two years, he’ll be out hurting someone else if he doesn’t get his way. Money talks, let me tell you. His dad is very wealthy and had a lot to do with the decision. Olivia Olsen got two years’ probation for her hand in it. There again, I never would have settled for that. You should have been told exactly what was going on. You should have had a say in their sentencing. I’m truly sorry that you were treated the way you were. Didn’t you ever want to get an attorney?” Carl asked.

“We thought about it, but I didn’t know anyone but our family lawyer, so I just figured we could do this ourselves. So you don’t think the settlement is enough?” Blair inquired.

Carl stood and looked out the window for a second and then faced the two men once more. “I think that they would have gotten away with it, if I hadn’t have called you last night. Your injuries, medical bills and pain and suffering should have put you in the 2-4 million range and that’s for each party involved in this,” Carl said.

“You’re joking, right?” Blair wondered.

Even Jim was shocked at this amount. I want to draw up papers and say that you will settle for 4 million dollars and no less to each of their lawyers. Both sides will have to pay you, not just Scott Beck. It will be Olivia Olsen too. I’ll need all pictures of you from when you were hurt and if you have some as you got better, that would work out beautifully. And I need a journal of sorts, telling me what days you looked and felt better. Did you happen to keep anything like that?” Carl hoped.

“As a matter of fact, I did. Jim took pictures of me every day for the first month and then once a month after that. I wrote down how I felt and how much time I missed from teaching.”

“The four million dollars is to include pain and suffering and loss of wages and future medical bills. You just never know what could pop up unexpectedly. How do you feel about this amount? Now keep in mind, that another suit will go to Olivia’s attorney also,” Carl questioned.

“I think they’ll never give it to us,” Jim answered.

“They will if they don’t want to go to trial. I would love to go to trial, because you would have a chance of getting even more back then we’re asking for. The jury would set aside the amount they think you deserve. I think with pictures and a journal of your suffering, you would win them over very easily. Did you happen to bring that journal and pictures?” Carl asked.

Blair handed him the envelope filled with pictures and the journal.

“That’s everything I have,” Blair replied.

Carl took the pictures out and started running all pictures through his printer-copier and watched as the pile grew. Blair had kept very good records indeed. He also had all copies of the doctor’s reports on every visit. Carl knew that Blair had made this a very easy case.

Jim asked, “Why are you making two copies of everything?”

“Actually it’s four. One for my records, one for the court and one for each of the attorney’s for Olivia Olsen and Scott Beck. They’re going to see exactly what they have up against them. You made my job very easy, Blair. I have everything here I need except for the final reports from the doctor’s. I’ll write to them in the addresses that are in the file. You won’t have to do a thing. By the way, I’m doing this for $300,000.00. I promised Chris, I would do this for him and I owe him big time, so I’m glad to do it,” Carl said.

“You really think that you’re going to be able to pull this off?” Jim inquired.

“Yes…I think they’ll settle out of court, but if you have to go to court, we’ll have so many witnesses that they’ll see their own heads spinning. Do we have a deal?” Carl asked.

Jim looked at Blair and smiled. Blair smiled back and said, “You’ve got a deal. What papers do we have to sign to get this started?” Blair asked hopefully for the first time since this had all happened.

Carl put papers on the desk and said, “I took the liberty of drawing up all of the papers already. So all you have to do is sign them. Then I’ll get the package ready to go over to the other attorney’s and then the ball will be in their court. I think they’ll settle. Scott Beck’s father doesn’t want to mess with this at all and Olivia Olsen’s parents just want this to be over with and finished.”

“I somehow feel like this is a way of getting revenge and I’m not sure how I feel about that,” Blair thought.

“Keep looking at the pictures and you’ll see what you looked like and maybe you’ll be able to accept revenge. I know I would,” Carl explained.

“Is there anything we need to be doing?” Blair asked.

“You need to never talk to the other attorney’s. They’ll try and contact you and trick you into saying or doing something that will make this all backfire. I’ll get the reports from the doctors and then get this sent off tomorrow afternoon. If the attorney’s call you, please give them my number and tell them that I’m working the case,” Carl instructed.

“So what do we do in the meantime?” Jim inquired.

“You relax and let me do all of the thinking and paperwork. I’ll call you with weekly updates and we’ll go from there,” Carl responded.

Blair smiled and said, “If they settle out of court, I want you to take the said amount out of both settlements. Not just Scott’s.”

“Listen, I told Chris I would do it for this amount. We don't want to piss him off. Now just go home, relax and let me do all of the worrying. Enjoy your family, each other and your jobs. Think of nothing else. This is all my worry now. Like I said, I’ll call you each week with an update. Now go home.” Carl held the door open for them to leave and both men left smiling like crazy.

*

The drive home was met with questions but Jim and Blair decided to let the lawyer do all of the worrying, just like he had instructed them. It was nice having someone else do just that.

“Chief, I have to tell you, I’m glad they didn’t both get off without paying,” Jim said.

“Yes, me too. I was so hoping that Scott would go to jail or something so he would learn that you can’t get away with that type of shit,” Blair agreed.

“Let’s go and pick the kids up and have a picnic at the park. How does that sound?” Jim asked.

“Sounds perfect,” Blair answered.

And they did just that.

**********

**Tune in next week:** I don’t know what I’m doing yet. LOL 


	36. Resolving Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working out the problems. (sigh)

Courage under Fire   
Part 36  
Resolving Issues  
By Patt

 

 

Carl Carson called Blair Sandburg first thing that morning.

“Hello,” Blair answered.

“Blair, this is Carl Carson, I have some news and wondered if you and Jim could come down to the office.”

“When? Today?” Blair asked.

“Is Jim off today?” Carl replied.

“Yeah, in fact he just took the kids to preschool so we’d have some down time. What time do you need us there?” Blair wondered.

“As soon as you can get here. I’ve cleared my calendar for you boys. So just come as soon as Jim gets home. I’ll see you in a little while. Goodbye,” Carl said.

“Goodbye,” Blair answered before he hung up the phone.

Jim came walking through the door at that moment and said, “What? What did I miss?”

“Carl called and wants us in his office as soon as possible. He sounded upbeat, not upset or anything,” Blair explained.

“You ready?” Jim asked.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I hope it’s some good news,” Blair commented.

The two men got into the SUV and Jim drove down the driveway. “So if you get the money, do you have plans?” Jim asked.

“Oh man, do I have plans…First of all, I’m putting money in an account for every child of all of our friends for a college education. By the time they’re college age, it will have grown by leaps and bounds, right?” Blair asked.

“Hell yes. That would be so nice for everyone to not have to worry about their kids’ education. You’re very thoughtful,” Jim said.

“I would also put an account for all of the children that would come along later, too. So no one would be left out, ever. Like if Megan and Simon have another child, they would have an account for him or her as soon as he or she was born. I’m a firm believer on education; you know that, so I’m hoping that will help everyone.”

Jim stopped at the light and pulled Blair over and kissed him. “You’re a very romantic man. Even when it comes to education, you turn me on.”

Blair laughed and said, “Do you know what else I have planned for the money?”

“Don’t have a clue,” Jim answered.

“I’m putting a special savings account for our two children, so when they turn 25, they will get the estate money. I figure by 25 they will be done with college and can take care of their money, hopefully anyhow,” Blair said smiling.

“That’s a terrific idea. I think you’re going to put it all to good use. What are you buying for yourself?” Jim inquired.

“For myself, I’m getting a special account opened up for me and for you, so that we’ll have extra if one of us doesn’t make it as long as the other one. We’ll always be set. I don’t want you to need for anything, and I don’t want me to either. Now that’s only if we get a fairly large sum of money. I can’t honestly believe that they’ll hand over that much money. So we’ll stick with the college educations for everyone’s family and I’ll be thrilled with that,” Blair explained.

“Maybe this will be a surprise amount and we’ll be able to do a lot of things. You just never know. It sure didn’t take Carl long to get notice back from their lawyers. Chief, I wish you well, no matter what,” Jim stated.

“I love you Jim and want you to know that no matter what, things will never change for us as a couple. Do you believe me?”

Jim smiled and said, “I always believe you. I’m not worried about that. That’s the last thing on my mind.”

Jim pulled into a parking place in front of Carl’s office and they got out of the SUV and walked up the stairs.

“Good luck, Chief.”

“Thank you, man.”

They walked into Carl’s office and Carl was standing there waiting for them. “Come in to the office, guys. I have some things to go over with you.”

They all walked into the office and both Jim and Blair sat in the chairs in front of Carl’s desk. Blair tried to get as comfortable as he could, but he was having a hard time.

“First of all, let me tell you that I told them we really didn’t want to settle out of court, we wanted the courts to see what you went through and hear the witnesses from both sides. I made it quite clear that we weren’t going to budge on the amount and hoped that when we went to trial, the jury would award a much larger amount. Well, this tactic worked. I have a check from both lawyers in hopes that you’ll cash them and agree to their terms.”

“What are their terms?” Blair asked.

“The Beck family hope that you will accept their offer of three million dollars and you would sign a paper saying you won’t come after them for more when Scott Beck gets out of prison,” Carl said slowly.

Blair just sat there staring at Carl as if he was in shock. “Three million dollars? I don’t believe it.”

“Believe it, they didn’t want to drag their name through the courts any more than they already have with Scott Beck. So, do I take it you find this amount agreeable?” Carl asked.

“Yes, most agreeable. I accept that and will sign anything you give me,” Blair said happily.

“Now the Olsen family was a little harder to get on our side, but they finally came around when they heard that the Becks were going to settle with us. So they offered two million dollars for their daughters share in this mess and in turn you will not press any more charges against Olivia Olsen or try and sue them for any more money. So it’s a total of five million dollars. Keep in mind; I’m getting the $300,000.00 that I promised Chris I would do this for. Do you want me to get all of the paperwork set up for you now?” Carl asked.

“Can you set up trust funds and things like that?” Blair questioned.

“I charge a certain percentage for that, but yes, I do it all the time,” Carl informed them.

“Well, I need to make up a list of everyone that I want a college fund set up for and also a trust fund for our children to be theirs when they are 25. What do I need to do for that?” Blair asked.

“Bring me children’s names, parent’s names and addresses for the college funds and for your children, I need their birth certificates. Then I can get everything started. But for now, I need you to sit down and get ready to sign all of these papers. There are a lot of them. I’ll go over each section with you and when we’re done, you’ll get the checks and that’s that.” Carl began to pull all of the papers out and they all got down to work.

*

When Jim and Blair got into the SUV, Blair finally said, “Do you believe this has happened?”

“No…I still think we’re dreaming. I never thought they would give it up so easily. Not that I don’t think you deserve it, I just thought they would put up more of a fight. Didn’t you?” Jim asked.

Blair smiled and said, “Oh yeah, I never dreamed they would come through with this. Let’s get to the bank and cash these puppies before they change their minds.”

Jim laughed and said, “They’re cashier checks, so we’re safe.”

“Are we going to the bank now?” Blair inquired.

Jim snickered and said, “Yes, dear. I’m getting you there as fast as I can.”

Both men started talking about everything that would happen once they put that money in the bank and how life would sure be easier.

“Let’s not forget to get the cashier’s check for $300,000.00 for Carl. It was nice of him to trust us to pay him tomorrow.” Blair said.

“We won’t forget, it’s one of the main reasons we had to put the checks into the bank to start with. Now here we are. Let’s go open some accounts and have them kiss our butts,” Jim said teasing.

Blair knew that that is exactly what would happen when they put that much money into their accounts.

~~~~~

Jim and Blair got a cashiers check for Carl and ran it by his office. Carl smiled when he saw them come in and said, “Chris Deed told me you were good for the money. I should have known. Most of the time, you have to collect before the clients leave the office, or you have to go to the bank with them and collect that way. I’ve had to do that many, many times. So when I say thank you for this, I truly mean it.”

“You are most welcome,” Blair answered.

“Thank you for everything, Carl,” Jim said.

“I appreciate the business. Now go and have fun with some of the money and make an appointment next week for setting up the college funds and the trust fund for your children. Don’t wait too long,” Carl suggested.

“We’ll set up an appointment in the next two days or so. See you then,” Blair said as he happily bounced out of the office.

Jim followed, smiling at seeing his lover so happy. It had been a long time coming and no one deserved it more than Blair did.

*

They picked the kids up at the pre-school and hugged on them for a while before they got them into their seats in the SUV. Both men loved being fathers so much, that they couldn’t remember a time that they didn’t love doing what they did every day.

On the drive home, Bryce told them all about his day and how fun it had been. Blair was so thankful that they had found a good place to put the kids while they both had to work.

“Jim, what would you say if I took a leave of absence?”

“I would say, if that’s what you want to do, then do it. I think you would miss your students in no time flat. There is only so much cleaning, cooking and babysitting you’d want to do in a week. Besides it’s important that the kids stay in the school that they’re going to right now. But you do whatever makes you happiest,” Jim advised.

“You’re right, but I might cut back on my hours, so I don’t have to miss so much time with you on your days off. I really like spending time with you. If you don’t mind, that’s what I’m going to do,” Blair informed Jim.

“I think that’s great. I love being around you too. This will work out perfectly and if the dean gives you any grief, we’ll tell him my dad isn’t going to give them any money for the college from now on,” Jim teased.

“Your dad gives money to the Uni?”

“Yes, he does now. He gives four kids a head start this year. As long as they carry a B average, he pays their tuition and next year he’ll do it for four more. He’s always believed in education. This was his first year at doing it, but that’s not what counts, he does a lot for the Uni. Remind the dean of that now and then,” Jim said, not teasing any more.

“Hey, I’m not joking when I say this. I might just do that,” Blair said.

“Good, glad to see something my dad has done for the Uni has paid off,” Jim said.

Bryce was listening and said, “Are you going to take more time off, Pop?”

“Yes, I’m going to have more time to spend with you and Brooklyn. She’s just beginning to do things now; I don’t want to miss them all.”

“Yay…” Bryce cheered, making Brooklyn smile a big toothy grin.

“Man, I love these kids,” Jim announced.

“You and me both,” Blair agreed.

The rest of the drive home, they talked to Bryce and Brooklyn and decided on what to do for dinner.

*

Two days later, Blair had a list of the parent’s names, addresses and phone numbers for everyone that was going to get a college fund for their babies. Blair didn’t forget anyone. Then he had the birth certificates for Brooklyn and Bryce and went for his appointment with Carl Carson.

He was in Carl’s office for three hours, getting all of the paperwork done and once it was done, he just had to wait for the final paperwork so he could surprise everyone with his gift. William was going to be especially surprised with the $75,000.00 gift that Blair was drawing up.

Carl said, “I’ll have these to you by the end of the day. I’ll have them sent to the house, if that’s all right with you.”

“That’s fine with me. That way I can start delivering the presents to all of our friends right away. Thank you for doing this so quickly, Carl.”

Carl shook Blair’s hand and Blair was off. He had a ton of things to do. He wanted a card for every family so that he could put them in gift bags and give them a card along with it.

He stopped at Hallmark and got all of the cards he would need. They had quite a few friends, so it took a while to get them picked out. But once he was done, he didn’t have to worry about that again.

*

Blair picked up the kids and got dinner started once they arrived home. He knew that Jim wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning, so that was a bummer, but that was life. Bryce kept Blair busy the entire time he was cooking. The doorbell rang and Blair went to answer it.

He opened the door and a delivery guy was standing there with a box. “Blair Sandburg?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Blair answered.

“I need to see some ID please,” the guy stated.

Blair pulled out his wallet and then his ID and gave it to the man with the box. Blair had to sign for the box. The guy smiled and said, “Have a good day Mr. Sandburg.” He handed the box and Blair’s license back to him.

Blair couldn’t believe that Carl had finished everything already. Now he could start his deliveries. This was going to be the fun part. But then Blair thought about how much Jim would like to take part in the deliveries and decided to wait until the next day to deliver them all. Instead after Blair got the kids in bed, he would fill out all of the cards and get the gift bags ready to go. Blair was excited.

*

When Jim arrived home the following morning, Blair had already taken the kids to day care.

“Did you have a good night or a bad night?” Blair asked.

“We had an excellent night of card playing, nothing else. I slept all night long,” Jim said smiling.

“I got all of the packages ready to deliver to all of our friends. I wondered if you wanted to do that today.” Blair asked.

“I think we should invite everyone over for lunch and surprise them with it. What do you think?” Jim replied.

“Good idea, now call them, while I call your dad,” Blair started to call and Jim stopped him.

“What do you mean, you’re calling my dad. For what?”

“I gave him $75,000.00 and I want him to be here for it too,” Blair said with a big smile on his face.

Jim hugged Blair hard and said, “You’re such a good man, it’s not even funny.”

“Now tell everyone it’s an emergency, so they have to come,” Blair suggested.

“But we don’t want them to worry, babe.”

“Yes we do. I want them all here,” Blair teased.

“I’ll call half and you call half,” Jim decided.

Blair agreed and said, “Deal.”

They made their phone calls and William, Steven, Rachel, Ben, Jake, Joel, Mary, Brian, Jennifer, Henri, Sarah, Megan and Simon were all on their way over for lunch.

“I guess I better make something for lunch, eh?” Blair asked.

“Let’s order pizza. They’re all going to be here at 11:00, so we’ll order it about 10:30. We’ve got plenty of soda and beer, so we’re set. Does that work for you, Blair?”

“Works for me,” Blair answered.

The boys made love quickly before all of their friends arrived and then showered for the meeting.

Blair called and ordered the pizza and set out paper plates and napkins.

At 11:00, everyone arrived almost at the same time, which cracked Jim and Blair up.

They all sat down when the pizza came and ate lunch and then Blair brought out the gift bags and handed them to each of their friends.

To say they were shocked wouldn’t be good enough. They were speechless.

William finally said, “I’m going to put mine in a trust for my grandchildren. Thank you for giving me this for them.”

Blair frowned and said, “William, it was for you, not the kids.”

“But the kids are what makes me the happiest, Blair. Please let me do that.”

Steven said, “Gosh, we don’t even have a baby yet.”

Jim smiled and answered, “We don’t care. This is for him or her.”

They all started talking about the gifts and Megan was the first one to kiss and hug Blair. Then they all followed suit. Well, not the guys, but all of the women did.

At three o’clock everyone left to go and pick up their kids and Jim and Blair were right behind them. It had been a wonderful day.

Things were working out perfectly and Blair was glad of it.

The end

**********

**Tune in next week:**

Steven and Rachel have their baby girl. Her name will be Hope, because they heard the name from Henri and Sarah and loved it.

Henri and Sarah will have a baby girl and her name is going to be Hannah.

Brian and Jennifer will have a baby girl named Brianna Rayne.

They will all have their babies within a weeks time and Brian and Jennifer’s baby is early, but doing well.


	37. Babies, Babies, Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More babies.

Courage under Fire   
Part 37  
Babies, Babies, Babies  
By Patt

 

Steven Ellison came home from work to find his wife, Rachel mopping the floor. Normally that wouldn’t seem like an odd thing to see your wife do, but Rachel was due with the baby in the next day or two. So Steven hated seeing her working that hard.

“What are you mopping the floor for? It could have waited until I got home, you know?” Steven asked.

“My water broke and I didn’t want you to have to clean it up,” Rachel answered.

“Oh my god, did you call the doctor?” Steven asked nervously.

“Not yet. The pains are about fifteen minutes apart and I need them closer than that to go to the hospital,” Rachel answered.

“Did you call Jennifer and tell her?” Steven asked about Rachel’s sister, knowing how close they were.

“She’s having pains, so the doctor is seeing her now, because it’s too soon to have the baby. She’s only eight months along. They thought she was only seven, but the ultrasound said she’s eight. Anyhow, the doctor is checking her out right now,” Rachel explained.

“I know everything will be all right for them,” Steven said, not knowing what else to say.

“Let’s not worry until the doctor gives us something to worry about. In fact, I was going to ask you if we could go up and see her while she’s up there, since I’m going to have to be there too,” Rachel stated.

“Do you have your bag all set to go? Are you ready?” Steven asked.

“My bag is in our room on the bed. I’m ready right now. I’d really like to see how she is doing. I know she’s a nervous wreck and so is Brian. Suzanne is staying with Mary and Joel for right now. So let’s get this show on the road,” Rachel said.

*

Brian was pacing the room when the doctor came in and said, “Well, it looks like you’re going to have your baby tonight. I’d like this to wait for another month, but you know how babies are.”

“So is the baby going to be all right?” Brian asked seeing how scared Jennifer looked.

“Jennifer had Suzanne early too. She just doesn’t like carrying them full term. She never was one to follow the rules, were you, Jennifer?” Dr. Carter said.

“My sister is coming up Dr. Carter and she’s in labor too, so you might be delivering two tonight,” Jennifer said.

“They’ll have the same birthday. Very, very cute. Now let’s just stay calm and try and keep this baby inside for as long as we can. The pains are now about 20 minutes apart, instead of 30 minutes, so they are moving up. Try and stay as calm as you can,” Dr. Carter informed them.

Brian said, “I’ll try to keep her calm, Doctor.”

The door opened and Steven and Rachel walked in and the doctor said, “Rachel, why don’t we get you set up in the room next store?”

“Because I want to be here for Jennifer. She might need me,” Rachel replied.

“Jennifer is going to be just fine. I need you to get set up in the next room. Brian and Steven can come in and check on the other one from time to time and let you know how things are going. Now let’s get you checked in and set up on a machine. It’s time to get ready for this baby,” Dr. Carter said.

Doctor Carter got Rachel set up in the next room and then was on his way to check on two other patients.

“Do we have a name chosen yet?” Steven asked.

“What do you think of Hope Ellison? I love it, but wanted to wait and see what you thought of it,” Rachel replied. “It was one that Sarah loved, but Henri didn’t like with Brown”

“I love that name. It sounds really nice with Ellison, too doesn’t it?” Steven asked.

“I was thinking Hope Stephanie, what do you think of that?” Rachel asked.

Steven smiled and said, “After me? That’s really nice. I like the sound of it. Can I go and tell your sister what we decided on?”

“Yes, and see how she’s doing. Tell her I send my love,” Rachel said sadly.

“I’ll be right back,” Steven said leaving the room quickly before Rachel started to cry or something. Steven hated when she cried.

Steven knocked on the door next to them and heard Brian say, “Come in.”

Steven walked in and said, “Okay, first of all I’m here to see how you’re doing Jennifer. Secondly we have chosen a name and want to see how you feel about it. It’s Hope Stephanie Ellison. What do you think?”

Jennifer had tears in her eyes and said, “I love the name Hope. It’s perfect. And Stephanie is a cute middle name. You wouldn’t have wanted anything too short with Hope. I like it a lot. Thank you for coming and telling us. Now tell her that my pains are about 10 minutes apart now, so it might not be too long until I deliver. Give her a hug for me, okay?”

“I will, Jennifer. Now you and Brian stay strong and I’ll see you in the next hour or so. Rachel’s pains are coming really fast. She’s at five minutes apart now, so I better get back to her soon,” Steven said on his way out the door.

“Good luck,” Brian called out and Steven just smiled as he rushed to the next room.

*

Brian turned to Jennifer and said, “So what are we going to name our baby?” We haven’t really discussed this much, since we had another two months to do it in. Do you have any favorite names?”

“Actually, this is a good time to bring it up. I’d like to call her Brianna Joy. The Brianna after you and Joy after my Gramma. What do you think?” Jennifer asked.

Brian smiled and said, “How will Suzanne feel about the baby having part of my name? Will it make her feel left out?”

“You are such a good daddy. Only you would wonder about that. It might make her feel a little left out, but I wanted to name the baby after you and since it’s a girl, I figured Brianna would be pretty,” Jennifer said right before she had another pain. She had to get control of these pains, because she was really feeling them big time.

“Let’s pick out a different first name and keep Joy for the middle name. Are there any names that jump out at you?” Brian asked.

“Actually, I love Christina Joy, what do you think of that name?” Jennifer asked, while having another pain.

“Those pains are coming fast aren’t they? Let me buzz for the nurse so they know what’s going on. As far as the name, I love Christina Joy. That’s really pretty. Let’s go with that,” Brian said waiting for the nurse to show up.

The doctor came in and said, “You’re going to be going before your sister if you keep this up. You’ll be crowning soon, so we’re going to set you up here for delivery.”

“You don’t take her to the delivery room?” Brian asked somewhat confused.

“The labor room doubles as the delivery room now. It’s quite a set up, so it’s easier on the mom, dad and baby. Let’s get you ready to go, Jennifer,” Dr. Carter said smiling.

Brian and Jennifer were so into it, they forgot about Rachel and Steven next door.

*

Rachel looked up at Steven and said, “Could you go and see how Jennifer is doing right now?”

“I don’t want to leave you right now. You’re pains are two minutes apart, you could go at any time. I’ll check on her as soon as our baby is here. Hope is going to be thrilled to have a cousin on the same day as herself. Now take some deep breaths and breathe…”

“I am fucking breathing, Steven. This hurts,” Rachel said looking exhausted already.

Then they heard a baby cry and it sounded very close.

“Do you suppose that’s Jennifer and Brian’s baby?” Rachel asked.

“I’ll go see really fast,” Steven said as he rushed out of the room. He came back just as quickly and said, “Her name is Christina Joy, she weighed 4 pounds 8 ounces and is 19 inches long. Everything looks fine so far. So stop worrying about Jennifer and start worrying about Hope.”

Dr. Carter came into the room and examined Rachel and said, “You aren’t giving me a break tonight are you? You’re crowning and ready to go. Let’s get this baby born.”

*

Before long, Brian and Jennifer could hear a baby crying close by and wondered if it was Hope.

Jennifer was too exhausted to ask Brian to run and check. She preferred keeping him close by. They brought little Christina in and they were in love. She was so small, but yet the doctor said she was sturdy and healthy. This was indeed a wonderful night.

*

The phone rang at Jim and Blair’s house and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Hey big brother, you’re now an uncle to Hope Stephanie Ellison. What do you think of that?” Steven said proudly.

“Congratulations, bro. I love the name. It’s perfect. Blair wants to talk to you,” Jim said as he handed over the phone.

“Hey Steven, congratulations to both of you. You must be so proud. We’ll be up in the morning to see her. Did you want us to call everyone on the list?” Blair asked helpfully.

“That would be great. I want to just stay up here and rest with Rachel. Thank you, Blair.” He gave all of the information to Blair, about weight, length, eye color and hair color. Blair was going to be able to pass it all on.

“You’re welcome, Steven. Go and rest and kiss Rachel for us. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Blair said happily.

Blair curled up next to Jim and said, “I love family.”

“You’re getting to be an old softy,” Jim teased.

Blair picked up the phone and grabbed a list of numbers that he would have to call. “I can’t talk about being a softy now, because I’m going to announce our niece to everyone.”

Jim smiled as Blair made the phone calls to everyone on the list. They of course were excited as Jim and Blair and had tons of questions. Blair was glad to have most of the answers ready for them.

Before long, he finished and sat back and smiled. “Done, do you have some plans for me tonight?”

Jim smiled back at him and said, “Race you to the bedroom.”

They both got up and started towards the bedroom when Brian called with his news.

“We had the baby very early, but she still was big enough and her lungs are very good. She cries as loud as the rest of the babies in the nursery. Her name is Christina Joy and we’re thrilled that this is all over with,” Brian said.

“This is so exciting, we only have one baby left to be born and it should be soon, so that’s great. Congratulations to both of you. Give Jennifer a big hug and kiss from us. We’ll come up in the morning and see Christina. You both sleep well tonight,” Jim said.

Blair whispered, “Ask him if he’d like us to make the calls for him.”

Jim smiled and said, “Blair wants to know if you’d like us to make the calls for you, so you can rest with Jennifer.”

“That would be great,” Brian answered and gave Jim all of the information he would need.

“Congratulations again, Brian,” Jim answered.

Talk to you tomorrow,” Brian said before he hung up the phone.

“Wow, two babies in one night. The only thing that would make it more perfect would be for Henri and Sarah to have theirs in the next day or two. Isn’t she overdue?” Blair asked.

“I think she was due five days ago. She said something about them starting her next week if she didn’t go this weekend. So we’ll keep good thoughts,” Jim said.

Jim made the phone calls this time and filled everyone in on the news.

“Now, back to what we were doing,” Blair said wiggling his eyebrows and Jim chased after him.

*

Two days later, Jennifer and Christina were home and Rachel and Hope were home. Everyone was over at Steven’s house. Jim and Blair were visiting them holding the new babies making Brooklyn jealous as all get out.

Has anyone seen Henri and Sarah today?” Jennifer asked.

“Nope, we should call and check up on them,” Blair said.

Blair pulled his phone out and dialed their number. “Brown.”

“Henri, my man, how are you and Sarah doing?” Blair asked.

“We’re doing great now. We just got done having a baby girl. Her name is Hannah Rose. She’s so damned cute, wait until you see her. She weighed 9 pounds even. She’s got tons of hair and big brown eyes. We get to go home tomorrow, so hopefully you’ll all come over to see her then. Can you do me a favor? Will you call everyone and tell them the news?” Henri asked.

Blair beamed with happiness and said, “You know I will, Henri. See you and Hannah Rose tomorrow. Congratulations.”

Blair closed his cell and saw everyone smiling along with him and knew that they had heard the news. “This is the biggest week we’ve ever had around here. I can’t wait to see Hannah tomorrow. Henri has been driving us all nuts waiting for this little one. I bet she’s a cutie patootie, just like these two are.” Blair was thrilled to see the new babies already and couldn’t wait to see Henri’s.

When they had visited long enough, Jim and Blair grabbed the kids and got them in their seats in the SUV and they drove home. They stopped first to get some Kentucky Fried Chicken for dinner. They were going to relax and enjoy their family and just be together. It had been a hectic couple of days, but now things would start settling down.

Blair made his phone calls while Jim drove them home. Everyone was thrilled at the news about Henri and Sarah.

Things were going to be very busy around the house for a while, until they got all of the presents bought and all of the visiting done with. This is how life should be, busy, hectic, but joyful.

The end


	38. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is asking himself this very question. What would have happened, if he wouldn't have played it so safe?

Courage under Fire   
Part 38  
What Could Have Been  
By Patt  
For Pam, my Moonridge winner. Thank you.

 

William helped Blair get Bryce and Brooklyn ready for bed and then he took turns reading to them until they were asleep. These were his favorite times. Just some of those small moments where the grandchildren look into your eyes and you see that you’ve made a difference in their lives. William lived for these moments. He smiled as he walked out of Brooklyn’s room and headed back into the living room to spend some time with Jim and Blair.

“Those are wonderful children you two have given me,” William said gratefully.

“William, you are so good with them, it isn’t even funny. They talk about you all the time. Well, at least Bryce does. Brooklyn claps her hands when Bryce does, so I think she knows who Grandpa is,” Blair raved.

This made William even happier than he was. Blair was the best son-in-law he ever could have asked for. He was so happy that Blair came into their lives when he did. He shuddered to think what mess he and Jim would have gotten into without Blair’s help.

“Thank you, Blair. You’re a good man, I don’t care what Jim says about you,” William teased.

“So dad, you’ve been listening to us talk all night long and watching the children entertain us. I was wondering if I could ask you something.” Jim inquired.

William smiled at his son and said, “Ask away.”

“Did you ever have anyone in your life that you felt was the one that got away?” Jim questioned.

“As a matter of fact, there is someone that I was wild about before I met your mother and I really thought she might be the one for me, but it didn’t work out,” William answered.

Blair curled up next to Jim and said, “Come on, tell us a story or two about her.”

William smiled and said, “You’re going to be sorry you started this. The old man will get talking and never shut up,” William teased.

Blair smiled and said, “So start talking.”

William cleared his throat and said, “I met Lily two years before Grace. We had so much in common. She was the most popular girl in school and I wanted to date her badly, but as always I was too nervous and didn’t make that first step. Anyhow, she got asked out by a lot of my friends who said she wasn’t their type, which means she didn’t let them have sex. I kept thinking in the back of my mind that she was the perfect girl for me. I would go through the day watching her and not paying attention to what I was supposed to be paying attention to. I got in trouble a lot during high school. I was a junior in high school and wondered if I would ever date. At the rate I had been going, I knew I never would. But I wanted to take my time, so that Lily would love me too. Instead I did things for her like picked up her books when she dropped them. She always said thank you, but she didn’t really act like she knew I was alive.”

“I also made sure that no one ever said anything bad about her, because she deserved better than that. As time went on, she learned my name and we became friends. We did homework together on the school steps after classes and walked home together. She lived in the same neighborhood. I had to get a job, so I didn’t get to see her as often as I would have liked, but things were going well. I was in love. I knew that I had found the woman that would make me happy for the rest of my life and I would see to it that she was happy too. We walked the hallways together almost every day and things were going along just fine, but then things started changing when I finally got up the nerve to ask her out. She walked a different way after classes, almost like she was avoiding me and I never knew what I did wrong.” 

“Lily came up at lunch time one day and was smiling and said, “I got asked to Prom.” I was devastated because I had planned on asking her that weekend. Someone beat me to it. I couldn’t believe my luck. Then she said, “Guess who it is?” and one of my friends asked, and Lily said, “It’s John Ellison. Do you believe it? A senior wants me to go to prom? He belongs to the football team, I can’t believe my luck. I guess I’ll see more of you now William, since I’ll be over from time to time.” I was shocked to say the least. All of our friends were congratulating her, but I couldn’t seem to muster up the strength to open my mouth and say anything. Instead, I got up and walked away and I never talked to her in class again. She dated my brother for a long, long while and they seemed happy, so I was happy for her in my own way, but I was also sad. I missed my friend very much, but I really missed what could have been the biggest love affair of my entire life. I would always wonder about that,” William finally stopped talking and just sat there.

Blair said, “William first of all, I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to us, ever. And secondly, I think that it sucks that you never got your chance. Why didn’t you try when your brother stopped dating her?”

“She married him during her senior year. As you see, I never ever got the chance,” William said sadly.

Jim was in shock. His dad had loved his Aunt Lily all those years ago? “Dad, I can’t believe you loved Aunt Lily. She was always so sweet, so kind and so loving, I’m sorry you never got your chance. Was Uncle John good to her?”

“Uncle John was good to her, that I know of anyhow. She never had any bruises and she never ever left him in all of their years, so I figured they must have had a good life,” William explained.

“But dad, Uncle John died years ago, why didn’t you try and date Aunt Lily then?”

“Jim, I couldn’t do that. She had children with my brother. I had children with my wife. We couldn’t just start over like it never happened. We had our chance and I missed the opportunity, but I don’t regret my actions afterwards. I wouldn’t have been blessed with you and Steven if I had dated Lily and married her. So things turned out just fine,” William said happily.

“William, I’m so glad that you told us this part of your life. We like learning new things about you all the time. It’s funny, you just don’t think about parents ever having doubts and lost love. But they do. Thanks for pointing that out. I think you deserve a piece of pie for telling us all this,” Blair said getting up to get dessert.

“Blair, I think you and Jim deserve to get rid of me for the night after listening to that long story. I can’t believe I told you both all of that. I haven’t ever told anyone that before. This is a first. And I would love some dessert,” William stood up to go and help Blair.

Jim said, “Sit down dad, Blair will bring it to you. Did you ever think about Aunt Lily like that again after Uncle John died? I realize that you felt you couldn’t say anything, but did you still feel the same way about her when you looked at her?”

“Yes, I still felt that way when I looked at her. Hell, I even felt that way when we were both still married. I used to have wonderful thoughts about how life would have been if she had chosen me instead of John. But then I would come to my senses and realized that was foolish. I made my life, and had to accept it the way it was,” William answered.

Blair brought William and Jim each a piece of peach pie and handed them to them.

“Is this homemade?” William asked.

“Yes, I got fresh peaches yesterday and thought that sounded so good. That’s homemade ice cream on top of it too,” Blair said.

“Jim, you have definitely got to keep this one,” William kidded.

“Oh, I plan on keeping him around forever. He’s not going anywhere,” Jim replied.

Blair got his piece of pie and joined the men in the living room. It was excellent pie even he had to admit that to himself.

Jim smiled as his lover sat down and he said, “Blair, this is the best pie I have ever, ever tasted. Did you make any extras?”

“I made one for William to take home tonight, so he could eat it all week long. Is that what you wondered about?” Blair teased.

“No, I wondered about there being an extra one for us when we run out of this one,” Jim whined.

William burst out laughing and said, “Oh Blair, he is so whipped on you, it isn’t even funny anymore.”

Blair smiled happily and answered, “That works for me. I’m whipped on him too.”

Jim leaned in for a quick kiss and Blair was surprised. Jim had never kissed him in front of his dad. He had hugged him a couple of times, but never kissed him. This pleased Blair to no end.

William couldn’t believe how used to things he had gotten. His son just kissed another man in front of him and he smiled at the exchange. William wondered if hell had frozen over.

“So, Jim, do you have any regrets about long lost love and all of that?” William asked.

“Actually I don’t. The only regret I have is that I didn’t meet Blair sooner. Other than that, I had a pretty happy life, with a lot of love,” Jim admitted.

Blair kissed him this time. “I wish I could have met you sooner too. I had a missed love once, but she was mean and cruel, so it turned out for the best. But other than that, I had a good life too. We don’t have anything to complain about do we?”

“No, we sure don’t,” Jim answered.

Blair decided to switch the subject a little bit and asked, “William, are you lonely?”

“Sometimes,” William answered easily, which surprised Jim.

“Dad, you know you can ask us over anytime you want and we can have you over more often if you would like,” Jim offered.

“I’m happy most of the time, but at night when I’m all alone, I do get a little lonely from time to time. Don’t worry about me, it’s nothing,” William assured them.

“William, we are always here for you, if you ever need to talk or anything else. Would you be adverse to us finding someone for you to date?” Blair asked.

“Blair, I appreciate the help, but I would prefer to find my own dates, thank you. But if I ever need help, I know who to call,” William teased.

Jim laughed and said, “He probably had three people in mind already. He’s quite the match maker.”

Jim said, “Dad are you doing anything this weekend?”

“No, I planned on working in the garden all weekend, why?” William questioned.

“I was thinking about taking Blair somewhere for the weekend, he doesn’t’ even know yet. This is the first he’s heard of it,” Jim said.

Blair smiled shyly at Jim and then looked at William.

“Jim, I’m really doing just fine. You don’t need to keep me busy on the weekends.”

“Dad, I really want to take Blair out and treat him to a weekend away. It’s been on my mind lately, but I’ve been so busy with work, that I keep forgetting to call and ask you,” Jim insisted.

“In that case, I would love to. It’s high time both of them learned to do garden chores,” William joked.

“They love doing anything with you, dad,” Jim said smiling.

“Well boys, I have to get home before I fall asleep on your sofa,” William said.

Blair said, “You could stay in the spare room upstairs.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m going to drive home and give you boys some privacy before the night is completely gone. I’ll see you this weekend with the kids,” William said.

“We’ll drop them by at about 8:00 Saturday morning, if that’s all right with you,” Jim said.

“That would be great with me, it’s a date. Thank you again for dinner and dessert, it was fantastic as always,” William stood up to give hugs to the boys.

Jim went into his arms first and said, “Thanks for everything dad.”

“You’re welcome, Jim.”

Blair hugged him next and said, “Thank you for coming and making such good conversation for the evening. It was truly the highlight of my night. See you on Saturday.”

“Night boys,” William said as he walked out the door.

“Night dad,” Jim answered.

“Night William,” Blair replied.

Jim shut and locked the door once William was taking off out of the driveway. Then he shut the outside light off and grabbed Blair.

“Hey Chief, feel like fooling around?” Jim asked.

“Normally I would jump at this chance, but I have your dad on my mind now,” Blair replied.

“Chief, don’t go and worry about him. He’s fine,” Jim said.

“I know he’s fine, but he’s lonely. We’ve got to try and change that for him. He’s a nice looking man, we could find someone for him, don’t you think?” Blair inquired.

“Blair, he doesn’t want us to. Just leave him be. If he gets lonelier I’ll talk to him about it. I promise, but for now, let’s leave him in peace,” Jim said.

“If you’re certain, he’s all right, then I guess I could be talked into some nooky,” Blair joked.

“Nooky? Where in the hell do you pick these words up?” Jim asked.

“Do you want some or not?” Blair asked laughing as he raced into the bedroom.

“Damn right I do,” Jim answered as he raced after him.

“Check on the kids really fast,” Blair demanded as he started stripping his clothing off.

“Yes, sir,” Jim said going back out in the hall to head to the kid’s rooms. Both of them were sleeping soundly, so he rushed back into the room and closed and locked the bedroom door.

“Now where was I?” Jim asked as he ripped his clothing off faster than he ever had before.

Blair was already on the bed, naked and hard waiting for Jim.

Jim could stare at this sight for hours, but he wasn’t going to. He loved fucking Blair and that’s what he was going to do.

As they started making love, both of them were still thinking about William but not enough to slow down the blood flow to their penises.

Things were getting very loud and very, very sexy in the bedroom. Just as they should have been.

*

On the drive home, William wondered why he told that story. He didn’t want Jim and Blair worrying about him. They had enough on their plates with two kids, they sure didn’t need to worry about Jim’s dad. But William realized he was lonely. Maybe he should see the four of them more often and ask if he could visit Steven, Rachel and Hope more often. It doesn’t hurt to spend more time with your family. You never know if you’ll be there the next day, so it made sense that he spend more time with them.

Starting this month, he was going to give Jim and Blair a break from the kids and Steven and Rachel a break from Hope. They all needed some quality time now and then, and he was the person to do it for them.

Yes, that would fill some of his days and nights and he wouldn’t even think about how lonely life got. He should be thrilled that his sons would even have anything to do with him.

He vowed to make the best grandparent his new life challenge.

And he was going to love it.

The end.


	39. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with William.

Courage under Fire   
Part 39  
Risks  
By Patt

 

For Pam, my Moonridge winner.

 

Sally was cleaning the house as usual on that Monday morning, but there was one major difference. William was hanging around and he was talking to her. She was finding it very difficult to get her job done with William chatting all over the place. He never chatted, what was wrong?

William walked into the kitchen and said, “Sally, can I ask you a question?”

“Certainly William, what’s wrong?” Sally asked worriedly.

“Nothing is wrong, I just wondered how you felt about my children,” William said hurriedly.

“You know I’m crazy about the boys, why? Is something wrong with one of them?” Now Sally was getting worried.

“No, nothing is wrong, I just wondered if you think I took too many risks with them,” William wondered.

“Risks?” Sally asked.

“Yes, as an example, do you think I was too strict with their curfews?”

“I think that most of their friends had the same curfews, so you weren’t the only one. William are you wondering if you were too hard on them?” Sally asked.

“Yes, and just took too man risks with their hearts,” William answered.

“You want the truth?” Sally inquired.

“Yes, give it to me up front,” William said.

“I think you were extremely hard on Jimmy, most of the time. He was a good boy, but yet you acted like he was going to screw up at any moment. So I think you were too tough on him. Steven got off easier, because I think you learned from Jimmy. But both boys turned out all right and none the worse for wear.”

“God, I was mean to him, wasn’t I?” William said somewhat upset.

“Why worry about it now, William?” Sally questioned.

“Because he has children now. Do I need to tell him all of the mistakes I made or do you think he remembers them?” William stated.

Sally thought a moment and said, “I’ve seen Jimmy with the children and he is nothing like you were at those ages. I don’t think you have to worry about anything, William.”

“I was a horrible father, how can they have anything to do with me?” William asked forlornly.

“They love you that’s why. They can look past what happened and see that you did love them in your own way. You just didn’t know how to handle them alone,” Sally explained.

“Was I ever a decent father?” William asked looking sadder then he had ever been.

“Every year before father’s day, they would ask me to take them shopping for you. If they didn’t like their dad, they wouldn’t have shopped for you,” Sally pointed out.

“But maybe they were just doing it because their friends were doing it. They didn’t want to stick out like sore thumbs,” William said.

“You know what I think you should do, William?” Sally asked.

“What?”

“You should take each of them out and ask them if they have one special memory with you and see what they say. It might be hurtful if they don’t answer, but I bet you anything, they have special moments that they have with you,” Sally hoped.

“But Sally, do you think I took too many risks with them?” William had to know.

“Perhaps, but I would never know it now. They are fine young men with families and they love you. So you had to have done something right,” Sally said.

“I think it had to do with you,” William thought.

“Maybe so, but you laid the groundwork. I just helped them grow,” Sally stated.

“Thank you, Sally for all of your hard work through the years,” William said as he picked up the phone to call Jim.

William knew that Jim was off duty that day, so he called the house.

“Ellison,” Jim answered.

“Hi Jim, I wondered if you and I could have lunch somewhere. I wanted to ask you a few things,” William asked.

“Sure, how about in an hour? Where do you want to meet?” Jim inquired.

“What about the IHOP down the road from you? Would that work?”

“That would be fine, I’ll meet you there in an hour. You don’t want Blair to come, right?” Jim made sure.

“Just you and me and the truth,” William said.

“Okay, I’ll see you in an hour,” Jim said before he hung up.

William got off the phone and said, “He’s going to meet me in an hour. We’ll see what he has to say. I’m sure that both boys still hold bitter grudges against me. But this is something I have to live with. I’ve got to get ready for lunch. Talk to you later, Sally.” William walked up the stairs to get ready to go to IHOP. Sally smiled in the background because she truly believed that both boys liked their dad a lot more then they liked to show.

*

At IHOP William got a booth and sat down to get ready to order coffee for the table. He knew that much about Jim. Jim had to have tons of hot, black coffee early in the day.

Jim sat down opposite him about ten minutes later and said, “Oh man, you know what I like.” Jim poured himself a nice hot cup of coffee and had a drink before he really looked at his dad.

“So what’s going on dad? Is something wrong?” Jim asked.

William wasn’t sure how to get it started, so he hemmed and hawed until Jim said, “Just start out by telling me what you want, dad. If Blair has taught me anything it’s how to be blunt and truthful.”

William smiled and said, “Well, that’s the truth. We want the truth today. I believe that I took many risks with you boys when you were younger and didn’t do a very good job raising you, so now I need you to tell me if you agree with that, or disagree.”

“First of all, where did this all come from, dad? I mean you were fine over the weekend and now you’re upset about something. What’s happened?” Jim asked.

“I never told you boys how I felt about you, because I felt it would make you weak. I truly believed that, Jim. I just wonder if you felt like you missed out on something because of that or not. I mean, did other people’s families make you wish you had a normal one?” William inquired.

“I always wished I came from a normal family dad, because I was going through the senses problem and I blamed you for them. I figured that’s why mom left and it all had to do with you. Don’t ask me, I just blamed you for no reason. Even when I was older, I still blamed you because of my senses. I wish I could take back all of those years that I didn’t tell you how I felt either,” Jim explained.

“Jim, I wasn’t that supportive through the years, so I totally understand the way you felt,” William said.

“But dad, that’s just it, I was a fucking brat. I was thinking of only myself, never you or Steven and I wouldn’t have listened anyhow. Then when I got older, I was too busy thinking you liked Steven better than me and stuff like that. So it was always something with me. We should have talked, but both of us were stubborn, so there was no chance of getting anything worked out. I’m sorry too, because we both lost out on a lot of things,” Jim explained.

“Jim, you were never a fucking brat,” William stated.

“Yes, I was dad. Believe me I look back at all the things I did and I’m embarrassed of myself,” Jim said.

“I never saw you as a brat. I saw you as a loner, who liked to be in his room, by himself a lot and didn’t have time for his old dad or his little brother that often. But I don’t think you were selfish. I think you were human,” William acknowledged.

“Dad, what brought all this up?” Jim asked.

“I just wondered if we missed out on a lot of things, you and me?”

“I’m sure we did, dad. But that’s not just your fault. That would be mine too. When I left for the service, we weren’t even talking anymore. I regret that too. I’m sorry I treated you so disrespectfully.”

“Jimmy, this is for me to apologize for, not you. It’s my turn to say I’m sorry. I wasn’t there when you needed me the most. I want to tell you a few things about when you were young. Do you remember the day you won the mile race? You got a ribbon and everything and I didn’t even say congratulations or I’m proud of you. But you gave me the ribbon and said it was for me. I was the one that wanted you to run all the time, so the ribbon was for me. I took that ribbon and put it in a box in my bedroom and had a good little cry that night for the pride I had in you. You were such a good son, but yet, I couldn’t even tell you that I loved you. It’s so sad. Then there was the time that you carried the winning ball for the football game touchdown and got the trophy and I was so proud, but did I tell you how proud I was? Did you know how proud I was? Did you know how proud I was of the fact that you got straight A’s in school? I never had to threaten you with anything, you just did it. You were a very responsible kid and did I let you know how much that meant to me? Not even once. So for that I have to live with that shame. But I hope you can forgive me for it. But I did want you to know that I never wanted to take a risk and tell you that I loved you because I was afraid you would tell me to go to hell. It was easier to say nothing. Again, it’s something I have to live with, but now I’m not afraid of taking risks. I love you, Jim. I always have and always will. I hope you can forgive this old man his bad traits.”

Jim just stared at his dad like he was someone else. Jim got tears in his eyes and he answered, “I love you too, dad. I always have and I would have answered you when you told me if you did when I was a kid. I always loved you. I wanted you to love me back. It’s nice to know you did. Thank you for telling me. You should probably have this same talk with Steven, I would guess.”

“I promise, I will,” William said.

“That’s all he’ll want to hear. He’s very sensitive, dad. So sometimes you have to really watch what you say to him,” Jim explained.

“Jim, you’re a good man and I can’t believe you gave this old man a second, third and fourth chance. When I tried to ruin things for you and Blair at the beginning of your relationship, I thought you would never forgive me, but you did. Why did you? Do you remember why?” William asked.

Jim smiled and said, “Because I’m with Blair. He insisted that you would come around with time and I was to treat you with respect and love you no matter what. He was adamant about it. He’s a good man, too, dad. Without him, I wouldn’t be half the man I am now.”

“I agree, Jim. I think he has a lot to do with your personality today. He’s the most generous and loving man I’ve ever met in my life and accepts me with no questions asked. You gotta love that man.”

“I do, dad. I do.”

“And something else I don’t think I’ve ever told you is how proud I am of your choice in adopting two children from someone else’s family. They are darling and they complete your life, like it was meant to be. You and Blair are excellent parents. Not that you need to be told, because I’m sure you know, but I think grandparents should tell the parents now and then when they do well. And you’ve done very well,” William said.

“Since we’re admitting things, I need to tell you something,” Jim said.

“Let’s order breakfast before they throw us out of here,” William teased.

Jim got the waitresses attention and they ordered up something quick and easy and then went back to the discussion.

“Dad, we’ve never told you before, but you make a wonderful grandpa to the kids. They smile when I mention your name and Brooklyn always claps. That means she adores you. That’s how she shows her affection these days. Anyway, you’re the best grandpa, any child could hope to have and I’m very thankful that you’re in our children’s lives,” Jim said.

“Thank you, son that was really nice of you to say. I love my grandchildren and I adore Blair. He’s such a good man and he keeps you so happy that I’m happy. Basically I just wanted to tell you that I loved you today and I guess you wanted to do the same thing. It works out, Jim, because we both love each other. It proves that it’s never too late to try to work things out,” William stated.

“Did Sally advise you to talk to us?” Jim asked.

William laughed and answered, “Yes, it was her idea.”

Breakfast came and the two men sat and ate and talked until they were all worn out. Jim was physically exhausted and so was William. Both men had worked very hard that day with relationships and they had both won. Jim knew that Blair was going to be very proud of both of them. He could hardly wait to get home to tell Blair all about it.

They were going to have off days now and then, but it didn’t matter because they all knew how they felt about one another. That’s what was important.

The love was there all along, it just needed to be talked about. Jim and William were glad they did.

The end


	40. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with William.

Courage under Fire   
Part 40  
Broken Heart  
By Patt

 

For Pam, my Moonridge winner.

 

Steven reached for his telephone first thing when it rang so it didn’t wake the baby up. “Hello,” he answered.

“Steven it’s your dad. I’m having chest pains and need to go to the Emergency Room, but I don’t want to go alone. Would you take me?” William asked in a rush.

“Dad, I’ll be there in just a few minutes. Try not to stress out while you wait,” Steven said as he jumped out of bed. He hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. He sighed when he realized he had just hung up on the man who was having chest pains.

Rachel looked alarmed at all of this and said, “Can I do anything for you?”

“You can call Jim for me. Come to think of it, he’s on duty, so just call and tell Blair.”

Steven was now dressed and had his bed head in a ball cap. He leaned in to kiss his wife and said, “I’ll call you as soon as I know anything.”

“Be well, Steven,” Rachel answered.

Steven leaned into the cradle and kissed Hope on the cheek. He didn’t want to wake her, but he also didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.

*

When Steven got to William’s house, William had an overnight bag packed, just in case and out the door they went.

Once safely in the car, Steven asked, “Dad are the pains still bad?”

“Actually they seem to be a little better now, maybe I should rethink going to the hospital,” William answered.

“Oh no you don’t. You just told Jim and me how important we are in your life, I’m taking good care of you if it kills one of us,” Steven joked.

William smiled and Steven knew the man was in pain from the look on his face.

“How bad is the pain, dad?”

“It’s bearable, but I wouldn’t push it on my own worst enemy,” William answered.

“So tell me a story dad. Since we’re worried about your heart, how about you tell me when your heart was broken for the first time. This will pass the time and also I’ll learn something new about you that I didn’t know,” Steven instructed.

“I already told Jim. Did he tell you about Aunt Lily?” William asked.

“Aunt Lily broke your heart? Oh man, that would officially suck. Jimmy didn’t tell me, so tell me all about it,” Steven said.

William told him the story about how he knew Lily first and how badly he had wanted to date her, but his brother John beat him to it and then two years later, they were married.

“So is that the only time you got your heart broken?” Steven asked.

“When your mother left, my heart broke again and I really felt like I couldn’t go on, but I knew that I had to because of you boys. So that’s why I was so cold with you most of the time. I was hurting myself and didn’t know what to do about it,” William explained.

“Two times isn’t that bad, dad. I hope that I only have to have mine broke a couple of times in my life too,” Steven rationalized.

“Oh my heart got broken more than that, Steven. When your brother left for the Army, my heart broke again. I was left with you and didn’t have a clue as to how to treat you or raise you by myself. Jim had always taken care of you, so I was lost. He left with such pain in his eyes that I never got over that part. I hurt him terribly and I’ll never be able to make it up to either of you,” William stated.

“Any more times?” Steven asked.

“When your brother started dating Blair, I thought my heart would never heal. I honest believed that the heartbreak was going to kill me. I couldn’t believe how he did that just to get back at me. But thankfully I came to my senses, met Blair, got to know him and tried to make things right with Jim again. Then Jim helped me get things right with you, so I was able to take part in your marriage and the birth of your first child. I do believe that my heart break is over for now,” William assured Steven.

“What caused the pains today, dad? I mean, what were you doing?” Steven wondered.

“I was working in my garden, I had just finished lunch. I made up a batch of lemonade, with sweet and low and that was that. It was a great day until the pains hit. Now it’s not so great,” William said.

“Here we are dad, let’s go in and have you checked out. I promise you you’re going to be all right. Things are going too well for them not to go right. My daughter needs a grandpa,” Steven stressed as he got William out of the car and led him into the building.

Steven checked William in and started to fill out all of the paperwork until they came and got William right away. They must not have wanted to wait.

“Just a minute, I want to be with him,” Steven said to the nurse.

“Finish filling out the paperwork and we’ll have him in the back when you’re ready. The doctor wants him hooked up to an EKG so we can monitor his heartbeat,” the nurse said.

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Steven said.

Steven hurried as fast as he could and got everything handed in to where it needed to be. Then a nurse took him back to the room with William in it. William was sleeping. He was on the EKG and sleeping like a baby. Steven hoped that was a good sign and not a bad one.

A doctor came walking into the room and said, “I see my patient is sleeping. That’s good. We gave him something to soothe his nerves, he was quite upset about the pain. He’s much better now. My name is Doctor Mike Chandler.”

“It’s good to meet you, Doctor Chandler. How is he doing? Is the EKG picking anything up at all?” Steven asked.

“He’s not having a heart attack, but I need to ask him if he’s eaten or drank anything in the last few hours with artificial sweetener in it. Do you know if he uses anything like that on a regular basis?”

“He mentioned that he made up lemonade with sweetener in it. He’s not been a firm believer in sweeteners through the years, so I was surprised to hear him say it today. Do you think that’s what caused it?” Steven was shocked.

“One of the side effects of sweeteners is chest pains in individual’s that shouldn’t have it. So I’m hoping that he’ll tell me he had never used it before and that will be the end of the story,” Doctor Chandler explained.

“I hope that’s the case too. So when can I take him home?” Steven asked.

“Not so fast, Mr. Ellison. I’m going to keep him here at the hospital overnight and see if anything shows up on the monitor. I think you should call your brother and tell him to come up and give him moral support too. You’re dad’s very worried that he’s going to die,” Doctor Chandler said.

“Okay, I’ll call my brother right away. How long is dad going to be sleeping?” Steven wondered.

“Probably about another couple of hours. He was really stressed out about all of this. He needs to relax and realize he’ll be just fine,” Doctor Chandler stated.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll go out to the hallway and call my brother. He’ll come up shortly, I’m sure,” Steven said.

“Be my guest. We’re going to move your father up to room 305. That’s the cardiac ward. So make sure and tell your brother that he’s doing well, but we’re just taking precautions.”

“Thank you for everything, Doctor Chandler. I’ll call Jim now and get him here soon.”

Steven walked out and called Jim on his cell phone.

“Ellison?” Jim answered.

“Jim, I hate to bother you at work, but I’m at the hospital with dad. He had chest pains and really thought he was going to die. The doctor thinks that it’s a reaction to something and gave him something to calm down. So dad is sleeping right now, but the Doctor thought I should call you so you can come up here too. Dad seemed really concerned about having us both here,” Steven explained.

“I’ll tell Simon what’s going on and meet you at the hospital. What room is he in?”

“305, so I’ll see you where you get here,” Steven said sounding somewhat relieved.

*

Jim called Blair and asked him to get a sitter so he could come to the hospital too. Of course, Blair told him he would look for a sitter right away. Blair knew that Jim really needed him.

*

When Steven got up to room 305, William was sitting up in bed.

“Hey, you’re awake?” Steven asked.

“Yes, the drug seems to have worn off for now. The pain is barely there now. The doctor doesn’t think it was a heart attack, but an allergic reaction to sweetener. I told him I had never tried sweetener before, so he might just be right. What do you think, Steven?”

“I think he might be right too, but I’m glad they’re keeping you to be sure that they don’t take any chances with your health. Jim is on his way up to see you, dad,” Steven announced.

“That was nice of you to call him. Thank you,” William said.

“If I know Blair, he’s probably looking for a sitter now, so that he can come up to visit you too. You know how he is,” Steven teased.

“I just love Blair. To think that I almost pushed the two of them apart, is unbelievable. I’m so glad that Jim doesn’t listen to what I say,” William joked.

“Yeah, that’s the truth. He doesn’t listen to anyone but Blair. I think he’s the only one that can get Jim to do things against his will.”

There was a knock on the door and William said, “Come in.”

Jim walked in and said, “Hey dad.” Jim leaned over and kissed his dad on the forehead. “Don’t you know that we would come and visit you for other reasons?”

“It’s pretty embarrassing, Jim, they think it’s an allergic reaction to sweetener. Do you believe it?” William asked.

Jim went over and hugged Steven. “Thanks for bringing him right up here and making sure he was all right.”

“I would do less than you would do if you had been off. Dad remembered that you were on that day, so that’s why I got the call,” Steven explained.

“So what have you two been talking about to pass the time?” Jim asked.

“On the way up here, dad was telling me about how Aunt Lily broke his heart when he was young. He said that he already told you the story, so I don’t have to repeat it to you. Then he told me all of the other times his heart was broken,” Steven stated.

“When was your heart broken dad?” Jim inquired.

“It’s not important now. The important thing is I have my two sons here with me and I’m happy and content. I don’t even mind having the machine strapped on me,” William said happily.

“So dad, tell us about happy times. I want to hear only happy times from you. When did your heart feel good?” Jim asked.

“When I heard that I had two new grandchildren from you and Blair. And then when I heard that Steven and Rachel had little Hope. Our family is more complete now. I adore these grandkids and hope that you’ll continue to let me share in their lives,” William declared.

“I think those were the two happiest times I’ve had too,” Steven agreed.

“Dad, I’m really glad you’re all right. I got scared when I thought about you not being here for us and the grandkids,” Jim admitted.

“I’m glad I’m all right too, Jim. I was so damn worried about dying that I didn’t give enough thought to living. I’ve always been melodramatic,” William kidded.

“I want you to go to the hospital with chest pains, dad. Never be sorry that you did. It could have just as easily been a real heart attack and you might have died if you had stayed home alone. You did the right thing. Thank you,” Jim said.

Doctor Chandler came in and said, “All right here is the scoop. We’re going to let you go home first thing in the morning. In the meantime you have to stay here and rest up as much as you can. You were pretty stressed out when you got here and your blood pressure was about through the roof. So we need to watch that tonight too. If all goes well, you’ll be free in the morning. So I want you to get a good night’s sleep tonight and that means I need both of you boys to say goodbye to your dad and let him rest for the evening.”

“Blair is coming up, and he’ll want to see my dad. Is that all right?” Jim asked.

“He really should be resting, but I guess one visitor won’t hurt him. Just keep it very short and then leave for the night. We’ll keep a close eye on him and call if there are any chances at all,” the Doctor explained.

Blair came walking through the door at that moment and Jim said, “This is Blair.”

Blair walked over to William and gave him a huge hug. “Are you all right? Are they taking good care of you?”

“Yes, they are, Blair. It might be an allergic reaction to a sweetener and that’s it,” William said yawning.

Blair said, “I think it’s time to go. You need to rest. If you need someone to talk to during the night, you know my number. I’ll keep an ear out for you.”

“Thank you, Blair, now take Jim home and take care of him. He’s worried about me. I didn’t mean to scare everyone,” William fretted.

“Dad, I’m not scared. I feel pretty good about you being here. I’ll be up first thing in the morning to bring you home,” Jim said.

“I’ll come too, dad,” Steven added.

“You boys are the best in the world. My heart is filled with such love it’s unreal,” William said as he started to doze off.

Jim leaned down and kissed his dad’s forehead. “Night dad.”

“Night, Jim.”

Steven bent over the bed next and kissed his dad on the forehead and said, “Goodnight, dad.”

“See you both in the morning,” William said and then he seemed to be out like a light.

The doctor saw the alarm in their faces and said, “He’s really tired. That drug we gave him knocked him on his butt. So he’ll be much better in the morning.”

“Thank you, Doctor Chandler,” Jim said.

“You are most welcome. See you tomorrow.”

The three men walked out of the room and down the hallway to the elevators.

Blair said, “Are we sure we don’t need one person to stay here tonight and see if he’s all right?”

Jim smiled at his lover for being so protective. “No, he’ll be fine until tomorrow.”

“Hey Jim, Dad was telling me that his heart was broken when you left for the army. Did you know that?” Steven asked out of the blue.

“No, I never would have guessed that he even cared. He wasn’t the most demonstrative father back in the days,” Jim said.

“I agree, but I was really surprised when he said that. He said he saw such pain in your eyes that he couldn’t ever forget it,” Steven filled Jim in.

Blair asked, “Any other heartbreaks?”

“Not that I can think of,” Steven answered quickly.

“Ah, he thought he would die when he found out about Jim and me, right? I figured he probably did have a slight heart attack when that happened,” Blair joked.

Jim laughed and said, “Is that what he said?”

“As a matter of fact, he did say it. But I didn’t want to repeat that part of it. He adores both of you so much now, I didn’t want to ruin it,” Steven explained.

“Don’t worry. We’re all fine,” Blair said.

They got out to the parking lot and went their separate ways. Blair had taken a cab, so he was riding with Jim home.

*

In the morning, Jim, Blair and Steven were all there first thing at 7:00 when William woke up, the room was full of them.

Doctor Chandler came walking in and said, “Mr. Ellison, everything is fine. Your blood pressure is great, no more pains and the EKG was negative all night long. So I’m releasing you to the care of your sons. I think you should take it easy for a couple of days at least. Would one of you boys like your dad to come stay at your house for a few days?”

Jim was the first to speak. “We’d love to have him at our house. Thank you for taking such good care of him.”

The doctor signed all of the paperwork and then William was left to get dressed for the drive home.

Jim helped him get ready and Blair and Steven just talked over to the other side of the room while this was going on.

“Thank you for letting me stay at your house, Jim. I really appreciate it a lot. You and Blair mean the world to me,” William whispered, as if it was a secret.

Jim smiled and said, “Okay, let me get the nurse. We’re set to go. There will be no more broken heart dad, just good strong beating from now on.”

“I promise,” William said smiling.

And William was going to make sure he made good on the promise.

The end


	41. Cyber-Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William meets someone online that he really wants to meet. Who does he ask for help? Yup, that would be Blair.

Courage under Fire   
Part 41  
Cyber-Space  
By Patt

 

For Pam, my Moonridge winner.

 

William was doing his usual routine that evening when he went online to chat in a room of retired people. He had met a girl in a private chat room that seemed really nice, but he didn’t know what to do about it from there.

Rose: Hi Bill.

Bill: Hi Rose, how are you doing tonight?

Rose: I’m doing great. I had a fantastic day and evening, lost ten pounds so I feel like a million bucks.

William wondered how much weight had she needed to lose, then realized it didn’t matter. She was a really nice person, that’s what mattered.

Bill: I’m glad, so how much weight did you have to lose?

Rose: I only had to lose ten, so I’ve done it now. I feel great. Yay me.

Bill: Yay you.

Rose: Thank you. What are you up to tonight?

Bill: I had dinner at my son and son-in-laws tonight and played with my grandchildren. I love my grandchildren.

Rose: What an interesting choice of words to say your son is gay. I like that you’re not embarrassed. That’s good to know.

Bill: I used to be, but I got over it and now I spend time with them all the time. I was a jerk, but I grew.

Rose: How old are you, Bill?

Bill: I’m 70. Does that bother you?

Rose: Doesn’t bother me in the least. I’m 65, and proud of it. I have grandchildren too. I spend a lot of time with them, but I look forward to our chats every night.

Bill: So do I. That’s one reason I left my son’s house so early tonight. I was hoping you would be on.

Rose: Someday I would like to meet you, Bill.

Bill: Someday I would like to meet you too. But for now, I seem happy with our chats. I’m not sure what that means. Maybe I’m afraid you won’t like me in person.

Rose: Oh Bill, don’t worry about it now. We’ve got lots of time to plan for it. The meeting, I mean.

Bill: Do you own your house, Rose?

Rose: Yes, and since we’re both in a Cascade chat room, we know that we both live in Cascade. I live in the North part of town.

Bill: I do too. We probably see each other at the market every week and just don’t know it.

Rose: I’ll have to be extra nice to everyone I meet, just in case.

Bill: Do all of your children live in Cascade?

Rose: Yes, I have two boys and they are both married and live in different areas in town. How about you?

Bill: I have two boys too. They are both married, one of them to a man as you well know, and I have three grandchildren.

Rose: I have two. They are wonderful aren’t they? Grandchildren, I mean.

Bill: I couldn’t agree more. I was wondering if you wanted my email address to send me email.

Rose: I think we should take it slow and just use the private chat room for now. I like this. It gives me something to look forward to. But I have to tell you that you’re the only senior in this group that has talked to me. They all want younger women. I think they need to be in a different chat room.

Bill: I myself, would like to find someone almost my age, rather than look for someone I wouldn’t have anything in common with.

Rose: As I said before, I really like you, Bill.

Bill: And I like you too, Rose. What do you have planned for tomorrow?

Rose: I’m redoing one of my bedrooms in my house for when my family comes to visit. Home Depot, here I come.

Bill: I love Home Depot, it’s one of my favorite places.

Rose: Do you ever walk through the different aisles and tell yourself how you’re going to fix up a room in your house?

Bill: All the time. I might work on my spare room tomorrow. Heck, we might run into each other there.

Rose: We’ll just have to be very nice to everyone we see.

Bill: I usually am anyhow.

Rose: Me too, I was kidding.

Bill: Well, Rose, I hate to cut this off, but I have to get up early tomorrow for a doctor’s appointment. So I better get to bed.

Rose: Are you all right?

Bill: Fine, just a checkup. I had an allergic reaction to artificial sweetener and it gave me chest pains. I just have to be sure everything is still all right.

Rose: That happened to me once. How funny is that?

Bill: We have a lot in common, Rose. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

Rose: Goodnight, Bill.

Bill: Goodnight, Rose.

*

William signed out of the chat room and closed down his computer. He hated to leave, but he was tired.

While he got ready for bed, he thought about calling Blair and asking him some questions, but didn’t want to bother them in the evening. He would call Blair tomorrow in the afternoon and see if he could talk to him about how he would approach Rose to meet her in real life.

For now, it was time for bed. William climbed into bed and fell right to sleep.

*

William finished his appointment with the doctor and thought about running over to Blair and Jim’s to see if Blair was home. So he did just that.

When he drove up in the driveway, he could see Blair’s SUV parked there, so knew he was home. Jim was working that day, so William knew it was safe to talk with just Blair.

He got out of the car and walked up the stairs and didn’t even knock when the door opened and Blair said, “William, what are you doing here?”

“Am I interrupting anything?” William asked.

“No, I just finished mopping all of the floors in the house and was going to sit on the porch while everything dries. Sit with me,” Blair said heading to the little refrigerator they had on the porch. “Can I get you a bottle of water?”

“That would be great, thank you,” William answered.

Blair and William both sat on the extremely comfy sofa on the porch and relaxed.

“So what is on your mind, William?” Blair asked smiling.

“I need some advice. I’ve been in the Cascade Seniors Chat room for some time now and have been having private chats with a woman named Rose. I would really like to meet her in real life, but she’s not hearing of it. She said it’s better to take things slow and get to know each other more. Do you agree?” William inquired.

“First of all, that’s great that you’re doing that. It’s a way to meet people in the long run. Rose probably is shy and doesn’t feel comfortable enough to meet you. Maybe she’s overweight or not gorgeous. It’s much easier to be very pretty online. Does she have a good personality?” Blair asked.

“She has a fantastic personality and she even knows about you and Jim. I mentioned that Jim was gay and she thought it was great that I accepted him. I did mention that I didn’t always accept him the way he was. But she said the important thing was I accepted him now. I really, really like this woman. She’s so upbeat about everything, it isn’t even funny. I wanted to meet her in person so I could court her in the right way. Not just online,” William explained.

“Do you post pictures in this chat room?” Blair wondered.

“No, it’s just a plain chat room. I wish we could do pictures,” William said.

“William, what if I help you set up a Facebook account and that way she can see your pictures? You can put pictures of yourself, of us and whoever else you want to put in there. That way she can see what you look like and it won’t be as scary,” Blair suggested.

“No, I wish she would let me email her. That way I could put a picture in the email,” William said.

“Okay, no facebook and no My Space. You could do up a family page on my website. I’ve got lots of room if you’d like to do that, we can do it now. I can shoot some good pictures of you and post them on that page. That way all she’s got to do is click on the link and she’s at the page with pictures. No muss or fuss. How does that sound?” Blair countered.

“That sounds terrific, Blair. We could do it now?” William wondered.

“Sure, I’m not doing anything and it would be very simple and easy to throw together. We’ll just call it Bill’s Page and go from there,” Blair said.

“I love this idea. Thank you for helping me, because I’m lost when it comes to the website business. Do you think the floors are dry enough?” William questioned.

Blair smiled and said, “The floors have been dry for a while. I was just enjoying the outdoors with good company.”

William beamed with happiness that Blair liked him as much as he did. “Okay, I’m ready to get started then.”

They went inside and Blair took some good shots of William for the page then he got a picture of himself, Jim and the kids and was going to use that, and he had one of Steven, Rachel and Hope that he could use too. Blair got down to business and opened up the website, named it Bill’s Place and got busy putting the pictures of William on it and also the pictures of his family. When Blair was done, it was very basic, but just what William needed to send to Rose.

When it was all finished, Blair sent the link to William’s email address and William was set.

“Thank you for helping me, Blair. I think once she sees me, she’ll feel better about meeting me. What do you think?” William asked.

“I think she would be insane not to want to meet you. But if she doesn’t, William, it means she wants to take it slow. There’s nothing wrong with slow, right?”

“Well, I’m getting too old for slow,” William answered, jokingly.

Blair laughed and said, “Just play it by ear, and let me know how it goes.”

*

William could hardly wait for 7:00 that night to get there. That’s when they met in the chat room and William hoped beyond hope that she would be there.

At 7:00 sharp, he signed in and found her already there waiting in the private chat room. William felt his heart beat pick up the pace when he saw her name alone. William knew he had to meet her.

William got into the private chat room and started up.

Bill: I have a link for you to click on and go look at pictures of me and my family.

Rose: Okay.

William sent her the link and then waited patiently to hear what she thought of it.

Rose: William, you’re so handsome. You don’t look your age at all.

Bill: Thank you. I don’t feel my age most of the time.

Rose: Sometimes it’s hard not to feel our age.

Bill: I was hoping that seeing me, would make you feel more comfortable with meeting me some day. Not now, but someday.

Rose: Perhaps someday, but not right now. I believe in taking these chat rooms very slowly.

Bill: Have you had a bad experience?

Rose: Haven’t you?

Bill: No, this is my first time in the chat room.

Rose: Let me tell you this much. I’m not gorgeous. I’m not ugly either but I’ve very typical looking and nothing to write home about and the last man I met left me at the restaurant because he didn’t want to be seen with me.

Bill: I can’t believe that. This was after he had talked to you a long while?

Rose: No, I met him right after we met online. We never chatted like you and I do.

Bill: Perhaps, he should have taken things slower and gotten to know you.

Rose: I would like to meet you, Bill, but I’m afraid.

Bill: We’ll take our time then.

Rose: How about tomorrow at IHOP?

Bill: What happened to slow?

Rose: I really like you, Bill and I hope you like me too.

Bill: I’ll be wearing a blue shirt and be there at noon. How does that sound?

Rose: That sounds great. I’m going to be wearing blue also and I’ll see you at noon. Now I need to go, so I can have my nervous breakdown.

Bill: Please stay and talk to me. I so look forward to the evenings with you, so let’s not mess that up.

Rose: I like you so much.

Bill: I like you too.

Rose: So when I was at Home Depot, I looked around hoping that I would see someone that looked like the person I talked to every night. But I never saw anyone that friendly.

Bill: I forgot to go. I was hanging out with my son-in-law doing the picture page.

Rose: That’s so nice that you did that for me. You were right, it did make things easier.

Bill: I’m so glad. Tomorrow after lunch we could go to Home Depot together if you wanted to. I love to shop there.

Rose: That would be great, because I never made up my mind about two things, I could use another opinion.

Bill: I would love to give mine. I always seem to have an opinion. LOL

Rose: Bill, my son is here, so I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow at noon.

Bill: Goodnight, Rose. Have a good evening and we’ll see you then.

*

William signed off and called Blair.

“Hi William, what’s up?”

“Blair, we’re meeting tomorrow at the IHOP by your house at noon. I’m a wreck. God, I hope she likes me,” William hoped.

“She will, don’t you worry about it. But I want you to call after the meeting, and tell me everything,” Blair said quickly.

“I will. Don’t tell anyone about the meeting, okay? I don’t want anyone to laugh about it, if it backfires on me.”

“Don’t worry so much, William. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Can I tell Jim when he gets home in the morning?”

“Yes, you can tell Jim. But please don’t come because it would only make me more nervous,” William pleaded.

“I’ll wait for your call tomorrow. Good luck,” Blair said.

“Thank you for everything, Blair. You’ve the best. Talk to you tomorrow,” William said before he hung up the phone.

*

It was noon at the IHOP and William was standing in the entry way waiting for Rose to show up. He was wearing his favorite blue shirt that the boys had given him for father’s day and kept looking around to see if there was a single woman heading to the door from the parking lot.

A woman in a blue shirt walked up to William and said, “Bill?”

William was shocked. She was not at all what he was expecting. She was quite a bit overweight, but still lovely.

“Rose, it’s good to meet you,” William answered.

“It’s good to meet you too. Would you like to have lunch now?” Rose asked hopefully.

“That would be perfect,” William said wearing a big smile on his face.

The two of them ordered, ate and talked non-stop while they were doing it. They were having a wonderful time together. Rose couldn’t believe how nice William was. William couldn’t believe how much he had in common with Rose.

“Would you like to go to Home Depot from here?” William asked.

“That would be great, thank you Bill,” Rose answered.

“Thank you for what?” William asked.

“Thank you for sticking the date out and not running. You have no idea how scared I was of this. It was so much easier on the computer,” Rose explained.

“I know what you mean. I was worried about what you would think of me when you met me in person, but you seem okay with me. Will wonders never cease?” William teased.

They finished lunch, William paid and then they each drove over to the Home Depot and met at the door.

They walked up and down the aisles picking things out for their spare rooms and talked the entire time.

“I can’t wait to tell Blair all about you,” William said.

“Bill, is that your son-in-law?” Rose asked.

“Yes, he’s a wonder, let me tell you. I can’t wait for you to meet all of them,” William said.

“So you think we’ll give this dating scene a try?” Rose asked nervously.

“Oh maybe I was being forward. I just figured we were dating. What about dinner tomorrow night, my house?” William asked.

“That sounds terrific. Thank you for being so kind, Bill. I did want to ask you, do you go by Bill all the time?” Rose wondered.

“No, my name is William and I usually answer to that, so I was trying for something new and something different while online,” William said.

“I would like to call you William also. I love that name. It sounds so much nicer then Bill. So William, what do you think about dinner at my house on Friday?” Rose asked.

“I think it’s a date. They went up to the front and paid for their purchases and walked out to the parking lot.

“I hate to see this day end,” William said.

“That makes two of us. Would you like to come for dinner tonight?” Rose inquired.

“Yes, I would. Let me take everything home, put it away and get cleaned up and then I’ll head over to your house. Where is your house anyhow?” William asked, realizing they never discussed where they lived.

“I live at 2030 Hickorywood Lane. Do you know where that is?” Rose questioned.

“Yes, it’s about two blocks away from my house. I’ll be there at 6:00, is that all right?” William asked.

“That would be more then all right. I’ll see you at 6:00. Thank you for the nice day, William,” Rose stated.

William leaned in to Rose and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for the nice day also. I had a wonderful time. See you in two hours.”

They both got in their cars and drove away.

*

William no sooner got home and the phone was ringing. It was Blair calling.

“Hi Blair, how are you doing?” William asked.

“We’re dying here, how did it go?”

“She’s everything I could hope for in a person. She’s so nice and sweet and pretty too. I’m having dinner with her tonight at her house. So I have to get ready to go. Thank you for all of the help, Blair,” William said.

“You are most welcome. I hope we get to meet her soon,” Blair suggested.

“Maybe for breakfast this weekend or something. We’ll figure it out. Just give us a little alone time first,” William said.

Blair laughed and said, “Gotcha.”

William got on the phone and began to get ready. He was like a kid once again and he for one really liked it. Rose had given him her number if he needed it and he called her quickly.

“Hello?” Rose answered, nervously.

“Rose, I’m getting ready to go and wanted to know if you need me to pick anything up at the store on the way over,” William offered.

“Oh, I thought you were calling to say you couldn’t come,” Rose said happily.

“You’re stuck with me Rose. I really like you,” William said.

“Thank you, William. I really like you too. If you’re ready, you can come over and keep me company while I make dinner,” Rose suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll be there in a few minutes. But do you need me to pick anything up?” William asked one more time.

“Nope, but thank you for asking,” Rose answered.

“I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” William said.

“Oh before I forget, my last name is Lee,” Rose added.

“And mine is Ellison,” William said before he said goodbye.

William hung up the phone and smiled. He really did like Rose. She was fantastic.

Rose got off the phone and called both of her sons and told them how great William was. They were both thrilled for her, but asked her to still be careful. She laughed because she felt super safe with this man, and hoped that she would feel like that for years to come.

The end


	42. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are all of Blair's memories good ones?

Courage under Fire Part 42

Memories

By Patt

Jim had gotten the kids down for the night and sat down on the sofa with Blair and began to cuddle. Jim loved cuddling with his guppy. But something was off. Blair didn’t seem to be cuddling back. 

 

“Chief, is something wrong?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yeah, there is something wrong and I need to talk to you about it. Do you mind?” Blair answered. 

 

“You can talk to me about anything, anytime,” Jim said. 

 

“When was the first time you cried as a child? I mean, really cried your heart out?” Blair asked. 

 

“Blair, what does this have to do with anything?” Jim wondered. 

 

“It’ll come to light as we talk. Now answer me,” Blair bossed. 

 

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “Okay. When I realized my mom probably left because of me and my senses.”

 

“Oh babe, that’s not true. She probably had one hundred reasons to leave, but none of them had to do with you or Steven. But it made you cry your heart out? Were you hurt for a long time over that?” Blair inquired. 

 

“I’m still hurting over her leaving. I just can’t believe that a mother would leave their children. I just can’t. I would never do that to you or the kids. If something happened between us, that would be between us and we’d work out the kid part. I have faith in us,” Jim confessed. 

 

“Hopefully, you know that we’ll be together forever. I don’t want us to ever leave each other,” Blair said adamantly. 

 

“But Blair, sometimes things do happen, but the children don’t need to suffer because of it. Promise you’ll always keep that in mind,” Jim pleaded. 

 

“I’ll promise, but I totally expect you to be with me forever. It’s as simple as that. When the kids grow up and finish college, we’ll look forward to grandchildren together. Am I right?” Blair asked. 

 

“It sounds like a wonderful life to me, Blair. I can think of little else that would please me any more then a life with you forever and seeing grandchildren,” Jim said sweetly. 

 

Blair kissed Jim and began to cuddle a little with him. 

 

“Wait a minute, you started this conversation, now I wish you to end it. What brought this up? What made you cry and when?” Jim asked. 

 

“I was ten. My mom was with a man that was so nice, named Tim and he planned a life with us. He included me in everything. We did sports together, we went to games together, we did everything together. I don’t know if my mother got jealous or what, but suddenly after 2 years with a man that was more of a father then I ever had, she left him, taking me with her of course. She said that he was cramping her style. When we left, he cried and so did I. I cried all the way to the next state and Naomi ignored me for the most part. She told me I had to learn to detach with love. Instead I learned about detaching and missing Tim like you wouldn’t believe. I never quite got over it,” Blair explained. 

 

Jim held on to Blair like his life depended on it. “God, babe, I’m so sorry for you. Did you ever hear from him again?” Jim wondered. 

 

“I got a letter once, but my mom tore it up saying it was negative energy. So I never heard from him again.”

 

Jim kissed the tears off of Blair’s face and whispered, “What brought this up?”

 

“I want you to promise to be here for the kids forever. I need to know that you’ll always be here for all three of us,” Blair begged. 

 

Jim held Blair closer and said, “I can do that. I promise to be with you three forever. I love you so much Blair and the kids mean the world to me too. I can’t imagine life without the three of you in it. So this is an easy promise for me to make. I love you.”

 

“Jim, I love you. And I expect me to be with you forever too. It’s for both of us to promise. I promise to never screw up and make you leave. There will be no detaching with love.”

 

Jim held on to Blair and didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to mention to Blair that he was close to crying himself. 

 

“Jim, are you upset for me?” Blair asked. 

 

“Fuck yes, I’m upset for you,” Jim barked and then quickly calmed right down, as to not wake up the kids. 

 

“It was years ago, Jim. I don’t know why I’m so weepy tonight, but it just came into my brain and wouldn’t leave. I don’t hold it against her anymore,” Blair admitted. 

 

“Blair, I have to tell you, I think I would hold it against her forever. That was cruel. You should have at least been able to contact him. It was so unfair for you and Tim too.”

 

“What about your dad? He knew where your mom was, but yet he didn’t let you boys contact her or call her or anything. Are you saying it’s different for him?” Blair asked. 

 

“No, it wasn’t different for him either. They were both bad parents, Blair. We would never do that to Bryce and Brooklyn. They’re going to be very well adjusted for being brought up by gay men. I promise that,” Jim swore. 

 

“I have a really good idea for both of us,” Blair said. 

 

Jim wasn’t sure he liked the look on Blair’s face at all. In fact, it was scaring him. Jim could see the wheels turning as Blair bounced. 

 

“Okay, what is your idea?” Jim finally asked. 

 

“I’m going to hunt your mother up and tell her about you and you’re going to hunt Tim up and tell him about me. How does that sound?” Blair questioned. 

 

“It sounds insane. Blair, I don’t want to see my mother. She left us. She didn’t love us enough for anything. Why would I want to talk with her?” Jim asked. 

 

“Because you might need some closure on your life. I know I do. Will you find Tim for me?” Blair pleaded. 

 

“Blair, I’ll gladly find Tim for you, but I’m not going to look my mother up. I don’t want to see her. I mean that,” Jim said sternly. 

 

“If you don’t do it, I’m not going to do it. It’s both of us, or neither of us. So what is the final word?” Blair asked. 

 

“Fine, find my mother, but I don’t want to talk to her. Do you understand that part of it?” Jim said. 

 

“Okay, I’ll give you Tim’s last name and everything so you can hunt him up. Maybe pay one of those places on the internet. They find anyone,” Blair suggested. 

 

“I’ll ask Megan and Simon to help me. Between the three of us, I think we can find one person,” Jim replied. 

 

“I’m really excited Jim. If you find Tim, would you ask him to come and see me? We could send him a ticket and everything. Or would that seem foolish?” Blair asked, looking a little deflated as he talked. 

 

“I think he’ll probably come on his own. If he loved you as much as everyone else in your life does, he’ll come on his own. Now about my mom. I don’t wish to see her, but you can tell her about me if you want. I’m sure she’s somewhere in the Seattle area, that’s where her family lived at one time. I’ll give you her name and then you can start looking,” Jim said sadly. 

 

“Jim, this isn’t supposed to make you sad.”

 

“Well, it does. She didn’t want me. It still hurts,” Jim confessed. 

 

“I’ll talk to her and get a feel for her and let you know what I find out,” Blair said. 

 

“Can we forget all of this serious talk and go make love to one another?” Jim asked suggestively. 

 

Blair wiggled his eyebrows up and down and said, “Follow me, hot shot.”

 

~~~~~

 

The following day at the stationhouse, Jim asked Simon if he would help him find Tim Murphy. 

 

“Geeze, Jim, do you think he could have a more common name?” Simon teased. 

 

“I know, I think it’s going to be hard to find him. I’ve got his last address and his name, and that’s it.”

 

Megan walked in and said, “While you boys are working today, I could go hire an investigator and see if he has any luck. Do you have any other info on him?”

 

“That would be so great, Megan. I didn’t know where to start. He’s an only child, his father’s name was Chuck and his mother’s name was Theresa. I have no idea when his birth date is or anything else. Do you suppose this is enough to go on?” 

 

Megan smiled at the two men and said, “If I get out of cooking, I would do almost anything. Now I’ll grab Nathan and we’ll be on our way.”

 

Jim smiled as he watched her leave. He knew this was going to be harder to do then anyone thought. Jim sighed loudly and went back to his work for the day. 

 

~~~~~

 

Blair called William and said, “How would I contact Jim’s mother?” 

 

William was taken back by the question and didn’t answer right away. 

 

“Did you think he would never ask about her?” Blair asked. 

 

“I was hoping he wouldn’t. She wasn’t a good person. She chose a life alone over her children. She didn’t like me, so she left the kids with me. Does this sound like the makings of a good person? What normal person would leave children to me? I was a horrible father. I didn’t do anything right and now you tell me that Jim wants to see his mother?” William was upset to say the least. 

 

“I didn’t say he wanted to see her. He wants to know about her and he wants her to know about him. But he really doesn’t want to see her. He just wonders about her.” Blair was pacing by this point and hoped that William would be able to help him. 

 

“Her name is Grace Collins. She’s remarried. She lives in Seattle and I think she might have had other children, I’m not sure,” William said. 

 

“Thank you, William. Don’t worry this doesn’t change anything between you and Jim. He loves you, no matter what. Promise me you won’t worry about this, all right? In fact, don’t even mention this to Jim. He’ll probably never mention it to you,” Blair guessed. 

 

“I just hope this doesn’t backfire on us, Blair. I really love having my son in my life now and I’d hate to have it change,” William explained. 

 

“Wait a minute, why would he be upset? What did you do, William?” Blair demanded to know. 

 

“She was seeing the Collins man behind my back and I told her to choose between us and either way, the children were staying with me. So she chose him and went her own way.”

 

“Actually, that’s not that bad, William. A lot of people do the same thing. Did she ever try to contact them?” Blair had to know. 

 

“No, I only heard she got married by accident from a cousin of mine. Other then that, I don’t know a thing about her life. She stayed close to my cousin, would you like me to call her and get Grace’s number for you?” William asked. 

 

“That would be perfect, William. Then I could call and talk to her. Jim doesn’t want to talk to her, but he does want to know what happened to her. He’s curious, but very cautious. I’ll wait for you to call me back with the number,” Blair said. 

 

“I’ll call you right back,” William answered. 

 

Blair got off the phone and waited for William to call him back. It didn’t take long. Blair got his pen and paper ready and picked up the phone. 

 

“Hi, William.”

 

“Hi, Blair. Here is her number,” William rattled it off to Blair quickly almost like it hurt to say it. 

 

“Thank you, William. I’ll call today and see if I can find her,” Blair said getting ready to hang up. 

 

“Promise me that this won’t change things, Blair.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Bye, Blair. I’ll talk to you later this week,” William said as he closed his cell phone. He was worried sick. Grace wasn’t a person who forgave easily. Unlike her son, who forgave everyone. 

 

~~~~~

 

The phone rang at the station house and Jim answered, “Jim Ellison, may I help you?”

 

“Mr. Ellison, my name is Tim Murphy, I believe you are looking for me,” Tim said. 

 

“How in the world did you get my number and get back to us this fast?” Jim asked. 

 

“Someone named Megan Banks hired an investigator and I’m easy to find. I’m still at the same address. I would love to hear about Blair.” Tim said happily. 

 

Jim sat down and told Tim all about Blair. What he did for a living and how he lived with Jim and they had two children. He filled him in on almost everything he could think of. There were certain things he left out. Like Blair’s mom wasn’t mentioned once. 

 

“I would love to fly out and see Blair, would that be all right with you?” Tim asked. 

 

“Do you have a family?” Jim asked, being a little afraid of all this suddenly. 

 

“I have two sons that live in the house with me. I’ve told them both about Blair and his mother. So this wouldn’t be a news flash to them. Could I come and see him?” Tim asked again. 

 

“Yes, that would be good. He would love to see you. He never forgot those two years with you,” Jim told him. 

 

“Well, it was almost three, so he didn’t remember everything,” Tim laughed. 

 

Jim laughed too and felt like this man was a good person to meet Blair after so many years. 

 

“So when would you like to come out and meet Blair and his family?” Jim asked. 

 

“Nothing against you, Jim, but I would like to just meet Blair. I don’t believe in the gay lifestyle, so I’m not interested in meeting you or the children. I do however want to see Blair.”

 

Jim was stunned, to say the least. “Well, you’re not going to see him. Stay away from us. Don’t call here again and I don’t want you going near him, do you understand?”

 

“I understand that Blair wants to reach out to me and you won’t let us meet. That’s what I understand.”

 

“You’re a bigot. Why would you want to meet him, if he’s gay?” Jim wondered. 

 

“I would hope that I could talk some sense into him. I’m a preacher now and I do this for a living. I’ve helped many gay men change their life back to God,” Tim said. 

 

“Fuck you. Don’t call here again and don’t both calling Blair. I’m telling him about you and he won’t be interested. You’ll see Blair when hell freezes over. Good day,” Jim slammed the phone down and started pacing. 

 

Simon caught half of the conversation and he said, “It’s for the best, Jim. He might have wanted his old life back for a second, but he wouldn’t give you and the kids up for anything.”

 

“Now I just have to tell Blair. That’s going to be so hard,” Jim said as he walked out of the room with the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

 

~~~~~

 

Blair called the number that William had given him and a woman answered. He said, “Grace Collins?” 

 

“Yes?” She answered. 

 

“My name is Blair Sandburg and I live with Jim Ellison. He was wondering about you and wanted to know how you were and what you were up to. Do you ever think about him?” Blair asked. 

 

“Jim still has a roommate at his age?” She said sarcastically. 

 

“No, we’re domestic partners. We have two children and I thought you would like to know that,” Blair said almost as hatefully as she was being. 

 

“It’s so typical, that his father raised him to be a fag. No, I don’t wonder about him and I don’t care to know about the two of you and your little family. Now if that’s all, I have to make dinner,” Grace said unpleasantly. 

 

“No, we don’t need to know any more about you. I know everything I need to know from this short call. I also know that I find it hard to believe that such a loving man came from you. It’s your loss,” Blair said savagely and hung up the phone. 

 

Blair called William and said, “Well, you don’t have to worry about Grace being in his life. She hates fags. She wasn’t surprised that you raised one and told me as much. It was not a good conversation. I hung up on her.”

 

William snickered and said, “She was always a bitch, so don’t feel left out. She’s not a happy person. He’s better off without her.”

 

“What do I tell Jim?” Blair asked. 

 

“The truth. He needs to know how she feels and he can move on from there,” William decided. 

 

“Okay, well I have to get the kids dinner made. I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for accepting us, William. We’re lucky to have you in our lives,” Blair said truthfully. 

 

“And I’m happy to be there. Now go kiss the grandbabies for me and I’ll talk to you later.”

 

~~~~~

 

The following morning when Jim got off his shift, Blair had already taken the kids to day care and was waiting for his lover. 

 

“Why do I think this is bad news?” Jim said. 

 

“Because it is. Your dad told me to just tell you the truth. So sit down, so I can do just that,” Blair ordered. 

 

Jim sat down and waited. 

 

“I talked to your mom yesterday and she’s a bitch. I’m being kind in calling her that. I’m really sorry babe, but she was a cruel bitch. She doesn’t want to know you, me or the kids. She’s not surprised that your dad raised a fag. Her words, not mine. So, it looks like you were right,” Blair ranted. 

 

“Blair, it’s actually a relief. I don’t have to wonder about her anymore. She didn’t love us, it’s as simple as that. I always liked blaming my dad, but I have to stop doing that. Thanks for making the call. I have news for you too.”

 

Blair sat down across from Jim and said, “Oh man, sucky news?”

 

“Yes, it does suck. He doesn’t like gays and he’s a preacher that specializes in turning gay men back into normal men and he wanted to see you. I told him it would be a cold day in hell when I let him near you. Or words to that effect. So it doesn’t seem like either of us had very good luck,” Jim admitted. 

 

“We still have each other, Jim. We have two wonderful children that will be raised to love everyone and we’ve got the entire day to ourselves, to fuck like bunnies,” Blair said. 

 

“Just how do bunnies fuck? Have you ever witnessed it?” Jim asked laughing. 

 

“Get in the bedroom and I’ll show you exactly how it’s done,” Blair said chasing Jim into the bedroom. 

 

Both men knew that they were hurt over this news, but they also knew that they were in love and had each other to hold on to. Life was good. Those people didn’t know what they were missing. 

 

Blair did wonder for one moment if his mother knew all along that Tim was a jerk and that’s why she left him. Blair wouldn’t have understood back then. But now it was time to think about fucking Jim. 

 

The end


	43. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair are going on a cruise.

Courage under Fire   
Part 43  
Getting Away  
By Patt

 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Blair said over and over again.

Jim jumped up and rushed into the kitchen and said, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Jim, I just answered a question right on the radio station that we always listen to and won a trip for two. Do you believe it?” Blair was bouncing.

“Chief, I hate to point out the obvious, but we have two small children and we can’t go anywhere right now,” Jim said.

“Oh shit… I knew it was too good to be true. And it was a cruise to the Mexican Riviera. Do you believe that? I wonder if they would let us give them to two people we know instead of us,” Blair stated.

“You could call and ask them tomorrow if you wanted to. But somehow I think it’s going to have your name on it and that’ll be that,” Jim assumed.

“That sucks,” Blair said starting to pout.

“Well, we have two really nice children to play with, that’s almost as good, eh?” Jim teased.

“You’re right. Why am I complaining? They’re beautiful children and I love being with them. I’ll call and ask about it tomorrow. I would today, but I’m too bummed out,” Blair kidded.

“If they would transfer the tickets, we could send dad and Rose for a week. That would be like the best thing they ever did. What do you think about that?” Jim suggested.

“They’re going to be here for dinner in a few minutes, so we’ll tell them about it and ask them if they would like to go. And for your information, it’s an eleven night cruise with all of the bells and whistles,” Blair said bouncing again.

“I’m going to be sure the kids aren’t dirty before they get here,” Jim said walking away from Blair.

“Jim, they’re kids, they get dirty. Leave them alone,” Blair bossed.

Jim sighed and went back to standing next to the bar with Blair.

“What are they doing this moment?” Blair asked.

“Bryce is playing with his train set and Brookelyn is trying to break it,” Jim said happily.

“Go get Brooke so Bryce has some time to play without his sister underfoot all the time,” Blair said.

“Brooke? We’re calling her Brooke now?” Jim asked somewhat shocked.

“Yes, we’re going to call her Brooke for now. Her name was bigger than she is. So I suggest we shorten it and if she wants to change it when she’s older, we can do that too,” Blair explained.

“That’s fine with me, because I love the name Brooke. I’ll go and get her and she can keep us company until Grampa and Rose get here.”

Jim walked into Bryce’s bedroom and smiled at how patient Bryce was with Brooke. He never yelled at her or anything. He was the best big brother Brooke could ever hope to have.

“Bryce, would you like a break from your little sister. I thought I would take her into the living room with us for a while. Does that sound good to you?” Jim asked.

“I can play with my train all by myself?” Bryce asked.

“You sure can. Come here, Brooke, we’re going to go and see what Poppa is doing,” Jim said as he reached down and swooped her up into his arms.

“We’re going to call her Brooke now?” Bryce asked.

“Would that bother you, Bryce?” Jim inquired.

“No, I like that name better than Brookelyn. That was too long for her,” Bryce said and started to play with his trains again.

“Have fun, Bryce, you know where we are if you need one of us,” Jim said as he left the room.

Jim walked into the living room and heard his dad and Rose drive up. “They’re here.”

“Let me have our little Brooke and you can go and open the door,” Blair held out his arms and Jim said, “I think I can handle both, Blair.”

Blair laughed as Jim went to the front door with the squirming child in his arms. He had forgotten how much she moved around while holding her. Laughing he opened up the front door to greet his father and his girlfriend.

“Oh is that my little Brookelyn?” Rose said and grabbed her from Jim as she walked into the house. “Hi Jim, I don’t mean to ignore you, she’s just so much cuter then you.”

Jim burst out laughing and hugged his dad as William walked in the front door.

William laughed too. Rose had the best sense of humor and he was glad of that, because with William, you almost needed it daily.

“How are you doing, Jim?” William asked.

“I’m great dad. Come on in and sit down. I’ll tell Bryce that you’re both here. He’ll be thrilled. He was very excited to hear that Grampa and Rose were coming over.”

Jim walked away and William walked up to Blair and gave him a hug. “How are you, Blair?”

“I’m great. The kids keep us hopping of course, but mostly, just fine and dandy. How are both of you doing?” Blair asked.

Rose said, “We’re great. We were hoping that one of these nights you boys would go somewhere and drop the kiddo’s off for a visit with us. We love spending time with them. We don’t get to see them enough.”

“I think it’s great that you spend so much time with our children, just like they were your grandchildren. We really appreciate that, because my mother is seldom around. They were lacking a grandmother figure. Thank you for being so good for them and for William,” Blair said.

Jim came around the corner and had heard what Blair said. He smiled because Jim felt much the same way about Rose. They really, really liked her. She was one of the kindest and most gentle people they had ever met. Even Rose’s sons were nice. Everything seemed to be working out well.

Bryce saw William and said, “Grampa…” He ran and jumped into William’s arms and hugged him hard.

Jim was so pleased to see Bryce so happy to see his dad. William had become a fantastic grandpa.

“Someone is very happy to see his grandpa,” Jim said merrily.

“And a certain grandpa is thrilled to see Bryce and Brookelyn,” William answered.

“We call her Brooke now, grandpa,” Bryce corrected him.

“Oh we do, do we?” William looked over at Blair and Jim and smiled.

“Brookelyn was too long for a baby. So we all like Brooke better,” Bryce continued to explain.

Dinner was all set and Rose helped Blair get everything on the table. Once dinner was done with, William helped Jim do all of the cleaning up. They figured it was only fair.

While Jim and William did the dishes, Rose helped Blair get the kids ready for bed. Before long they all gave them hugs and kisses and the kids were down for the night.

As they walked into the living room Rose said, “They are the best children for going right to bed at night.”

“Yeah, we’re very lucky,” Blair agreed.

“Come on and sit down in the living room and have some grown up talk with us,” Jim insisted.

They all sat down in the living room and Blair said, “I have some wonderful news. We can’t use it, so I’m going to ask if we can put it in you and Rose’s name. I won a Cruise for eleven nights and we know we can’t leave the kids, so we’re hoping they’ll let us give the prize to the two of you. Would you like that?”

William and Rose just looked oddly at each other and finally Rose said, “I’ll tell you what would really make us happy, is if William’s son and son-in-law would have asked us to stay here at the house with the kids while they went on the trip themselves.”

“Oh Rose, that would be too much for just the two of you,” Jim said quickly.

“Jim, we raised children, we remember how hard it was. But we’d love to do it for you. And these two little ones are so well behaved, it would be our pleasure. At least think about it for a moment or two.”

William said, “No, don’t think on it. Just ask us now. You don’t want to hurt the old man’s feelings do you?”

Jim started laughing and said, “What do you think, Blair?”

“I think it would be marvelous. We need to get away and we can trust your Dad and Rose,” Blair said.

“You wouldn’t mind leaving the kids?” Jim asked again.

“No…I think we need some time off. We never leave them for anything, and it would be so nice to get away, just the two of us,” Blair explained.

William said, “So tell us about the cruise. Where is it going? You are going, in case you’re wondering.”

Blair laughed and said, “We have to fly to San Diego first and get on the liner that evening at 5:00. Our first stop is one full day in Cabo San Lucas, followed by a day in Mazatlan, then one day in Acapulco, one day in Ixtapa, one day in Manzanillo and then we end up back in San Diego again. We would take a flight that night back home and then we’d be here again.”

Rose smiled and said, “You boys are going and that’s all there is to it.”

Jim shrugged and said, “It does sound great, doesn’t it?”

William laughed. “It sounds perfect. It’ll be the perfect time for you both to get away. You’ve needed it for some time and kept making excuses. The two of us know how to ask your friends for help if we needed it. Do you trust us, Jim and Blair?”

Blair was the first to answer. “Oh yeah, I trust you with my life, so I of course trust you with the kids too. It’s going to be hard for us to leave them for eleven days, but at the same time it’s going to be fun.”

Jim kissed Blair and said, “I agree with my better half. It’s going to be hard on us to leave, but once we get there, it’s going to be great. I’m sure we’ll be able to call now and then. Right?”

Blair started to laugh and said, “Don’t start worrying already, Jim. Of course they have phones on the boat. Well, I think they do. Right?”

“Both of you stop worrying. Even if there were no phones, you know that the kids will be taken care of. And as soon as you got on dry land, you can call with your cell phones any time you need to,” William suggested.

“That’s true. We could get international phones for calling home. Good thinking, William,” Blair said happily.

“That’s why I get paid the big bucks. We haven’t discussed money yet,” William teased.

Blair said, “You name it, you got it.”

“Dinner for two months on Sunday’s for me and Rose,” William said.

Jim laughed and said, “Wow, that’s cheap. You did hear that it’s for eleven days, right?”

“They’re angels, so stop trying to make it sound like it won’t be a breeze,” Rose said.

“Sometimes they aren’t as angelic as others,” Blair mentioned.

“And those times we’ll take care of them even better. They’ll miss you both, so this is going to be hard on them too. But we’ll be sure that they get to hear your voices every day while you’re gone,” William said.

“Good thinking, grandpa,” Jim said smiling.

They all started talking about the cruise, when it would take place and everything else and before long it was midnight.

Rose stood up and said, “I think we better get going.”

William said, “Yes, it’s high time we leave you boys alone for the night. Practice for the trip.”

All four of them laughed and Jim was amazed that his dad was making a sex joke.

“We’ll see you next Sunday for dinner. Thank you for coming,” Blair said.

“Goodnight, honey,” Rose said as she hugged Blair. Then she hugged Jim and said, “We love you both.”

“Thank you, Rose,” Jim said feeling almost like he could cry.

William hugged them both and out the door they went.

Jim watched from the doorway to be sure they got off all right and then closed the front door and locked it.

“Race you to the bedroom, Jim.”

“I have longer legs, Chief.”

“You’re on,” Blair said as he took off running.

Jim shut all the lights off in the house and smiled at how great their life had turned out.

Who would have dreamed that they would get a vacation for two and an eleven day break? Now, where was Blair, he needed to start this so called practice?

Jim smiled all the way into the room and found his naked lover waiting for him. He closed and locked the door and said, “Last one in the room gets to top.”

“Well damn.” Blair said and laughter could be heard from the room for about two minutes. Then nothing could be heard but love sounds.

They must have been practicing.

The end


	44. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is getting married.

Courage under Fire   
Part 44  
New Love  
By Patt

 

Jim and Blair walked off the plane from San Diego after their Cruise and knew that someone would be waiting downstairs in baggage to pick them up.

“Jim, I feel like we haven’t seen the kids in a month. Do you?”

“Oh yeah. I couldn’t agree more. I missed them so much, but it was a really nice cruise, you have to admit that, right?” Jim teased.

“Of course it was a great cruise. How could you not like the Mexican ports of call that we stopped at? I had a wonderful time, but I’m more than ready to get home and be with the kids,” Blair said.

They went down the escalator and Jim saw his dad over by luggage leaning on a post with a smile on his face.

“My dad is smiling, so I would take it things went well.”

“Jim, we called the kids every single day we were in port, I think we’d know if things weren’t all right,” Blair said as he waved to William happily.

William walked up to both of them and hugged them firmly. “Welcome home.”

“We’re dying to see the kids, so hopefully the luggage won’t take too long,” Jim said impatiently as usual.

Blair laughed and said, “He’s not in a hurry, can you tell?”

“They missed you too. But we had a great time with them. We’re ready for the two of you to take over though. We’re getting sort of old to take care of two little ones for that long,” William explained.

“I hope they weren’t too much for you to handle,” Blair said quickly.

“No, they were little angels. But we take naps and the kids didn’t,” William said laughing.

“They take naps for us,” Jim stated wearing a frown on his face.

“Well, for us, they waited until bedtime to go to sleep. Not that they were bad, because they were our little angels,” William boasted.

“Oh William, you are so whipped,” Blair teased.

Jim said, “Here comes the luggage. Let’s get our bags first time around, okay?”

“Jim, don’t you get snippy with me. I won’t take it,” Blair said firmly.

“Sorry, I just can’t wait to see the kiddo’s. I’m anxious, is all.”

They watched and their bags were some of the first ones to come out, so they grabbed them and left for the parking lot. William had parked, even though Jim had told him they would call him on his cell phone at the cell phone parking lot. William insisted on meeting them by the luggage and greeting them properly.

They all talked about the cruise all the way to William’s SUV. Once inside, William started it up and they were off.

“I have something to tell you boys while I have you alone,” William said.

Jim looked at him nervously and said, “What? Did something happen with the kids?”

“No, nothing happened with the kids, you nervous daddy you. I wanted to see how you felt about Rose,” William said.

“We love Rose. She’s great. We left our children with the two of you so I think that says a lot, don’t you?” Jim asked.

“So how would you feel about me asking Rose to marry me?” William inquired.

“Oh wow. William, that’s a big step. You’ve only been dating a few months, are you sure you’re ready?” Blair wondered.

“I can’t stand sleeping alone anymore. We’re both tired of staying at one of our houses, instead of it just being our house. I’ve told her how much I love her, so I think she might know that this is coming,” William explained.

“Then, I think it’s perfect, dad. I’m really happy for you. We love Rose and would love to have the kids call her grandma instead of Rose,” Jim said.

“Should I take her out and ask her at dinner?” William questioned.

Blair smiled at William’s nervousness and said, “Yes, that’s a good idea. It would be just the two of you sitting alone in a booth at Claim Jumper. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like heaven to me. God, I hope she says yes. What if she thinks I’m moving too fast and says no?” Now William was beginning to worry.

“Dad, stop worrying. I asked Blair to move in with me right away. Sometimes you just know it’s time to take that step. It was for us and I’m sure it’ll be for the both of you,” Jim said encouragingly.

“Thank you, boys for always being here for me. I don’t know what I would do without the two of you,” William admitted.

“Turnabout is fair play, William. You’re always here for us too. Oh god, we’re home. I can’t wait to see the kids,” Blair said happily.

Jim and Blair left their suitcases in the SUV and rushed into the house to see the kids. Brooke was the first one to see them and she clapped her hands happily and went right to Jim. She began to lick his face, making Blair laugh.

“Someone’s happy that we’re home,” Blair said sweetly.

Bryce came running out of his bedroom, yelling, “Poppa, I can’t believe you’re finally home. We missed you so much.” He threw himself into Blair’s arms and hugged him tightly. Blair kept kissing his cheek and telling him how much he had missed him too.

William walked in with their luggage and smiled at the reunion.

Jim stood up and said, “God, I’m so embarrassed, Rose. Hello and thank you for helping take care of our little angels.”

“It was our pleasure. They are so sweet. My boys met them numerous times while you were gone and said they agreed with William and me. They are angels,” Rose said almost shyly.

Jim walked over and gave her a hug and said, “I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking such good care of them. We love you, Rose.”

Blair still holding Bryce walked over and hugged her next. “What he said.”

William went into the kitchen and made a phone call and walked out smiling. “I hate to break this love fest up, Rose, but we have dinner reservations in a half-hour. Let’s hug these lugs goodbye and get going.”

Rose did just that. She kept hugging the boys and then hugging the kids. You could tell she hated leaving them.

William could see what was happening and said, “We’re going to be over again on Sunday for dinner, so don’t think we won’t be seeing them again.”

She kissed William and said, “Let’s go, before I get mushy.”

The two of them walked out the front door and Jim said, “Thank you once again for taking care of our most prized possessions. Have a nice dinner.”

“You are most welcome, Jim.” William said as they walked down the stairs. Blair was still holding Bryce and Jim, holding Brooke. Everyone waved to William and Rose and then walked into the house once they were out of the driveway.

They began to get a lowdown of what it was like for the eleven days they were gone. Bryce was talking like mad, filling them in on just about everything. Brooke on the other hand started to fall asleep in Jim’s arms. He went and laid her down for a nap and then they went back to talking with Bryce again. Jim did wonder why Brooke was napping for him.

*

When they got to Claim Jumper, William gave his name and they seated them right away. It was a Monday evening and was pretty quiet for Claim Jumper.

“Is this booth all right with you?” The waiter asked.

“It’s just fine, thank you so much,” Rose answered.

She slid into the booth and William slid in across from her. He held her hand and then pulled her in for a much needed kiss. They hadn’t had much time for each other in the last eleven days.

“Do you realize that it’ll be just the two of us tonight? I’m so excited. Don’t get me wrong, I loved staying with the kids, but I’m tired,” Rose explained.

William smiled and nodded his head in agreement. “I totally understand what you’re talking about. I told the boys we were starting to feel our age staying there.”

“Oh thank god, I thought it was just me,” Rose said chuckling.

The waiter walked up and took their drink order and asked them if they knew what they wanted yet.

Both of them knew they wanted steak, so they ordered Filet Mignon and the trimmings and sat back enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening.

“Rose, how would you feel about moving in with me?” William asked, wanting to pave the way for the rest of the question.

“I think I would like to. I don’t like us having to spend the night away from each other. So yes, I would like to. I could sell my house if I wanted to. Or we could let my son and his wife move in and take care of it for me. They still live in a condo and have talked about getting a house someday,” Rose rambled.

“Rose would you marry me?” William blurted out before he lost his nerve.

Rose looked at him oddly and then smiled. “William I would love to marry you. You like my sons a lot and I love yours so what’s not to like about joining families.”

“When should we get married?” William asked.

“How about in a month or so? We could just have a small wedding, just with our family and some friends. How does that sound?” Rose proposed.

“Let’s say two months. That gives us more time to plan something. I’m sure everyone we know will want to be included, so we best take our time with the guest list,” William said.

“I can’t believe you asked me. I was hoping last week that you might be feeling like you were close, but then you didn’t say anything, so I thought maybe I was imagining it.”

“First of all, we had the kids for the last eleven days. I found it hard to concentrate on anything else. I’m sorry it took me so long to get on the ball,” William stated, smiling.

“It doesn’t matter how long it took, William, all that matters is that this new love we’ve found is going to be the start of our new life. I can’t wait to start. Would you mind if I moved in before we got married?” Rose asked.

“I would love it if you moved in before we got married. I told Jim and Blair already, and I can’t wait to tell them you said yes,” William said beaming with happiness.

“We’ll call them tomorrow. Tonight, let’s enjoy our dinner and then we’ll go back to the house to celebrate. How does that sound,” Rose inquired.

“I think it sounds like we’re going to have the perfect new life and love. Thank you for saying yes and loving me with all of my flaws,” William replied.

“That’s what makes us a good couple. We both accept the other one, no matter what,” Rose agreed.

They began to eat their dinner when the waiter brought their meal. Both of them knew there was going to be a lot of changes, but they both seemed open to change and up for the challenge.

Life was very, very, very good.

The end


	45. Personal Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certain things that are just really personal issues and no one should discuss them. Jim overheard two firemen discussing who was the bottom in Jim and Blair’s relationship. As far as Jim was concerned, this was off limits and should never be discussed, but alas, this was real life and some people really did wonder these things. That didn’t mean that Jim had to like it.

Courage under Fire   
Part 45  
Personal Issues  
By Patt

 

There are certain things that are just really personal issues and no one should discuss them. Jim overheard two firemen discussing who the bottom in Jim and Blair’s relationship was. As far as Jim was concerned, this was off limits and should never be discussed, but alas, this was real life and some people really did wonder these things. That didn’t mean that Jim had to like it.

Jim walked into the room and the two swing shift men shut their mouths right away. Jim just glared at them.

“What’s up with you, Ellison? You afraid we’re discussing you and your boyfriend?” Mike Darren said.

“Just shut up, Darren, my life is none of your business,” Jim said angrily.

“Well we were just discussing who the bottom was. Do you want to let us in on the secret?” Darren asked.

“Mind your own fucking business. I don’t ask you how you fuck, I should be given the same privileges. Now leave my life alone,” Jim warned.

“You don’t scare us, Ellison,” Toby Christopher said loudly.

Simon walked into the living room and said, “Problem here?”

Jim smiled at Simon and said, “No, I was just talking to Christopher and Darren. How long are they going to be on anyhow?”

“Until tomorrow morning, same as you. Is that a problem, Jim?” Simon asked.

“Not with me, better ask them,” Jim suggested.

“Gentlemen, is there a problem?” Simon bellowed.

“No sir. We were just heading in to start dinner. There is no problem at all,” Toby said as he left the room with Mike following close behind him.

Simon turned to Jim and said, “Were they giving you a hard time?”

“Nah, they were just being jerks. I can handle it, Simon,” Jim admitted.

“Were they asking you something about your sex life?” Simon asked.

“You know what, Simon? This is all personal so let’s leave it for me to handle. Personal issues should be handled by only me or Blair. Now stop worrying,” Jim ordered with a smile.

“Okay, but you know I worry about you when we have new guys working for someone,” Simon stated.

“Simon, I can’t expect everyone to like me, so it’s not a big deal. Stop fussing over me or everyone will think I’m your favorite.”

“Jim, I don’t know how to tell you this, but you more or less are,” Simon called out over his shoulder as he left the room.

Jim chuckled to himself and wondered if he had time to call Blair. He felt the need to hear his lover’s voice.

Rafe came walking out of the kitchen and said, “Christopher and Darren are assholes, you know that?”

Jim started laughing and asked, “Why?”

“They’re in there discussing who the man in your relationship is, like it’s anyone’s business. Unless of course you wanted to share that with me,” Rafe teased.

“Very funny. I just got done telling Simon that it was very personal and I don’t want to discuss it with anyone.”

“That’s what I figured, but thought I would try anyhow,” Rafe said as he walked towards the kitchen again, “I’m going to go in there and kick some ass.”

“No, you’re going to behave yourself, we’re not giving them any reason to write up our station house. Understood?” Jim inquired.

“Understood. God, you’re boring. Now Blair would be kicking ass and taking names,” Rafe kidded.

“Let’s not even bring Blair into this conversation. I like to keep him out of the station house as much as I can.”

“But Jim, we like to talk about him. You mean to say that we can’t ask questions about Blair from now on?” Rafe wondered aloud.

“That came out wrong. I mean our sex life questions. I don’t want him brought into the lime light on anything like that,” Jim said.

Joel came storming out of the kitchen and said, “I hate those two guys. How long are they going to be here?”

“Calm down Joel. They’re going home tomorrow and won’t be back for a while. Just ignore them,” Jim suggested.

“Easier said than done, Jim. They’re in there talking shit about Blair being a girly man.”

Jim stood very erect and tried to keep his cool. “Why the fuck do people need to know this shit?”

Joel smiled and said, “Let’s all ignore them tonight at dinner and see if they notice. They’re such idiots, they probably won’t.”

Jim and Rafe started to laugh and the men being talked about walked into the room again. “Are you whining to Ellison, Taggart?”

“Fuck you, I don’t have to whine to anyone. I’m ignoring you both, you’re not worth the effort,” Joel said as he sat down on the sofa.

Jim sat next to him and Darren said, “Doesn’t it bother you when he sits next to you?”

Joel burst out laughing and threw one arm around Jim’s shoulder and pulled Jim into a very manly hug. “He doesn’t have cooties, so I wouldn’t worry about anything with Jim.”

“People might talk if you’re so chummy with the fag, Taggart,” Darren said.

“First of all, we don’t call him a fag. We call him a lot of things, but never a fag. If you say it again, I’ll report you to Simon,” Joel said angrily.

“This is one thing I don’t get. Don’t you all wonder about what he does when he leaves here?” Toby Christopher asked.

Rafe decided to chime in, “Why would we wonder about anything? It’s none of our business.”

“You’re all weird. You can’t tell me that you don’t wonder about who is on top,” Darren almost shouted.

Jim stood up and said, “Enough. It’s time for dinner, let’s eat like civilized adults, if you remember how to do that.”

They all walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Simon and Megan joined them as well as Henri. He had just finished his shower.

Everyone ate in silence and for once Jim was quite glad of the quiet.

“So Megan do you ever ask questions about Jim Ellison and his partner?” Darren asked.

“Of course I do. I don’t always get answers, but I can ask whenever I like,” Megan said quickly, “why?”

“He got all butt hurt when we asked something earlier?” Darren said.

“What did you ask?” Megan inquired.

“All we want to know is who the boy is and who is the girl. It’s not a hard question,” Darren stated.

Simon cleared his throat and said, “First of all, if you asked me how I fucked my wife, I would slug you right in the mouth. Why would that be anyone’s business?”

Darren smiled evilly and said, “You always stick up for him, but it’s a simple question.”

Rafe growled, “Why would you want to know?”

“We want to know if Ellison is the babe, so we know how to treat him. If he’s the babe, we need to treat him differently,” Christopher said.

Megan stood up and shouted. “So because I’m the babe in our relationship, you’re going to treat me differently?”

“Of course,” Darren answered.

“You’re both fucking moron’s,” Joel replied.

“What’s with the name calling? Am I right? Is he the babe?” Christopher asked.

Jim stood up and left the room. There was silence for a few minutes and then Simon said, “Shut your fucking mouths from this moment on. Jim Ellison does a good job at this station and I don’t want to lose him because of you jerks. I don’t want to hear another word about it. Understood?”

Darren and Christopher both glared at Simon and said, “Understood.”

*

That night as he laid in bed Christopher and Darren stared at him all night long. They acted like Jim was going to attack them in the middle of the night. Jim could hardly wait for morning, so he could go home and tell Blair all about this.

*  
When Jim got off the next day, he couldn’t wait to taste Blair’s kisses. He loved coffee flavored kisses first thing in the morning. He walked through the door and Blair said, “Bryce and Brooke are both at day care, so you are all mine.”

“Don’t I even get to tell you about my night?” Jim asked.

“Yes, sit down and tell me,” Blair said as he patted Jim’s hand softly.

Jim explained about the two guys working for Ben and Jakes places while they had days off. He told him all about what was said and Blair was getting madder and madder.

“Jim, you shouldn’t have to take that crap from newbies. You shouldn’t have to take that crap from anyone,” Blair said.

“They’re called Probies.” Jim said.

“I don’t give a fuck if they’re called pieces of shit, they shouldn’t be allowed to ask those questions. What did Simon say?”

“Not much, just told them to shut up,” Jim stated.

“He should have written them up. They’re beginners and are talking to you like that? I don’t think so,” Blair was up and pacing as he talked.

“I told everyone at the station that they are personal issues and I choose to keep them that way. It’s between you and me and that’s all,” Jim said smiling at Blair.

“You don’t think that Simon should have brought him up on charges?” Blair asked.

Jim sighed and said, “I don’t want to make waves, Blair. I have to work there, I don’t want them thinking I can’t take care of myself.”

“You think they’ll think you’re the fucking girl?” Blair shouted.

Jim pulled Blair onto his lap and whispered, “I don’t care if anyone knows I’m the girl. I love when you fuck me, so fuck them all.” Jim began to kiss Blair and Blair slowly got into it and before long they were leading each other into the bedroom.

*

Later that day, Jim told Blair, “I don’t ever want to tell anyone about this because then it won’t be between you and me anymore. Everyone would know and that would ruin it somehow.”

“Okay, I’ll drop it for now. But that doesn’t’ mean I like it,” Blair confessed.

“Should we go get the kids?” Jim suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Blair answered and they took off in the SUV to pick up the other half of their lives.

Both men were happy, content and in love. You couldn’t beat that with a stick. And they both loved being the girl.

The end


	46. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair is stinking drunk.

Courage under Fire   
Part 46  
Hangover  
By Patt

 

Jim frowned as Blair spent 20 minutes in the bathroom that morning. He once again had a hangover. The second time that week and Jim was starting to worry about it. When he talked to Blair about it, Blair had told him he just needed to relax and enjoy himself and got carried away. But now twice in one week? Jim was going to get to the bottom of it, if it killed both of them.

When Blair walked out of the bathroom, he didn’t even say good morning to the kids. He totally ignored Jim and went right for the coffee pot. Once he had a sip of coffee in himself, he finally turned and looked at his family. They were all staring at him, because this was unusual after all.

“Jim, why are you all staring at me?” Blair asked.

“Maybe because we’re trying to figure out what’s going on with you,” Jim replied.

“Poppa, what is wrong with you? You aren’t happy anymore,” Bryce said.

“Bryce, I’m as happy as I can be after so little sleep. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine, I just have a headache and need to rest a little today. Jim stop looking at me like that. Everything is fine,” Blair assured them both.

Brooke walked over to him and put her arms out and Blair lifted her and said, “See, she can see that I’m fine. Just tired.”

Jim said, “Come on kiddo’s it’s time to get to day care. Say goodbye to Poppa.”

Bryce smiled and said, “Goodbye Poppa.”

Brooke slapped Blair’s face and said, “Bye Poppa.” It made Jim and Blair both smile.

Blair handed her over to Jim who then got them out to the car and in their car seats.

Blair watched from the window and had to think of something he could tell Jim when he came back from day care. Jim was getting too nosy about Blair and Blair had to put an end to it.

*

When Jim returned the house was picked up and looked like they didn’t even have any children anymore. Jim smiled and wondered what Blair was going to tell him this time. Last time he told Jim that he just wanted to unwind. Jim dreaded hearing any bad news, so he hoped that Blair would just lie to him again.

When Jim walked into the bedroom Blair was lying on the bed with a cool wash cloth across his eyes. Jim frowned again.

“Wanna talk about this?” Jim inquired.

“Not really. When I figure it out, I’ll let you know,” Blair answered quietly.

Jim slid onto the bed and whispered, “Just tell me we’re all right.”

Blair uncovered his face and smiled at his scared lover. “Jim, we’re just fine. I’ve got some things on my mind about school, but that’s about it. I still adore you and the kids if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m always worried. You know how insecure I am, Chief.”

Blair pulled him into his arms and said, “Will you hold me while I nap awhile and then we’ll talk when I wake up. I took aspirin so now I’ll feel human again.”

Jim did just that. He held Blair and acted like this would be the last time, because no matter what Blair said Jim was still worried about them. Blair fell asleep quite easily and then Jim followed suit.

*

Jim woke up alone in bed and wondered where Blair was. He listened and heard Blair singing in the kitchen. He must be feeling better.

Jim smiled when he saw that Blair had made them both deli sandwiches, chips and a drink.

“Come on, big guy, let’s have our lunch, then we’ll talk.”

Jim sat down and began to eat but found himself not hungry. Blair noticed that Jim wasn’t eating his sandwich and said, “There is a man at school that won’t leave me alone.”

Jim’s mouth opened and looked like it was going to hit the kitchen table. “What do you mean?” Jim finally asked.

“There is a new teacher and he has a thing for me and it’s beginning to get very old. He follows me everywhere. It isn’t that he’s said anything inappropriate, but he gives me the creeps. I talked to the dean about it and he told me I need more than that to go on. I knew you would make a big deal over it so I didn’t say anything at first, but he’s starting to bug me big time. What do you think I should do?”

“Blair, you’ve gotten drunk twice this week because a man is bugging you? Maybe you have feelings for him,” Jim said.

Blair started to laugh and said, “I want you to talk to him. He won’t listen to me. I told him I was with someone and he said he didn’t know what I was talking about. He said he doesn’t have feelings for me, but everyone sees it. Mary is about to strangle him. I thought you might talk to him and let him see what he’s up against.”

“Blair, I can’t take care of this for you. You’ll have to handle it alone. Just ignore him as best as you can and if not, punch him,” Jim teased.

“Jim, this isn’t really funny. He follows me whenever he doesn’t have class. It’s getting creepy. And now you tell me that I have to handle it myself? Well fuck. That’s why I was drunk twice this week. I was trying to get up the nerve to ask you to talk to him.”

“What does this man look like?” Jim asked.

“About 6’ 2”, same weight as you and long hair. He’s a menace, I’m telling you.”

“Is he scaring you?” Jim asked.

“Yes. I know that if he really wanted to have me, he could if no one was around. He’s a big dude,” Blair explained.

“I’ll be there tomorrow for lunch. Ask him to join you and I’ll interrupt. Do you mind a scene in the teachers’ lounge?” Jim wondered.

“No, I don’t mind a scene at all. God, I might get rid of the fucker. This has been a long two weeks. Thank you, babe. This hangover was worth it,” Blair admitted.

“Next time just talk to me, don’t get drunk. I thought you didn’t love me anymore. I was worried,” Jim said seriously.

“Jim, I adore you. Come here and let me show you how much,” Blair crooked his finger and Jim went to Blair’s side.

Blair got up and took Jim’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom to have his wicked way with him. Jim was finally smiling.

*

The next day at lunch time, Blair went up to the creep and said, “Brad, would you like to have lunch with me?”

“That would be nice. Thanks. I usually eat alone in the teachers’ lounge. I don’t really know anyone yet,” the creep said.

“I knew that you’re quiet so I figured that you could sit with a bunch of us at lunch,” Blair said.

“Oh… I thought you meant just the two of us at the table,” Brad suggested.

“Well, that wouldn’t really look too good for me, since I’m in a relationship, but what the hell. It’s just lunch, right?” Blair inquired.

“Yes, it’s just lunch. I’ll meet you at 12:30. Thanks for asking me,” Brad walked out of his classroom with a much lighter step and Blair smiled at the thought of a jealous Jim Ellison getting in his face.

*

When Blair got to the teachers’ lounge, he found it more or less full. Most of the teachers knew what was going to happen that day and were going to be there for the 12:40 explosion.

Blair got his sack lunch out and sat down at the table that Brad was at.

“Do you always bring your lunch?” Brad asked.

Blair was hoping for more than this for lunch talk. “Yes, I try to save money.”

“Me too. Plus I make a mean deli sandwich,” Brad replied.

The two men just sat there eating and didn’t say much of anything to each other and Blair wondered if he had gotten the wrong impression from him when he suddenly felt Brad’s foot rubbing up against his shin.

The teacher’s lounge door flew open at exactly 12:40 and Jim came storming into the room.

“What the fuck is going on, Blair?” Jim bellowed.

“He was rubbing my shin with his foot, Jim. I wasn’t doing anything,” Blair said pitifully.

Jim pulled Brad out of his chair by the front of his shirt and said, “Is that true? You were playing footsie with my husband?”

“I didn’t know he was in a committed relationship. He asked me to sit and have lunch with him today. It was his idea, not mine,” Brad sputtered.

“That true, Blair?” Jim shouted. Jim still hadn’t let go of Brad’s shirt. He was holding on for dear life and it was working.

“Sure I asked him. Mary was going to join us later too. I ask a lot of people to sit with me and have lunch, you know that, man.”

“Mary, have you seen this creep after my husband?” Jim decided to get Mary into the game.

“Yes, he follows Blair all the time. Blair has asked him to leave him alone but he doesn’t listen.”

“Listen here you fucking creep. You stay clear of Blair, or I’ll punch your lights out. Do you understand?” Jim asked very loudly.

“Understood. I’m sorry, Blair. I thought you were just saying that you had a boyfriend,” Brad said quietly.

“As you can see, I have a huge boyfriend and he doesn’t take kindly to me being stalked. So it ends today,” Blair said and walked out of the room.

All of the teachers slapped Jim on the back as Brad rushed from the room.

Mary gave Jim a hug and said, “He’s probably waiting in his office for you. Go and find your man.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Jim answered.

Jim walked the hall and heard all of the gossip as he walked. Word had already gotten around that Mr. Sandburg’s boyfriend put a stop to Brad’s following the teacher that they loved.

Jim knocked on the door of the office and opened it to a smiling Blair. Blair shut and locked the door and said, “How about a quicky?”

“Not in your office. I’ll see you when you get home. We’ll have plenty of time to have fun before the kids are due home,” Jim answered.

“Thank you for defending my honor, Jim.”

“To tell you the truth, I was a little surprised that he didn’t put up a fight. He’s bigger then I am. It’s weird. Must not be a lover not a fighter, eh” Jim teased.

“I don’t care as long as he leaves me alone. I hope this did the trick.”

“You let me know if he bothers you again. Understood?” Jim asked.

“Understood. I love you, man. I’ll see you at home in an hour,” Blair said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Can’t wait. I love you, back.” Jim leaned down and kissed Blair and then walked out of the room.

Blair smiled to himself and realized he had a good fucking life and he sure wasn’t going to complain about it.

Life was most excellent.

The end.


	47. Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim opens up his big mouth at the wrong time.

Courage under Fire   
Part 47  
Borders  
By Patt

 

All of Jim and Blair’s friends were over to the house. They were having a barbecue. The children were all outside in play yards or on the swing set. It was supposed to be a very relaxing day. As far as Blair was concerned it was a perfect day. That was until he went into the house and overheard Jim telling Simon something personal.

Blair walked in quietly and could hear Simon telling Jim, “So you must have gotten some right before we came over. You’re too happy for a normal person.”

“I don’t like to brag, but Blair gives me sex anytime I want. He’s one hell of a good fuck, let me tell you,” Jim raved.

“Jesus, I shouldn’t have started this, that’s way too much information for me. I’m glad you’re happy, Jim.”

“Thanks, Simon. Well I better get these burgers outside to put on the grill,” Jim said as he started out towards the back door. He saw Blair standing there and knew immediately he was in trouble.

Jim was going to try and save this no matter what. “Blair, when did you come in?”

“Just long enough to hear what you just said to Simon,” Blair grabbed his keys to the SUV and took off out the front door. Jim set the meat down and followed him outside.

“Chief, it was all good things that I said,” Jim almost shouted.

“Fuck you, Ellison. You just crossed a border that never should have been crossed. That’s why people have borders in the first place,” Blair said before he drove off in a huff.

Megan stood in the doorway and said, “What did you do, Ellison?”

“I just screwed up. He’ll be back, he always comes back when I piss him off,” Jim admitted.

“You piss him off enough to leave a lot?” Megan wondered.

“Now and then. I have a fucking big mouth and was bragging to your husband about something I never should have been talking about. It’s going to take a while for him to forgive me for this one,” Jim confessed.

Simon put his arm over Jim’s shoulder and said, “But at least you got laid right before the fight.”

Megan coughed and sputtered and finally said, “Simon, I don’t believe you just said that. What a horrible thing to say. Is that what you were talking about, Jim?”

“Sort of. I paid him the highest of compliments. He should be thrilled that I said the things I did,” Jim said trying to make himself sound better.

“What did you say? Did you say something tacky like he was a good lay?” Megan questioned.

It was Simon’s turn to cough this time and he said, “I think he said he was a good fuck.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you said that, Jim.”

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Jim said in his defense.

“Simon, if you ever tell anyone something like that I would never be a good fuck again. I swear men are stupid,” Conner stormed out into the back yard and Jim just shrugged towards Simon.

“I guess we should get the food started,” Simon suggested.

“Well, fuck…I wonder when he’s coming back. Everyone will notice he’s gone and they’ll all be asking what happened. Jesus, I can’t believe my big fucking mouth sometimes. I really did mean it as a compliment, Simon.”

“I know you did, but it was totally uncalled for. You’ll be kissing his ass for a long while,” Simon stated and they walked out to the grill with the hamburgers and hotdogs.

*

As Blair drove down the road, he decided he would call Rose. She was understanding and might stick up for him. William would probably side with Jim and that would just upset Blair all the more.

Blair pulled into a parking lot at the grocery store and dialed Rose’s number.

“Hello?” Rose answered.

“Are you busy?” Blair asked sadly.

“Oh my god, what’s wrong? Did something happen to one of the kids?” Rose was getting hysterical.

“No… Calm down. I had a fight with Jim and left the house. I just needed someone to talk to,” Blair explained.

Hearing Rose, William came into the room and said, “Are the kids all right?”

Rose said, “The kids are fine but the big kids are fighting. Blair is just about to tell me what Jim said.”

William sat down at the table and waited to hear what was wrong.

“Tell me what happened, Blair,” Rose started.

Blair explained to her what he had overheard. He told her everything Jim had said and waited to hear Rose’s reply.

“I have to tell William now. Hang on,” she told William what Blair had just said and then went back to Blair, “I think he was totally out of line, Blair. He never should have said anything like that to Simon. To you would have been fine, but not to Simon. I’m so sorry that he took an idiot pill today.”

William stood up and asked for the phone. Rose handed it over to him and said, “Blair, first of all, it was very crude that he said those things to Simon. I feel bad that you had to overhear it. But at the same time, they were compliments. Am I right?”

“Yes, he meant it well, but do I want Simon to know that?” Blair asked William.

“No, you sure don’t want Simon in your sex life. You have enough with just Jim in there,” William teased.

Blair smiled for the first time in a half hour and felt somewhat better. “So do I let him off the hook easily?”

“Not a chance. I would play this out long and hard. He’s going to be kissing your butt for a month if you play your cards right,” William said.

“You and Rose are the best. I didn’t know who to call and I sure didn’t want to call my mother. She’s nuts when it comes to me. She would have wanted me to leave him or something,” Blair said.

William said, “Rose wants back on now. It was good talking to you, Blair. Take care and call if you have any trouble with him at all. I’ll come over and give him a good talking to.”

“Bye William,” Blair said quietly, smiling the entire time.

“Okay Blair, get back home so the kids don’t freak out. Just don’t talk to him and he’ll not say a word about it, because he’ll know he did you wrong. He’ll be begging as soon as everyone leaves tonight. Go home and have a good time with your friends. All right?” Rose ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m heading back right after I get off the phone. Thank you for always being there for me,” Blair confessed.

“We always will be here for both of you, no matter what. And by the way, Blair, it was a good thing he was saying about you,” Rose said laughing.

Blair laughed with her before he hung up the phone.

The drive back to the house was quiet and very quick. He hit every green light in town. Things were looking up for him.

*

Jim was cooking all of the meat and Henri walked up and said, “What happened to Blair?”

“I irritated him and he went for a drive,” Jim said flatly.

“Well, stop doing that,” Henri replied.

Joel started laughing and said, “He’ll be back. Don’t you worry. You two are the best thing for each other. Stop fretting about it, Jim.”

“Thanks, Joel. But I was an asshole and he might not get over it that easily,” Jim admitted to all.

Mary smiled and said, “I just saw his SUV pull into the driveway, so I guess he forgave you already.”

“We can only hope,” Jim said as he started into the house. “Simon, will you watch the food for me?”

“Sure, go and talk to him,” Simon started to flip the burgers and talked with everyone standing there.

Jim walked into the house and Blair stood there looking very serious.

“Let me get this out of the way right now. I don’t know what I was doing. I don’t know what I was saying. I’m an idiot. I can’t believe I said that to Simon and I don’t blame you for not talking to me for a long while.”

“Jim, we have children, I can’t just stop talking to you,” Blair reminded him.

“You’re always so logical,” Jim said truthfully.

“We’re going to discuss this after everyone leaves. Understood? I’m not happy, but I’m not going to ruin the day for everyone. So get back outside and cook. I’ll get the stuff ready in here.”

Jim rushed out the door and said, “Megan would you like to help Blair get all of the indoor food ready?”

“Sure,” Megan said walking past Jim. “I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“Thanks, I might need it,” Jim smiled.

Megan walked into the kitchen and said, “So what can I help with?”

“We need to set both tables, so there are enough places for everyone. I’ll put the food on; you put the plates, silverware and glasses. This will go quickly with both of us doing it. And by the way, I’m fine. Stop worrying. Jim just has to apologize to me later when it’s more private.”

“Why, he didn’t wait till it was private to open his big mouth did he?” Megan asked.

“Well Megan, I take it they told you what he said?”

“Yes, and I would have slapped him so hard his head would have spun.”

“I’m going to take care of it later on, Megan. Now let’s get down to business. The meat smells like it’s almost done,” Blair got busy putting the baked beans on the table, the potato salad, chips and all of the condiments.

When everyone walked in they were watching Jim and Blair to see if they were all right. Blair smiled at Jim at one point and said, “Good job with the meat.”

That seemed to relax everyone that was there and Brian finally said, “We hate when you guys fight. It’s much better with smiles and nice talk.”

“I didn’t think you cared,” Jim teased.

“Hell yes, you being happy makes us happy. Part of life, man,” Brian said.

Jake smiled and said, “I have to agree with him. We’re happier when you guys are good.”

“We’re always good, just sometimes a little bit off, but things will be fine. Please don’t worry a bit,” Blair promised.

The dinner was wonderful, everything went well. It was loud, happy and filled with good food. Afterwards, the women all helped in the kitchen while Jim was cleaning up.

Joel said, “Blair, looks like Jim is the wife tonight.” Joel smacked Blair on the back and both of them started to laugh.

Jim just smiled from the kitchen when he saw his lover looking at him.

Before long it was time for all to leave. Jim, Blair, Bryce and Brooke walked everyone out to their vehicles and said goodbye.

Once they all started leaving, Jim walked into the house to get a bath started for Bryce. He was filthy. Once he was done cleaning him all up, he changed the water and gave Brooke her bath. Before long they had both of them in their beds, reading them each a book to help them sleep.

Jim walked into their bedroom after locking the house up and Blair was just standing there waiting for Jim to say something.

“Babe, I don’t know where my brain was at today. Sometimes I want to shout it out to everyone, how much I love fucking you. I forgot that you can’t do that. I don’t think I was bragging, I think I just wanted to share with Simon. But it was stupid and I promise I’ll never do it again.”

“Jim, I talked to your dad and he told me to come home and talk to you. So did Rose. They both thought it was a backhanded compliment. I guess I could look at it like that, right?” Blair said moving closer to Jim.

Jim stepped closer until they were in the same space and said, “I love you so much. When you walked out the door my heart was broken. I swear I thought it was going to be our undoing. I couldn’t live with that. You mean everything to me and I don’t want to ever have to be without you.”

“You kiss ass pretty well, Mr. Ellison,” Blair kidded.

“It’s all of my years of practice from screwing up. I swear, I’ll never say anything like that again. Do you believe me?” Jim asked.

“Well, it was true what you said about me giving you sex anytime you want it. So you were only speaking the truth. I like it that you think I’m a fantastic fuck, so I guess I can’t be mad.”

“It still shouldn’t have been said to Simon. He was embarrassed and I was an ass. I won’t do it again,” Jim promised.

“Lock the bedroom door and make love to me,” Blair commanded.

“Gladly,” Jim answered, locking the door swiftly and stripping Blair in minutes.

“I do love a man on a mission,” Blair joked.

“I have one mission and that’s to love you like no one else has ever loved you every night that I’m with you,” Jim said as he took his clothing off too.

“Stop talking and get to the action,” Blair ordered.

Jim showed Blair just how good he was at following orders. He loved Blair within an inch of his life, twice. Yes, Blair was certain that Jim would screw up again, but it would be worth it if he got this type of reaction out of it.

Jim loved Blair more than life itself and Blair loved him back exactly the same way.

Life was fantastic.

The end


	48. Dark Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every day can go smoothly when you're a firefighter.

Courage under Fire   
Part 48  
Dark Day  
By Patt

 

Mary Taggart knocked on Blair’s office door at the University and walked right in without waiting for an answer. Blair took one look at her face and said, “What’s wrong, Mary?”

“I just heard on the news in the break room that there was a big fire in the mountains and one of the firemen was killed. I didn’t know what to do or where to go. What if it’s Joel?” Mary had big unshed tears in her eyes.

“What if it’s Jim? What if it’s anyone of our friends? It would be horrible for any of them to lose their life fighting fires. I know this is what they do for a living, but at times like this I can’t stand it. Can you?” Blair asked Mary.

“I called Megan, but she must be out fighting the fire. So we have to worry about her too. God, I can’t stand the idea of losing anyone,” Mary said sadly.

“Does Jennifer know? I’m sure she’s worried about Brian,” Blair asked. “And how about Jake or Ben? Are they both working today?”

“I talked to her and she said she’s coming over to your office so we can all wait together. Both of the men must be working because no one answers their cell phones. I hope you don’t mind that everyone is coming here. Is that all right, Blair?” Mary suddenly realized she hadn’t asked him first.

“I’m cancelling my next class. I’ll be right back. Call Sarah and tell her she can wait here with us to hear any news about Henri. Back in a flash,” Blair said hurrying out the door.

Mary called Sarah and told her to meet them at Blair’s office. When Blair got back from cancelling his class, Mary was joined by Sarah and Jennifer. They were all sitting on Blair’s sofa looking scared.

Blair shut the door to his office and sat down at his desk and said, “There is no need to worry yet. There could have been three different fire departments called up to the fire if it was big enough. That cuts our odds down quite a bit and I’m a betting man. I refuse to believe that I would lose Jim now. Not after we’ve worked so hard to get where we are. I also refuse to think it’s any of your husbands. So take deep breaths and let’s try and relax a little bit.”

Blair turned the television in his office to the local news station to see if there was any more news.

“We have just heard that the fire is under control but there are two firefighters dead at the scene. No word yet as to who the victims are. I will bring more of an update as we receive more news. Now back to our local news,” The reporter said.

“Two?” Blair said very quietly. He was scared now and he wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“I’m sure they are all fine but I sure wish one of them would have the sense to call and let us know they’re all right,” Mary said.

Jennifer started to cry. “I’ve asked Brian not to do this for a living, but he loves it. That’s what he tells me every time I ask him to quit.”

“Don’t cry Jennifer. Let’s wait until we find out there is something to cry about,” Blair said worriedly.

Sarah got up and looked out the window and said, “I’ve asked Henri to quit too, but he loves his job also. They are all good men and make wonderful firemen.”

“I agree. I’ve asked Jim to think about doing something else too, but he won’t even discuss it with me. They all love their jobs, it’s as simple as that,” Blair stated.

Blair called the fire station once more and got the recording. He frowned and left a message, “This is Blair Sandburg, could someone call us when you’re back from the fire and tell us you are all okay?” Blair then hung up the phone and thought this might be the longest day of his life.

The four of them started talking about their husbands and before long it was two hours later. Blair loved telling poignant stories about Jim and the kids. Jim was his life. He had to be all right.

Blair stood up and said, “I have another class I have to cancel. I’ll be right back.”

The girls continued to hold each other’s hands sitting side by side on the sofa waiting for a phone call.

When Blair got back he asked, “Did anyone call?”

“Not yet, Blair,” Mary answered.

“What do you think of all of us picking up our children and waiting this out at Jim and Blair’s house? They’re the closest to the fire house,” Sarah suggested.

“Sounds like a game plan. Let’s all go get our little ones and meet at our house,” Blair confirmed.

They all left the office and found their cars and headed off to pick up the joys of their life.

*

Blair was the first one to his house and got the kids changed into clean clothes and waited for their friends to come over.

One by one, they showed up and Blair got snacks for all of the bigger children. Suzanne was old enough to know that something was up with Brian. She finally asked, “Is my daddy dead?”

Jennifer started to cry, making Suzanne cry harder. She hugged the little girl to her and said, “You daddy is just fine. We just have to wait here and see how the firefighting went. Please don’t worry.”

There was a knock at the door and everyone jumped. Blair opened it and Jake and Ben stood there.

“We had a feeling that everyone would be here. We were shopping at Home Depot when we heard the news. Has anyone called yet?” Jake asked.

“No, no one has called us. We’re plenty worried. There were two men killed today. Actually they said firefighters, not men. It could be a woman too,” Blair said shakily.

“Megan will be fine, Blair. Don’t you worry,” Ben said as he hugged Blair to his chest.

Blair accepted the hug, because he just needed one. Then each of the girls got up for a hug too. Suzanne went into Ben’s arms and said, “My daddy might be hurt.”

“We’ll keep good thoughts, Suzanne. Okay?” Ben said.

“Okay. I want him to be all right. He’s the first daddy I’ve ever had and I really like him,” Suzanne said.

Jennifer was so thrilled that Suzanne said this that she took the young girl into her arms and said, “I love you, Suzanne.”

Bryce sat on Blair’s lap and said, “When do we find out about daddy?”

“As soon as they know something, Bryce. We have to be patient. Why don’t you bring your toy box out and let the kids all play with something? Blair suggested.

Bryce did just that. Blair was so grateful that he didn’t ask any more questions because Blair was on the verge of losing it himself.

Jake and Ben left to go get Miles from the day care center. While they were gone, Blair got up and whipped together a nice dinner for everyone. When Jake and Ben got back with Miles, everything was ready.

They all sat down to eat. Bryce said a prayer for all of the firefighters to be all right and everyone tried to stay calm and brave for the children.

After dinner was done and the mess cleaned up, Jake said, “I’m going to go over to the station house. I’ll be back with news as soon as I can.”

No one knew exactly what to think. This might be a good thing or a bad thing. Sometimes it’s best not to know.

They all sat in the living room watching the children play and talking amongst themselves. This was indeed the longest night they had ever spent together.

The phone rang at 10:00 that night and Blair didn’t want to answer it. He made himself get up and pick up the receiver.

“Sandburg,”

“Blair, this is Jim. I wanted to tell you that the firemen that died today weren’t from our unit, so please tell everyone for us, okay? Jake is here and said you’re all together. I’m glad you had each other to lean on. This was one hell of a fire, Chief. But we’re all okay. That’s what’s important.”

“I love you, Jim. I was so fucking worried,” Blair said softly into the phone.

“I’ve got to go, I just didn’t want you to be worried anymore then need be,” Jim said.

“Take care of yourself and thank you for calling,” Blair replied.

“I love you, Chief,” Jim responded.

“And I love you, man.”

Blair hung up the phone and turned around and saw everyone waiting for news.

“Everyone is fine. They were from another unit. Still incredibly sad, but it’s the news we wanted to hear.

Before long Blair found himself in a group hug including all of the older children.

Everyone started to get ready to go home and Blair said, “This has been one of the darkest days of my life, but I want to thank you all for helping me get through it.”

They all hugged again and Ben was the first to leave with Miles. Then Sarah and Hannah were next, followed by Jennifer, Suzanne and Christina. Mary lagged behind a little bit with Samuel, because she wanted Blair all to herself.

“Thank you Blair for making this easier on all of us,” Mary said seriously.

Blair kissed them both and practically pushed them out the door. He wanted down time with his children and they needed to be reassured that their daddy was fine. Blair intended to do just that while he gave baths.

*

At 7:00 a.m. Jim walked through the front door looking very sad, and Blair rushed into his arms and held on for dear life.

“You are such a good person to come home to. You always know what to do to make me feel better,” Jim said.

“Let’s go get you out of your clothes and into bed. You must not have gotten any sleep last night because the bags under your eyes tell me so,” Blair said softly.

Jim followed Blair into the bedroom and let Blair undress him and help him into bed. There was no talking; only hugs, kisses and love.

When Blair came out of the room Bryce was standing there looking lost.

“Would you like to sleep with your daddy for a few minutes?” Blair asked.

“Yes,” Bryce said as he entered the bedroom and crawled into the bed. Jim was waiting and held him close until they were both asleep.

It had been a horrible dark day the day before, but it turned out all right. Blair could relax once more and wait for the next time. There would always be a next time and this scared Blair to death, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about that.

Darkness came with Jim’s job. Jim was good at it and shouldn’t be made to feel guilty. Yes, Blair wanted him to do something else, but he would never ask. Jim was born to help people and help people he did.

The end


	49. Back From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes back into Jim's life, that he thought was dead. Someone who meant something to him at one time.

Courage under Fire   
Part 49  
Back from the Dead  
By Patt

 

For Pam, my Moonridge winner, who bought two Courage under Fire stories. This one might be a little longer then the others. I came up with the idea and I couldn’t lose it. It must need to be written. Thank you, Pam for helping Moonridge every year. 

 

Word Count: 4,450

 

Blair was putting some clothes away in their closet when he heard Jim crying, really loud. Blair’s heartbeat went into overdrive as he rushed out into the living room. There he found Jim holding a stranger in his arms and sobbing his heart out. Blair had no idea who this person was, but had a feeling that it was someone important.

“Jim, it’s okay. I’m really here. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you, but I wanted to let you know that I was all right,” the stranger said.

Jim continued sobbing and Blair hoped it wouldn’t wake the kids up, because he wouldn’t know what to say. Blair didn’t know what to do either.

Finally, Blair couldn’t stand it any longer and walked over to the two men and said, “Jim, let’s let him sit down and tell you what’s going on. Come on, big guy. Let go of him,” Blair said reaching Jim finally.

Jim pulled away and wiped his face off with his hand. Blair gave him some tissues and he blew his nose.

The stranger, just stood there and watched Jim and said, “Since he’s in shock, I’ll tell you who I am. I’m Seth Adams. I used to be with Jim years ago and we were separated during the last mission we were on and I guess they told him I was killed. Once I found out they had told him that and I wanted to let him know that I was still breathing. And you are?” Seth asked Blair.

“I’m Blair Sandburg, Jim’s other half. I’ve never heard of you, so this takes me off guard just a little bit. You knew each other in the service?” Blair asked, sounding very confused.

“Yes, we were in the same unit for a long while, but they separated us for the last mission and we were sent to two different places. I was captured and stayed the next 18 years in a prison until someone from the state department saw me there and asked for my release. They traded one of the prisoners that we had in our prisons for me, and that’s how it came to be. And I was home for some time before I realized that everyone including the government thought I was dead. It took me two years to get it all straightened out. Once I did, I knew I had to find Jim and tell him. We were together back then and I felt I owed him that much,” Seth explained.

Jim cleared his throat and said, “You were in prison for the last 18 years?”

“Yeah, my mission didn’t go too well. Better than being dead, I guess, but for 18 years, I wondered which would be better,” Seth answered.

Jim hugged him again and said, “I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life, Seth. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Blair didn’t know what to say. He felt out of place and decided he would give them some room. “Would you like a drink, Seth?”

“That would be great, Blair. Coffee would be nice, thank you,” Seth replied.

Jim said, “Come on over here and sit down and tell me what’s going on.”

Seth followed Jim into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Jim and began to tell him all about the last 18 years. Blair listened from the kitchen and knew this was probably breaking Jim’s heart, but he sure hoped this guy didn’t want back into Jim’s life. Oh my God, what if he wants Jim back?

Blair took a cup of coffee out to Seth and to Jim and handed them to each of them. “Thanks, Chief.”

“Thank you, Blair. I’ve been driving a long, long while, is there a chance I could rest my eyes before we continue this talk?” Seth asked.

“We have a spare room, you are welcome to stay in for as long as you need to,” Jim offered. Blair wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“I see toys in the living room. Do you have kids, Jim?” Seth asked sadly.

“Blair and I have two children. Bryce is our son and is 4 years old and Brooke is our daughter and she’s 10 months old. You’ll meet them later in the morning. They’re cute as can be,” Jim confessed.

“I never pictured us ever having children, know what I mean?” Seth asked.

“Yeah, I do know what you mean. But things changed for me and I adjusted to the changes. I’m so fucking glad to see your face, I can’t tell you enough,” Jim said again.

“Blair, do you mind if I stay here?” Seth asked softly.

“No, of course not. I want you to meet the children in the morning. They’re very sweet and you’ll like them. They’ll like meeting a new uncle,” Blair said as happily as he could under the circumstances.

“Jesus, it hurts,” Seth said suddenly and Jim hugged him.

Blair thought, what hurts? But instead just stood his ground. He had a feeling he was in for the fight of his life. Seth wanted Jim. Blair could tell that much.

Jim said, “Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping and we’ll talk more after you sleep.”

Seth went out to the car to get his bag and then when he came back in, he followed Jim up the stairs to the bedroom that was fixed up as their spare room. Jim pulled the covers down on the bed and said, “Everything you need is in here, but if you need me during the night for anything, my room is right underneath you. Just call and I’ll come running.”

Seth smiled at Jim, in the old type of smile that Jim used to love and then he said, “Thank you, Jim for putting me up tonight.”

“You can stay as long as you want to,” Jim invited.

Seth pulled Jim into his arms and kissed him, long and hard. Jim didn’t pull away from him right away. He stayed in the kiss and remembered how things used to feel and liked it, but then realized where he was and stopped kissing Seth.

“I’m with Blair, Seth. I can’t do this to him,” Jim confessed.

“What about me, Jim? What about all of the years you promised me?” Seth asked.

“I’m a little confused right now, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow about some of it. But we can’t upset Blair, am I understood?” Jim asked.

Seth pulled Jim into another kiss and said, “Understood. Not in front of him. You make up your mind, Jim and let me know, okay?”

Jim found himself wanting to stay in the kiss this time, not wanting to ever leave and wondered where his brain was at. He couldn’t do this to Blair. _Jesus, Ellison, get a grip._

Jim pulled away and said, “Goodnight, Seth.” He left the room and walked down the stairs.

Blair was waiting in their bedroom and he said, “Wow, this was a shock wasn’t it?”

“You could say that,” Jim answered as he stripped off his clothing and slid into bed.

Blair saw that Jim was half hard and wondered who he was half hard for. Blair couldn’t ask, because he couldn’t take the rejection right now.

Blair got undressed and slid into bed next to Jim. “Jim, are we going to be all right?”

“We’ll be fine, Chief. Stop worrying. I’m off for the next five days, so I’m going to show him around town while you’re at work if that’s okay with you. I’d like to have him meet my dad too. I used to talk about him a lot and dad would like meeting him in the flesh,” Jim said.

“Sure, I’m just going to work as usual. Are you going to keep the kids with you or what?” Blair asked hoping Jim would say yes.

“Nah, I’ll take them to day care. I want to spend some time alone with Seth. We have a lot of catching up to do,” Jim admitted.

“Jim, you do know that he’s still got feelings for you, right?” Blair asked.

“And I still have feelings for him. Blair, it’s going to take a while to sort things out. I hope you’ll understand,” Jim said sadly.

Blair knew this was going to end badly for him and said, “Well, I don’t understand. You’re my lover, why do I have to share you?”

“I’m not sleeping with him, Blair. I’m showing him the town and catching up on old times. There’s a big difference,” Jim explained.

“Well, I hope you explain it to him, because he looks at you like a lover and I’m not sharing. It’s as simple as that,” Blair stated.

“Stop worrying and let’s get some sleep,” Jim said as he rolled on his side and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Blair couldn’t believe how fast Jim was turning his back on him. There wasn’t even a goodnight, Blair.

Blair snuggled into Jim and said, “Goodnight, lover.”

“Goodnight, Blair.” Jim pulled over all the way to the edge of the bed and Blair’s heart just broke.

*

Blair woke up at 3:00 and found Jim gone from the bed. He walked out to the living room and kitchen and couldn’t find him. He walked upstairs to the spare room and found Jim and Seth sleeping in the bed together. Jim was holding Seth like he had held Blair so many times before.

Blair walked downstairs and got into the shower and then got dressed. He needed to think, and he wasn’t going to get any of it done being at the house. He was so angry and hurt right now, he couldn’t see straight. Blair left the house at 4:00 in the morning and hoped that William would be up already, because he needed someone to talk to.

He drove up and saw a light on in the kitchen at William’s house and lit up with happiness. He could vent to William, couldn’t he? Blair laid his head down on the steering wheel and just thought about it for a moment. Before long there was a knock on his window, which scared the hell out of him and he looked up to see William standing there with a cup of coffee.

Blair opened the door and got out and said, “Good morning, William.”

“What’s wrong?” William asked.

“Nothing is wrong. I have some things on my mind and needed to get out of the house. I was hoping I could get coffee here. That smells mighty fine,” Blair teased.

“So something is wrong with you and Jim?” William asked.

“Yes, something is wrong. I think that he’s going to break up with me. And the sad part is I totally understand where he’s coming from in his decision.”

“Blair, how could you possibly understand him leaving you and the kids?” William asked as they walked into the house.

“Do you remember hearing about a man named Seth Adams?” Blair inquired.

“Yes, I know of him. He died years ago, why?” William asked.

“He didn’t die. He’s alive and well and in our spare room. Jim slept with him last night in the bed,” Blair said sadly.

“What in the hell are you talking about? He slept with another man in your house?” William was irate, to say the least.

“No, he didn’t sleep around, sleep. He was just holding him, like he maybe had a bad dream or something,” Blair said.

“Blair, that’s your house too. He had no right. I’m going to talk to him today about it,” William ranted.

“William, I need you to stay out of it for the time being. Jim needs to make up his own mind about who he wants to be with. I don’t want to pressure him into staying with me and the kids if that’s not what he wants. He may want Seth. If that’s the case, then I’ll step aside. But I have to let him choose on his own,” Blair said sadly.

“You’re not going to fight for him at all?” William asked, looking depressed.

“I want Jim to be happy, William. You should have heard him cry last night when he saw him. I know Seth has eyes on him, so Jim needs to choose. I don’t want him choosing me because he thinks he has to. I want him to choose me because he loves me and wants to.”

“Okay, I’ll stay out of it for now. But if I don’t like this Seth character, I might have to say something,” William pointed out.

“That’s just it, William, you’re going to love this Seth character. He’s so nice and he’s so in love with Jim it isn’t even funny. He deserves a chance too. He was robbed of the last 18 years and he needs that chance,” Blair said.

“So is Jim going to get the kids off to school today?” William asked.

“I figured if he could sleep with Seth in our home, it’s the least he could do,” Blair said sounding somewhat angry.

“Fight for him, Blair. Don’t give up, it’s not in your nature,” William stated before he leaned down and kissed Blair on the top of the head.

“I’ll see,” Blair remarked.

Blair left William’s and went to his office at the University and sat at his desk thinking when the phone rang at 5:30.

“Professor Sandburg’s office,” he answered.

“Blair, what are you doing in your office?” Jim asked.

“I didn’t want to talk to you this morning. Jim you have a lot of thinking to do about who is going to be in your life. It can’t be both of us. It’s either me or Seth. Take your time and choose wisely. I’m going to stay out of your way in the meantime. But you have to take care of the kids too. They’ll help ground you and maybe make some good decisions. Good luck,” Blair said before he hung up.

The phone rang again a moment later and Blair knew it was Jim. “What?”

“Don’t you hang up on me again. So I take it you just gave up on us already?” Jim asked.

“How many times did you kiss him, Jim?”

There was complete silence and Blair said, “That’s what I was afraid of. It’s bad enough you slept in the same bed with him under our roof, but you kissed him? More than once? I won’t have it. Tell him that he needs to find another place to stay, as of this morning. When I come home tonight, he had better not be anywhere near our children. You make your decisions, but as of tomorrow, I’ll take over with the kids and you do whatever you think you have to do. Just do me a favor and leave me before you fuck around on me.”

“Blair, I’m not going to fuck around on you.”

“Did you kiss him?” Blair asked.

“Yes, I don’t know what to say about that. It was a nice feeling, like the old days. I liked it,” Jim explained.

“Well, good then find yourself a new place to stay too. The house will be for me and the kids from here on in. I don’t want you near me,” Blair hung up the phone again.

The phone rang once more and Blair said, “I’m not playing this game anymore, Ellison.”

“It’s not a game, it’s called life. I don’t know what to do with Seth. I have no idea where he belongs in my life. I have to think. I’m going to stay at the house and do that thinking. We don’t want to upset the kids.”

“Since when do you care about the kids? You slept in the same bed with a stranger in our own house. The kids could have found you as easily as I did. You don’t care. You’re only worried about Seth. Fuck, Seth. I had you first.” Blair slammed down the receiver and started to breathe fast and hard.

*

Jim waited for Seth to come downstairs and finally he did at about 8:00. Jim had already taken the kids to day care for the day and was waiting to talk to Seth.

“Hey, sorry I slept so long. Is Blair gone already?”

“Yeah, Blair found me in bed with you this morning and isn’t a happy camper. So he wants you to find somewhere else to stay. I’m sorry, but I have to agree with him. Until I make up my mind about what I’m doing, I need to keep you in another place. I made a reservation at the Red Roof Inn down the road. It’s close, if you need me you can call,” Jim said.

Seth walked up to Jim and began to kiss him again, like he did the night before. Except this time, Jim was more prepared and pushed him away. “Not right now. I need to make some decisions before I kiss you again.”

“Jim, you promised to wait for me,” Seth whined.

“I did. They told me you were dead. That was all I needed to know. After a few years, my life went on again. So I don’t want to hear about how I promised you anything. What about Blair? What about what I promised him?” Jim asked.

“Tell me you won’t ever think about me while making love to him. Tell me you won’t think about loving me each time you tell him you love him. Who is lying to whom?”

“I can’t do this. I need you to leave and I’ll talk to you in a couple of days. I need to talk to Blair first. He’s first on the list. I married him, and promised him things too,” Jim said.

“Tell me you love him the same way you loved me,” Seth pleaded.

“I love you both differently. You have no idea how I feel about Blair. He’s been my savior, so I don’t want to hear bad things about him. He’s the best man I would ever hope to find.”

“You go ahead and think about us for two days, but I think we should fuck each other so you can compare,” Seth snarled.

“Get out. Get out right now. Get your bag and be on your way. I don’t think I ever want to see you again. That was crude even for you,” Jim admitted.

“Jim, tell me you didn’t think about making love to me this morning while you were holding me,” Seth dared him to lie.

“Yeah, I thought about it and then I thought about Blair. I can’t do both of you. I have to think. Seth, he’s been in my life for some time now and we’re happy. I thought you would want me to be happy,” Jim said.

“I do want you to be happy, but can I help it if I want to be happy too?” Seth asked sadly.

“I want you to be happy, Seth, but not at the expense of my life. I don’t think I can give Blair up,” Jim commented strongly.

“Then what were you doing in my bed this morning?” Seth asked.

“I don’t know,” Jim answered and walked to the door and opened it. “Now get out, please?”

Seth walked upstairs and got his suitcase and walked down again and to the front door. “I’ll always love you, Jim. There will never be anyone for me, except you.”

“I’ll call you in a few days,” Jim said sadly.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Seth answered and walked out the door.

*

Blair was getting things ready for his first class when Seth walked into his office.

Blair sighed and said, “What do you need, Seth?”

“I need you to let Jim go. He’s torn between the two of us and he’s worried about the kids. You can’t use those kids to hold on to him, Blair. He needs to be with the one that will make him the happiest,” Seth said.

“And what makes you think that you’ll make him the happiest?” Blair asked, honestly.

“He loves me, he always has. He still does, he even admitted it to me. But he feels obligated because of the kids to stay with you. Do you want him for that reason and that reason alone?” Seth asked.

“First of all, Jim knows I’m letting him make the decision. I’m not in his way at all. He can decide whatever he wants. I’ve never been in his way, so that means, he’s leaning towards me and the kids and you won’t hear of it. Am I right?” Blair asked.

“I have no idea who he plans to choose. But I thought you should be the bigger man and let him be happy for a change. He’s been waiting for this for a long, long while,” Seth said.

“Seth, let Jim do his thinking and make his decision. He’ll make the right one, no matter who gets him,” Blair said as he walked past Seth and out of his office.

“I should have known, you wouldn’t want him to be happy,” Seth called out.

Blair said, “Fuck you,” and walked to his class with a smile on his face. Jim must not be leaning in Seth’s direction. Blair was pleased, but not totally happy yet. He needed Jim to love him the way he loved him. That would never include a man named Seth in the house.

*

Jim walked around the house all day thinking about Seth and sat down and remembered all of the good times with Seth and some of the bad. He realized that he had forgotten that Seth slept around on him the first year they were together and he was certain that Seth was sleeping with a woman while dating him in the service. Isn’t it funny how the mind lets you forget things?

Jim got into his SUV and drove over the university and waited in Blair’s office to talk to him.

Blair came walking in and said, “What are you doing here? I told you I didn’t want you near me until you thought things through. I don’t think one night counts.”

“He fucked around on me. He never loved me. I forgot. I sat and thought about him all morning and all of these thoughts and memories came flooding back to me and they sure as hell didn’t make me feel good. But you know what I kept thinking about? You and the kids. Even before I was thinking about Seth, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and those wonderful children we have. My life is perfect. You’re perfect and I don’t want any changes. I love you, Blair and I know you’re angry about me kissing Seth and I don’t blame you. But I really expect to be forgiven because we’re a family. I would never sleep with him while I was with you. I couldn’t do that to you. I adore you, Blair. The reason I was in bed with him is he had a terrible nightmare and I was comforting him and we both fell asleep. It was totally inappropriate. I’m sorry for that. You can name the punishment and I’ll agree to it. I’m sorry for everything, babe. Please say you’ll forgive me and give me another chance.

Blair flew into Jim’s arms and said, “I love you too. I forgive you, but don’t ever invite that man into our home again. Am I understood? He wants you and he made it quite clear to me.”

“I love you, Blair. Are you done for today?” Jim asked hopefully.

“Yes, I’ll meet you at the house in about 30 minutes. Drive careful,” Blair said as he kissed Jim and sent him out the door.

As soon as Jim walked out of the building, Blair called William.

“Ellison,”

“Hi William, I thought I would let you know that Jim chose me. He remembered some bad things about him and Seth and realized he couldn’t mess up our life just because he felt guilty about Seth’s. It’s going to take a few days to get things right again, but I didn’t want you to worry,” Blair said.

“I wasn’t worried. I didn’t even tell Rose because I knew he would choose you. He would have been insane to do anything else,” William said happily.

“I’m glad that one of us was so sure,” Blair teased.

“I’ll see you soon, Blair. Now take care of my son. He’s going to need it after he tells Seth.”

“I’ll be there for him, William. Just as I always am. I adore that man,” Blair said happily.

*

Jim stopped on his way home to see Seth. Seth opened the door and saw the look on Jim’s face and said, “He whined until you went his way didn’t he?”

“Nope, he did the opposite. But I remembered a great deal of things that happened while we were dating. We weren’t a good couple, Seth. You fucked around on me all the time. You even had a woman on the side. So I think it’s best that we never see each other again,” Jim said evenly and calmly.

“You were a fucking drama queen when we were dating and you’re still a drama queen. I’m glad we’re not going to be together. You cramped my style,” Seth said hatefully.

“Okay, good to see you, but don’t want to see you again. Goodbye, Seth,” Jim called out over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

“Fuck you, Ellison,” Seth shouted.

Jim smiled all the way to his SUV. He hurried home, hoping he would beat Blair, so he could get things ready at the house. He was going to make love to Blair like he never had before. Blair deserved it and was going to get everything he wanted.

*

As Blair drove by the Red Roof Inn, he saw Seth putting his bags in his rental car. Blair smiled and thought, damn, that Jim is fast.

Things were going to be just fine and he drove home quickly so he could see how fine, Jim would make things be.

The end


	50. Back to Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex in this one and a big warning for Golden Showers.

Courage under Fire   
Part 50  
Back to Good  
By Patt

 

Thank you to Pam, my Moonridge winner for bidding on these stories. You’re the best.

Warning: This is not your usual Courage under Fire. It’s full of kinks. Hope this doesn’t offend anyone. Warning-warning: Golden Showers.

Word Count: 3,126

 

Blair woke up at 5:00 in the morning and saw his spirit animal walking around the room, growling. The wolf was pacing and getting more agitated by the moment. Blair watched him for a moment and realized he seemed more then pissed off. Maybe that meant Blair was still pissed off at Jim about Seth. It wasn’t like Jim could just forget about him in one day.

He lay there watching his animal guide and smiled. His spirit guide stopped and looked at him and stopped growling. Blair knew what he was going to do. He had to punish Jim and that’s all there was to it. The more he thought about it, the less agitated the wolf became. Things would be fine. He just needed to teach Jim a lesson. Jim was going to know who he belonged to and who exactly was the boss.

Blair snuck out of bed and went into the walk in closet. He found the box of goodies he needed and brought them out into the bedroom. He waited until he went to the bathroom and everything else and then he picked up the handcuffs and walked to the side of the bed that Jim was on. He slid the handcuff on his wrist and Jim didn’t even feel it go on. Blair was hoping for this. They had talked until four in the morning, so Jim was probably still exhausted. He pulled Jim’s other arm up and put it in the cuff and closed it with a clink. This time, Jim woke up.

“Chief, what are you doing?”

“If you have to ask, it’s been way, way too long since we’ve done it,” Blair teased.

“Blair, you know I don’t get into cuffs. I don’t like being confined,” Jim said.

“Do I look like someone who cares what you want or think right now?” Blair asked angrily.

Blair tightened the cuffs and stepped back to admire his work.

“Now you be a good boy and go back to sleep until I take the kids to day care. I’ll be back to torture you in an hour,” Blair said as he leaned down and kissed Jim’s cock head.

“Oh god, please don’t leave me right now. Lick me, babe,” Jim begged.

“You don’t get to beg. You don’t get to plead. You’re at my mercy. I’ll see you in an hour,” Blair said as he left the room.

“Chief, what if I have to piss?” Jim called out.

“Hold it, or you’ll get a spanking on top of everything else,” Blair said quietly as he walked in to get the kids ready. He shut the door to their bedroom, so the kids wouldn’t see what Blair had planned.

Jim couldn’t believe that his Guide was doing this to him. Jim’s cock was standing up proud and long at the moment and not because he needed sex, but because he had to pee. What if he couldn’t hold it while Blair was gone? Jim tried the cuffs, but found they were tight and he was going nowhere fast.

He twisted around a few times to see if that helped, but all it did was make his cock hard, needing Blair to release him. It amazed Jim that you could be horny while having to piss at the same time. _Wasn’t the body a wonderful thing? Not._

Jim lay there and thought about all of the evil things, Blair could do to his body and this made things worse. If he kept this up, he would come and pee all over the bed before Blair even got back there. Damn that Guide of his.

*

Blair dropped the kids off at day care and drove back to the house. He pulled out his cell when he got into the driveway and called the university. He told them, he wasn’t going to be able to make it in and he’d take calls at the house. He knew no one would mind. He had a lot of extra hours built up and they were constantly telling him to take time off. They got their wish.

He walked in and he could hear Jim cussing upstairs.

“Chief, god damn it. Get up here and let me loose. I’m going to pee the bed,” Jim growled.

Blair walked in and stripped his clothing off and stood over by Jim’s face. “Lick me.”

Jim did exactly as Blair asked. He licked, and then he began to suck. Blair knew he wouldn’t last long if Jim kept doing that, so he said, “Stop.”

“Blair, I really have to pee,” Jim begged.

Blair got between Jim’s legs and took Jim’s cock into his sweet, warm mouth and began to suck on Jim’s hard member. Jim started thrusting up to meet Blair’s suction and the he stopped and he said, “Oh God, Blair, I’m going to pee. I have to pee.”

This time it sounded quite urgent and Blair stopped sucking and said, “Bad boys don’t get to get up off the bed. Bad boys have to pee their bed, don’t they?”

“Jesus, don’t make me pee the bed, Blair. I’ll do anything you say, but don’t make me pee the bed.”

Blair went and got some towels and a rubber sheet and slid it under Jim’s body. Jim looked down and wondered where Blair had ever gotten a rubber sheet from. Blair lubed up a finger and slipped it into Jim’s anus and Jim said, “Oh holey shit. Please? Please?”

“Please what, Jim?” Blair said.

“God, I don’t even know what I’m begging for. I want to come, I want to pee, I want you to fuck me. Where do I start?” Jim said thrashing his head from side to side as Blair moved his finger around in Jim’s anus.

“Were you a bad boy, Jim?”

“Yes, Blair, I was a bad boy. I need to be punished. But not like this,” Jim pleaded.

Blair slid another finger into Jim’s anus and Jim howled this time.

“What do you think I should do with my bad boy?”

“I don’t know. I can’t think. All the blood is down in my cock,” Jim said very seriously.

“Do you think I should spank you, Jim?”

“Yes, I need a spanking.” Jim answered helplessly.

He turned Jim to one side and swatted his butt. It was just enough to get Jim’s attention.

Blair began to smack Jim’s ass harder this time and Jim didn’t think he could possibly get any harder. He was **WRONG**. He was now on the verge of bursting and peeing at the same time.

Blair said, “What do you think I should do to my bad boy now, Jim?”

“I think you should drink me,” Jim suggested.

“You think I need to drink your piss? Do you think you deserve it, bad boy?” Blair slapped Jim’s ass once again and Jim groaned with need.

“Oh god, no, I don’t deserve it. I am a bad boy. Spank me some more,” Jim begged.

Blair started swatting Jim’s butt until the skin began to turn red. Blair could tell Jim was close now.

Blair slid off the bed and got the camera out.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked in all honesty this time.

“I’m going to take a movie of you getting a spanking. Then I’m going to show it to everyone,” Blair said evilly.

“Blair, please don’t take a movie of me,” Jim begged once again.

Blair never intended to take a movie and show anyone, but he did get out the instamatic camera out of the drawer and began to take pictures. He took one of Jim with his legs up, showing the world his sweet hole. When the picture got done developing he showed it to Jim. “This is what you look like right now, Jim.”

Jim moaned and said, “Please, Chief.”

Blair then licked Jim’s cock and made him start leaking. Then he took a picture of that. He showed the ending result to Jim and said, “This is how good you look right now.”

Jim just moaned knowing that Blair was going to make him suffer for a long while.

Blair said, “I’m going to fuck you and take pictures of you while I do it. I don’t want you to say a word. Not one word.”

Jim didn’t say a word. Blair slicked up his cock and slid into Jim’s tight hole and began to thrust in and out. Each time he came out, he took a picture of his cock almost out of Jim’s hole. Blair kept thrusting, in and out, in and out until Jim was thrashing his head all over the bed. But he still wasn’t saying a thing.

Then Blair not only fucked him, but started pushing on Jim’s abdomen, hoping to make him uncomfortable while trying to hold his bladder.

“Do you like this, Jim?”

“Oh fuck yeah.”

“You do realize that you almost gave this up, right?” Blair asked.

“Almost is the key word, Chief. I couldn’t give you up. I never could and I never will.”

Blair moved a little bit to the left and started hitting Jim’s prostate. Jim was groaning and moaning with need now. Blair knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. So Blair decided to get serious with fucking him and started thrusting harder than he had ever done before. He was almost afraid that he was hurting Jim, but at the same time, he wanted to make an impression on Jim. Blair thought he was doing a good job because Jim was almost sobbing with need.

Blair came deep and hard into Jim’s ass and then took some deep breaths to get his second wind. “Did you learn anything from this, Jim?”

“Oh God, I need you so bad, Blair. I never would have left you, ever. I can’t live without you. You must know that, right?” Jim asked.

Blair pulled out of Jim and cleaned him off. Then he cleaned himself off too. He kissed his way up to Jim’s face and began to kiss around Jim’s mouth, but never actually touching it.

“Kiss me God-dammit.”

“You’re not telling me what to do today, Jim. I’m telling you what you’re going to be doing. I’ll kiss you when I want to kiss you.” Blair continued kissing all over Jim’s face, but avoided his lips. Jim knew better then to beg and plead this time. He didn’t want to get the spankings again. His ass was still sore from the last spanking and the fucking.

Blair reached over and got the lube and loosened himself up and moaned, making Jim want him all the more.

When Blair thought he was ready, He straddled Jim’s waist and sat on Jim’s cock, slowly taking it into his own ass. Blair smiled at the uncomfortable look on Jim’s face. Blair knew his body weight was pressing on Jim’s bladder and that Jim would need to relieve himself soon. But Blair wasn’t going to allow him that luxury.

He started riding Jim’s cock, up and down, up and down and Jim was panting hard to keep control of everything that was going on in his body at the same time.

“Blair, please unclasp me so I can pee. I have to go so bad, I can’t even think straight,” Jim begged.

Blair ignored him and began to ride Jim harder and harder. Jim was not only panting but was saying softly, “Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.”

Blair stopped riding Jim for a moment and leaned down and kissed Jim’s lips and tongue fucked him like he never had. Jim whined a few times but liked the kissing too much to stop it.

“So Jim, do you like fucking my ass?”

“Yes, Chief, I love fucking your ass.”

Blair went back to going up and down on Jim’s cock and Jim was making odd faces that Blair didn’t really recognize and Blair said, “Tell me what you’re thinking about right now.”

“Oh god, don’t stop, I’m close,” Jim said pathetically.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about right now,” Blair asked.

“I was thinking about how hard I want to come, but I know I’m going to pee at the same time,” Jim whined.

“Well, you’re not. You’re going to come and then you get some more punishment. You’re not peeing until I let you,” Blair said.

“Blair, I have to go really bad,” Jim said with much intensity.

“You aren’t going until I tell you that you can. Now we’re going to fuck some more and you’re going to come. Do you understand?” Blair asked him.

“Blair, please?”

Without another word, Blair started fucking Jim’s cock with his own hole like there was no tomorrow. Jim started twisting in the cuffs, trying to get away from Blair.

“Come in me now,” Blair ordered and Jim did just that. He came so hard he saw stars for quite some time. Blair pulled up and away from Jim’s cock and looked down at his lover to see a man that was in need of release soon. Jim was still hard even though he had come inside of Blair.

“What do you want me to do with you?” Blair asked, cleaning himself up from the fucking of his life.

“Blair, can you hold me now?” Jim begged.

“Oh no, it’s not going to be that easy. You’re not getting out of the cuffs.”

“Please?” Jim begged some more.

Blair straddled Jim’s waist again, but this time, he sat on Jim’s abdomen and began to sit heavier and heavier. Blair massaged Jim’s shoulders and Jim started begging big time.

“Blair, I beg you to let me up. I’m about ready to burst. Please don’t make me do this.”

Blair backed off for a moment and cleaned Jim’s cock off until it sparkled and then sat back and said, “Would you like me to drink you?”

“Oh god, I’m dying here, Blair.”

“Do you want me to drink you or not, Jim?” Blair asked again.

Jim blushed and said, “We’ve never done that before.”

“Jim, just answer me, do you want me to drink you or not?”

“Yes…”

Blair went down in between Jim’s legs and took Jim’s cock into his mouth and began to suck him. Blair noticed that Jim was really nervous and tense, so Blair began to suck harder and harder until Jim made an odd noise and Blair knew that Jim was giving him exactly what he had wanted to. Jim began to piss into Blair’s mouth as Jim started thrusting up into Blair’s mouth at the same time. Blair was having a little bit of a hard time keeping up with the flow, but he did just fine.

It was an odd sensation. They had peed on each other in the shower. But this was making Blair hot and horny. Jim wasn’t kidding when he said he really had to go. Blair just kept drinking and drinking and drinking. Blair was super excited. This was his first time with Golden Showers. Oh my God, it was making him so hot.

Blair licked his lips when Jim was done and looked up to see an embarrassed looking Jim on his hands.

Blair slapped the side of his ass and said, “What? Now you’re embarrassed of things we do in bed?”

“Blair, please uncuff me,” Jim pleaded.

Blair undid the cuffs and Jim got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Blair sat there looking at himself in the mirror and thought that was the sexiest thing we’ve ever done, but he must not have liked it.

Blair lay back on the bed and tried to figure out why he always had to push Jim so hard. Jim came walking out of the bathroom with a fresh hard on and he said, “Did you like that?”

“I loved that. Did you hate it?” Blair asked nervously. He didn’t want to ruin everything. He sat up and took notice of everything Jim was going to say.

“I thought it was fucking hot. But it threw me for a loop. I never thought I would like it so much. Now lay back, because it’s your turn,” Jim said shoving Blair onto the bed. “It’s your turn for a spanking now.”

“Wait a minute, I wasn’t the bad one,” Blair reminded him.

“Okay, fine. I just want you to lie there and piss in my mouth. I want to see how it feels. I can’t wait.”

Blair lay back on the bed and let Jim get between his legs. Blair said, “I might have to come in your mouth first, because you’re making me hard, big guy.”

Jim didn’t say anything, just began sucking like crazy until Blair was wild. Blair shot down Jim’s throat and howled out Jim’s name. Then Jim continued sucking and Blair knew what Jim wanted. Blair had to go, so he went. He tried to go as slow as he could, as to not choke Jim, but that was easier said than done. When he was done, Jim pulled away from his cock and said, “Oh yeah, this is going to be a once a month special night for us.”

Blair smiled at Jim and said, “At least we’re planning nights instead of having you move.”

“I never would have left you. Only a fool would leave you, babe,” Jim said as he pulled Blair into his arms.

“Is your ass stinging?” Blair asked rubbing Jim’s butt.

“Yeah, a little, but it’ll remind me of what I almost lost. I shouldn’t have even gone near Seth. I’m sorry, Blair for hurting you the way I did.”

“Consider us even,” Blair said happily snuggling into Jim’s arms.

They both knew there was time for a nap before they had to pick the kids up and Jim couldn’t wait to sleep for a little while longer. But first he had to get rid of the rubber sheet.

“Hey, where in the hell did you get a rubber sheet?” Jim asked.

Blair blushed and said, “I got it at the sex store in town. Someone there recommended it. So I thought, maybe someday. See, didn’t it come in handy?”

“Thank you for everything you do for us, Blair.”

“I love you too, Jim. Now let’s have a power nap before we get the kids back again.”

And they did just that.

The end.


End file.
